Die Weasleys warten auf Weihnachten
by ChrissiTine
Summary: AdventskalenderFF ... Begleitet Hermine, Ron und ihre Tochter Cathy durch einen spannenden, lustigen und auch etwas dramatischen Dezember und freut euch mit ihnen auf Weihnachten.
1. Dezember: Der Adventskalender

**Titel: **Die Weasleys warten auf Weihnachten

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört absolut nichts außer der Idee und meinen erfundenen Charakteren. Alles gehört J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF. Dieser Disclaimer gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel dieser FF.

**A/N: **Diese FF ist eine Adventskalender-FF. Jeden Tag kommt ein neues Kapitel dazu, das einen weiteren Tag im Leben der Weasleys beschreibt. Mir gefiel diese Idee sehr gut und ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie auch und ihr lasst mich das durch ein Review wissen. Habt ihr etwas zu meckern, dann zögert nicht und lasst mich das auch durch ein Review wissen.

**Widmung: **Ich widme diese FF meiner Beta-Leserin Janey, die mich bei jedem Kapitel unterstützt und ermutigt, nicht aufzugeben. Des weiteren widme ich sie meinen beiden Freundinnen, Melina und Bianca, die mir bei der groben Ausarbeitung des Inhalts geholfen haben und Melina, weil sie mir zwei ihrer Gedichte zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Und dann widme ich sie noch Natalie, FallingStar, Judi und Mel, die alle versucht haben, ein Banner für die FF nach meinen, zugegebenermaßen etwas ungenauen, Wünschen zu gestalten. Ohne euch alle wäre diese FF nicht möglich gewesen.

* * *

**1. Dezember: Der Adventskalender**

"Genial. Absolut genial. Findest du nicht, Hermine?", sagte Ron begeistert, als er vor seinem vollendeten Werk stand.

"Was soll genial sein?", wollte Hermine wissen, die gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich noch die Haare bürstete.

Ron warf seiner Frau einen entrüsteten Blick zu und zeigte auf die Wand. "Na das hier. Das ist doch einfach nur genial, oder?"

Hermine lächelte angesichts Rons Begeisterung. "Wenn du das sagst.", meinte sie und ging in die Küche, um die üblichen Sachen für das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

"Meinst du es wird Cathy gefallen?", fragte Ron jetzt etwas unsicher, weil Hermine nicht so begeistert war wie er erwartet hatte. Er setzte sich an den Esstisch und beobachtete, wie sie Butter, Brot und Marmelade auf den Tisch fliegen ließ.

"Ron, du kennst doch Cathy. Sie mag alles, was du für sie machst.", sagte Hermine beruhigend und machte etwas Toast. Ron war einfach zu süß, wenn er unruhig war.

"Das ist doch etwas besonderes. Ich wette, kein anderer in ihrer Klasse hat einen eigenen Schokofroschadventskalender.", versuchte Ron erneut, Hermines Begeisterung zu wecken.

Hermine nickte überzeugt. "Kein anderer in ihrer Klasse hat auch Zauberer als Eltern."

Ron verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie wird es mögen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Hermine lachte und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Apropos Cathy, hast du sie eigentlich schon geweckt?"

Ron sah sie erschrocken an. "Geweckt? Ich dachte du würdest sie heute wecken." Sie hatten das doch noch gestern Abend im Bett besprochen, oder nicht? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ron, wir haben gestern doch gesagt, dass du das machen wirst, weil ich mir noch die Haare waschen muss, da ich heute einen wichtigen Termin im Ministerium habe, erinnerst du dich?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. "Oder hast du das alles vergessen wegen dem, was danach passiert ist?"

Ron blickte verlegen auf seine Hände. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, ich meine, Fakt ist, dass Cathy noch schläft und zu spät in die Schule - " Er sprang auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie doch lieber wecken sollte, anstatt einfach nur davon zu reden.

Hermine sah Ron grinsend hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich liebe diesen Mann!_

/-/

Ron klopfte an die Zimmertür seiner Tochter und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Sie saß in ihrem Schlafanzug auf dem Boden und spielte mit ihren Puppen. Ron beobachtete sie einige Minuten mit einem stolzen Lächeln. Sie war ein so tolles Mädchen, schlau, lieb, nett ... einfach fantastisch. Und sie war seine Tochter. Seine und Hermines.

Er öffnete die Tür vollständig und trat ein. "Cathy?" Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Du musst dich anziehen, wir müssen gleich los zu Schule. Und wenn du ins Wohnzimmer kommst, dann hab ich da noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Sie sprang begeistert auf und strahlte ihn an. "Was für eine Überraschung, Dad?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

Ron blickte sie geheimnisvoll an. "Das, mein Schatz, wirst du sehen, wenn du dich angezogen hast und fertig für die Schule bist.", sagte er und strich ihr einige der hübschen Locken aus dem Gesicht, die sie von Hermine hatte, die allerdings weitaus weniger buschig waren. Ihre Haare waren rötlich braun, eine sehr schöne Kombination. Sie sah nicht wie eine typische Weasley aus, hatte aber ein paar Merkmale, die eindeutig darauf hinwiesen, ihre Sommersprossen zum Beispiel.

"Hast du deine Hausaufgaben eigentlich schon gemacht?", erkundigte er sich dann als pflichtbewusster Vater.

Sie nickte. "Na klar, Dad. Die hab ich gestern direkt nach der Schule gemacht, hat nur zehn Minuten gedauert."

Ron sah seine Tochter bewundernd an. Dieses Talent hatte sie eindeutig von Hermine. Ron hoffte nur, dass sie es nicht so sehr übertrieb wie ihre Mutter. Er lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ.

/-/

Hermine biss in ihren Toast und musterte den Adventskalender, den Ron schon seit einigen Wochen für ihre Tochter gebastelt hatte. Er war ganz euphorisch gewesen, als er die Idee bekommen hatte und sich mit Feuereifer in die Arbeit stürzte. Es gab nichts, was er für seine Tochter nicht tun würde, eine wunderbare Eigenschaft an ihm, die Hermine sehr liebte. Aber sie liebte eigentlich alles an ihm.

Und diesen Schokofroschkalender hatte er auch sehr gut hinbekommen, er hatte die Pappschachteln, in denen die Frösche steckten, in verschiedenen Farben bemalt und dann mit einem Zauber belegt, der dafür sorgte, dass die Farben wechselten. Er hatte außerdem glitzernde Zahlen auf die Schachteln gezaubert und die, die an dem Tag dran war, leuchtete besonders penetrant. Hermine war wirklich gerührt, dass er so viel Zeit für Cathy geopfert hatte, aber das Ding war einfach viel zu bunt. Wenn sie alleine in der Wohnung war, dann würde sie ihn etwas verändern, damit nicht jeder, der das Ding nur zehn Sekunden betrachtete, fünf Minuten lang lauter Sterne vor den Augen sah.

"Unsere Tochter ist eindeutig zu lerninteressiert.", stellte Ron fest, als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat.

"Du sagst das so, als wäre das was schlechtes, Ron.", kritisierte Hermine.

"Es ist nichts schlechtes. Man sollte es nur nicht übertreiben. Sie ist schließlich erst acht. Und wenn sie sich jetzt schon so in die Lernerei reinhängt - du weißt doch noch, wie das bei dir im dritten Schuljahr war, oder?", sagte er ernst. Er hatte sich damals eine Zeit lang große Sorgen um sie gemacht, auch wenn er wegen Krätze sauer auf sie gewesen war.

Hermine nickte. "Im Moment kommt sie aber super damit klar, auch wenn ihr Mathe manchmal ein paar Probleme macht."

Ron lächelte. "Wer kapiert schon Mathe? Sie wird einmal eine sehr talentierte Hexe sein, dann braucht sie Mathe auch nicht mehr."

"Ron, nur weil man zaubern kann, heißt das noch nicht, dass man sich nicht für Mathe zu interessieren braucht. Mathe ist wichtig und selbst wenn sie es in Hogwarts nicht braucht, später wird sie es doch brauchen.", erwiderte Hermine laut. Das war wieder typisch Ron, auch als Hexe brauchte man Mathe.

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. "Du hast ja Recht. Ich meine auch nur, dass sie es nicht zu sehr übertreiben sollte, das ist alles."

Hermine nickte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Hast du dieses Wochenende eigentlich frei?"

Ron nickte. "Du weißt doch, solange Cathy noch nicht nach Hogwarts geht, arbeite ich so, dass ich immer am Wochenende frei habe." Er nahm sich zwei Scheiben Toast.

"Ich dachte nur, weil Ginny sich beschwert, dass Harry im Moment so viele Überstunden machen muss.", erklärte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab und zauberte einen Marmeladenfleck weg, den Ron sich zugezogen hatte.

"Ginny beschwert sich im Moment doch über alles. Und Harry macht die Überstunden auch nur, damit er dann die erstens Wochen nach der Geburt bei Ginny und dem Baby sein kann. Das hatten sie doch schon vor langer Zeit so besprochen. Man sollte schwangere Frauen einfach nicht ernst nehmen, vor allem nicht in den letzten Wochen."

Hermine nickte. Ginny war manchmal wirklich schon sehr nervig, aber sie war ja selber so gewesen, als sie schwanger mit Cathy gewesen war. Ron war manchmal wirklich schon der Verzweiflung nahe gewesen, daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern.

"Wow.", kam es von der Tür und Hermine und Ron konnten ihre Tochter sehen, die staunend auf den Schokofroschkalender starrte. Hermine lächelte und Ron schien richtig stolz zu sein. "Der ist klasse, Dad.", rief sie begeistert, lief zu Ron und umarmte ihn glücklich.

"Er gefällt dir?", fragte Ron erleichtert.

Cathy nickte. "Er ist super. So einen hat bestimmt sonst keiner in meiner Klasse. Sie werden so neidisch sein, wenn ich ihnen davon erzähle!"

Hermine sah ihre Tochter beunruhigt an. "Cathy, wir haben doch schon darüber gesprochen, dass du niemandem sagen sollst, dass wir Zauberer sind und du eine Hexe." Cathy nickte ernst. "Und dann würde es doch sehr merkwürdig sein, wenn du von diesem tollen Kalender erzählst. Aber Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny kommen dieses Wochenende und die werden sich den Kalender sicher sehr gerne ansehen."

Cathy nickte ernst. "In Ordnung. Ich finde es blöd, dass ich niemanden in meinem Alter habe, mit dem ich über Zauberer reden kann."

Hermine klemmte ihr eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. "Ich weiß, Schätzchen. Aber bald kommst du nach Hogwarts und dann wirst du viele neue Freunde kennen lernen und tolle Sachen lernen."

Cathy nickte, dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den leuchtenden Kalender. "Kann ich ihn aufmachen?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

"Natürlich. Dafür hat dein Dad ihn ja gemacht. Aber nur das Kästchen, wo die eins draufsteht."

"Ich bin ja nicht blöd, Mum.", erwiderte Cathy, eilte zum Kalender und öffnete die Schachtel. Ein Schokofrosch hüpfte heraus und direkt in den Mund des achtjährigen Mädchens, das genüsslich kaute.

Nachdem Cathy noch auf Anweisung von Hermine die Zähne geputzt - ihre Eltern waren Zahnärzte - hatte, verließen die drei Weasleys die Wohnung und fuhren mit der U-Bahn erst zu Cathys Schule und dann ins Zaubereiministerium.


	2. Dezember:Auch Dekoration hat ihren Preis

**2. Dezember: Auch Dekoration hat ihren Preis**

"Aua!", rief Ron, nachdem ihm unter lautem Krachen ein Karton auf den Kopf gefallen war. Hermine drehte sich um und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab Ron ins Gesicht. "Warum muss hier so viel Kram stehen!"

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich wieder um. "Weil der Dachboden dem ganzen Haus gehört und die alle ziemlich viele Sachen haben."

Ron rieb sich den Kopf und kämpfte sich dann weiter durch das Halbdunkel. "Und warum muss unser Zeug ganz hinten stehen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und schob ein paar Kisten aus dem Weg. "Weil wir die ersten waren, die hier eingezogen sind und unser Zeug damit ganz hinten abgestellt haben. Und jetzt halt einfach die Klappe und such unsere Kartons."

"Kann man das nicht auch mit einem Aufrufezauber machen?", meckerte Ron. Er konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als an einem Samstagnachmittag auf dem Dachboden des Muggelhauses herumzustolpern und nach irgendwelchem Weihnachtszeug zu suchen. Vor allem nach der Putzorgie, die Hermine durchgezogen hatte und an der er sich auch beteiligen musste. Der größte Teil war zwar mit Zauberei erledigt worden, aber Hermine fand, dass man auch den Muggelputzmethoden eine Chance geben musste und so war Ron auf einer Leiter herumgeturnt und hatte versucht, die Fenster zu putzen, wobei er sich beinahe alles gebrochen hatte, was es zum brechen gab.

"Ron, weißt du, wie viele Sachen hier gestapelt sind? Die würden doch nur umkippen, wenn wir unsere herbeirufen wollen. Und du willst den Dachboden später bestimmt nicht aufräumen, oder?"

Ron schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei lächelnd. "Na siehst du. Und jetzt mecker nicht, sondern hilf mir beim suchen, dann sind wir schnell wieder unten."

"Wenn du meinst.", murmelte er missmutig und trat zwischendrin gegen einen hervorstehenden Karton.

"Ron, lass die Sachen der Nachbarn in Ruhe, die können auch nichts dafür.", ermahnte Hermine ihren Mann und beleuchtete einzelne Kisten, um zu sehen, welche davon ihnen gehörten.

"Genau. Nur du kannst was dafür!"

Hermine drehte sich leicht sauer um und musterte Ron in der Dunkelheit. "Ich kann was dafür? Du bist doch der erste, der sich beschwert, wenn wir nicht die richtige Dekoration für Weihnachten in der Wohnung haben. Also halt die Klappe!"

"Ist ja gut.", murmelte Ron immer noch mieß gelaunt. So hatte er sich seinen freien Samstag nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte eigentlich vor dem Fernseher sitzen und die Wiederholung des letzten Quidditchspieles von den _Chudley Cannons _sehen. Cathy hätte ihm dabei vielleicht Gesellschaft geleistet, sie mochte Quidditch sehr, wenn sie auch nicht so viel Begabung hatte, leider waren Hermines Gene da zu stark durchgekommen.

"Ron, ich hab sie gefunden.", rief Hermine nach zehn Minuten erfreut und winkte ihren Mann zu sich. Sie ignorierte sein mauliges Gemurmel, so war er schon in Hogwarts gewesen, besonders, wenn es um das Thema Hausaufgaben ging, sie war daran gewöhnt. Aber Ron liebte sie und er würde - egal wie protestierend und meckernd - alles für sie machen, selbst das.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten hatte Ron sich die drei Kartons mit Weihnachtssachen aufgeladen und tastete sich sehr vorsichtig wieder zum Ausgang, bis plötzlich sein schlimmster Albtraum vor ihm erschien und das in Form von sehr behaarten Beinen. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und ließ vor Schreck die Kartons fallen.

Hermine starrte Ron verwundert an. "Was ...?" Dann sah sie, was Ron zu diesem Tun veranlasst hatte: eine Spinne. "Oh Ron.", sagte sie mitleidig und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Sie tut dir doch nichts."

Ron blickte misstrauisch auf das Tier und hielt einigen Sicherheitsabstand. Er hasste Spinnen wie die Pest, daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Dass er es damals mit Aragog aufgenommen hatte, hatte er nur für Hermine getan und für niemanden sonst. "Aber sie ist da, das reicht mir."

"Warte, ich helfe dir.", sagte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass leichte Panik in ihm aufstieg. Sie beugte sich hinunter, fing das kleine Tierchen ein und setzte es auf die Fensterbank. Ron beobachtete jeder ihrer Bewegungen ganz genau. Als die Spinne aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, seufzte er erleichtert und machte sich daran, die Kisten wieder aufzusammeln.

"Danke.", murmelte er. "Ich weiß, es ist dumm, dass ich immer noch Angst vor Spinnen habe."

Hermine lächelte, öffnete die Dachbodentür und strich ihm anschließend zärtlich über die Wange. "So, die letzten Meter schaffst du auch noch.", ermunterte sie ihn.

Er wagte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, aber die Kartons fingen gefährlich an zu schwanken. "Du könntest mir ruhig etwas helfen.", stöhnte er und blickte seine Frau zwischen den Kisten hindurch flehentlich an.

Sie seufzte und nahm ihm die oberste ab. Er blickte sie dankbar an und so schafften sie es zurück in die Wohnung.

/-/

"Merlin sei Dank.", stöhnte Ron, als sie endlich in der Wohnung waren und die Tür hinter sich zugemacht hatten. "Was nützt einem die ganze Zauberei, wenn wir sie in unserer Muggelwohnung nicht anwenden dürfen?", beschwerte er sich.

"In der Wohnung kannst du so viel zaubern wie du willst, nur an all den Orten, wo die Muggel auch überraschend hingelangen können, da solltest du es lassen.", berichtigte Hermine ihn, zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Kisten zu Boden schweben.

"Na wenigstens etwas. Jetzt kann ich den Schmuck wenigstens an die richtigen Orte zaubern und muss nicht diese dämliche wackelige Leiter benutzen."

"Hey, die Leiter haben wir von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen.", protestierte Hermine gegen Rons Aussage. Sie fand das Geschenk zwar auch nicht so toll, aber es war trotzdem von ihren Eltern.

"Jaja. Aber ich muss sie jetzt wenigstens nicht benutzen.", beharrte er und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

Cathy kam aus ihrem Zimmer und blieb wie immer staunend stehen, wenn sie sah, dass ihre Eltern zauberten. Sie freute sich schon darauf, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und endlich auch so toll zaubern zu können.

Ron zauberte die Girlanden und den Mistelzweig an die richtigen Orte, während Hermine die Kisten klein zauberte und in den Schrank schweben ließ.

"Wow!", sagte Cathy mit leuchtenden Augen und blickte dann beleidigt drein. "Ich will auch zaubern können.", beschwerte sie sich dann und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

"In ein paar Jahren wirst du das Tag und Nacht können, Schatz.", versuchte Hermine ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, aber es schien nicht zu wirken, denn Cathy sah immer noch sauer und auch etwas traurig aus.

Ron setzte sich in einen Sessel und zog seine Tochter zu sich, die sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. "Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Als ich klein war, da waren viele meiner Brüder schon in Hogwarts, Onkel Bill und Onkel Charlie waren sogar schon eine Weile fertig, als ich in Hogwarts angefangen habe. Aber bevor ich in die Schule gehen konnte, habe ich immer nur gesehen, wie alle anderen in den Zug und nach Hogwarts durften und ich musste zu Hause bleiben. Und vor allem Onkel Fred und Onkel George haben mich immer so nett daran erinnert, dass ich noch zu klein bin, um zur Schule zu gehen." Ron verzog das Gesicht bei dieser Erinnerung. "Aber das Warten hat sich gelohnt, glaub mir. In Hogwarts habe ich deine Mum kennen gelernt und meinen besten Freund, Onkel Harry. Und wir haben auch viele spannende Dinge erlebt." Er bemerkte einen warnenden Blick von Hermine. "Aber davon werde ich dir noch früh genug erzählen. Und bis dahin freust du dich einfach darauf, dass du mit elf nach Hogwarts kommst, in Ordnung? Denn je länger du wartest und dich freust, desto toller wird es auch, verstehst du?" Er strich ihr die schönen Locken aus dem Gesicht und sie lächelte ihn an. Dann umarmte sie ihn.

"Danke, Dad.", meinte sie.

"Keine Ursache, Prinzessin.", erwiderte er und strich ihr über den Kopf. "Und jetzt geh' wieder spielen."

Sie nickte, sprang auf und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Cathys Platz nahm Hermine ein, die lächelnd die Arme um Ron schlang. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. "Du bist wirklich ein toller Dad, weißt du das?"

Ron nickte. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber wenn du das sagst, dann muss es wirklich stimmen, oder?" Er grinste.

"Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, mein Schatz.", erwiderte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Hättest du geglaubt, dass wir so enden würden, als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?"

"Du meinst verheiratet und mit einem Kind in einer Muggelwohnung?", fragte er. Hermine nickte. "Bestimmt nicht. Damals habe ich mir nur gewünscht, dass du mit diesem überlegenen Getue aufhörst und dich nicht mehr wie meine Mutter aufführst."

Sie grinste. "Ich hoffe doch, das ist besser geworden."

Er nickte. "Viel besser. Auch wenn manchmal diese alten Verhaltensweisen noch durchkommen. Zum Beispiel, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen soll."

"Das hat auch seinen Grund.", erwiderte Hermine laut. "Ich habe keine Lust, alle zwei Wochen die Wände neu zu tapezieren, nur weil du zu viele Erbsen im Mund hast. Cathy hat nie so rumgesaut."

"Und was war dann mit dem einen Mal, wo ich sie füttern sollte und sie den ganzen Brei durch die Wohnung geschmissen hat?", regte er sich auf.

"Du konntest sie einfach nicht füttern, Ron.", erwiderte Hermine und setzte sich auf.

"Das lag nicht an mir sondern an dem Fraß, den du mir für sie gegeben hast."

"Du hast das Zeug doch nicht etwa probiert, oder?", fragte sie leicht entsetzt und starrte ihn an.

Er blickte beschämt auf die Wand hinter seiner Frau und bemerkte einen kleinen grünen Fleck. "Naja, vielleicht ein kleines Löffelchen. Ich musste doch herausfinden, ob das Zeug nicht etwa vergiftet war."

"Als ob ich unsere Tochter vergiften würde.", schnaubte sie.

"Naja, jedenfalls hat es nicht sehr appetitlich geschmeckt und Cathy hat das genauso gesehen."

Hermine seufzte. "Wenn du meinst.", sagte sie einlenkend und lehnte sich wieder an ihn.

"Ja, ich meine.", erwiderte Ron zufrieden und zog seine Frau noch näher zu sich.

**TBC...**


	3. Dezember: Die hohe Kunst des Kochens

**3. Dezember: Die hohe Kunst des Kochens**

"Um Himmels Willen, was war das?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und versuchte ins Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Sie konnte nicht weg vom Herd, sonst würde der Braten verkohlen.

"Nichts passiert, Hermine, der eine Teller stand nur zu nahe am Rand.", rief Ron Hermine zu und versuchte nicht zu schuldig zu klingen. Er hatte aber auch nicht ahnen können, dass so ein kleines Streifen mit seinem Ellbogen gleich dafür sorgen würde, dass der Teller auf dem Boden landen würde.

"Du bist schlimmer als Cathy.", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und bemerkte leicht beunruhigt, dass die Suppe viel mehr blubberte, als sie es sollte. Sie eilte zum Küchentisch und blätterte fieberhaft in einem Kochbuch, das ihr ihre Schwiegermutter einmal geschenkt hatte. _Da muss doch irgendetwas stehen ... _Urplötzlich fing sie an zu grinsen. Die kompliziertesten Zaubertränke konnte sie ohne viel Mühe brauen, aber solche einfachen Gerichte bereiteten ihr Probleme. Aber sie hatte auch nicht so viel Praxis, da ihr oft die Zeit fehlte und Arthur ihnen vor Jahren begeistert eine Mikrowelle organisiert hatte, weil er gedacht hatte, dass es _die _neue Sache auf dem Muggelmarkt war ...

Ron hatte inzwischen den kaputten Teller wieder heilgezaubert und ganz weit vom Rand entfernt hingestellt, damit er nicht wieder herunterfiel. Er betrachtete, nicht ohne ein bisschen Stolz, den gedeckten Tisch, den er liebevoll mit einigen Tannenzweigen dekoriert hatte und er fand, dass er sehr gut gelungen war. Aber schließlich kamen auch Ginny und Harry zum Essen und seine kleine Schwester war in den letzten Wochen in keiner besonders guten Stimmung gewesen. _Armer Harry_, bemitleidete er seinen Lieblingsschwager im Stillen, aber da mussten alle Männer durch, wenn sie Väter wurden.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich einen Schrei hörte. Erst dachte er, es sei Hermine, die es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihre Topflappen anzuzünden, aber dann erkannte er die Stimme seiner Tochter.

"Daddy!"

Ron standen beinahe die Haare zu Berge, weil er sich fragte, warum seine Tochter so ängstlich nach ihm rief. Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihrer Zimmertür angelangt und riss sie auf. Er atmete erleichtert aus, er dachte schon, ihr wäre etwas passiert, dabei schwebte 'nur' ihr Teppich durch das Zimmer.

Cathy blickte ihren Vater entschuldigend mit großen Augen an. "Entschuldige Dad, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hab gar nichts gemacht und plötzlich ist das Ding einfach geflogen. Ich musste mich ducken, weil das sonst gegen meinen Kopf geknallt wäre. Kannst du den Teppich wieder runterholen?", fragte sie leicht ängstlich.

Ron nickte grinsend, zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte den Gegenfluch und sorgte dafür, dass das bunte Stück Stoff sanft zu Boden segelte. Er kniete sich neben das achtjährige Mädchen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Das war toll gezaubert, mein Schatz.", sagte er stolz und warf noch einen Blick auf den Teppich.

Cathy fing an zu strahlen. "Du meinst ich hab gezaubert?", fragte sie erstaunt. "So richtig gezaubert wie du und Mum?", rief sie begeistert und erschrocken zugleich und starrte ihren Vater an.

Ron nickte, er war nicht minder aufgeregt. Er hatte zwar schon manche kleinen Anzeichen von Cathys Zauberei miterlebt, aber das hier war ein richtiger Schwebezauber gewesen. Er war so stolz auf sie. "Komm, das müssen wir deiner Mutter erzählen.", rief er glücklich und nahm ihre Hand. Er stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch und aus dem Kinderzimmer. "Hermine?!", rief er laut.

"Was ist denn? Hast du wieder etwas runtergeworfen?", kam Hermines Stimme, die leicht überfordert klang, aus der Küche.

"Nein, es ist was anderes. Was ganz tolles.", erwiderte Ron und eilte in die Küche. Vor lauter Qualm konnte er gar nichts sehen. "Hermine?", fragte er misstrauisch und suchte den Rauch nach seiner Frau ab.

"Was ist denn?", fragte sie genervt. Ihre Haare schienen noch buschiger zu sein als sonst, als sie in dem Dunst auftauchte.

"Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?", fragte Ron vorsichtig und versuchte den Herd zu entdecken.

"Wie kommst du darauf, Ron?", sagte sie augenverdrehend und verschwand wieder. "Ich wollte die Küche nur neu dekorieren, gefällt's dir nicht?", sagte sie sarkastisch.

"Doch schon.", erwiderte er vage und fächelte etwas von dem Rauch vor sich weg. "Ich würde nur gerne etwas davon sehen."

Einen Moment später spürte er ein schweres Gewicht auf seinem Fuß. Es hatte eine Stichflamme gegeben und Hermine war erschrocken nach hinten gesprungen.

"So, jetzt reicht's mir.", murmelte Ron und zog entschlossen seinen Zauberstab, aber Hermine bremste ihn.

"Nicht, Ron. Nimm lieber den Feuerlöscher, bei solchen Bränden weiß man nie...", sagte sie angespannt. Ron nickte und eilte durch das Wohnzimmer auf den Flur hinaus. Cathy hatte sich erschrocken aus der Küche zurückgezogen und beobachtete ihre Eltern nun mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.

/-/

Zehn Minuten später war alles in der Küche mit weißem Schaum zugedeckt. Es sah aus, als hätte es geschneit. Hermine blickte beschämt auf das Ganze und nahm sich fest vor, bei Molly etwas Unterricht im Kochen zu nehmen und bis dahin einfach Ron kochen zu lassen, der das um einiges besser als sie konnte.

"Mum?", fragte Cathy vorsichtig und sah in das erhitzte Gesicht ihrer Mutter, das von zerzausten Haaren umrahmt wurde. "Darf ich das wenigstens in der Schule erzählen?"

Hermine lächelte. Ihre Tochter schaffte es doch immer wieder, sie aufzumuntern. Genau wie Ron ...

Sie nickte. "Ja, das darfst du. Das hat mit Zauberei nichts zu tun gehabt.", sagte sie wehmütig. "Ich hoffe doch, du hast jetzt kein zu schlechtes Bild von deiner Mutter.", murmelte sie leise.

Cathy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Du bist cool, Mum. Keine meiner Freundinnen hat eine Mutter, die die ganze Küche in Brand setzt.", erklärte sie begeistert.

Hermine lachte. "Darauf wette ich." Sie setzte sich an den schön gedeckten Tisch. "Ich hoffe, es ist keine zu lange Schlange beim Chinesen.", seufzte sie. Ron hatte vorgeschlagen, als Alternative von dort Essen zu holen, schließlich kamen Harry und Ginny bald und die sollten etwas essen, zumal Ginny sonst sehr ungemütlich werden konnte.

Wie auf's Stichwort klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Cathy lief schnell dorthin und stellte sich erst einmal auf Zehenspitzen, um durch den Spion zu blicken. Sie erkannte ihren Onkel und ihre Tante und riss die Tür auf. Sie freute sich immer, wenn Harry und Ginny kamen.

"Hallo, meine Süße.", wurde sie von ihrer Tante begrüßt, die ihr über den Kopf strich, weil sie sich nicht herunter beugen und ihre Nichte umarmen konnte.

Harry dagegen konnte und tat es auch. Er hob sie hoch, Cathy quietschte. "Hi, Onkel Harry.", sagte sie begeistert und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ginny beobachtete die beiden lächelnd und setzte sich zu Hermine an den gedeckten Tisch.

"Na, Cathy, wie geht's dir?", fragte Harry interessiert und musterte seine Nichte. Sie sah wirklich nicht wie eine Weasley aus, schon allein, weil ihr Haar nicht den ganz typischen Rotstich hatte sondern eher Hermines Haarfarbe ähnelte. Aber die Sommersprossen waren eindeutig von Ron.

"Super. Ich hab gezaubert!", erklärte sie begeistert.

Hermine schaute überrascht von ihrem Teller auf und musterte ihre Tochter. "Was? Du hast gezaubert?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Wann?"

"Vorhin. Dad wollte dir das gerade erzählen, als das mit der Küche passiert ist.", erklärte sie und bedeutete Harry, dass er sie wieder herunter lassen sollte, was er auch schnell tat, denn sie war wirklich schwerer als früher.

"Ach das wollte Ron mir erzählen.", überlegte Hermine.

"Was war denn mit der Küche?", erkundigte sich Ginny interessiert und schob ihren Stuhl etwas nach links, um einen Blick in die Küche zu werfen. "Was ist da denn passiert?", fragte sie grinsend. Auch Harry riskierte einen Blick.

"Küchenbrand.", vermutete er und grinste ebenfalls.

"Aber nur ein kleiner.", verteidigte sich Hermine. "Der Braten hat irgendwie Feuer gefangen, ich weiß auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte.", erklärte sie und schaute peinlich berührt wieder auf ihren Teller.

Harry setzte sich neben seine Frau und Hermine gegenüber. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du kannst die kompliziertesten Tränke brauen, aber kochen kannst du nicht.", sagte er lachend.

"Man kann eben nicht alles im Leben.", verteidigte seine beste Freundin sich. "Ich sollte wohl einfach bei Vielsafttränken bleiben, die kann ich wenigstens.", seufzte sie.

"Solange du sie nicht im Klo der Maulenden Myrte braust, ist mir das Recht. Obwohl ich glaube, sogar deine Suppe wird besser als dieses Zeug schmecken.", überlegte Harry und erinnerte sich an den scheußlichen Geschmack dieses Trankes. Aber glücklicherweise hatte er ihn nie wieder einnehmen müssen.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", wandte Ginny ein und kicherte. Heute war einer der seltenen Tage ihrer Schwangerschaft, an denen sie gut gelaunt war.

"Mum, wer ist die Maulende Myrte?", wollte Cathy wissen und blickte von ihrem Onkel zu ihrer Mutter.

"Die Maulende Myrte ist ein Geist aus Hogwarts.", erklärte Hermine. "Sie ist schrecklich maulig, das einzige Thema, was ihr wirklich gefällt, ist ihr Tod."

"Ja, da taut sie immer richtig auf, die Gute.", erinnerte sich Harry. Er hatte versucht, ihr möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, meistens war ihm das auch gelungen, wenn auch nicht immer.

Man hörte, wie ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde und einen Moment später tauchte Ron, mit drei Tüten bepackt, im Türrahmen auf. "Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab eine größere Schlange als ich dachte.", erklärte er und stellte die Tüten auf einem der freien Stühle ab. Er holte die Pappkartons heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Ginny schnappte sich einen der ersten, öffnete ihn und musterte prüfend den Inhalt. Dann griff sie zur Gabel.

"Ich hab auch Stäbchen mitgebracht.", versuchte Ron seine Schwester zu bremsen und zog auch die noch aus der Tüte, aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

"Spinnst du? Wenn ich mit Stäbchen esse, dann brauche ich zehn Minuten, bis ich endlich etwas in meinen Mund bekommen habe und das ist eindeutig zu lange.", protestierte sie und fing an zu essen. Auch Cathy nahm sich ihre Gabel, mit Stäbchen hatte sie einige Probleme und so war schon öfters etwas auf dem Boden gelandet.

Hermine, Ron und Harry allerdings verzichteten auf ihr übliches Besteck und griffen zu den Stäbchen. Harry konnte nach etwas Übung sehr gut mit ihnen umgehen und auch Hermine hatte kaum Probleme damit. Ron war ein wahres Naturtalent darin, auch wenn er manchmal zu schnell aß und deshalb die Hälfte wieder herunterfiel.

Und so war es auch dieses Mal, ein Fleischbällchen rutschte ihm heraus, er versuchte die Stäbchen noch schnell zusammen zu drücken. Dadurch hatte das Bällchen so viel Schwung, das es nach oben flog. Ron riss geistesgegenwärtig den Mund auf und fing es mit so auf. Genüsslich kaute er darauf herum.

"Das war klasse, Dad.", sagte Cathy begeistert und grinste.

Hermine, die das Fleischbällchen schon an der Decke kleben gesehen hatte, seufzte erleichtert. "Glück gehabt.", meinte sie.

Ron grinste. "Das war doch kein Glück, das hab ich alles geplant.", behauptete er.

"Wärst du Fred oder George, würde ich dir das sogar glauben.", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd und strich ihm zärtlich über die Hand. "Was hat Cathy jetzt eigentlich gezaubert?", wollte sie nun wissen, weil sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, was ihre Tochter vorhin erzählt hatte.

"Sie hat ihren Teppich schweben lassen.", sagte Ron, der sofort wieder begeistert war von den magischen Künsten seiner Tochter.

"Wirklich?", sagte Hermine und klang nicht minder stolz. "Das ist ja toll, mein Schatz.", sagte sie zu Cathy, die angefangen hatte zu strahlen.

Auch Harry und Ginny schienen beeindruckt zu sein und lobten ihre Nichte. "Das ist wirklich toll, Cathy.", sagte er und strich ihr über den Kopf.

"Danke, Onkel Harry.", sagte das Mädchen stolz. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich das gemacht habe. Ich hab einfach nur mit meiner Puppe gespielt und plötzlich hat der Teppich hinter mir angefangen zu fliegen."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst.", erwiderte Harry. "Einmal hab ich mich im Zoo einfach nur mit einer Schlange unterhalten und dann war plötzlich die Glasscheibe des Terrariums weg.", erzählte er erinnerungsselig. Ginny schlug ihm auf den Arm. "Was soll das denn?", fragte er sauer.

"Sowas erzählt man Kindern doch nicht.", sagte sie ermahnend.

"Ach komm, als ob sie mir das nachmachen könnte. Sie kann doch gar nicht mit Schlangen sprechen.", verteidigte sich Harry. "Und unser Baby hat viel zu viel Fruchtwasser in den Ohren, das hört solche Sachen gar nicht."

"Du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen? Kann ich das auch oder kann man das lernen?", erkundigte sich Cathy interessiert.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Lernen kann man sowas nicht. Das ist ... genetisch bedingt."

"Schade." Cathy sah enttäuscht aus. Mit Schlangen sprechen, das klang sehr faszinierend und war bestimmt interessant. "Wird das Baby das auch können?"

"Gute Frage." Harry sah von Ginny zu Ron und anschließend zu Hermine. Keiner schien eine Antwort zu wissen.

"Also ich würde sagen, Harry, da Parsel bei dir nicht genetisch bedingt ist sondern nur von einer anderen Person auf dich übertragen wurde, kannst du es an deine Kinder nicht weitergeben.", überlegte Hermine und lehnte sich nachdenklich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. "Aber das ist jetzt nur meine Vermutung, ich sollte diese Frage an die Forschungsabteilung im Mungos weiterreichen, die würden sich bestimmt für so etwas interessieren."

"Wenn euer Baby auf der Welt und größer ist, dann werdet ihr ja sehen, ob es Parsel kann oder nicht.", meinte Ron und spießte eines der Fleischbällchen jetzt mit seinem Stäbchen auf.

Harry und Ginny nickten. Cathy hatte da eine sehr interessante Frage gestellt, aber das machte sie oft, denn ihr Interesse für die magische Welt war unglaublich groß, da sie durch Hermines Erziehung ein ziemliches Muggelleben führte, in dem Magie nicht so oft vorkam wie im Fuchsbau, was aber auch Ron lieber war, denn so kannte sich seine Tochter gleichermaßen in der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt aus.

"Und habt ihr jetzt alles für das Baby?", wechselte Hermine das Thema und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

"Ja, so ziemlich. Aber weil wir immer noch nicht wissen, was es wird, haben wir nur neutrale Sachen gekauft.", erklärte Ginny, begutachtete das Essen in einer der anderen Schachteln und überlegte, ob sie sich danach wohl übergeben musste. "Aber in der _Hexenwoche _steht ein sehr guter und haltbarer Farbzauber, damit kann ich die Sachen immer noch umändern."

"Also mir gefallen sie so, wie sie sind.", wandte Harry ein.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Das schon, aber ich möchte vermeiden, dass mich Leute auf der Straße ansprechen und sagen, _was haben Sie denn da für ein hübsches Mädchen,_ wenn es ein Junge ist.", erklärte sie und stellte die Schachtel in weite Ferne, denn schon alleine den Geruch fand sie alles andere als angenehm.

"Wenn die Kinder noch ganz klein sind, dann raten die Leute doch sowieso nur.", meinte Ron und nahm sich die Schachtel, die Ginny nicht gewollt hatte. "Ich bin einmal mit Cathy spazieren gegangen, da war sie einen Monat alt, vier Leute haben sie für ein Mädchen gehalten und vier für einen Jungen.", erzählte er. Cathy schaute ihren Vater erstaunt an.

"Ich habe wie ein Junge ausgesehen?", fragte sie und blickte erschrocken drein.

"Schatz, in dem Alter sehen alle Babys gleich aus. Und du hattest damals noch ziemlich wenig Haare, du hast tatsächlich wie ein Junge ausgesehen.", überlegte Ron und lächelte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie süß seine Tochter als Baby ausgesehen hatte.

"Du hast dir doch deine Babyfotos so oft angesehen.", sagte Hermine und lächelte genau wie Ron.

Ginny hatte Harrys Hand ergriffen und sie zärtlich gedrückt. Bald würden sie auch so sein wie ihr Bruder und ihre Freundin, eine richtige kleine Familie mit einem tollen Kind. Sie freute sich schon sehr darauf und Harry auch.

"Ich finde, ich habe immer wie ein Mädchen ausgesehen.", sagte Cathy entrüstet und starrte ihre Eltern sauer an. Wie konnten sie nur behaupten, sie hätte wie ein Junge ausgesehen?

"Ja, weil du _wusstest_, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Und es ist doch eigentlich auch egal. Jetzt erkennt man auf den ersten Blick, dass du ein Mädchen bist.", versuchte Hermine ihre Tochter zu besänftigen. Glücklicherweise klappte es sogar und die Fünf wandten sich anderen Themen zu.

/-/

"Endlich fertig.", seufzte Hermine erleichtert und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, die Küche wieder benutzbar zu zaubern. Dieser Feuerlöschschaum war hartnäckiger als er aussah.

Sie stand im Türrahmen und begutachtete ihr Werk. Ron, der gerade aus Cathys Zimmer kam, sah seine Frau dort stehen und lächelte. Sie sah so hübsch aus, die buschigen Haare, die sie seit einiger Zeit mit einem speziellen Shampoo behandelte, sodass sie weniger voll und buschig und eher lockig aussahen, hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie hatte eine gute Figur, nicht so schlank wie manche von diesen 'Hungerhaken', wie seine Mutter sie bezeichnete, sondern genau richtig, obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen etwas zugenommen hatte, jedenfalls kam es Ron so vor.

Er ging zu ihr, stellte sich hinter sie und umarmte sie. Er warf einen Blick in die blitzsaubere Küche und pfiff bewundernd. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

"Also eines steht fest, Hermine, kochen kannst du nicht - aber zaubern umso besser.", sagte er leise.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen wieder und lachte. "Da hast du Recht, Ron. Aber man muss nicht alles können.", erwiderte sie.

Ron grinste. "Und das aus deinem Mund."

"Ich bitte dich, ich kann doch längst nicht alles.", widersprach Hermine. "Wahrsagen kann ich nicht und ich bin auch nicht besonders scharf drauf, kochen auch nicht und Skifahren schon gar nicht.", zählte sie auf (und suchte nach weiteren Dingen).

"Jaah, selbst du bist nicht perfekt.", sagte Ron und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen. "Und gerade das ist das Beste an dir." Sie war ihm in Hogwarts anfangs perfekt vorgekommen, sie hatte im Unterricht alles gekonnt, wusste alles und nichts schien ihr etwas auszumachen. Doch schon bald war er eines besseren belehrt worden, in der ersten Klasse bei Halloween, als sie sich wegen einer verletzenden Bemerkung von ihm weinend auf dem Mädchenklo eingeschlossen hatte. Sie war ihm bis dato immer so unnahbar vorgekommen, doch da hatte er eine andere Seite von ihr kennen gelernt und er hatte erkannt, dass hinter ihrer anfangs so harten (oder besser gesagt besserwisserischen) Schale ein wirklich weicher Kern war.

"Ich bin alles andere als perfekt und das weißt du auch, Ronald Weasley.", murmelte sie, drehte sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie näher zu sich.

"Oh ja, das weiß ich.", sagte er ganz leise, bevor er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihre Knie wurden weich, als sie den Kuss erwiderte und langsam mit ihm in Richtung Schlafzimmer stolperte.

* * *

**A/N: **Danke für die Reviews, Isi und Inujeanne.

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	4. Dezember: Weihnachtswünsche

**4. Dezember: Weihnachtswünsche**

Hermine fummelte mit dem Schlüssel im Schloss rum, aber die blöde Haustür wollte einfach nicht aufgehen. Hätte sie weniger Tüten zu tragen, dann würde sie ihren Zauberstab rausholen, aber sie hatte schon Probleme gehabt, an ihr Schlüsselbund zu gelangen. Außerdem zauberte sie ungern in einem Hausflur, in den jederzeit Muggel kommen konnten und in dem sie dann noch unangenehme Fragen beantworten müsste...

Nach einer weiteren halben Minute erbitterten Kampfes hörte sie endlich das erlösende Klicken des Schlosses. Die Tür ging auf und die Hexe stolperte in die Wohnung, wobei ihr Apfelsinennetz riss. Sie arbeitete nur halbtags im Ministerium, solange Cathy noch nicht nach Hogwarts ging und bearbeitete nachmittags manchmal zu Hause noch ein paar Akten, wenn sie nicht alles im Ministerium schaffte.

Heute war sie noch so schnell wie möglich einkaufen gegangen, da sie bei dem gestrigen Versuch, ein Mittagessen zu kochen, alle Vorräte an Essbarem verbraucht. Hermine hatte ein paar Fertiggerichte besorgt, die waren schnell zuzubereiten, relativ ungefährlich und schmeckten allen Familienmitgliedern sehr gut.

Hermine stellte die Tüten in der Küche ab und legte ihre Akten auf den Esstisch. Cathy würde bald von der Schule nach Hause kommen. Hermine musste lächeln, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie Ron hatte überreden müssen, dass ihre Tochter allein von der Schule nach Hause gehen konnte, es waren schließlich nur zwei Straßen. Aber Ron war, wenn es um Cathy ging, sehr beschützend, so wie auch bei seiner kleinen Schwester Ginny. Er war beinahe umgekippt, als er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, die Reaktion auf ihre eigene Schwangerschaft war sehr viel harmloser gewesen. Aber so war Ron eben, wenn es um "seine Mädchen" ging, kannte er keinen Pardon. Hermine graute es schon davor, wenn Cathy ihre ersten Freunde mit nach Hause brachte, wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie er bei Ginnys Freunden reagiert hatte...

Hermine ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das am Boden herumliegende Obst. "_Accio Apfelsinen!_" Die Früchte flogen ihr in die Arme und sie brachte sie ebenfalls in die Küche.

Die nächsten 15 Minuten war sie mit dem Einräumen der Einkäufe beschäftigt. Das mochte sie im Gegensatz zum Kochen sogar sehr gerne und erledigte es immer auf Muggelart. Auch wenn es mit Zauberei sehr viel schneller gegangen wäre, machte es ihr so viel mehr Spaß. Es war schließlich auch eine Ordnungssache und das wollte sie, aus einem unerklärlichen Grund, nicht der Magie überlassen.

Als sie gerade die letzten Dosen in den Schrank stellte, hörte sie, wie die Tür aufging und Cathy ihren Schulranzen in eine Ecke schmiss. Es machte sie etwas stutzig, als ihre Tochter nicht wie sonst nach ihr rief. Sie machte den Schrank zu und wollte ins Wohnzimmer gehen, gerade als Cathy in der Küchentür auftauchte. Hermine musterte sie erschrocken. So hatte Cathy zum letzten Mal ausgesehen, als sie aus Versehen Rons neuen Besen zum fegen benutzt hatte. So wütend hatte Hermine ihren Mann selten erlebt.

"Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und eilte zu ihr.

Cathy sah betreten zu Boden. Hermine fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie etwas in der Hand hielt.

"Was ist das?", forschte Hermine nach, als Cathy ihr keine Antwort gab. Was um Himmels Willen war denn los? So verhielt sie sich doch sonst nie. Normalerweise erzählte sie mehr oder weniger begeistert von ihrem Schultag, regte sich über unnötige Hausaufgaben auf oder zeigte stolz das neueste Bild, das sie gemalt hatte. Hermine erinnerte sich noch, wie Cathy erst vor kurzem wieder eines gemalt hatte.

Flashback Anfang

_Cathy schaute zu ihrer Mutter hoch und lächelte. "Wir sollten heute in Kunst ein Bild malen über irgendetwas, was wir gerne tun würden. Und da hab' ich mir so gedacht, wenn ich schon nicht über Zauberei sprechen darf, male ich's auf. Stell dir vor: Ich hab' Hogwarts gemalt, genauso, wie du und Dad es mir immer beschrieben habt. Aber eben nur die Sicht vom See während die Erstklässler zum Schloss fahren. Mr. Stuart meinte, ich hätte Talent!"_

_Hermine musste bei den Worten ihrer Tochter lächeln. Sie fand es wirklich wunderbar, wie Cathy sich auf Hogwarts freute. Hermine hatte die Möglichkeit dazu nicht gehabt und war glücklich es bei Cathy beobachten zu können._

_"Das ist ja großartig, Schatz. Darf ich mir das Bild auch mal ansehen, oder ist es noch in der Schule?"_

_"Warte, ich hol's schnell", meinte Cathy, stand auf und rannte blitzschnell in ihr Zimmer, um das Bild zu holen. Ehe Hermine reagieren konnte, war Cathy schon zurückgekehrt und hielt ihrer Mutter das Bild hin._

_Diese war überwältigt: Das Bild sah unglaublich echt aus, so dass sie dachte, sie würde wirklich auf Hogwarts schauen. Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit war darauf abgebildet: Das Licht des Mondes, welches sich auf dem Wasser spiegelte, die vielen Boote, in denen die Schüler saßen, Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich selbst beanspruchte und selbst der Riesenkrake war schemenhaft abgebildet._

_"Cathy, das ist ja toll! Und das hast du alles heute gemalt?" Hermine war ein wenig skeptisch geworden. Nicht, dass sie es Cathy nicht zutrauen würde so ein Bild zu malen, aber dass sie das alles heute gemalt haben sollte, erschien ihr doch ein wenig merkwürdig_

_"Ja, natürlich! Und weißt du, was ich gemacht habe?", fragte Cathy._

_"Nein. Was hast du denn gemacht, Liebes?"_

_"Ich hab angefangen das Bild zu malen. Die Umrisse vom Schloss hatte ich fertig, und die Boote hatte ich auch schon gemalt. Dann hab' ich meine Augen geschlossen, um mir das alles vorzustellen und als ich sie wieder aufgemacht habe, war das alles auf dem Bild zu sehen. Ich glaube, ich habe aus Versehen wieder gezaubert. Bist du jetzt böse?" Cathy blickte schuldig ihre Mutter an. Sie wusste schließlich, dass sie in der Schule nichts machen durfte, was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte und Bilder mit Magie fertigzumachen gehörte sicherlich dazu._

Flashback Ende

Manchmal bekam Hermine wirklich schon Angst vor Cathys magischen Fähigkeiten, die doch relativ häufig zu Tage traten. Sie hatte mal bei anderen Zauberern mit gefragt, wie es denn da mit dem kindlichen Zaubern war und die Antworten waren für sie eigentlich ziemlich überraschend gewesen, da eigentlich keines der anderen Kinder so oft zu zaubern schien, oder es zumindest versuchte, wie Cathy.

"Was ist denn nun passiert, Schatz?", fragte Hermine mit sanfterer Stimme und strich ihrer Tochter die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

Cathy konnte sich langsam dazu durchringen, aufzublicken. In ihren Augen konnte Hermine tiefe Schuldgefühle erblicken. Wortlos streckte die Achtjährige ihrer Mutter einen Briefumschlag hin. Hermine nahm ihn schweigend entgegen, sie kam sich in diesem Moment nervöser vor als damals bei ihren ZAGergebnissen. Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog einen amtlich wirkenden Brief heraus.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs Weasley,_

_hiermit möchte Ihnen mitteilen, dass mir ihre Tochter Catherine heute nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde einen Mülleimer mit Biomüll über den Kopf geschüttet hat._

_Ich bin von diesem Vorfall zutiefst schockiert, da ich solch eine Tat von Ihrer Tochter nicht erwartet hätte._

_Ich erwarte, Sie oder Ihren Mann morgen um drei Uhr in der Grundschule zu sehen, damit wir uns ausführlicher über diesen Vorfall unterhalten können._

_Hochachtungsvoll, Miss Elisabeth Johnson_

Als Hermine diese Zeilen las, musste sie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Cathy hatte es geschafft, einen Mülleimer zu verzaubern, der sich über ihrer Lehrerin ausgeschüttet hatte?! Das war eine Leistung. Am liebsten hätte sie laut losgelacht, aber das kam ihr dann doch zu unerzieherisch vor.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mum.", sagte Cathy traurig, die den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter wohl falsch interpretiert hatte. "Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Miss Johnson hat nur kurz weggesehen und plötzlich ist der Mülleimer geschwebt und dann ist der irgendwie umgekippt..." Cathy schaute wieder zu Boden. Hermine glaubte, eine Träne in ihren Augen zu sehen.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm, Schatz.", sagte Hermine schnell. "Du hast es doch sicher nicht absichtlich gemacht, oder?"

Cathy schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich weiß doch nichtmal, wie ich das gemacht hab. Das war genau wie gestern, plötzlich ist das einfach durch die Luft geflogen. Und weil ich doch die einzige im Zimmer war, hat sie gleich mich verdächtigt.", sagte sie schnell und immer noch zu Boden blickend. "Bist du jetzt sehr sauer auf mich, Mum?", fragte sie dann ängstlich.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz, wie kommst du darauf?" Cathy sah ihre Mutter erleichtert an und entspannte sich gleich etwas bei diesen Worten. "Du kannst die Zauberei doch noch nicht steuern, dann kannst du auch nichts dafür. Wenn dein Dad das machen würde, wäre es etwas anderes."

"Aber Miss Johnson?", fragte das Mädchen zweifelnd. "Die glaubt doch trotzdem, das ich das war. Am Ende gibt die mir noch einen Monat Nachsitzen dafür und darauf kann ich Weihnachten gut und gerne verzichten."

Hermine lächelte. "Das dachte ich mir schon. Ich werde heute Abend mal mit deinem Vater darüber sprechen und wir werden sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Cathy fiel ihrer Mutter erleichtert um den Hals. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass Hermine sauer auf sie wäre und irgendeine Bestrafung kommen würde. "Danke, Mum.", murmelte sie in die Haare ihrer Mutter.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Spätestens morgen. Die wird was zu hören kriegen, wenn sie dich bestrafen möchte, glaub mir.", sagte Hermine entschlossen. Besonders falls Ron mitkommen würde, der würde der Frau die Hölle heiß machen.

"Und ich krieg auch keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium?" Cathys Ängste waren noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall."

"Aber Onkel Harry hat doch auch erzählt, dass er mal Ärger hatte, weil er gezaubert hatte..."

_Wieso merkt sie sich solche Geschichten? Wieso erzählen ihr Ron und Harry solche Geschichten? Sie sehen doch, wie sie Cathy verschrecken, jetzt denkt sie wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht nach Hogwarts darf. Und wer darf ihr diesen Quatsch dann wieder ausreden?_

"Onkel Harry hat erst Ärger bekommen, als er schon nach Hogwarts ging. Davor hatte sein Zaubern auch keine Konsequenzen und bei dir ist das genauso.", versuchte Hermine zu erklären und blickte ihrer Tochter forschend ins Gesicht, um zu erkennen, ob Cathy sich jetzt beruhigt hatte.

"Und ihr werdet das mit Miss Johnson wieder hinbiegen?", versicherte sie sich ein weiteres Mal.

Hermine nickte. "Wir werden unser bestes versuchen. Am liebsten würde ich ja ihre Erinnerung wegzaubern, aber ich würde dann leider eine Verwarnung bekommen, wenn nicht noch schlimmeres." Cathy warf ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zu, aber Hermine winkte ab. "Das wird schon nicht passieren, Cathy, ich bin eigentlich dafür bekannt, Regeln einzuhalten." Cathy musterte ihre Mutter mit schiefgelegtem Gesicht. Hermine musste lächeln. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte sie eindeutig von Ron geerbt. "Wie wäre es, wenn du jetzt Hausaufgaben machen gehst oder schon mal einen Wunschzettel für den Weihnachtsmann schreibst, während ich das Essen koche?" Ihre Tochter schaute sie weiterhin schief an. "Was ist denn? Ich werd die Küche schon nicht abfackeln, wirklich nicht!", sagte sie energisch.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaube, oder?", fragte Cathy grinsend.

Hermine fing an zu grinsen. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ... wenn Dad den Weihnachtsmann erwähnt, dann tu doch bitte so, als ob du noch an ihn glauben würdest."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Cathy überrascht.

"Weil er sich so gefreut hat, dass er einmal eine Sache aus der Muggelwelt wirklich verstanden hat. Lassen wir ihm doch den Spaß, ok?" Hermine konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie aufgeregt Ron gewesen war, als er das Prinzip des Weihnachtsmannes wirklich begriffen und geglaubt hatte, es würde wirklich einen Mann geben, der die Geschenke brachte. Er war schwer enttäuscht gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass der Weihnachtsmann nur eine Erfindung war.

Cathy nickte lachend und verschwand dann in ihrem Zimmer, während Hermine eines der Fertiggerichte in die Mikrowelle schob.

/-/

Es war früher Abend geworden, auf den Straßen war es schon dunkel. Die Straßenlaternen leuchteten und einige Schneeflocken tanzten in dem Licht. Wenig Leute trieben sich draußen herum, nur wenn die U-Bahn hielt, eilten viele Menschen so schnell als möglich durch die Straßen.

Cathy und Hermine saßen beide am Esstisch; Cathy war mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig und arbeitete an ihrem Wunschzettel. _An den Weihnachtsmann _hatte sie ganz groß oben drüber geschrieben. Sie hatte Hermine extra um Feder und Pergament gebeten, damit sie schon mal üben konnte, mit diesen Dingen zu arbeiten. In Hogwarts würde sie das schließlich immer tun müssen.

Hermine bearbeitete einige Akten aus der Abteilung, zu denen sie heute morgen nicht mehr gekommen war, das sie früher gegangen war, um noch einzukaufen. Hermine hatte eine Weihnachts-CD hervorgekramt und kam langsam sogar durch _Last Christmas _in Weihnachtsstimmung.

Aus diesem Grund waren sie auch sehr überrascht, als es plötzlich lautstark knallte. Cathy war schrecklich zusammengezuckt und hatte dabei ihr Tintenfass umgestoßen. Die Tinte verteilte sich unaufhaltsam über das ganze Pergament.

Ron stand mit geschafftem Gesichtsausdruck im Wohnzimmer und hielt eine Aktentasche in der Hand. Wäre sein Umhang nicht gewesen, hatte er glatt als Vertreter für Versicherungen durchgehen können.

"Guten Abend, die Damen.", grinste Ron und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Er schmiss die Tasche auf das Sofa und ging zu Hermine, um sie mit einem kurzen Kuss zu begrüßen. Nachdem er das getan hatte, küsste er auch seine Tochter auf die Wange und musterte anschließend das mit Tinte übersäte Pergament.

"Ist das ein neues Bild von dir, Cathy?", fragte er interessiert und überlegte, was der Fleck darstellen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war das abstrakte Kunst. "Hast du wirklich toll gemalt, mein Schatz.", sagte er bewundernd.

Cathy blickte ihren Vater irritiert an. Was meinte er denn? Was für ein Bild? Das von Hogwarts? Das hatten sie doch gerahmt in ihr Schlafzimmer gehängt. "Ähm, Dad, wovon redest du bitte?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

"Von diesem ... schönen Bild.", sagte Ron und blickte Hermine an, die sich ein Grinsen verbiss. "Was ist denn?"

"Das ist doch kein Bild, Dad.", sagte Cathy lachend und schob ihrer Mutter das Pergament hin. "Das war nur mein Wunschzettel. Ich hab die Tinte umgestoßen, als du appariert bist."

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und befreite das Pergament von der überflüssigen Tinte, genau wie sie es damals mit Rons Aufsatz getan hatte. "Wir hatten doch eigentlich abgemacht, dass du nicht mehr so einfach hier hereinapparierst, oder?", fragte sie dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Durch diese lauten Knalls beim Apparieren war schon einiges zu Bruch gegangen.

"Ja, ich weiß, aber draußen ist es so kalt. Ich wollte nicht um die Ecke apparieren oder die U-Bahn nehmen.", verteidigte sich Ron und warf einen Blick auf Cathys Wunschzettel, den Hermine jetzt wieder ihrer Tochter reichte. Er schien ziemlich ausführlich zu sein, jedenfalls war er relativ lang. "Da wird der Weihnachtsmann aber viel zu schleppen haben.", sagte er heiter und zog seinen Umhang aus. Danach fuhr er sich erstmal durch die Haare, um sie etwas unordentlicher werden zu lassen. In den letzten Wochen kam er sich mehr und mehr wie ein Büroangestellter vor, soviel Schreibkram, wie plötzlich zu erledigen war. Warum nur war der Minister plötzlich auf die Idee gekommen, einen Überblick über die letzten fünf Jahre zu wollen?

"Ja, Dad, ich weiß. Aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden, und ich denke, wenn der Weihnachtsmann das mit den Geschenken in den letzten Jahren geschafft hat, dann schafft er das doch sicher auch." Sie blickte zu ihrer Mutter und kniff ein Auge zu. Hermine nickte unmerklich und lächelte.

"Was wünscht du dir denn alles so vom Weihnachtsmann?", fragte Ron interessiert und setzte sich zu seinen Mädchen an den Tisch. Er griff nach Hermines Tasse und trank einen Schluck Tee daraus.

"Och, ganz verschiedene Sachen.", erwiderte Cathy wage und überflog ihre Liste ein weiteres Mal.

"Und welche genau?", hakte Ron nach und beugte sich über den Tisch. Er versuchte, das Geschriebene über Kopf zu lesen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

"Ein paar Klamotten. Als ich mit Mum vor ein paar Tagen in dem tollen Einkaufszentrum war, da hab ich einen schönen Pullover entdeckt, blau und mit so Glitzerfäden drin, weißt du? So einen hätte ich gerne."

"Aha." Ron nickte. Bei Kleidung verstand er ziemlich viel Bahnhof. Er hatte meist nur gebrauchte Sachen bekommen und nie viel wert darauf gelegt, was er trug. Bis auf diesen grauenvollen Festumhang, den er in der vierten Klasse getragen hatte. Jetzt benutzte Hermine ihn als Putzlappen.

"Und dann hätte ich noch gerne...", fing Cathy an, aber brach ab, da sie wusste, dass aus diesem Wunsch sowieso nichts werden würde. Zu oft hatten sie dieses Thema schon angeschnitten.

"Was?", fragten Hermine und Ron im Chor.

"Naja ... ich hätte gerne ...", druckste Cathy herum. Sie hatte gehofft, ihre Eltern hätten ihren vorigen Satz überhört, er war ihr nur so rausgerutscht, aber Pustekuchen. "Nun ja ... ich hätte gerne eine Katze."

Die Reaktion, die kam, war abzusehen gewesen. Ron rollte mit den Augen und Hermine seufzte. "Cathy, das haben wir doch alles schon besprochen.", fing Ron geduldig an. "Wir haben hier überhaupt keinen Platz für eine Katze, mitten in der Stadt. Die würde sich hier doch gar nicht wohl fühlen. Krummbein wohnt doch auch bei Grandma und Grandpa." Hermine hatte den alten Kater ihren Schwiegereltern geschenkt, da er die Stadtluft und den wenigen Auslauf auf Dauer nicht vertrug. Er war das weitläufige Hogwarts gewohnt gewesen und auf Dauer war London nicht gut für die altersschwache Katze gewesen. Mr und Mrs Weasley hatten sich ihr gerne angenommen und sahen in ihr bis zu einem gewissen Grade einen Ersatz für die erwachsenen Kinder, die alle aus dem Hause waren.

"Ja, schon, aber ich dachte...", versuchte Cathy erneut, ihre Eltern zu überzeugen. An den Blicken, die Ron und Hermine wechselten, konnte sie allerdings sehr genau erkennen, dass dieser Wunsch unter keinem guten Stern stand.

"Wir haben dir doch versprochen, dass du eine Katze bekommst, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, weißt du noch?", erinnerte Hermine ihre Tochter an diese Abmachung. Ihre Akten hatte sie mittlerweile vergessen.

"Jaah, ich weiß, aber bis Hogwarts sind es noch fast drei Jahre, das ist doch viel zu lang.", argumentierte Cathy und schaute ihren Vater mit ihrem Dackelblick an, von dem sie wusste, das Ron ihm nicht widerstehen konnte, eigentlich... aber Ron hatte sich bezüglich seiner Nachgiebigkeit bei Cathy schon oft genug mit Hermine gestritten. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht bei jedem Blick seiner Tochter dahinzuschmelzen, aber das war schwerer als gedacht.

"Cathy, dein Dad hat auch erst ein Haustier bekommen, als er in Hogwarts angefangen hat-", fing Hermine an, vernünftig zu argumentieren, wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Wenn's denn wenigstens eins gewesen wäre.", warf Ron mit verschränkten Armen ein.

Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Darüber wollten sie erst in ein paar Jahren mit ihr reden, wenn sie älter war und das alles besser verstehen konnte. "Ich hab erst mit dreizehn Krummbein gekriegt. Weißt du, Cathy, mit einem Haustier ist das so wie mit Hogwarts, je länger man wartet umso mehr freut man sich, wenn endlich eintrifft, was man sich wünscht."

Cathy verdrehte die Augen. Langsam ging ihr dieser Spruch auf die Nerven. Alles, was sie wollte, war anscheinend erst in drei Jahren realisierbar. "Wenn ich schon keine Katze haben kann, dann möchte ich wenigstens ein Geschwisterchen haben.", schlug Cathy stattdessen vor. Vielleicht erwiesen sich ihre Eltern hier etwas kooperativer.

Ron spuckte den Tee, den er gerade im Mund hatte, vor Überraschung quer über den Tisch und Hermine in ihr erstauntes Gesicht. Beide starrten Cathy an, als wären ihr plötzlich Flügel gewachsen (was einmal durch eine neue Pille von Fred und George auch passiert war, aber da war Cathy erst drei gewesen und Hermine hatte ihren Schwagern Flüche um die Ohren gehauen, dass ihnen hören und sehen vergangen war).

"Was ist denn?", fragte Cathy erstaunt. Sie konnte sich diese Reaktion ihrer Eltern beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

"Wie ... ähm ... wie kommst du denn auf diesen ... ähm ... Wunsch?", brachte Hermine mühsam hervor und musterte ihre Tochter. Wie kam sie nur auf eine solche Idee?

"Eine Freundin von mit hat gerade ein Brüderchen bekommen. Ihre Mutter hat sie abgeholt und das Baby mitgebracht und das war so süß, Mum. Und ich dachte, wenn ich schon keine Katze bekommen kann, dann wenigstens..."

"Ein Geschwisterchen?", vollendete Ron, der sich ganz langsam von seinem Schock erholte, ihren Satz.

"Ja, genau.", erwiderte Cathy kleinlaut.

"Also ... ich glaub nicht, dass der Weihnachtsmann solche Wünsche erfüllen kann, Schatz.", sagte Ron vorsichtig. "Schon bei Haustieren macht der selten Ausnahmen, hab ich gehört, aber Babys..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine seufzte.

Cathy zuckte mit den Schultern und strich die beiden Punkte traurig durch. Dann würde sie sich wohl wieder mit irgendwelchen Socken begnügen müssen. Die tollen Sachen kamen wohl erst, wenn sie nach Hogwarts ging.

/-/

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihr doch schon jetzt eine Katze schenken.", überlegte Ron am Abend, als er und Hermine in ihrem Ehebett lagen. Sie las noch in einem Buch für ihre Arbeit und markierte sich hin und wieder einige Stellen farbig. Ron wollte eigentlich schon schlafen, aber das Licht von Hermines Nachttischlampe störte ihn.

Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu und bedachte ihren Ehegatten mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Wir haben das doch schon besprochen, Ron. Wir haben keine Zeit für ein Tier, wer soll sich denn darum kümmern? Und den Dreck wegmachen?"

"Wir können doch zaubern.", schlug Ron vor und versuchte Cathys Dackelblick zu imitieren. Hermine musste lächeln.

"Aber viele Tiere vertragen Zauberei nicht. Und wir wissen nicht, wie schnell Cathy das Interesse wieder verliert. Und du auch. Dann bleibt die ganze Arbeit an mir hängen, Ron." Hermine legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie stütze den Kopf auf und blickte Ron an. "Bis jetzt sind wir doch mit all unseren Plänen gut gefahren, warum sollen wir sie ändern?"

"Weil Cathy sie ändert. Sie wünscht sich jetzt schon seit Jahren ein Haustier. Und sie fragt bei jeder Gelegenheit nach. Meinst du nicht, dass sie sich schon jetzt gut um ein Tier kümmern würde?" Ron strich Hermine sanft über den Arm.

"Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Sie ist doch erst acht...", sagte Hermine zweifelnd.

"Weißt du, dass mir das hier vorkommt, wie das Gespräch zwischen Harry und Dumbledore, von dem er uns mal erzählt hat? Dumbledore hatte Unrecht, Harry hätte schon früher von der Prophezeiung erfahren können, er war alt genug. Vielleicht ist Cathy auch schon alt genug für diese Verantwortung."

Hermine rückte etwas näher zu ihm. "Aber was wenn nicht?"

Ron strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. "Und was wenn doch? Vielleicht sollten wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, wenn es nicht klappt und sich das Tier nicht wohl fühlt, dann können wir es immer noch meinen Eltern schenken, die freuen sich."

"Aber wir können doch nicht alle unsere Tiere deinen Eltern schenken.", wandte Hermine ein.

"Warum nicht? Sie mögen Tiere. Und langsam sehen sie in den Viechern einen Ersatz für uns alle.", lächelte Ron.

"Hmmm. Ich werd's mir überlegen, in Ordnung?", lenkte Hermine ein und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. "Und lieber ein Tier als ein weiteres Baby.", murmelte sie, als sie beide Arme um ihm schlang.

"Wieso? Wir könnten uns doch eins vom Weihnachtsmann wünschen.", grinste Ron. Hermine haute ihm scherzhaft auf die Schulter.

"Lass uns einfach 'ne Nacht darüber schlafen, okay?", schlug sie vor.

"Klingt gut.", erwiderte Ron. Sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis Hermine noch etwas einfiel.

"Wir müssen morgen zu Cathys Lehrerin in die Schule. Sie hat ihr einen Mülleimer auf den Kopf gezaubert.", sagte sie schnell, damit sie zu ihrer ursprünglichen Tätigkeit zurückkehren könnten.

"Was?", fragte Ron erschrocken, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Nach einigen Sekunden schaffte er es jedoch, sich von seiner Frau zu lösen. "Was ist passiert, Mine?"

"Erklär ich dir morgen. Und jetzt halt die Klappe.", sagte Hermine bestimmend. Und Ron hielt die Klappe...

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Mein besonderer Dank geht an meine Beta-readerin Janey, die den Flashback für dieses Kapitel geschrieben hat. Danke schmatzer.


	5. Dezember: Darauf wette ich, du blöde Kuh

**5. Dezember: "Darauf wette ich, du blöde Kuh!"**

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Was fällt denen eigentlich ein? Meine Tochter und Mülleimer!" Ron fuchtelte wild mit den Armen durch die Luft und hatte so schon einige Passanten auf dem Weg zu Cathys Grundschule getroffen. Hermine hatte große Mühe, ihn zu beruhigen.

"Ron, du weißt doch wie Muggel sind!", sagte sie beschwichtigend und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seit sie ihm heute morgen genau erklärt hatte, was gestern zwischen ihrer Tochter und deren Lehrerin vorgefallen war, konnte Ron sich nicht wirklich beruhigen. Er war sogar früher von der Arbeit gekommen, mit der Erklärung, Kingsley hätte ihn aus der Abteilung geworfen.

"Ja, ich weiß, wie Muggel sind, aber trotzdem! Selbst wenn sie und Cathy allein im Zimmer waren, wie kommt sie darauf, dass unsere Tochter so einen Streich spielen würde! So respektlos ist Cathy auf keinen Fall!", sagte Ron erzürnt.

"Du hast gerade selbst den Grund genannt. Miss Johnson war alleine mit Cathy, niemand anderen hat sie gesehen. Ich frage mich beim besten Willen, wie wir das wieder grade biegen können.", sagte Hermine zweifelnd. Bis jetzt war ihr noch keine gute Idee gekommen, wie sie das drohende Unheil von Cathy abwenden konnte.

"Aber das muss doch nicht gleich heißen, dass Cathy das wirklich war. Ich meine, Cathy! Gerade Cathy, Hermine!"

"Ron, das weiß ich doch! Aber Miss Johnson kann eigentlich gar keine andere Erklärung haben."

Ron legte die Stirn in Falten und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wer ist diese Person eigentlich, dass sie unserer Tochter sowas zutraut?!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne sie nur von den wenigen Elternabenden her. Sie kommt mir eigentlich wie eine relativ kompetente Lehrerin vor, etwas streng, aber fair."

"Nennst du es etwa fair, dass sie unsere Tochter beschuldigt, einen Mülleimer über sie gestülpt zu haben?!", rief Ron laut. Einige Passanten starrten Ron an, als wäre er verrückt. "Was glotzen Sie denn so?", fuhr er eine alte Frau an, die schleunigst weiter humpelte.

"Ron, bitte, beruhig dich. Ich beleg dich mit einem Schweigezauber, wenn du dich bei Miss Johnson auch so aufführen wirst.", warnte Hermine ihn und öffnete eine der Flügeltüren, die in die Grundschule führten.

"Ach, und was willst du dann dieser fairen Lehrerin sagen? Ich bin stumm? Oder hab ich nur 'ne Grippe?", spottete Ron und hatte keinen Blick für seine Umwelt übrig. So bemerkte er zum Beispiel die liebevoll gemalten Kinderbilder nicht, die überall an den Wänden hingen und von denen einige den Namen Cathy Weasley trugen. So wäre er auch beinahe an der richtigen Klassenzimmertür vorbei gelaufen. Hermine musste ihm nacheilen und ihn zurückschleifen.

"Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass ich rede und du nur schweigend dabei sitzt, in Ordnung?", redete Hermine bestimmend auf ihn ein. "Du würdest dich nur aufregen und damit ist keinem geholfen, verstanden?"

Widerwillig nickte Ron. "Wenn's sein muss.", murmelte er. Hermine blickte halbwegs zufrieden drein, als sie an die Klassenzimmertür klopfte.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine recht jungwirkende blonde Frau erschien. Sie warf Hermine einen abschätzenden Blick zu und lächelte, als sie Ron erblickte. "Guten Tag, Mrs Weasley." Sie gab Hermine die Hand.

"Miss Johnson.", erwiderte Hermine den Gruß. Ihr war das Lächeln, dass die Lehrerin Ron zuwarf, nicht entgangen und es gefiel ihr gar nicht. Aber Ron bemerkte nichts. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, maulig eine Wand anzustarren und sich irgendwelche Bemerkungen zu verkneifen.

"Und Sie müssen Mr Weasley sein.", stellte Miss Johnson scharfsinnig fest. Ihre Stimme klang sehr viel freundlicher, als sie Ron ansprach, fand Hermine.

Ron nickte nur und gab der Lehrerin zögerlich die Hand.

"Ich freue mich, Sie auch endlich einmal kennen zu lernen."

_Darauf wette ich, du blöde Kuh._, dachte Hermine erzürnt.

"Bis jetzt war ja nur Ihre Frau bei den Elternabenden.", sagte Miss Johnson mit strahlendem Lächeln.

"Jaah, ich hatte sehr wenig Zeit. Arbeit, Sie wissen schon.", sagte Ron abweisend. Es fiel ihm äußerst schwer, sich zu beherrschen und die Lehrerin nicht gleich anzuschreien, ganz gleich, wie nett sie jetzt tat.

"Vielleicht sollten wir hinein gehen.", schlug Hermine vor. Je schneller sie darüber redeten, desto schneller konnten sie wieder verschwinden.

"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum wir hier sind?", fing sie an, nachdem sie sich, nicht, ohne eindrucksvoll mit ihrem Hinterteil zu wackeln, hinter ihr Pult gesetzt und Hermine und Ron aufgefordert hatte, Platz zu nehmen.

"Natürlich wissen wir das, wären wir sonst hier?", brauste Ron auf. Hermine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seine.

"Ganz ruhig.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Sie meinen also wirklich, unsere Tochter hat das getan?", fragte Hermine dann spitz.

Miss Johnson setzte einen mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und sprach in einem Ton, als würde sie eine Kleinkind etwas erklären. "Es gibt keine Alternative, Mr und Mrs Weasley. Wir befanden uns alleine im Zimmer. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ihre Tochter das gemacht hat, ich habe gehofft, Sie könnten das in Erfahrung bringen."

"Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass unsere Tochter das mit Absicht gemacht hat?!", rief Ron wütend und sprang auf. Hermine warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Ron, bitte.", sagte Hermine laut.

"Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund, laut zu werden, Mr Weasley.", sagte Miss Johnson immer noch in diesem nervigen Ton.

"Es wäre doch möglich, dass ein anderer Schüler sich in diesem Zimmer versteckt hat und Ihnen einen Streich spielen wollte.", schlug Hermine wohlüberlegt eine Alternative vor. "Laut meiner Tochter haben Sie aus dem Fenster geblickt."

"Na und? Ich hätte trotzdem mitbekommen, wie jemand hier hereinkam. Außerdem hätte Catherine sicher etwas gesagt.", zweifelte die Lehrerin und lächelte ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich zu beherrschen. Diese Frau behandelte sie, als wäre sie ein Kleinkind und außerdem warf sie ihrem Mann noch sehr eindeutige Blicke zu. Was dachte sich diese Person eigentlich? "Meine Tochter hat gesagt, dass sie ganz kurz einen anderen Schüler in diesem Zimmer gesehen hat. Er war da, hat einen Mülleimer ergriffen, ihn Ihnen über den Kopf gestülpt und dann ist er wieder rausgestürmt.", erzählte Hermine eine Geschichte, die sie sich auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer überlegt hatte. Ron nickte heftig bei Hermines Worten.

"Aber warum hat mir Catherine das nicht schon gestern gesagt?" Die Lehrerin schien wirklich überrascht zu sein. Ron schaute Hermine gespannt an, würde sie auch dafür eine Erklärung finden?

"Nun ja ... Cathy war einfach sehr überrascht von dem Ganzen ... und es ging wohl auch alles sehr schnell ... und ... jaah ..." Hermine fiel nicht mehr ein, was sie sagen könnte. "Sie kam ganz verstört nach Hause, wegen diesem Blauen Brief.", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und hoffte auf etwas Mitleid von dieser ... Person.

"Ja, so hat sie auch auf mich gewirkt.", nickte die Lehrerin. "Vielleicht war das mit dem Brief auch etwas übereilt von mir, aber für mich war das Geschehen natürlich auch überraschend."

"Natürlich.", nickten Ron und Hermine synchron.

"Und Catherine würde ich so etwas eigentlich nicht zutrauen."

Ron nickte bekräftigend.

"Wird das Ganze Konsequenzen für unsere Tochter haben?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig bei der etwas milder gestimmten Frau. Diese legte die Stirn in Falten und schien zu überlegen.

"Es ist doch bald Weihnachten.", fügte Ron hinzu und sah die Lehrerin bittend an. Dieser Blick schien seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, den sofort erschien wieder ein Lächeln auf Miss Johnsons Gesicht.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es Konsequenzen geben wird. Ihre Tochter hat mich heute morgen schon um Verzeihung gebeten, dennoch wollte ich zuerst mit Ihnen sprechen." Hermine fühlte sich komplett ignoriert, weil die Frau nur Ron ansah.

"Ja, wir haben ihr gesagt, sie sollte das tun.", nickte Ron. Darüber hatten sie erst heute Morgen diskutiert.

"Dann ist dieser Vorfall für mich erledigt und vergessen.", sagte sie freundlich. Ron blickte zufrieden drein und stand auf. Hermine tat es ihm nach. "Vielen Dank für das Gespräch." Auch die Lehrerin war aufgestanden. "Mr Weasley" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, als sie lange seine Hand schüttelte. "Mrs Weasley" Für einen Sekundebruchteil gaben auch die beiden Frauen sich die Hände. Miss Johnsons Blick ruhte allerdings weiterhin auf Ron. "Ich hoffe, Sie vielleicht bei unserem nächsten Elternabend begrüßen zu dürfen?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihn an.

_Nur über meine Leiche._

"Falls es sich einrichten lässt", sagte Ron vage und zog Hermine zur Tür.

"Auf Wiedersehen.", sagte die Hexe und warf der Frau den kühlsten Blick zu, zu dem sie fähig war. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, schnaubte sie verächtlich. "Wie kann diese Frau es nur wagen!", sagte sie sauer.

Ron musterte sie verständnislos. "Was meinst du denn?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Also bitte, Ron! Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre!" Sie setzte sich sehr schnell in Bewegung, er hatte Mühe ihr zu folgen.

"Was ist los, Hermine?"

"Du willst mir also weismachen, dass dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wie schamlos diese Frau mit dir geflirtet hat - und das sogar in meiner Anwesenheit!"

"Ach komm schon, das hat sie nicht getan.", verteidigte Ron sie. Er war leicht errötet und hielt seine Frau am Arm fest, um sie zum Stehen bleiben zu zwingen.

"Und ob, Ron! Aber es war ja klar, dass du wieder einmal zu blöd bist, um das zu erkennen!" Hermine versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen.

"Schatz, du weißt doch, wie ich in diesen Dingen bin. Ich merk sowas meistens erst, nachdem es eh schon zu spät ist und du mich aufklären musstest.", versuchte Ron seine Gattin milde zu stimmen. "Und ich hab nicht mit ihr geflirtet, ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich wieder da raus, du weißt, wie ich solche Gespräche hasse."

Hermine sah unentschlossen auf den Boden. "Nun ja..."

"Du weißt, dass es so ist.", grinste Ron. Er wusste, dass sie bei diesem Grinsen schwach wurde und so war es auch dieses Mal.

Hermine fing an zu lächeln und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. "Ich weiß.", sagte sie schließlich. Ron legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zum Ausgang.

"Dann können wir ja jetzt nach Hause gehen und Cathy sagen, dass wir alles geklärt haben.", sagte er heiter. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn. "Hast du ihre Bilder in dem Flur gesehen? Sie ist wirklich genial!"

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kommt, aber ich hatte heute länger Schule. Danke für die schönen Reviews.

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	6. Dezember: Von draußen, vom Walde

**6. Dezember: Von draußen, vom Walde komm' ich her...**

"Der echte Sankt Nikolaus lebte 340 nach Christus als Bischof im türkischen Myra. Er galt als barmherzig und sehr mildtätig: Alles, was er besaß und darüber hinaus noch erbetteln konnte, verschenkte er an Arme und an Kinder.

Ganze Kontinente, Asien, Europa und Amerika verehren den Bischof aus Myra. In den Ostländern tragen Tausende von Kirchen seinen Namen. In Europa war Nikolaus der am weitesten bekannte Heilige aller Zeiten. Sowohl die orthodoxe Kirche als die Lutherisch-evangelische und die Katholische verehren den Heiligen Nikolaus. Der Heilige einigte während der Religionskriege sogar die Kirchen. Als im Jahr 1054 der päpstliche Abgesandte die Exkommunizierung der Ost-Kirchen auf den Altar der Heiligen Sophia (heute Moschee) in Konstantinopel legte, kam es zur Kirchenspaltung, die orthodoxe Kirche entstand. Als dann im Jahr 1087 die katholische Kirche beschließt, die Gebeine des Heiligen Nikolaus nach Bari zu überführen, schließt sich die orthodoxe Kirche an.", erklärte Hermine Ron und Cathy am Abend des 6. Dezembers. Cathy verfolgte die Ausführungen ihrer Mutter interessiert, Ron hingegen fühlte sich an den Unterricht von Professor Binns erinnert.

"Kaum einer, der in Süditalien seinen Urlaub auf dem "Teutonengrill" verbringt weiß, dass hier bei Bari der Heilige Nikolaus, begraben liegt. Es begann im Jahr 1087, als einige Männer beschlossen, nach Myra (heute Türkei) zu reisen, um die Leiche des berühmten Heiligen zu rauben. Man wollte damit die reiche Kirche an Geld und Ansehen schädigen. Die Leiche wurde also aus der Kirchengruft gestohlen, der Schrein mit den Heiligenknochen an Bord eines Schiffes gebracht und nach Bari verfrachtet. Wie die Geschichte ausging, weiß man nicht genau. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass die heiligen Knochen da blieben und man alljährlich ein großes Kirchenfest zu Ehren des Heiligen feiert. So kann die Stadt gleich zweimal das Fest des Heiligen Nikolaus feiern, einmal am 8. Mai (Ankunftstag) und einmal am 6. Dezember (Todestag). Viele Tage vor dem Fest wird unter den Fischern ausgelost, welches Boot die Ehre hat, die Statue des Heiligen zu transportieren. Ab 11 Uhr morgens wird die Nikolausstatue auf einem reich geschmückten Fischerboot an der Küste vor Bari hin und her gefahren. Tausende von Pilgerbooten rudern hinaus, um den Heiligen zu ehren." Hermine machte eine Pause und sah ihre Familie erwartungsvoll an.

"Das ist ja richtig spannend, Mum.", sagte Cathy fasziniert und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Ron konnte die Meinung seiner Tochter überhaupt nicht teilen und fragte sich, warum er sich diesen Schwachsinn überhaupt anhören musste. "Muss das sein, Schatz?", fragte er in einem gequälten Ton und streckte sich auf seinem Stuhl.

"Ja, Ron, das muss sein. Ich möchte euch doch nur die Geschichte um den Nikolaus ein bisschen näher bringen.", erwiderte seine Frau und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

"Aber was soll bitte so besonders an einem toten Menschen sein?", fragte Ron genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

"Das wollte ich euch grade erzählen.", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. "Also passt auf. Am 8. Mai steigt der Abt des Klosters vom Heiligen Nikolaus, in die Gruft hinunter und lässt ein 80 cm langes Rohr durch eine Klappe in das ansonsten versiegelte Grab hinab. Mit diesem Rohr wird eine Flüssigkeit abgesaugt und in bereitstehende Ampullen gefüllt. Die Gläubigen verehren diese Flüssigkeit als "Manna" des Heiligen Nikolaus. Wissenschaftlich gibt es dafür keine Erklärung. Man weiß nicht, wie sich in einem vollkommen trockenen Raum Flüssigkeit bilden kann. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte sind Tausende Menschen, die sich mit dieser Flüssigkeit bestrichen, von schwersten Krankheiten geheilt worden. Das ist belegt! Noch immer bewahren die Mönche in Ampullen das "Manna" wie einen Schatz auf und bringen es den Kranken. Moderne Analysen zeigen, dass dieses "Manna" vor allem aus Wasser besteht und nichts mit dem Manna zu tun hat, welches Gott den Juden einst in der Wüste zukommen ließ."

"Und dafür gibt es wirklich keine Erklärung?", fragte Cathy verwundert und blickte ihre Mutter gespannt an. "Die Flüssigkeit kann doch nicht einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen."

"Ich weiß keine dafür, Cathy. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Zauberei zu tun, was ich durchaus für möglich halte. Aber bewiesen ist nichts."

"Super", murmelte Ron gelangweilt und stütze seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. Träge blickte er seine Frau an.

Hermine seufzte. "Ron, bitte. Ein bisschen mehr Interesse."

"Warum, wir sind nicht in der Schule!"

"Man muss doch nicht immer in der Schule sein, um ein bisschen mehr Bildung zu erlangen."

"Genau, Dad. Mum hat Recht.", stellte sich Cathy auf die Seite ihrer Mutter. Sie fand alle diese Geschichten sehr interessant, die ihre Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit erzählte.

Ron starrte beide mit großen Augen an und murmelte dann etwas von "lauter Verrückte um mich rum". Hermine hatte ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig und holte tief Luft, um weiter zu erzählen.

"Noch in der Biedermeierzeit war Nikolaus der Gabenbringer, zu dessen Namensfest (fallweise am Christtag oder in der Neujahrsnacht) die Bescherung stattfand.

Selbst während der Reformation gelingt es den lutherischen und calvinistischen Kirchen nicht, den Nikolauskult auszurotten. Die Ablehnung der Heiligenverehrung stellt ja einen wichtigen Punkt in der Kirchenreform Luthers.

Nach seinem Tod (an einem 6. Dezember) lebte er in vielen Legenden weiter."

"Und was sind das für Legenden, Mum?", fragte Cathy neugierig und rutsche vor Ungeduld auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Ron erinnerte sie in diesem Moment etwas an Hermine, wenn sie eine Antwort im Unterricht gewusst hatte und diese dem Lehrer unbedingt mitteilen musste.

"Dazu komm ich jetzt gleich, mein Schatz.", lächelte Hermine. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass ihre Tochter so viel Interesse an diesen Dingen hatte._ Was für eine angenehme Abwechslung zu Ron_. "Eine Legende aus dem 9. Jahrhundert erzählt beispielsweise von einem gottesfürchtigen Mann, der so arm war, daß er seinen drei Töchtern keine Aussteuer geben konnte. In seiner Verzweiflung wußte er keinen anderen Rat, als die Mädchen "zu Liebesdiensten auf die Straße zu schicken". Um dies zu verhindern, warf Sankt Nikolaus drei Klumpen Gold durch den Kamin der Familie. Sie fielen direkt in die zum Trocknen aufgehängten Socken. Daher stammt der Brauch, am Vorabend des 6. Dezember möglichst große Schuhe vor die Tür zu stellen..."

Cathy blickte ihre Mutter entsetzt an. "Mum, meine Schuhe stehen noch gar nicht vor der Tür!" Sie wollte aufspringen und hinauseilen, aber Hermine hielt sie zurück.

"Keine Sorge, ich hab das schon erledigt." Cathy setzte sich beruhigt wieder hin.

"Ach deshalb kann ich meine Schuhe nicht mehr finden.", ging Ron ein Licht auf.

"Genau, mein Schatz. Eine andere Legende besagt, daß der heilige Mann in der Schweiz noch ganz andere Jobs erledigen mußte - zum Beispiel den, Kinderwünsche zu erfüllen. Dafür pflückte er die Babys von den Bäumen! Mittlerweile überläßt er das auch dort dem Klapperstorch."

"Also muss ich mir vom Storch ein Geschwisterchen wünschen.", stellte Cathy fest. Ron blickte unbehaglich zu Hermine, doch die zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Wahrscheinlich.", sagte sie ausweichend. "Eine andere Legende erzählt, dass der Heilige Nikolaus einst die Stadt Myra vor einer Hungersnot und noch Schlimmeren bewahrte. Seeräuber waren aufgetaucht und hatten alle Getreideschiffe gekapert. Da die Stadt nicht genug Lösegeld aufbringen konnte, verlangten die Seeräuber die Kinder der Stadt als Sklaven. Nikolaus opferte den gesamten Kirchenschatz und die Seeräuber zogen zufrieden ab.

Ansonsten gilt Nikolaus seit jeher als Schutzpatron der Kinder. Brave und fleißige belohnt er, faule läßt er von einem Gehilfen bestrafen: von Knecht Ruprecht auch Hanstrapp, Pelzmärtl, Hans Muff, Krampus oder Klaubauf genannt. Ein finsterer Typ in schwarzen Lumpen, mit schweren Ketten und großem Sack, in den er die ganz bösen Kinder packt und mitnimmt."

"Wenn das nicht so ein Schwachsinn wäre, könnte man meinen, dass damit Du-weißt-schon-wer gemeint wäre.", sagte Ron nachdenklich und fragte sich, ob das wirklich stimmen könnte.

"Doch gilt er nicht überall als übler Bursche. In manchen Regionen, in Sachsen zum Beispiel, brachte Knecht Ruprecht die Weihnachtsgeschenke."

"Ok, vielleicht doch nicht.", gab Ron zu und trank auch einen Schluck Wasser.

"Martin Luther war es, der den Nikolaus fast arbeitslos machte. Im 16. Jahrhundert wetterte der Kirchenreformator gegen die Verehrung von Heiligen und lehnte Sankt Nikolaus als einen Gabenbringer ab. Statt dessen machte er den Geburtstag des Herrn zum Gabentag: den Heiligen Abend. Und ließ das Christkind die Geschenke bringen. Der heilige Nikolaus darf seither eigentlich nur noch an seinem Todestag die Socken und Schuhe füllen."

"Das ist ja gemein!", sagte Cathy aufgeregt. "Der arme Nikolaus. Und dabei hat er doch den ganzen Schatz geopfert."

Ron nickte bekräftigend. "Was ist das denn für ein fieser Typ? Und dann auch noch an seinem eigenen Todestag arbeiten müssen, was für eine Gemeinheit!", empörte er sich.

Hermine musste über das plötzliche Interesse von Ron lächeln. Sie wusste doch, dass er irgendwann Gefallen an ihren Erzählungen finden würde. "Einen schweren Schlag erlitt die Nikolausverehrung ausgerechnet von der katholischen Kirche. Die Kardinäle stellten die gleiche Frage, die auch die Kinder stellen: Hat es den Nikolaus wirklich gegeben? Nun ja, eigentlich stecken im Heiligen Nikolaus gleich zwei historische Persönlichkeiten. Da gibt es einmal den Bischof Nikolaus, der im 4. Jahrhundert in Myra in Kleinasien lebte und dann der Bischof Nikolaus von Pinora, der als Abt im 6 Jahrhundert in Myra ein Kloster gründete. Weil es sich nicht hundertprozentig klären ließ, wer nun der Richtige ist, strich die katholische Kirche bei der letzten Kalenderreform 1970 den Heiligen Nikolaus ganz aus dem Kirchenkalender. Nur noch Heilige, deren Existenz gesichert ist, dürfen einen Platz im offiziellen Kirchenkalender haben."

"Was glauben diese Typen eigentlich, wer sie sind?! Die können diese Nikoläuse doch nicht einfach so streichen!", sagte Ron wütend und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.

Um ihn zu beruhigen gab Hermine ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wie du siehst, können sie das. Aber deshalb ist dieser Brauch mit den Schuhen auch erhalten geblieben, zwar nicht hier in England, aber in Deutschland ist er noch sehr stark ausgeprägt. Und die Großmutter meiner Mutter kam aus Deutschland. Deine Grandma, Cathy, hat diesen Brauch auch solange durchgeführt, bis ich nach Hogwarts kam und ich denke, wir können das auch machen. Es kann schließlich nicht schaden, ein bisschen mehr über andere Kulturen zu erfahren und ihre Bräuche auch mal auszuprobieren."

Cathy strahlte sie begeistert an und auch Ron schien jetzt nicht mehr abgeneigt zu sein. Schließlich klang das alles schon sehr interessant...

"Meinst du, der Nikolaus war schon da?", fragte sie gespannt. Hermine setzte einen mysteriösen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

"Warum schaust du nicht einfach mal nach, ob schon etwas in den Schuhen vor der Tür liegt? Normalerweise sind die Sachen morgens schon drin, aber da der Nikolaus erst in Deutschland unterwegs ist und dann zu uns nach England kommt, gibt es diese Zeitverzögerung. Vielleicht hat er es ja schon geschafft, zu uns zu kommen."

Cathy nickte, sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, der nach hinten kippte und eilte zur Haustür. Ron und Hermine sahen ihr lächelnd hinterher. "Hast du ihr den Süßkram in die Schuhe gesteckt?", fragte Ron im Flüsterton seine Frau, damit Cathy ihn nicht hören konnte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hab Harry gebeten, das zu machen. Das Meiste hat er von Fred und George, die geben ihm doch alles umsonst, besonders, wenn es für ihre Nichte ist. Außerdem hat Ginny zur Zeit Heißhunger auf Schokolade."

Ron nickte. "Ja, Harry hat sich schon beschwert, dass er ganze Wagenladungen für sie kaufen muss."

"Mum, Dad, schaut mal, was in den Schuhen alles drin ist!", rief Cathy strahlend und kehrte mit ihren dicken rosa Winterstiefeln in der Hand zurück. Sie kippte sie um und leerte alles auf dem Tisch aus. Da waren einige Scherzartikel aus Freds und Georges Laden, eine Tüte Berti Botts Bohnen jeglicher Geschmacksrichtung und viele Schockofrösche.

"Schon wieder Schokofrösche?", stöhnte Hermine erstaunt. "Du wirst dir irgendwann noch den Magen verderben. Du hast doch schon die Schokofrösche aus dem Adventskalender." Sie deutete hinter sich an die Wand, wo Rons Kunstwerk jetzt etwas dezenter funkelte; Hermine hatte die Farbintensität etwas heruntergeschraubt.

"Ach komm schon, Mum, ich ess die doch nicht alle auf einmal.", winkte Cathy ab. "Soll ich auch eure Schuhe holen?", fragte sie, nachdem sie den Inhalt der Schuhe genauestens untersucht hatte. Ron nickte und Cathy eilte wieder hinaus.

"Gilt das nicht eigentlich nur für Kinder?", fragte Ron irritiert, aber mit einem verschmitzen Glitzern in den Augen, das Hermine irgendwie komisch vorkam.

"Ja, eigentlich schon, aber ich dachte, wir können mal eine Ausnahme machen. Harry sieht das genauso."

Ron nickte. "Das find ich nicht schlecht, so kriegen wir auch mal was."

Cathy erschien wieder und hielt dieses Mal Rons beste Schuhe und Hermines Winterstiefel in den Händen. "Hier. Die sind ganz schön schwer."

Ron und Hermine nahmen jeweils ihre Schuhe entgegen und durchsuchten sie. Auch sie hatten einige Süßigkeiten vom "Nikolaus" bekommen. Außerdem befand sich in Rons Schuhen noch ein Umschlag, den er sofort neugierig öffnete. Er fand zwei Karten für ein Quidditschspiel darin. "Wow.", sagte er begeistert und zeigte sie seiner Frau. "Vielen Dank.", sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.

"Bedank dich nicht bei mir, sondern beim Nikolaus.", sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Ok, dann vielen Dank lieber Nikolaus.", sagte er und blickte die Zimmerdecke an. Cathy musste grinsen. Glaubte ihr Vater wirklich daran, dass die Karten vom Nikolaus waren?

"Hey, was ist das?", fragte Hermine überrascht, als sie ein Schmuckkästen zwischen den ganzen Süßigkeiten entdeckte.

"Mach's doch einfach auf.", schlug Ron vor und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er verfolgte gespannt Hermines Bewegungen und auch Cathy schaute interessiert zu.

"Oh mein Gott." Hermine starrte überrascht auf die wunderschöne goldene Kette, an der ein Herz aus roten Rubinen funkelte. "Die muss ja unglaublich teuer gewesen sein.", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte. Sie sah Ron dankend an.

"Das weiß ich nicht, da musst du den Nikolaus fragen. Aber ich hab so ein Gefühl, dass diese Kette nicht so teuer war, wie sie aussieht.", erwiderte Ron und kniff ein Auge zu. "Gefällt sie dir?"

Hermine nickte. "Sie ist wunderschön, wirklich.", sagte sie strahlend und bewunderte die feingliedrige Kette. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der, an der sie den Zeitumkehrer damals getragen hatte.

Ron musterte seine Frau prüfend. Der Anhänger sah wirklich sehr eindrucksvoll aus, so wie er an ihrem Hals funkelte. Aber etwas störte dieses Bild und er wusste auch, was es war. "Du siehst etwas blass um die Nase aus. Vielleicht solltest du was essen, auf den Schock." Er grinste.

Cathy hielt Hermine einen Schokofrosch hin. "Hier, Mum. Du kannst einen von meinen haben."

Hermine lächelte. "Danke, mein Schatz." Sie nahm den Frosch und biss ihm den Kopf ab. Aber irgendwie schmeckte er ihr nicht wie sonst. Er hatte einen ganz komischen Geschmack. Und so unangenehm. Hermine hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ihr ganzer Magen würde sich umstülpen. Sie sprang auf und eilte ins Badezimmer.

Ron und Cathy sahen ihr verständnislos hinterher. "Was war das denn?", fragte Ron verwundert und beschnupperte den kopflosen Schokofrosch. Er roch wie immer. Er biss ein kleines Stück ab, auch das schmeckte wie immer. "Komisch...", murmelte er und stand auf, um nach seiner Frau zu sehen.

"Dad, was ist denn mit Mum los?", fragte Cathy, ihre Stimme klang angsterfüllt.

"Sie ist wahrscheinlich nur etwas überarbeitet, Cathy, das war sie schon öfters, dann hat sie auch manchmal so reagiert.", beruhigte Ron seine Tochter. "Alles in Ordnung?", erklundigte er sich besorgt, als Hermine aus dem Bad kam.

Sie nickte. "Jaah, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin wirklich nur überarbeitet, daran wird's liegen.", sagte sie überzeugt und setzte sich langsam wieder an den Tisch.

Cathy schaute sie weiterhin besorgt an. Ihrer Mutter schien es wirklich nicht so gut zu gehen. Wenn es nur irgendetwas geben würde, mit dem sie sie auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte ... Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie sprang auf. "Mum, ich hab was, das dich sicher aufheitern wird.", sagte sie begeistert.

"Und was?", erkundigte sich Hermine und lächelte schwach. Ihr Magen grummelte immer noch so komisch.

"Wir haben heute in der Schule ein Gedicht gelernt. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dir das zu erzählen.", erklärte Cathy und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, wegen ihrer Vergesslichkeit. "Ich kann's sogar schon auswendig."

"Wirklich?" Rons Stimme triefte vor Stolz. "Dann lass mal hören.", sagte er gespannt und ergriff Hermines Hand. Langsam kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück und ihr Magen beruhigte sich wieder etwas.

Cathy stellte sich vor ihre Eltern und holte tief Luft:

"Von draußen, vom Walde komm ich her;  
ich muß euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!  
Überall auf den Tannenspitzen  
sah ich goldene Lichtlein blitzen,  
und droben aus dem Himmelstor  
sah mit großen Augen das Christkind hervor.

Und wie ich strolch' durch des finstern Tann,  
da rief's mich mit heller Stimme an:  
"Knecht Ruprecht", rief es, "alter Gesell´,  
heb deine Beine und spute dich schnell!  
Die Kerzen fangen zu brennen an,  
das Himmelstor ist aufgetan,  
alt und jung sollen nun  
von der Jagd des Lebens einmal ruhn,  
und morgen flieg ich hinab zur Erden;  
denn es soll wieder Weihnachten werden!"

Ich sprach: "Oh lieber Herre Christ,  
meine Reise fast zu Ende ist;  
ich soll nur noch in diese Stadt,  
wo's eitel gute Kinder hat."

"Hast denn das Säcklein auch bei dir?"  
Ich sprach: "Das Säcklein, das ist hier;  
denn Äpfel, Nuß und Mandelkern  
essen fromme Kinder gern."

"Hast denn die Rute auch bei dir?"  
Ich sprach: "Die Rute, die ist hier;  
doch für die Kinder nur, die schlechten,  
die trifft sie auf den Teil den rechten!"

Christkindlein sprach: "So ist es recht;  
so geh mit Gott, mein treuer Knecht!"  
Von draußen, vom Walde komm ich her;  
ich muß euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr!  
Nun sprecht, wie ich's hier innen find!  
sind's gute Kind, sind's böse Kind?"

* * *

**A/N: **Zu allererst, danke für die lieben und schönen Reviews, ich freu mich immer sehr darüber. Wie ihr hoffentlich gelesen habt, habe ich in dieses Kapitel einige Informationen über den Nikolaus eingebaut. Ich habe sie nicht überprüft und hoffe, dass sie stimmen, wenn nicht, dann hat Hermine sie eben aus der gleichen Quelle im Internet wie ich, nämlich aus dieser:

weihnachtsstadt . de/ brauchtum/ allgemein /Nikolaus . htm

Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderschönen Nikolaustag und hoffe, dass ihr mir noch ein Review hinterlassen könnt, bevor der Nikolaus euch in seinen Sack steckt ;).


	7. Dezember: Fliegende Engel

**7. Dezember: Fliegende Engel und Weihnachtskatzen**

"So ... und jetzt muss das hier dran ... und dann muss ich diese Ecke knicken ... und das muss noch geklebt werden ... Moment, das war falsch ... das muss ans andere Ende ... so, und jetzt sollte es eigentlich klappen ...", murmelte Cathy vor sich hin, während sie mit Schere, Kleber und Papier hantierte. Sie knickte ein Papier noch einmal und blickte ihr Werk dann erwartungsvoll an. Leider sah das Ergebnis ganz und gar nicht so aus, wie in der Anleitung beschrieben. "So ein Mist!", rief sie und schmiss frustriert die Schere auf den Tisch.

"Was ist denn los, Cathy?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie lag im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Seit sie aus dem Büro zurückkam, hatte sie starke Kopfschmerzen, die einfach nicht weggehen wollten, egal, wie viele Tabletten sie auch schluckte. Diese ganzen Zusammenfassungen, die der jetzige Zaubereiminister verlangte, waren so zeitraubend und langweilig, da hatte Ron Recht. Er musste sich auch schon seit Tagen mit diesem Zeug rumschlagen - und er war nie jemand für das Schriftliche gewesen.

"Diese verdammten Engel werden nie so, wie ich sie will!", sagte Cathy wütend. Normalerweise war sie sehr geschickt im Basteln, aber heute wollte es einfach nicht klappen.

"Lass mich mal sehen.", meinte Hermine und stand langsam auf.

"Nein, Mum, du musst nicht kommen, du wolltest dich doch ausruhen.", protestierte Cathy. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass ihre Mutter aufstand, wenn es ihr doch nicht gut ging.

Aber Hermine winkte ab. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Schatz, gegen diese Kopfschmerzen kann anscheinend gar nichts helfen, dann kann ich mich genauso gut auch ablenken.", lächelte sie und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter an den Tisch, der übersäht war mit buntem Papier, Wattebällchen, Schnüren, Tesafilm, Kleber, Schere und lauter zerknüllten Papierfetzen. "Also was hast du da genau?", fragte sie interessiert.

Cathy schob ihrer Mutter die Anleitung rüber, laut der ein wunderschöner eleganter Engel entstehen sollte. Hermine überflog sie und stellte fest, dass die Anweisungen ziemlich kompliziert waren. "Wo hast du die denn her?"

"Von Louise. Sie hat erzählt, dass das ganz einfach sein soll.", erklärte Cathy und ließ in Gedanken eine Schimpftirade auf ihre Freundin los. _So viel zum Thema leicht!_

Hermine starrte die Anleitung noch einen Moment lang an, dann trat ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. "Weißt du was? Wir machen es uns einfach.", sagte sie, ging zur Kommode und nahm ihren Zauberstab, der dort lag.

Cathys Augen wurden groß. "Du willst zaubern?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Hermine nickte. "Warum nicht? Sonst wird das doch nie was. Wir lassen uns einmal zeigen, wie das gemacht werden muss, und dann versuchen wir es ohne zaubern nachzumachen, einverstanden?"

Cathy nickte strahlend. Ihre Mutter hatte wirklich super Ideen.

Hermine räusperte sich und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ein Blatt Papier. "_Plicarius_", dachte sie angestrengt. Einen Moment später konnten sie und Cathy beobachten, wie das Blatt sich langsam aufstellte und einmal knickte. Dann kam der Bleistift hinzu und fuhr die bereitgelegte Schablone auf dem Papier nach. Danach flog die Schere herbei und fing von an, alles präzise an den Rändern auszuschneiden ... Das ging so weiter, bis ein perfekter Engel vor ihnen stand.

"Wow!" Cathy hatte mit offenem Mund dieses Schauspiel beobachtet. Wenn sie doch auch schon zaubern könnte... "Das war cool, Mum."

Hermine nickte zufrieden und legte den Zauberstab wieder zurück auf die Kommode. "Meinst du, wir schaffen das jetzt genauso gut ohne Zauberei?", fragte sie Cathy und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter.

Cathy blickte ihre Mutter entschlossen an und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kampfbereit ergriff sie eine Schere. "Natürlich schaffen wir das!", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

/-/

Zwei anstrengende und zum Teil sehr frustrierende Stunden später saßen Mutter und Tochter mit zerzausten Haaren und vor Anstrengung roten Gesichtern am Küchentisch und starrten voller Stolz auf eine ganze Armee aus Papierengel. Die ersten sahen aus, als wären sie in einen lebensgefährlichen Kamp geraten, aber man konnte an jedem Engel sehen, wie sich die beiden verbessert hatten. Und die letzten sahen sogar noch besser aus als derjenige, den Hermine durch Zauberei gebastelt hatte.

"Die sehen toll aus.", stellte Cathy fest und grinste zufrieden. Gut, dass sie nicht aufgegeben hatte, obwohl sie einige Male schon kurz davor war. "Meinst du, die werden Dad gefallen?", fragte sie unsicher.

Hermine lächelte und nickte. "Natürlich werden sie das, mein Schatz." Ron gefiel alles, was seine Tochter gemacht hatte, das war schon so gewesen, als sie als sieben Monate altes Baby mit einem Bleistift einen Strich auf einem Papier gemacht hatte.

"Wir könnten doch auch ein paar Grandma und Grandpa mitbringen, wenn mir morgen zu ihnen fahren, oder?", fragte sie begeistert und musterte liebevoll die weihnachtlichen Papierfiguren. Da Mr und Mrs Weasley zu Weihnachten nicht in England waren - sie wollten ihren Sohn Charlie in Rumänien besuchen - hatten sie sich entschieden, die Familie zu einem "Vorweihnachtsfest" einzuladen. Sie würden das letzte Mal in dieser Konstellation feiern, schließlich kam bald das Baby von Ginny und Harry auf die Welt. Außerdem würde Bills und Fleurs Tochter Nathalie nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen.

"Ja, das können wir wirklich machen. Molly freut sich sicher darüber.", sagte Hermine lächelnd und betrachtete alle Engelchen ganz genau. Den schönsten suchte sie heraus und stellte ihn auf den Kaminsims, neben ihr und Rons Hochzeitsfoto, mehrere Bilder von Cathy und auch einige Gruppenbilder zusammen mit Harry und Ginny. Hier stellten sie alle von Cathy gebastelten Sachen hin, ein Männchen aus Tannenzapfen stand schon seit einer Weile dort, Cathy hatte es einmal auf einem Kindergeburtstag gebastelt, Steine, die sie bemalt hatte und andere Figuren aus Papier.

"Mum, kennst du vielleicht einen Zauber, der diese ganzen Engel fliegen lassen könnte?", fragte Cathy interessiert. Diese Idee war ihr gerade eben gekommen und sie fand sie sehr gut. Es war bestimmt lustig, diese Papierdinger fliegen zu sehen. "Ich meine so richtig fliegen, dass sie auch mit den Flügeln schlagen können und alles."

"Hmmm..." Hermine blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und überlegte einen Augenblick, ob sie so einen Zauber kannte. Gut, dass sie Gardienen aufgehängt hatten, fiel ihr ein. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ein Nachbar irgendeinen Zauber gesehen hätte. Obwohl, sie waren in der Hauptstadt Großbrittaniens und da gab es einige merkwürdige Dinge. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab wieder, murmelte etwas und sofort erwachten die Engel zum Leben und fingen an, durch das Wohnzimmer zu flattern. Sie erinnerten Hermine ein kleines bisschen an die fliegenden Schlüssel damals, auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen.

"Toll, Mum.", sagte Cathy begeistert und lächelte. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln. Es war immer ein schönes Gefühl, das eigene Kind glücklich und zufrieden zu sehen.

Plötzlich hörten sie das Schloss klicken und sahen, wie die Haustür aufgestoßen wurde. Er klitschnasser und missmutig dreinblickender Ron betrat die Wohnung. Man musste kein Inneres Auge haben, um zu erkennen, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. Und jetzt geschah etwas, das seine Laune nicht gerade hob. Kaum hatte der Schwarm fliegender Engel, die anfänglichen Versuche hinkten etwas hinterher, weil die Flügel schief waren, Ron erblickt, schon nahm er Kurs auf ihn und umkreiste seinen Kopf. Auf ihn wirkte das so, als würden ihn plötzlich lauter Fledermäuse umkreisen und er fing an, nach ihnen zu schlagen, weil sie ihn störten.

Hatte Cathy anfangs nur wegen Rons bedröppelter Miene gelacht, so fing sie jetzt an zu rufen: "Dad, lass die Engel in Ruhe!" Die ganze Arbeit, die sie sich gemacht hatten konnte in Sekundenbruchteilen zerstört werden!

Hermine hatte die Problematik sofort erkannt und zum Glück auch gleich den Rüchzauberspruch parat, sodass die Engelchen sehr bald von Ron abließen und ganz hoch an der Decke flatterten. Zwar hatten jetzt ein paar mehr angeknickte Flügel, aber alles in allem war keiner wirklich zu Schaden gekommen.

"Was war _das _denn?", fragte Ron erschrocken und starrte von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter. Cathy hatte beruhigt festgestellt, dass alles mit ihren Kunstwerken in Ordnung war und so konnte sie wieder entspannt über das dumme Gesicht ihres Vaters lachen. "Was...?", fragte Ron irritiert, als Hermine und Cathy zu lachen anfingen. Er legte seine Aktentasche auf einen Tisch und schlüpfte aus seinem Umhang. Entrüstet starrte er die beiden wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben an. "Könntet ihr mir bitte sagen, was so lustig ist?"

"Nichts weiter.", prustete Hermine und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Dein Gesicht ... das sah einfach nur ... das war einfach nur so komisch.", brachte sie nach einiger Zeit heraus. Rons Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotton an.

"Und da müsst ihr unbedingt lachen? Ich finde das nicht witzig. Ich hab schließlich auch nicht gelacht, als du die Küche angezündet hast, Hermine!", sagte er beleidigt. Da kam er nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause und musste sich erstmal von seiner Familie auslachen zu lassen.

"Entschuldige, Ron.", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. "Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso die Engel plötzlich auf dich losgegangen sind, das war eigentlich nicht geplant. Vielleicht wollten sie einfach rausfliegen und du warst ihnen im Weg...", vermutete sie grinsend. Ron warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Er wischte sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich glaube wenn du appriert wärst, dann wäre das nicht passiert."

"Du hast mir doch gesagt, ich soll nicht mehr apparieren. Und auch mit Flohpulver soll ich nicht reisen, weil dann so viel Asche im Kamin ist. Dann fahr ich schon extra mit der U-Bahn und laufe durch diesen ätzenden Schneeregen nach Hause und dann sagst du mir, dass ich doch hätte apparieren können?", sagte er wütend und schnaubte.

"Nein, das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich bin froh, wenn du so wie jeder andere Muggel hier die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel benutzt, sonst werden die Nachbarn misstrauisch und denken am Ende, dass du überhaupt nicht arbeitest.", erklärte Hermine beschwichtigend und setzte sich neben ihn. Cathy verfolgte schweigsam die kleine Auseinandersetzung ihrer Eltern. Hier wollte sie sich nicht einmischen, das sollten sie mal schön unter sich klären...

"Das kann denen doch egal sein.", meckerte Ron. "Es würde mir auf jeden fall sehr viel Zeit ersparen."

"Ron, du weißt doch, wie Nachbarn sind. Sie tratschen gerne, gehen allen Dingen auf den Grund, und wenn sie dich nie weggehen oder wiederkommen sehen, dann fragen sie sich, was du machst, stellen Nachforschungen an und dann kommen sie am Ende noch hinter unser Geheimnis. Willst du das?", erklärte sie ihre Beweggründe.

"Ist ja schon gut.", murmelte Ron beschwichtigend. Er hatte keine Lust, jetzt mit Hermine zu diskutieren oder zu streiten, dazu war sein Tag viel zu anstrengend gewesen. Und auch Hermine sah geschafft und kränklich aus.

"Das alles haben wir doch schon zehnmal besprochen, Ron.", sagte Hermine verständnislos. Ihre Kopfschmerzen, die während ihrer Bastelei wie weggezaubert waren, kamen langsam wieder zurück.

"Ich weiß.", sagte Ron augenverdrehend und starrte an Hermine vorbei aus dem Fenster. Er wollte ihren vorwurfsvollen und genervten Blick nicht sehen, der erinnerte sie irgendwie an Professor McGonagall und an die wollte er im Moment nicht unbedingt erinnert werden. Draußen war es dunkel, man konnte nicht einmal mehr diesen unangenehmen Schneeregen erkennen. Morgen würden die Straßen rutschig und voller Matsch sein. _Na das würde was werden! _Merlin sei Dank würden sie mit Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau reisen, alles andere wäre unzumutbar.

"Können wir nicht einfach das Thema wechseln?", bat Cathy ihre Eltern. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Ron und Hermine sich nicht verstanden, was in der letzten Zeit zum Glück nicht so häufig passiert war. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir einfach irgendeine Weihnachtsgeschichte vorlest?", schlug sie vor. Ihre Eltern starrten sie entgeistert an. "Was? Das wäre doch ganz nett, oder nicht?"

"Und diese Geschichte muss sich nicht um Hogwarts drehen?", fragte Ron ungläubig. In der letzten Zeit mussten sich alle Geschichten um Hogwarts drehen, sonst wollte Cathy sie nicht hören.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, ich glaube die meisten Geschichten um Hogwarts habt ihr mir doch schon erzählt, so ein bisschen Abwechslung kann ja nicht schaden. Und weil bald Weihnachten ist ... warum könnt ihr mir nicht einfach mal eine Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählen?"

"Okay, warum nicht?", sagte Ron angenehm überrascht und blickte zu Hermine, die seinen Blick erwiderte und die Stirn in Falten legte. Sie überlege, welche Geschichte sie Cathy vorlesen könnte. Als Kind hatte sie doch eine sehr gerne gehabt, das Buch hatte sie sicher noch irgendwo hier... Hermine stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo einige Bücherregale standen.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ron irritiert. Was hatte Hermine denn jetzt auf einmal vor?

"Ich suche nach dem Buch, in dem ich als Kind immer schon so schöne Weihnachtsgeschichten gelesen habe.", rief Hermine Ron und Cathy zu. "Warum macht ihr es euch nicht schon mal gemütlich, bis ich das Buch gefunden habe?", schlug sie vor. Ron musste sich schwer zurückhalten, ins Schlafzimmer zu stürmen, weil er da ein lautes Krachen vernommen hatte, aber er entschied, dass Hermine das Problem lösen konnte.

Ron und Cathy begaben sich zum Kamin, Cathy holte einige Kissen und Decken, während Ron versuchte, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Es war bei ihnen Tradition geworden, Geschichten immer am Kamin bei Feuerschein vorzulesen, alle fanden das gemütlicher und sofern es nicht Hochsommer und sehr heiß war, war es mit Feuer sehr viel schöner.

Ron und Cathy hatten es sich auf dem Boden schon gemütlich gemacht, Cathy lag bäuchlings auf einem Kissen und Ron lehnte neben dem Kamin an einem Kissen an der Wand, als Hermine strahlend mit dem Buch wieder kam.

"Was war das vorhin für ein Krach?", erkundigte Ron sich vorsichtig und blickte Hermine neugierig an, während sie sich neben ihm auf dem Boden niederließ. Cathy hob interessiert ihren Kopf und Hermine blickte schuldbewusst zur Seite.

"Ach nichts weiter. Das Regalbrett ist nur zusammengekracht, als ich das Buch rausgezogen hab. Ich glaub da standen zu viele Bücher drauf."

"Hast du das repariert?", wollte Ron sofort aufgeschreckt wissen.

"Das mach ich später mit einem Zauber.", erwiderte Hermine leichthin und lehnte sich an seine Brust. Sie hielt ihm das Buch vor die Nase. "Willst du lesen?", fragte sie gähnend. Plötzlich war sie so müde, zusätzlich zu dem Kopfschmerz ... Keine Ahnung, wo das herkam, sie war wohl überarbeiteter als sie dachte.

Ron nickte und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. "Welche Seite?", fragte er und blätterte suchend durch das Buch, was durch Hermine, die es sich in seinen Armen sehr bequem machte, etwas schwierig war.

"Seite elf.", murmelte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Cathy musste beim Anblick ihrer Eltern lächeln. Sie wirkten noch so verliebt wie auf den Fotos von früher, die Cathy sich manchmal in den alten Fotoalben anschaute.

Ron blätterte einige Seiten zurück und fand die Geschichte, die Hermine mochte. Die Seiten wirkten, als wären sie sehr oft gelesen worden, es waren einige Saftflecken darauf, sie waren etwas eingerissen und geknickt.

Er räusperte sich lautstark. Cathy musste grinsen. "Die Weihnachtskatze.", las er die Überschrift. Cathys Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie das Wort "Katze" hörte.

"_Wenn ich an Weihnachten denke, fällt mir immer eine ganz bestimmte kleine Katze ein. Zum erstenmal begegnete ich ihr an einem Herbsttag, als Mrs. Ainsworth mich gebeten hatte, nach einem ihrer Hunde zu sehen. Überrascht schaute ich mir das kleine struppige Geschöpf an, das da vor dem Kamin saß. _

_  
"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie eine Katze haben", sagte ich. _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworth lächelte. "Wir haben auch keine. Das ist Debbie. Sie ist eine Streunerin. Sie kommt zwei- oder dreimal in der Woche, und wir geben ihr etwas zu fressen." _

_  
"Haben Sie den Eindruck, daß sie bei Ihnen bleiben möchte?" _

_  
"Nein." Mrs. Ainsworth schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist ein scheues kleines Ding. Kommt hereingeschlichen, frißt ein bisschen, und schon ist sie wieder weg. Sie hat etwas Rührendes, aber sie will offenbar weder mit mir noch mit irgend jemand sonst etwas zu tun haben." _

_  
Ich sah mir die Katze wieder an. "Aber heute will sie nicht einfach nur gefüttert werden." _

_  
"Das stimmt. Es ist komisch, aber ab und zu kommt sie hereingehuscht und sitzt ein paar Minuten am Kamin. Als ob sie sich einmal etwas Gutes gönnen möchte." _

_  
"Ja, ich verstehe." Es war etwas Außergewöhnliches in Debbies Haltung. Sie saß kerzengerade auf dem dicken Teppich vor dem Kamin und machte keine Anstalten, sich zusammenzurollen oder zu putzen, sondern blickte nur still vor sich hin. Und irgend etwas an dem staubigen Schwarz ihres Fells, ihrem halbwilden, mageren Äußeren sagte mir, daß das hier ein besonderes Ereignis in ihrem Leben war, eine seltene und wunderbare Sache. Sie genoß voll Wonne eine Behaglichkeit, von der sie sonst nicht einmal träumen konnte. _

_  
Während ich sie noch beobachtete, drehte sie sich um, schlich lautlos aus dem Zimmer und war fort. "So ist das immer mit Debbie", lachte Mrs. Ainsworth. "Sie bleibt nie länger als zehn Minuten." _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworth war eine mollige Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht, etwas über vierzig und genau so, wie ein Tierarzt sich seine Kunden wünscht - wohlhabend, großzügig und Besitzerin von drei verhätschelten Bassets. Der für diese Rasse typische leidende Gesichtsausdruck brauchte sich nur ein wenig zu verstärken, und schon geriet Mrs. Ainsworth in größte Aufregung und eilte ans Telefon. _

_  
Meine Besuche bei Mrs. Ainsworth waren deshalb häufig, aber ohne ernsten Hintergrund, und ich hatte reichlich Gelegenheit, die Katze zu beobachten, die mich brennend interessierte. Einmal lagen die drei Bassets malerisch auf dem Kaminteppich und schnarchten, während Debbie in ihrer üblichen Haltung mitten unter ihnen saß - aufrecht, angespannt, den Blick traumverloren auf die glühenden Kohlen gerichtet. _

_  
Diesmal versuchte ich mich mit ihr anzufreunden. Mit geduldigem Schmeicheln und sanftem Zureden gelang es mir, mit einem Finger ihren Hals zu streicheln. Sie antwortete darauf, indem sie sich an meiner Hand rieb, wandte sich aber gleich danach zum Aufbruch. Sobald sie aus dem Haus war, schoß sie durch eine Lücke in der Hecke, und das letzte, was ich sah, war eine kleine schwarze Gestalt, die über das nasse Feld flitzte. _

_  
"Ich möchte nur wissen, wohin sie geht", sagte ich leise vor mich hin. _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworth stand plötzlich neben mir. "Wir sind bis heute nicht dahintergekommen. _

_/-/ _

Erst am Weihnachtsmorgen hörte ich wieder von Mrs. Ainsworth. Sie entschuldigte sich gleich: "Es tut mir so leid, Mr. Herriot, daß ich Sie ausgerechnet heute belästige." Aber bei aller Höflichkeit konnte sie die Sorge in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. "Es ist wegen Debbie. Irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Bitte kommen Sie schnell."

_  
Als ich über den Marktplatz fuhr, dachte ich wieder einmal, daß Darrowby an Weihnachten aussah wie zur Zeit von Charles Dickens: der menschenleere Platz mit dem hohen Schnee auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster, der auch von den Traufen längs der gitterbekrönten Dachkanten herabhing, die bunten Lichter der Christbäume, die durch die Fenster der dicht zusammengedrängten Häuser funkelten, freundlich und einladend vor dem kalten Weiß der dahinterliegenden Hügel. _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworths Haus war über und über mit Lametta und Stechpalme geschmückt; aus der Küche drang ein verführerischer Duft von Truthahn mit Salbei- und Zwiebelfüllung. Aber ihre Augen blickten sorgenvoll, als sie mich durch die Diele führte. Debbie lag regungslos auf der Seite, und dicht neben ihr, an sie geschmiegt, ein winziges schwarzes Kätzchen. "Ich habe sie einige Wochen nicht gesehen", sagte Mrs. Ainsworth. "Dann kam sie vor etwa zwei Stunden hierher - stolperte irgendwie herein und trug das Junge im Maul. Sie legte es auf den Teppich, und ich habe mich zuerst darüber amüsiert. Aber dann sah ich, daß etwas nicht stimmte." _

_  
Ich kniete nieder und fühlte mit der Hand über Debbies Hals und Rippen. Sie war magerer als je zuvor, ihr Fell war schmutzig und schlammverkrustet. Als ich ihr Augenlid herunterzog und die glanzlose weiße Bindehaut sah, wußte ich Bescheid. Während ich den Unterleib abtastete, schlossen sich meine Finger um einen harten Knoten tief in den Eingeweiden. Fortgeschrittenes Lymphosarkom. Endstadium und hoffnungslos. _

_  
Ich sagte es Mrs Ainsworth. "Sie liegt im Sterben - im Koma; sie leidet nicht mehr."_

_  
"Oh, das arme Ding!" Sie schluchzte und streichelte immer wieder den Kopf der Katze, während ihre Tränen auf das verfilzte Fell tropften. "Was muß sie durchgemacht haben! Ich hätte mehr für sie tun sollen." _

_  
Ein paar Augenblicke schwieg ich, denn ich verstand ihren Kummer. Dann sagte ich beruhigend: "Niemand hätte mehr tun können, als Sie getan haben." _

_  
"Aber ich hätte sie hierbehalten sollen - sie hätte es gut gehabt. Es muß schrecklich gewesen sein da draußen in der Kälte, als sie so krank war. Und dann hatte sie auch noch Junge! Wie viele mögen es wohl gewesen sein?" _

_  
Ich zuckte die Achseln. "Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren. Vielleicht nur dieses eine. Manchmal kommt das vor. Und ausgerechnet zu Ihnen hat sie es gebracht, überlegen Sie mal." _

_  
"Ja, das schon." Als Mrs. Ainsworth das schmutzige schwarze Bündel aufhob, öffnete sich das winzige Mäulchen zu einem tonlosen Miau. "Ist das nicht seltsam? Sie war schon halb tot und brachte ihr Junges hierher. Und gerade zu Weihnachten." _

_  
Ich beugte mich nieder und legte die Hand auf Debbies Herz. Es schlug nicht mehr. Ich hüllte den kleinen Körper in ein Tuch und trug ihn in den Wagen. Als ich zurückkam, streichelte Mrs. Ainsworth noch immer das Kätzchen, und ihre Tränen waren versiegt. "Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben eine Katze." _

_  
Ich lächelte. "Nun, es sieht ganz so aus, als hätten Sie jetzt eine."  
_

_/-/_

_  
Das Kätzchen wuchs rasch zu einem schönen Kater heran, dem sein ungestümes Wesen den Namen Frechdachs einbrachte. Er war in jeder Hinsicht das Gegenteil seiner scheuen Mutter. Wie ein König stolzierte er über die prächtigen Teppiche im Hause Ainsworth. _

_  
Bei meinen Besuchen beobachtete ich mit Vergnügen, wie er sich entwickelte, und ganz besonders gern erinnere ich mich an das Weihnachtsfest ein Jahr nach seinem Einzug.  
Ich war wie üblich unterwegs gewesen - die Tiere haben bis heute nicht gelernt, Weihnachten als einen Feiertag anzusehen. Das viele Anstoßen mit gastfreundlichen Bauern hatte mich in eine rosige Stimmung versetzt, und auf dem Heimweg hörte ich Mrs. Ainsworth rufen: "Frohe Weihnachten, Mr. Herriot! Kommen Sie herein, und trinken Sie etwas zum Aufwärmen!" Das Aufwärmen hatte ich nicht nötig, aber ich fuhr ohne zu zögern in die Auffahrt. Im Haus war alles froh und festlich wie ein Jahr zuvor. Und diesmal gab es keinerlei Grund zu irgendeinem Kummer - Frechdachs war ja da. _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworth lachte. "Wissen Sie, für die Hunde ist er ein rechter Quälgeist." Für die Bassets war das Auftauchen des Katers so etwas wie das Eindringen eines Flegels in einen exklusiven Klub. _

_  
"Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen." Mrs. Ainsworth nahm einen harten Gummiball von einem Schränkchen und ging hinaus. Frechdachs folgte ihr. Sie warf den Ball über den Rasen, und der Kater sprang ihm nach; dabei konnte man seine Muskeln unter dem schwarzglänzenden Fell spielen sehen. Er packte den Ball mit den Zähnen, trug ihn zu seiner Herrin, ließ ihn fallen und wartete gespannt. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Eine Katze, die apportierte! _

_  
Die Bassets schauten voller Verachtung zu. Nichts hätte sie jemals dazu bringen können, hinter einem Ball herzujagen. _

_  
Mrs. Ainsworth wandte sich zu mir: "Haben Sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen?" _

_  
"Nein", erwiderte ich, "noch nie. Das ist ja wirklich ein ganz besonderer Kater." _

_  
Sie nahm Frechdachs auf, hielt ihn dicht ans Gesicht und lachte, als er schnurrte und sich verzückt an ihre Wange schmiegte. _

_  
Als ich ihn ansah, ein Bild des Glücks und der Zufriedenheit, mußte ich an seine Mutter denken. Ging ich zu weit, wenn ich mir vorstellte, daß diese todkranke Kreatur mit letzter Kraft ihr Junges zu dem einzigen behaglich warmen Plätzchen brachte, das sie je kennengelernt hatte, in der Hoffnung, daß es ihm dort gut gehen werde? Vielleicht. _

_  
Aber ich war offenbar nicht der einzige, der so dachte. Mrs. Ainsworth lächelte mir zu. "Debbie würde sich freuen", sagte sie._

_  
Ich nickte. "Ja, ganz sicher. Es war genau heute vor einem Jahr, als sie ihn herbrachte, nicht wahr?" _

_  
"Ja." Sie drückte Frechdachs an sich. "Das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe." _", schloss Ron. Cathy schniefte einmal. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt, als die Katze gestorben war, aber als Ron dann zu der Stelle kam, wo Mrs Ainsworth so viel Freude an Frechdachs hatte, war das Lächeln zurück gekommen.

"Die Geschichte ist toll, Daddy.", sagte sie glücklich. "Ich will auch eine Katze haben."

Ron verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Da hatte er sich mit der Geschichte ja wieder was eingebrockt. Die Liebe zu Katzen schien in Hermines Familie wohl Veranlagung zu sein, oder warum hatte sich Hermine damals Krumbein gekauft anstatt einer Eule?

"Können wir jetzt zu Abend essen?", fragte Cathy und rieb sich den Bauch.

Ron konnte ihren Magen knurren hören. _Eindeutig eine Weasley_, dachte er grinsend und schenkte seiner Tochter einen liebevollen Blick. Er wollte aufstehen, aber da bemerkte er, dass Hermine noch in seinen Armen lag. Sie atmete ruhig und regelmäßig. Sie schlief. Ron strich ihr zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn und musterte ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge einen Moment. In den letzten Tagen waren sie so angespannt gewesen. Da sie halbtags arbeitete, musste sie momentan die die doppelte Arbeit erledigen. Eigentlich wollte er sie wecken, aber er dachte, sie hätte es verdient zu schlafen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, wie ungemütlich Hermine werden konnte, wenn man sie aufweckte.

Er löste sich umständlich von ihr und stand so leise wie möglich auf. Dann schlang er einen Arm um Hermines Nacken und legte einen unter ihr Knie. So konnte er sie unter einigem Ächzen hochheben. _Beim Merlin, ist die schwer!_

Mühsam schleppte er sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sie so vorsichtig wie möglich auf das Bett rollen. Hermine kuschelte sich sofort instinktiv in ihre Decke ein und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Ron beugte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte er, strich ihr sanft über die Wange und ging dann zu seiner Tochter zurück, die im Türrahmen wartete. Das zusammengekrachte Regalbrett würde er später reparieren.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Die Weihnachtsgeschichte habe ich von hier: weihnachtsstadt. de /Geschichten/ klassischeGeschichten /Die Weihnachtskatze. htm


	8. Dezember: Fuchsbau, wir kommen!

**8. Dezember: Fuchsbau, wir kommen!**

"Ron, hast du die Geschenke?", rief Hermine laut, während sie ihren Kleiderschrank nach ihrem Lieblingspullover durchsuchte. _Wo hat Ron den nur wieder hingeräumt? _Es war zum verrückt werden!

"Jaah doch!", brüllte Ron zurück und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er musterte gerade die vier Koffer vor ihm und fragte sich, warum sie für zwei Tage Fuchsbau so viele Dinge brauchten. Früher, als Cathy noch ein Baby war, da war es ja irgendwie verständlich für ihn gewesen so viele Dinge mitzunehmen, aber jetzt? Sie waren nur ein Wochenende bei seinen Eltern und hatten noch einige Sachen dort liegen, da sie sie recht häufig besuchten.

"Dad, weißt du, wo meine Plüscheule ist?", wollte Cathy wissen, während sie in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden rumkroch und unter dem Bett nachsah. _Gestern ist sie doch noch da gewesen... _Das war wieder so typisch, da waren sie unter Zeitdruck und keiner fand das, was er suchte.

Ron ging zur Couch und warf einen Blick dahinter; es verschwanden oft einige Dinge zwischen Sofa und Wand. Ron wusste nicht wieso, aber es war so. Und tatsächlich, da lag Cathys Plüschschneeeule, die Harry seiner Nichte zum zweiten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und ohne die das achtjährige Mädchen nirgendwo hinfahren konnte.

"Ich hab sie, Cathy!", brüllte er zurück und stopfte sie in eine der zwei Reisetaschen. Wozu, beim Barte des Merlin brauchten sie eigentlich auch noch Reisetaschen zusätzlich zu den Koffern? Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken und beschloss, erst wieder aufzustehen, wenn sie wirklich aufbrechen würden.

"Weißt du, wo der Pullover ist, den mir Molly letztes Jahr geschenkt hat?", rief Hermine Ron zu, nachdem sie ihren Kleiderschrank zweimal erfolglos durchsucht hatte. Molly schenkte immer noch all ihren Kindern und deren Ehepartnern Pullover, davon hatte sie sich noch nicht abbringen lassen. Auch ihre Enkel bekamen immer welche. Nur bei Fleur tat sie sich schwer, die bekam immer nur einen Schal.

"Den hast du doch gestern Abend noch eingepackt!", schrie Ron zurück und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. Gerade als er gestern Abend ins Bett hatte gehen wollen war Hermine wieder aufgewacht und plötzlich putzmunter gewesen. Deshalb hatte sie gestern noch alle Koffer gepackt und Ron somit am Schlafen gehindert.

"Seid ihr endlich fertig?", wollte Ron nach einer Viertelstunde wissen, in der er eingenickt war. Er hatte soviel im Ministerium zu tun, es kam ihm schlimmer vor als die ganze Lernerei bei den ZAGs. Schrecklich, dieser Schreibkram. Er war Auror und kein Staatssekretär, warum musste er nur so viel Büroarbeit machen?

Hermine kam mit zerzausten Haaren aus dem Schlafzimmer und zog ihre Bluse glatt. Sie wirkte etwas enger als sonst. "Ok, ich glaube, ich bin fertig.", seufzte sie erschöpft. "Hoffentlich habe ich nichts vergessen." Sie starrte die Koffer prüfend an, so, als ob sie durch die Hülle sehen könnte um alles auf Vollständigkeit zu überprüfen.

"Hermine, wir haben vier Koffer und zwei Reisetaschen, ich denke nicht, dass wir irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen haben.", sagte Ron und versuchte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. Er überlegte, ob es sich schon lohnte, aufzustehen.

Hermine schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Ron, du hast wohl gestern nicht mitgekriegt, dass ich nur in diese Tasche unsere Kleidungsstücke gepackt hab." Sie deutete auf die kleinste Reisetasche, in die Ron Cathys Plüscheule gezwängt hatte. "In den Koffern sind Geschenke drin, für Bill, Fleur, Nathalie, Julien, Fred, George, deine Eltern, Charlie, Percy, wenn er da ist, und Krumbein.", erklärte sie ihm und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um festzustellen, ob sie hier nicht doch etwas vergessen hatten.

"Percy?!", fragte Ron erschrocken. Erzürnt stand er von der Sitzgelegenheit auf. "Wenn Percy kommt, dann bleibe ich Zuhause!", sagte er bestimmt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er war immer noch nicht gut auf seinen älteren Bruder zu sprechen. Percy hatte sich nie für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und somit nie wieder ein entspanntes Verhältnis zu seiner Familie gehabt. Nur seine Mutter bemühte sich um Kontakt mit ihm, alle anderen legten keinen großen Wert darauf.

"Ron, das kannst du nicht machen. Deine Mutter freut sich schon darauf, uns drei zu sehen.", redete Hermine sanft auf ihn ein und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Manchmal führte er sich ziemlich kindisch auf, aber bei dem Thema Percy konnte sie das auch verstehen. Er hatte sie einfach alle zu sehr mit seinem Misstrauen gekrängt.

"Wenn Percy kommt, dann bleibe ich Zuhause!", beharrte Ron störrisch und verschränkte die Arme. "Schlimm genug, dass du ihm ein Geschenk gekauft hast, Hermine, was ich im übrigen nicht wollte, aber mit diesem Schleimbeutel auch noch ein ganzes Wochenende verbringen? Vergiss es!", sagte er entschlossen und starrte beleidigt an seiner Frau vorbei. "Was schenkst du ihm denn?", fragte er dann doch etwas neugierig. "Maden, einen Heuler oder irgendeinen fiesen Fluch?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Ron, sowas werden _wir _ihm nicht schenken. Das machen schon Fred und George. Ich hab für ihn einen Füller und ein Notizbuch gekauft.", erwiderte sie und ging in Cathys Zimmer, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt los wollten.

"Hoffentlich ist das pink und mit Blümchen drauf.", murmelte Ron verdrießlich.

/-/

"AUA!", rief Ron laut, als er aus dem Kamin stolperte und auf den Boden fiel. Hinter ihm purzelten die ganzen Koffer heraus und einer traf ihn am Kopf. Warum hatte er sich nur bereit erklärt, das ganze sperrige Zeug zu transportieren?

"Ron, mein Lieber, hast du dir weh getan?", erkundigte sich seine Mutter besorgt. Sie war von dem Lärm angelockt worden und sofort herbeigeeilt. Schnell befreite sie ihren jüngsten Sohn von dem Kofferberg und half ihm hoch.

"Alles in Ordnung, Mum.", winkte er ab und versuchte sich von seiner Mutter zu befreien. Er konnte schließlich alleine aufstehen, was ihm auch ziemlich gut gelang.

"Warum schleppst du denn so viele Koffer durch das Netzwerk?", fragte Mrs Weasley verwundert und machte sich daran, die Gepäckstücke aufzustellen. Dabei fiel ihr das graue Haar in die Stirn. Sie klemmte es sich hinters Ohr.

"Das musst du Hermine fragen.", erwiderte Ron und machte sich daran, die Asche von seinem Umhang zu klopfen. Die Leute legten viel weniger Wert auf die Sauberkeit ihrer Kamine als noch vor zehn Jahren, fand er und schüttelte den Kopf, um auch die Asche aus den Haaren zu bekommen.

"Und wo ist Hermine?" Mrs Weasley sah sich suchend um, als ob ihre Schwiegertochter sich unter dem Tisch verstecken würde.

"Sie war direkt hinter mir.", erwiderte Ron und fing an, auf den Kamin zu starren, um seine Frau nicht zu verpassen. "Aber sie reist mit Cathy, deshalb ist sie langsamer." Sie benutzten nicht oft Flohpulver, deshalb hatte Hermine Angst, dass ihre Tochter sich in dem Netz verirren konnte.

"Komm, hilf mir mal, Ron!", forderte seine Mutter ihn auf. Sie wollte die Koffer auf die Seite schaffen, damit niemand anders darüber stolperte.

"Und? Wer von der Familie ist schon alles hier?", erkundigte sich Ron, während er versuchte, den schwersten anzuheben. Wie hatte er es vorhin nur geschafft, alle vier zusammen mit ihm in den Kamin zu bekommen?

"Bill, Fleur und die Kinder sind schon hier, sonst niemand.", erwiderte Mrs Weasley und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. "Fred und George haben im Dezember extra länger geöffnet, Harry hat noch im Ministerium zu tun, erzählte Ginny mir, deshalb werden sie erst gegen Abend kommen. Und dein Vater ist auch noch im Ministerium, diese Weihnachtsbilanz macht ihm ganz schön zu schaffen", erklärte Mrs Weasley.

"Percy kommt nicht?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich dieses Wochenende durch seinen Bruder ruinieren zu lassen.

Mrs Weasley schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Nein, er wird wohl nicht kommen. Wir werden schon Glück haben, wenn er uns überhaupt eine Weihnachtskarte schicken wird.", sagte sie deprimiert. Es machte sie immer noch traurig, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr sich ihr drittältester Sohn von der Familie entfernt hatte. Aber dann wurde sie abgelenkt, weil sich das Feuer im Kamin grün färbte und Hermine und Cathy mit den beiden Reisetaschen im Feuer auftauchten.

"Gandma!", rief das Mädchen erfreut und lief zu ihrer Großmutter, die ein warmes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Die beiden umarmten sich. Mrs Weasley liebte alle ihre Enkelkinder sehr und freute sich immer, sie zu sehen, genauso wie ihre Kinder.

"Ihr habt aber lange gebraucht.", stellte Ron fest und versuchte Hermine von der Asche auf ihrer Nase zu befreien, indem er ihr einen Kuss auf dieselbige gab.

"Mir wurde unterwegs schwindelig, deshalb haben wir in einem Kamin einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt.", erklärte Hermine und stellte die Reisetaschen zu ihren Koffern. "Hallo, Molly.", begrüßte sie dann ihre Schwiegermutter und erhielt ebenfalls eine Umarmung.

"Du siehst blass aus.", stellte Mrs Weasley fest und musterte Hermine prüfend.

"Ich hab zu viel Arbeit im Moment.", sagte Hermine leichthin und ging zu ihren Koffern.

Mrs Weasley nickte verständnisvoll. "Ja, Arthur klagt auch ständig darüber. Diese Jahresbilanz kostet sehr viel Zeit.", sagte sie und strich Cathy über den Kopf, die suchend nach Krummbein Ausschau hielt.

"Wir wohnen wieder in meinem alten Zimmer?", wollte Ron wissen und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Seine Mutter nickte. "Ja, du und Hermine schlaft in deinem Zimmer, Ron. Cathy, Nathalie und Julien, schlafen in Charlies Zimmer, die Betten sind schon hergerichtet. Harry und Ginny werden in Ginnys Zimmer schlafen, Bill und Fleur in seinem alten und Fred und George auch in ihrem Zimmer.", erklärte sie und überlegte noch einmal, ob dann wirklich alle Familienmitglieder gut untergebracht waren.

"Okay." Ron nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Gepäckstücke. "_Lokomotor Koffer!_", murmelte er und sofort fingen alle an zu schweben. "Kommst du mit Cathy oder bleibst du unten?", fragte er seine Tochter.

"Was?", fragte Cathy, die gerade Krumbein entdeckt hatte und ihn streichelte.

"Ob du gleich mitkommst nach oben, wollte ich wissen.", wiederholte Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Typisch seine Tochter, kaum lief ihr eine Katze über den Weg, nahm sie die Umwelt nicht mehr wahr.

"Ich bleib noch unten.", antwortete Cathy abwesend und graulte den alten Kater ihrer Mutter am Bauch.

"Wo sind Bill und Fleur eigentlich?", wollte Ron noch wissen. Hermine war schon nach oben gegangen.

"Die machen draußen mit den Kindern einen Spaziergang. Um sieben Uhr sind sie zurück, dann gibt es nämlich Abendessen.", erklärte sie und setzte sich zu ihrer Enkelin auf den Boden, um mit ihr und Krumbein zu spielen.

Ron ließ die Koffer nach oben schweben und folgte ihnen zu seinem Zimmer, wo Hermine es sich auf dem Doppelbett, das seit ihrer Hochzeit im Zimmer stand, bequem gemacht hatte. Bis auf das Bett hatte sich Rons Zimmer nicht verändert, an den Wänden hingen immer noch _Chudley Cannons _Poster, das leere Aquarium stand noch herum und der Käfig von Rons Eule war auch noch in irgendeiner Ecke zu finden.

"Ich glaube deine Mutter ist einsam.", stellte Hermine fest, streckte sich auf der Matratze aus und schloss die Augen.

"Wieso?", fragte Ron erstaunt und ließ die Koffer in einer Ecke auf den Boden knallen. Er setzte sich von der anderen Seite auf das Bett und blickte seine Frau neugierig an.

"Sie ist ziemlich allein hier draußen.", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zur Seite. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte Ron an.

"Aber sie hat doch Dad und die ganzen Tiere...", widersprach er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ron!", sagte sie in einem Ton, als würde sie einem Kleinkind etwas erklären. "Sie ist die Mutter von sieben Kindern, es war immer etwas hier los, aber jetzt sind alle aus dem Haus, Arthur arbeitet viel und die paar Tiere sind kein wirklicher Ersatz."

"Und was soll ich da jetzt machen? Sollen wir hier einziehen, damit mehr los ist?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

"Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen, das war einfach nur eine Feststellung.", erwiderte Hermine und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Rons Hände verflochten sich in ihren Haaren und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Der Kuss wurde sehr viel leidenschaftlicher, als sie erwartet hatten und sie genossen es beide sehr, aber als Rons Hand unter ihre Bluse wanderte, stoppte Hermine ihn. "Nicht hier.", sagte sie atemlos. "Wir sind schließlich im Haus deiner Eltern."

Ron grinste. "Na und?"

/-/

Um halb sieben kamen Ron und Hermine ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine hatte sich umgezogen und trug jetzt den Pullover, den Molly ihr letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und auf dem relativ gut Cathys Gesicht zu sehen war. Molly hatte sehr lange an dem Pullover gestrickt, aber er war ihr auch außerordentlich gut gelungen.

Aus der Küche schwebten sehr wohlriechende Gerüche hinüber und auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller voller Weihnachtsplätzchen. Cathy saß auf der Couch und spielte - zur Überraschung aller - mit Krumbein. Pigwidgeon, Rons winzige Eule, flog in der Stube herum und flatterte auf seinen Besitzer zu.

"Hast du den ganzen Nachmittag mit Krumbein gespielt?", fragte Hermine überrascht. So gutmütig war ihr Kater sehr selten, aber zu ihrer Tochter schien er wohl einen guten Draht zu haben.

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf, braune Locken fielen ihr in die Stirn. Sie wischte sie unwirsch weg. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich hab auch mit Grandma gespielt und mit Pig, als er wiedergekommen ist.", widersprach sie ihrer Mutter und graulte das Fellknäuel.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihre Tochter auf das Sofa; sofort sprang Krumbein auf ihren Schoß und ließ sich von seiner Besitzerin streicheln. "Ach so.", sagte Hermine lachend.

In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Die Kälte war sogar im warmen Wohnzimmer zu spüren. Der Kamin in der Küche wärmte das ganze Erdgeschoss gut durch.

"Es ist su kalt 'ier in England.", hörten alle eine sehr bekannte Stimme. Im nächsten Moment traten Bill und Fleur ins Wohnzimmer, beide in dicke Annoracks gehüllt. Ihre Haare waren voller Schnee, wobei der bei Fleurs silberblondem Haarschopf weitaus weniger auffiel als in Bills weasleyrotem Haar, das er wie üblich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Die Narben von Greybacks Angriff fielen nicht mehr sehr auf, im St Mungos hatte man eine sehr gute Therapie dagegen entwickelt. Der Giftzahnohrring fehlte, laut Bill verhedderte er sich zu oft in seinem Schal.

"Onkel Bill!", rief Cathy fröhlich, sprang auf und umarmte Rons ältesten Bruder. Bill hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, bis ihr schwindelig wurde und er sie wieder runterlassen musste. Dann wandte sie sich Fleur zu, umarmte sie aber nicht, weil sie wusste, wie pingelig ihre Tante war, wenn ihre Kleidung zerknitterte. "Hallo, Tante Fleur.", sagte sie deshalb etwas zurückhaltender.

"'allo, Casy.", begrüßte Fleur ihre Nichte. "Du bist schon wieder gewachsen, seit wir disch sum letzten Mal gese'en 'aben, oder?", fragte sie scheinbar interessiert.

Cathy nickte. Da sie sich vor einem halben Jahr zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten, war das mehr als nur wahrscheinlich.

Bill hatte inziwschen seinen Bruder begrüßt und seine Schwägerin auf die Wange geküsst. Ron versuchte bei Fleurs Begrüßung seinen klaren Blick zu behalten, was ihm sehr gut gelang, weil er Hermines steinerne Miene sehen konnte.

"Du 'ast sugenommen, 'ermine", begrüßte Fleur Rons Frau.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und versuchte sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Fleur begrüßte sie jedes mal so. "Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Fleur.", erwiderte sie, ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie.

"Wo sind Nathalie und Julien?", fragte Cathy gespannt. Sie verstand sich sehr gut mit ihrem Cousin und ihrer Cousine und freute sich immer, wenn sie sie wiedersehen konnte.

"Die sind noch vor der Tür, aber sie kommen gleich rein.", erwiderte Bill und schlüpfte aus seiner Jacke. Fleur tat es ihm nach und schüttelte ihren silberblonden Haarschopf. In diesem Moment wurde das Feuer im Kamin grün und Ginny tauchte auf. Langsam trat sie heraus und hielt sich dabei den kugelrunden Babybauch. Ihr Baby mochte diese Art des Reisens anscheinend nicht, so wie es sie dann immer trat.

Sie fing an zu strahlen, als sie Bill erblickte; er war schon immer ihr Lieblingsbruder gewesen. "Bill!", rief sie erfreut und umarmte den ältesten der Weasleygeschwister.

"Hallo, Schwesterherz.", erwiderte Bill lächelnd und verzog kurz darauf das Gesicht. "Aua. Ich glaube, mich hat gerade dein Baby getreten."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Ginny lachend. "Es ist immer etwas aufgedreht, wenn ich mit Flohpulver gereist bin.", erklärte sie und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. Beruhigend strich sie über ihren Bauch.

"Dann warn mich das nächste Mal bitte vor, okay?", bat Bill seine schwangere Schwester mit zugekniffenem Auge. "Und wo hast du deinen berühmten Ehemann gelassen?"

"Hier.", erwiderte Harry und trat ebenfalls aus dem Kamin.

Das Begrüßen ging von vorne los und wurde noch schlimmer, als Nathalie und Julien hinzu kamen.

"Du bist schon über den Geburtstermin 'inaus, oder, Ginny?", wollte Fleur fünfzehn Minuten später wissen, als alle Erwachsenen auf dem Sofa saßen und die Kinder wieder mit Pig und Krumbein spielten.

"Wieso?", fragte Ginny in sehr aggressivem Ton. Wenn es um ihre Figur ging, dann war sie immer etwas gereizt. "Der Geburtstermin ist erst im Januar."

"Wirklisch?", fragte Fleur überrascht und musterte Ginnys Leibesumfang nochmal genau. "Dafür ist ihr Bausch aber schon serr gross, oder?", fragte sie ihren Mann. Harry machte hinter Ginnys Rücken wilde Gesten, damit sie sich doch bitte von diesem heiklen Thema entfernen würden, aber Fleur bemerkte sein wildes Herumgefuchtel nicht. "Isch meine, bei einem Baby kann man dosch gar nischt so dick sein, oder? Das müssten doch mindestens Swillinge sein, wenn nischt sogar Drillinge."

Alle machten sich auf das kommende Donnerwetter bereit, das sicher kommen würde, nach Fleurs Worten, aber zur Überraschung aller blieb Ginny völlig ruhig. Sie streichelte abwesend ihren Bauch und starrte zum Kamin hin.

"Hat sie es nicht gehört?", fragte Ron flüsternd seinen besten Freund.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wahrscheinlich.", flüsterte er zurück. "Sonst würde sie Fleur jetzt an die Gurgel gehen.", sagte er überzeugt. Harry kannte die Stimmungsschwankungen seiner Frau ganz genau. Er war in den letzten Monaten schon sehr oft in den Genuss gekommen, sie mitzuerleben.

Bill stand auf und zog seine Frau mit sich die Treppe nach oben. Er wollte weiteren Schaden vermeiden, er kannte seine Schwester und seine Frau sehr gut.

"Wow, Schwesterherz, wenn du noch mehr zunimmst, dann platzt du bald.", hörten sie eine Stimme vom Kamin aus. Fred war gerade angekommen und grinste alle der Reihe nach an. Harry schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen, während Hermine an Rons Schulter gelehnt vor sich hindöste.

Ginny reagierte nicht, sie starrte weiter auf die Wand. Sie schien gar nichts von ihrer Umwelt wahrzunehmen. Fred starrte seine Schwester verwirrt an, warum erwiderte sie nicht irgendetwas oder hexte ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals?

Auch Harry war misstrauisch geworden und tippte seiner Frau vorsichtig auf die Schulter. "Ähm ... Ginny ... ?"

Ginny schreckte hoch und schaute Harry verwirrt an. "Was ist los? Hast du was gesagt? Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken...", murmelte sie und schaute ihren Mann fragend an.

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Das war die Erklärung dafür, warum sie sich weder bei Fleurs noch bei Freds Worten aufgeregt hatte.

"Mach mal Platz, Fred.", sagte George, der jetzt ebenfalls im Kamin erschienen war und dem sein Zwillingsbruder den Weg versperrte. Fred trat zur Seite und so konnte George auch in das warme Zimmer treten. "Danke Fred. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, dass mein Umhang brennen würde.", erklärte er und kam ganz ins Wohnzimmer. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass kein Platz mehr auf dem Sofa oder in den Sesseln war. Deshalb setzte er sich kurzerhand einfach im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, George tat es ihm nach.

Alle hoben zur Begrüßung nur die Hand, umarmt wurde in der letzten Stunde schon genug.

"Hermine, hat sich Cathy über die Geschenke gefreut, die Harry geholt hat?", wollte Fred wissen und blickte seine Schwägerin interessiert an. Er mochte seine Nichte Cathy sehr gerne, die zum Glück nicht Hermines Verhalten bezüglich ihrer Streiche geerbt hatte und immer als potentieller Tester ihrer neuesten Artikel in Frage kam.

Hermine hatte sich aufgesetzt und nickte. "Ja, sie hat sich sehr gefreut, danke.", lächelte Hermine und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ron legte einen Arm um sie. "Danke, dass ihr uns die Geschenke umsonst gegeben habt.", fügte sie noch hinzu und rückte etwas näher zu ihrem Mann. Sie mochte seine Nähe und seinen Geruch sehr gerne, besonders, wenn sie im Fuchsbau waren, was sie immer an ihre Teenagerzeit erinnerte.

"Für unsere Nichte ist uns nichts zu teuer, oder George?", fragte Fred grinsend seinen Bruder.

"Genau, Fred. Du hast Recht. Unsere liebe kleine Nichte, die so ganz anders ist als ihr Daddy.", neckte George seinen kleinsten Bruder. Fred nickte zustimmend.

"Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie deine Kinder sein werden, wenn du mal eine Frau finden solltest.", entgegnete Ron leichthin und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wenn du meinst, Ronnie. Ich möchte dir noch mitteilen, dass du durch diese Aussage auf unserer Geschenkeliste auf den untersten Platz kommst, hinter Dolores Umbridge.", erklärte George mit strafender Miene.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Das tut weh.", meinte er.

Mrs Weasley kam aus der Küche und strahlte die Familie reihrum an. Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr, die jetzt einige Zeiger mehr hatte, auf denen unter anderem Harry, Nathalie, Julien und Cathy abgebildet waren. Nur Fleur war nicht dabei. Mrs Weasley und sie verstanden sich zwar erheblich besser seit Bill von Greyback angegriffen worden war und die Kinder auf der Welt waren, aber trotzdem würde ihr Verhältnis nie so gut sein wie das zu ihrer anderen Schwiegertochter - Hermine. Mit Percys Frau Penelope Clearwater, jetzt Weasley, hatte sie kaum Kontakt, was ihr doch mehr zu schaffen machte als sie zugab. Alle Zeiger der Uhr, bis aus Percys, verständlicherweise, und Mr Weasleys, zeigten auf _Zuhause_, was mehr als selten der Fall war.

"Das Essen ist fertig.", sagte sie fröhlich. Man konnte sehen, wie glücklich sie war, dass wieder Leben im Fuchsbau war.

"Aber Dad ist noch nicht da, oder?", fragte George verwirrt und schaute seine Geschwister fragend an. Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

Mrs Weasley winkte ab. "Das ist egal. Ich habe Arthur heute morgen gesagt, dass wir um sieben Uhr essen und wir werden um sieben Uhr essen!", sagte sie bestimmend und ging zur Treppe. "Bill! Fleur! Cathy, Julien, Nathalie, das Essen ist fertig!", rief sie laut nach oben. Ihre Stimme hallte im Wohnzimmer so laut, dass alle Anwesenden sich die Ohren zuhielten. "Also los, setzt euch schon mal an den Tisch! Ron, würdest du bitte den Tisch decken?"

Ron seufzte genervt, als er aufstand. Fred und George sahen ihn schadenfroh an.

"Und bitte mach das ohne Magie, ja? Beim letzten Mal sind so viele Teller kaputt gegangen.", mahnte Mrs Weasley ihn und verschwand wieder in der Küche, aus der es jetzt wirklich verheißungsvoll duftete.

"Genau, ohne Magie, Ronnie!", sagte Fred lachend zu seinem Bruder und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.

"Ihr seid wirklich gemein, ihr zwei.", sagte Ginny missgelaunt und versuchte sich aus dem Sessel hochzustemmen.

"Sollen wir dir einen Gabelstapler herbeizaubern, Schwesterherz?", fragte George hilfsbereit seine kleine Schwester. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihrem Bruder einen Blick á la Mrs Weasley zu.

"Soll ich dir meinen Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals hetzen?", fragte sie sauer und zog ihren Zauberstab. Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, aber seine Frau schüttelte sie ab. Hermine beobachtete die Szene kopfschüttelnd und fragte sich, wie die Weasleys es schafften, immer noch zu solchen Kinderein im Stande zu sein, die sie eigentlich so liebenswürdig machten.

"Ahh, das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Ginevra. Was würde Mum dann von dir denken?", widersprach George.

"Dass ihr eure arme kleine schwangere Schwester zur Weißglut getrieben habt und sie keinen anderen Weg hatte, sich zu wehren.", erklärte Ginny ruhig, entschloss sich dann aber, ihre Brüder doch in Ruhe zu lassen und sich an den Tisch zu setzen, den Ron inzwischen maulend gedeckt hatte.

Das Essen verlief sehr lustig und alle fühlten sich an die guten alten Zeiten erinnert, wie damals, als sie alle zur Quidditschweltmeisterschaft aufgebrochen waren. Es waren diese schönen Momente, in denen man sehr gerne Teil einer Großfamilie war. Trotz der Abwesenheit von Mr Weasley war es bis jetzt ein sehr schöner Abend. Und er wurde noch besser, als sich der Zeiger mit Arthurs Gesicht von _Arbeit _erst auf _Unterwegs _und dann auf _Zuhause _wanderte.

Es gab einen _Knall _und das Oberhaupt der Weasleys stand mit einem strahlenden Gesicht im Wohnzimmer. Er freute sich genauso sehr wie seine Frau, wenn das Haus voll und somit auch viel gemütlicher war. In den Händen hielt er einen mittelgroßen buntbedruckten Pappkarton.

"Arthur, du kommst spät.", tadelte Mrs Weasley ihren Mann und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Trotzdem stand sie auf und füllte in der Küche noch einen Teller mit der übriggebliebenen Suppe.

"Ja, ich weiß, Schatz, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Arthur entschuldigend und stellte mit gewichtiger Miene den Karton auf den inzwischen abgedeckten Esstisch. "Ich war noch in dem Muggelsupermarkt zwei Straßen vom Ministerium entfernt. Ich dachte, wenn die Kinder alle schon mal da sind, könnte ich zur Feier des Tages noch etwas besonderes kaufen und da habe ich etwas tolles gefunden!", erklärte er begeistert und stellte die Suppe, die seine Frau ihm reichte, achtlos an die Seite.

"Und was hast du gefunden?", fragte Mrs Weasley mit skeptischer Miene. Sie war noch nie ein Fan von dem Muggelwahn ihres Mannes gewesen. Der Rest seiner Familie jedoch musterte ihn gespannt.

"Einen Weihnachtsbaum!", sagte Arthur mit einer Miene, als hätte ihm der Weihnachtsmann das größte und schönste Geschenk der Welt gegeben.

"Einen Weihnachtsbaum?", fragte Mrs Weasley misstrauisch und musterte die Pappschachtel mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den Harrys Tante Petunia immer aufsetzte, wenn sie einen besonders hartneckigen Schmutzfleck entdeckt hatte. "In dieser kleinen Kiste? In einem Muggelsupermarkt?!"

"Molly, Schatz, der funktioniert wirklich toll. Ich habe es dort selbst gesehen. Und weil wir doch dieses Jahr keinen eigenen Baum haben, dachte ich, wir könnten so einen haben.", erklärte Mr Weasley begeistert und öffnete den Karton. Er hiefte ein kleines Plastikbäumchen heraus, das laut Packung Zweige aus grünen Glasfasern hatte, die in verschiedenen Farben flackern konnten. "Sieht der nicht toll aus?", fragte er erwartungsvoll seine Frau.

Mrs Weasley starrte ihren Mann entsetzt an. "Ist das dein Ernst?! Wie soll der denn funktionieren?"

"Oh, das ist ganz einfach, Liebling.", sagte Mr Weasley sofort und betrachtete den Baum von allen Ecken. "Hier ist so eine Schnur mit einem Stecker dran. Das ist wirklich ganz einfach, hat die Verkäuferin gesagt."

"Arthur, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir haben hier doch gar nicht diese ... diese Löcher in der Wand, die man für diese komischen Stecker braucht." Durch ihre zahlreichen Besuche bei Ron und Ginny, die beide in Muggelwohnungen wohnten, war sie schon etwas vertrauter mit Steckern und allem, was so dazugehörte.

Arthur machte ein Gesicht, als ob im jemand seine Batteriesammlung geklaut hätte. "Oh.", hauchte er traurig. "Da hast du natürlich Recht, Liebling, das habe ich gar nicht bedacht." Langsam schon er Baum und Karton von sich und wandte sich seiner abgekühlten Suppe zu.

Mrs Weasley ging beruhigt zu ihrem Platz zurück. Sie hatte ungern Muggelsachen im Haus.

Hermine beobachtete traurig, wie niedergeschlagen ihr Vater war und überlegte, ob sie nicht einen Zauber kannte, der eine Steckdose ersetzte. Sie sprang auf, zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Baum, der nach einigen Sekunden wirklich in verschiedenen Farben erstrahlte, so, wie es die Packung und die nette ältere Verkäuferin versprochen hatten.

Arthur fiel Hermine um den Hals. "Vielen Dank.", sagte er glücklich. "Sag's den anderen nicht, aber du bist meine Lieblingsschwiegertochter.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermine lächelte.

"Hab ich gern gemacht, Arthur.", flüsterte sie zurück und setzte sich dann wieder neben Ron.

Auch Mr Weasley setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und aß nun mit wesentlich mehr Begeisterung seine Suppe, wobei er dem Weihnachtsbaum immer wieder verzückte Blicke zuwarf. "Molly, diese Suppe schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich!"

**TBC...**


	9. Dezember: Wie die Kinder

**9. Dezember: Wie die Kinder**

Gähnend drehte sich Ron auf die Seite und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußen tanzten Schneeflocken friedlich durch die Luft und man konnte einen Teil des nahegelegenen Waldes sehen und etwas Rauch, der wohl aus einem Kamin im Dorf aufstieg. Was für ein Unterschied war doch diese Aussicht zu der, die sie in ihrer Londoner Stadtwohnung hatten, wo sie nur auf andere Backsteinhäuser sehen konnten und kaum etwas grünes war. In diesen Momenten vermisste Ron das Ländliche, mit dem er aufgewachsen war.

Er spürte, wie sich Hermine neben ihm bewegte und er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, nur um in ihr verschlafenes Gesicht zu blicken. Er liebte es, neben ihr aufzuwachen, besonders, wenn sie ihn so liebevoll anlächelte wie es heute der Fall war.

"Morgen", sagte sie leise und streckte sich erst einmal.

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte Ron und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. "Na, gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich grinsend und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Ihr Haar war nach dem Schlafen noch etwas buschiger als sonst.

Sie nickte. "Ja, hab ich. Sehr gut. Aber ich glaube so gegen drei Uhr hab ich eine Explosion aus dem Zimmer von Fred und George gehört.", sagte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Hoffentlich war das nichts gefährliches." _Bei Fred und George weiß man nie..._

Ron winkte ab. "Ach was. Fred und George haben mit Mum einen Deal gemacht: Sie wäscht ihnen manchmal ihre Klamotten und sie testen hier im Haus nur harmlose Sachen.", erklärte er lachend.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Auch wenn Fred und George schon über dreißig waren, sie waren immer noch wie große Kinder, die sich wohl nie ändern würden. Aber vielleicht war das ganz gut so, es änderte sich auch so schon genug. "Na dann bin ich beruhigt.", erwiderte sie und setzte sich auf. Auch sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und ein sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. "Es ist so schön hier.", sagte sie leise.

"Ich weiß.", erwiderte Ron und schaute auch zum Fenster.

"So friedlich...", seufzte sie und rutschte zurück unter die Bettdecke. Sie kuschelte sich tief hinein. "Bei uns Zuhause ist es auch schön, aber hier ist es irgendwie, ich weiß nicht genau, aber hier ist es einfach-"

"Gemütlicher, ich weiß.", vervollständigte Ron den Satz seiner Frau und nickte. "Aber auch nur, weil ausnahmsweise alle 'am Haufen' sind, wie Mum sagt. Sonst kann es hier auch ganz schön langweilig werden. Ich weiß noch, wie ich hier zwei Jahre allein mit Ginny war, weil alle anderen schon in Hogwarts waren. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie langweilig das manchmal war.", meinte Ron und fing an, sanft über ihren Unterarm zu streicheln.

Hermine lächelte. "Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen. So einfallsreich, wie ihr beide seid."

"Fred und George haben uns, als wir noch sehr klein und leider viel zu leichtgläubig waren, zu jedem Zimmer mindestens zehn Spukgeschichten aufgetischt. Wir haben uns lange nicht getraut, alleine in irgendwelche Zimmer zu gehen.", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf über die Streiche seiner Brüder.

"Ach, ihr armen, ihr.", sagte Hermine gespielt mitleidig und strich ihrem Mann über die Wange. "Aber jetzt hat sich diese Angst schon gelegt, oder?"

Ron grinste. "Weißt du, wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich manchmal noch große Angst, die Dusche zu benutzen, wenn du vielleicht mitkommen -" Er unterbrach seinen Satz, als Hermine ihm schmerzhaft auf den Arm schlug.

"Ronald Weasley!", sagte sie streng. "Was bist du nur für ein Vorbild!"

Bevor Ron antworten konnte wurde die Zimmertür aufgerissen und Cathy stürmte in einem _Chudley Cannons _Pyjama in den Raum und hüpfte im nächsten Moment zu ihren Eltern aufs Bett und gab beiden einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Wange. "Morgen, Mum, morgen, Dad.", sagte sie fröhlich und bemühte sich, zwischen ihren Eltern unter die Decke zu krabbeln.

"Hast du gut geschlafen, Prinzessin?", erkundigte sich Ron und strich seiner Tochter einige Locken aus dem Gesicht. Auch ihre Haare waren vom Schlafen noch verstrubbelt, genau wie Hermines.

Cathy nickte überschwänglich. "Ja, hab ich. Julien und Nathalie sind super." Mit ihrem Cousin und ihrer Cousine verstand sie sich sehr gut, wahrscheinlich weil der Altersunterschied nur sehr gering war. "Aber die haben behauptet, dass sie Schnecken zu Weihnachten essen werden, dass ist doch nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", erzählte Cathy ungläubig.

"In Frankreich sind Schnecken eine Spezialität.", erwiderte Hermine und drehte sich auf die Seite, weil Cathy auf ihrem Arm lag, der langsam einschlief.

Cathy schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an. "Das ist eine Spezialität? Wie kann man so etwas freiwillig essen?"

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung, mein Schatz. Aber so sind sie halt, die Franzosen."

/-/

"Um halb eins gibt es Mittagessen."

"Jaah, Mum."

"Nimm eine Mütze mit."

"Jaah, Mum."

"Und geht nicht zu weit in den Wald rein, man kann sich leicht verlaufen."

"Jaah, Mum."

"Und vergiss nicht, deine Jacke zuzumachen."

"Nein, Mum."

"Dann wünsche ich euch dreien viel Spaß."

"Danke, Mum."

Seufzend ließ Ron hinter sich die Hautür zufallen. Hermine und Cathy beobachteten ihn grinsend. Beide hatten sich dick angezogen, Cathy hatte sogar ihren Schneeanzug an, damit konnte sie besser herumtollen. Hermine hatte sich einen Schal um Mund und Nase gewickelt und ihre dickste und wärmste Winterjacke an.

"Man könnte meinen, ich wäre erst fünf, so wie sie mich behandelt.", sagte Ron empört, setzte aber trotzdem die Mütze auf, die ihm seine Mutter mitgegeben hatte. Er ging zu Hermine und Cathy. "Also schön, Mum hat mir gesagt, dass das Mittagessen um halb eins ist. Ich glaube es wird etwas später sein, sie will Harry und Ginny noch auf den Speicher schleppen, um in alten Babysachen zu kramen.", erklärte er seinen Mädchen. Das Trio setzte sich in Bewegung und lief langsam in Richtung Wald. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel auf die Gegend. Die drei hatten beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und einen schönen Spaziergang bei dem Wetter zu machen.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später konnte man die ganze Familie unter Tannen im Schnee hocken und angestrengt in eine Richtung blickend sehen.

"Der muss doch irgendwann rauskommen.", meinte Ron, dessen gute Laune langsam etwas zurückging.

"Vielleicht ist er gar nicht da drin.", vermutete Cathy enttäuscht und beugte sich noch etwas weiter nach unten.

"Quatsch.", widersprach Hermine bestimmend. "Er muss da drin sein, hier sind doch überall seine Spuren.", sagte sie und wies auf die Abdrücke, die überall im Schnee zu sehen waren.

"Aber wieso kommt er dann denn nicht heraus?", fragte Cathy enttäuscht.

"Vielleicht hat er ja Angst vor uns.", vermutete Hermine und starrte angestrengt in das Dunkel.

"Also wenn er in zehn Minuten nicht kommt, dann geh ich.", sagte Ron entschlossen und stützte sich auf seine Hände. Er hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass in den letzten Minuten seine Füße erst eingeschlafen und dann abgefroren waren.

"Ach Dad, sei doch nicht so ein Spielverderber.", sagte Cathy und warf ihrem Vater einen bösen Blick zu.

"Ich bin bald ein Eisklotz. Ich kann mich jetzt schon nicht mehr bewegen, in zehn Minuten werdet ihr mich wohl zum Fuchsbau zurücktragen müssen.", meinte Ron und hoffte, ein bisschen Mitleid zu erregen.

"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine grinsend und drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Mann um.

Ron nickte heftig. "Auf jeden Fall.", versicherte er ihr.

"Das bezweifle ich ehrlich gesagt.", widersprach sie, stand aus der Hocke auf, ging zu Ron und versetzte ihm einen so kräftigen Schubs, dass er nach hinten fiel. "Na siehst du, du kannst dich noch bewegen.", sagte sie lachend.

Ron rappelte sich wütend auf und warf Hermine einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zu. "Das bekommst du zurück.", drohte er und setzte die Drohung auch gleich in die Tat um, indem er sie an ihrem Handgelenk packte und in den Schnee zog.

Hermine quietschte überrascht, da sie mit so einer Attacke nicht gerechnet hatte. Sekunden später fand sie sich in weichem Pulverschnee wieder.

Ron hatte beschlossen, dass das noch nicht Rache genug war und deshalb überhäufte er seine Frau noch mit einer Ladung Schnee, die Hermine sehr überraschend traf. Etwas von dem gefrorenen Wasser rutschte in ihren Ausschnitt und in den Nacken und verursachte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.

"Na warte.", murmelte sie und schüttelte sich, damit zumindest ein Teil des Schnees von ihr herunterfiel. Sie kniete sich hin und schaufelte so viel Schnee in ihre Hände wie nur möglich. Sie holte Schwung und warf alles in Rons siegesgewisses grinsendes Gesicht.

"Hermine Jane Weasley!", rief Ron sauer, während er versuchte einen Teil des Schnees aus seinen Ohren zu bekommen. Jetzt war es vorbei mit der netten und freundlichen Tour, Ron stürzte sich auf seine Frau und versuchte sie so gut einzuseifen, wie das möglich war.

Aber er hatte nicht mit der Initiative seiner Frau gerechnet, die ihn gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, was er vorhatte und so hatte sie unbemerkt ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Sie ließ ihm einen Strahl warmes Wasser in sein Gesicht prasseln. Ron hörte sofort damit auf, sie mit Schneebällen zu bombardieren.

Cathy hatte die ganze Zeit grinsend zugesehen, wie ihre beiden erwachsenen Eltern sich wie Kinder aufführten. So hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie der Fuchs, vor dessen Bau sie auf seine Ankunft gewartet hatten, inzwischen herausgekommen und sich leichtfüßig am Geschehen vorbei geschlichen hatte.

"Das ist unfair.", sagte sie laut zu Ron und Hermine, die sie überrascht anblickten. Sie hatten ganz vergessen, dass Cathy da war. "Ich will auch mitmachen.", erklärte sie und formte auch gleich einige Schneebälle, die sie auf die am Boden liegenden Zauberer feuerte.

Sofort sprang Ron auf und bombardierte nun seine Tochter mit Schneebällen, die aber Unterstützung von ihrer Mutter bekam, nach dem Motto "Frauen müssen zusammenhalten". Am Ende sahen alle drei aus wie Schneemänner, als sie lachend am Waldrand auftauchten.

Ron legte einen Arm um Hermine. So landete noch etwas mehr Schnee auf ihrer Schulter. "Das war doch mal ein gelungener Spaziergang, oder?", fragte er grinsend und versuchte etwas Schnee aus Hermines Haaren zu zupfen.

"Gelungen?", erwiderte Hermine zweifelnd und wischte einige Flocken von der Mütze ihres Mannes. "Wir sehen aus, als hätten wir einen Kopfsprung in einen Schneehaufen gemacht.", sagte sie lachend.

"Aber es war doch lustig, oder?", fragte Ron interessiert und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange.

Sie nickte. "Ja, das war es auf jeden Fall." Sie beobachtete lächelnd, wie Cathy fröhlich auf und ab springend vor ihnen herlief. In der Stadt war das gar nicht möglich.

Nach einigen Minuten kam der Fuchsbau in ihr Blickfeld, von weitem hatten sie schon Rauch aus dem Kamin aufsteigen sehen. Fred und George kamen ihnen entgegen, über ihren Köpfen schwebten zwei sehr dunkle Wolken, wie die, aus denen immer Gewitter entstanden.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Ron überrascht und deutete auf die Gebilde über den Köpfen seiner Brüder.

"Das, mein lieber kleiner Bruder", fing Fred mit wichtiger Miene an, "ist unser neuestes Produkt, das nach den Feiertagen hoffentlich ganz ausgereift ist." Er warf einen prüfenden Blick nach oben.

"Was soll das denn sein?", erkundigte Hermine sich interessiert und trat etwas näher, um sich das Produkt ganz genau anzusehen.

"Das ist die ganz persönliche Wetterwolke eines Menschen."

"Sie zeigt entweder die momentane Stimmung an"

"oder die Stimmung, die sich die betreffende Person wünscht."

"Aber leider zeigen die Wolken im Moment bei uns nur Gewitterstimmung an."

"Das werden wir noch verfeinern müssen."

"Wisst ihr was? Probiert sie doch mal.", schlug George vor, zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und gab den Wolken einen kleinen Schubs. Sofort flogen sie zu Ron und Hermine und blieben über deren Köpfen stehen. Das Ehepaar schaute misstrauisch nach oben, als würde es erwarten, dass gleich eine Explosion stattfinden würde, aber zur Überraschung aller wurden die Wolken erst heller, bis sie strahlend weiß waren und dann verschwanden sie plötzlich.

"Was soll das denn?", fragte Ron verwundert. "Wieso sind die denn auf einmal verschwunden?"

Fred und George sahen sich ratlos an. "Keine Ahnung, das war nicht geplant. Normalerweise sollten die sich gar nicht auflösen..."

"Vielleicht passiert das, wenn man zu glücklich ist.", vermutete George. "Bei Ginny gab es ja einen Regenbogen, weil die Wolke sich nicht entscheiden konnte zwischen Regen und Sonne."

"Aber dann versteh ich nicht, warum die bei uns nur Gewitter anzeigen.", sagte Fred verwirrt.

"Vielleicht seid ihr in so schlechter Stimmung.", vermutete Hermine und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie Cathy wieder im Blickfeld hatte. Ihr war doch wohler, wenn sie wusste, was ihre Tochter alles anstellte.

"Wir?!", fragten die Zwillinge empört im Chor.

"Wir haben nie schlechte Laune!", erklärte George mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Fuchsbau, langsam wurde ihr kalt. Der blaue Himmel hatte sich verzogen, es waren dunklere Wolken aufgetaucht und es fing langsam an zu schneien. "Dann müssen die Wolken wirklich einen Fehler haben.", rief sie ihren Schwagern über die Schulter zu und ging zur Haustür. Ron und Cathy folgten ihr.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie umgezogen und geduscht im behaglich warmen Wohnzimmer und durchsuchten zusammen mit Harry und Ginny einen Karton voller Babysachen, den Mrs Weasley zutage gefördert hatte.

Nur Cathy fand das nicht sehr interessant, deshalb spielte sie lieber mit Nathalie und Julien verstecken, die beide glücklicherweise nicht so zimperlich wie ihre Mutter waren. Nathalie hatte sich hinter dem Sofa versteckt, aber ihr weasleyroter Haarschopf schaute hinter der Lehne hervor, während einige silberblonde Haare von Julien unter der Treppe zu sehen waren.

"Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass ich da mal reingepasst habe?", fragte Ginny lächelnd und hielt einen rosa Strampelanzug in die Höhe. Harry und Ron schauten einen Moment auf ihren großen Babybauch und schüttelten beide den Kopf.

Ginny blickte an sich runter und musste grinsen. "Naja, im Moment bestimmt nicht.", meinte sie und streichelte liebevoll über ihr Bäuchlein. Sie konnte spüren, dass sie das Baby trat. "Aber dem Würmchen da drin bestimmt.", sagte sie überzeugt und hielt das Kleidungsstück an ihren Bauch, so, als ob sie prüfen wollte, wie gut es dem Baby stand.

"Passt wie angegossen.", nickte Harry lachend. Ginny schlug ihm gespielt sauer auf den Arm.

"Wisst ihr denn schon, was es wird?", fragte Hermine neugierig und legte eine Hand auf den Bauch ihrer besten Freundin. Ganz schwach konnte sie fühlen, wie das Baby gegen die Bauchdecke trat.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Chance. Dieser kleine Knirps hier hat sich immer so gedreht, dass man nie etwas erkennen konnte.", sagte er leicht vorwurfsvoll mehr zu Ginnys Bauch als zu seinen beiden ältesten Freunden.

Hermine lachte. "So ähnlich war das bei Cathy auch. Einmal hat man erahnen können, was sie wird und die anderen Male hat sie sich auch immer anders gedreht."

Ginny nickte. "Ich weiß noch, wie sauer Ron war." Sie hatte ihren Bruder noch sehr gut in Erinnerung, wie genervt er davon war, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was sein Kind werden würde und wie er das Kinderzimmer dann streichen sollte.

"Das war aber auch fies von Cathy.", beharrte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. Er nahm es seiner Tochter immer noch übel, dass man erst nach ihrer Geburt festgestellt hatte, das sie ein Mädchen war.

"Tja, so sind Babys nun mal.", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und zog die Kiste mit den Babysachen zu sich. Sie holte ein paar kleine Schuhe heraus und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Kaum zu glauben, dass Ginny mal da rein gepasst hat. Auch Cathy hatte so süße kleine Schühchen gehabt. Zärtlich strich sie darüber.

"Die sind schön.", meine Ginny und nahm sie Hermine aus der Hand. Sie hielt sie neben dem Strampelanzug an ihren Bauch und musterte beides prüfend, um zu sehen, ob es gut zusammenpasste und die Farben harmonierten.

"Willst du ein Kleiderständer werden, Ginny?", frage George interessiert, der das Zimmer betrat. Über seinem Kopf schwebte eine neue Wolke, aus der es nonstop schneite. George war damit beschäftigt, jede Minute den Schnee von seinem Kopf zu wischen. Auch seine nähere Umgebung wurde langsam weiß.

"Ihr habt die Wolken also noch nicht reparieren können?", stellte Hermine fest und zog ihre Füße an, damit Nathalie unauffällig an ihr vorbeikriechen konnte. Cathy suchte sie im oberen Stockwerk, Julien hatte sie schon entdeckt.

"Das siehst du doch, oder Hermine?", erwiderte George gereizt und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken. "Da liegt irgendein schwerer Programmierungsfehler vor, den wir immer noch nicht beheben können.", erklärte er und warf seiner Wolke einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Kinder, das Essen ist bald fertig.", informierte Mrs Weasley sie. Sie kam mit einer geblümelten Schürze und mehlverschmiertem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer und musterte ihren Sohn einen Augenblick ungläubig. "George, muss diese Wolke ausgerechnet hier schneien? Der Schnee schmilzt und macht alles nass.", meinte sie und deutete auf eine Pfütze auf dem Fußboden.

"Ist ja gut, ich geh ja schon.", murmelte er und stand auf. "Nichtmal im Wohnzimmer des eigenen Elternhauses ist man mehr erwünscht." Mit einem lauten _Knall _war er disappariert.

Mrs Weasley blickte kopfschüttelnd auf die Stelle, an der ihr Sohn Sekundenbruchteile zuvor verschwunden war. "Man glaubt wirklich nicht, dass diese beiden schon über dreißig sind, so wie die sich manchmal anstellen.", sagte sie. Ihr Blick fiel auf Ginny, die inzwischen alle alten Babysachen aus dem Karton geholt hatte und sie prüfend musterte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

"Molly, was ist denn?", fragte Harry, der bemerkt hatte, dass seine Schwiegermutter wieder einmal kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Ach, nichts weiter.", winkte sie ab und suchte in ihrer Schürze nach einem Taschentuch. "Es ist nur ... mein Baby bekommt ein Baby.", erklärte sie und setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas.

Ginny seufzte. Diesen Satz hatte ihre Mutter in den letzten Monaten schon so oft gesagt. "Ja, Mum, das weiß ich.", sagte sie sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Aber irgendwann müssen wir doch alle mal erwachsen werden, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Mrs Weasley nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Und ich kann wirklich stolz sein auf euch beide.", sagte sie und kniff Ron in die Wange. Ron verdrehte die Augen, Harry und Hermine lachten wegen seines Gesichtsausdrucks. "Eigentlich auf euch vier. Ihr habt euch wirklich toll entwickelt, ihr seid verantwortungsbewusst und vernünftig."

"Naja, meistens.", erwiderte Ron geschmeichelt und grinste verlegen. Es kam nicht wirklich oft vor, dass seine Mutter ihn lobte.

"Eigentlich müsstest du ja von uns sechs reden, Mum. Wegen Cathy und dem Baby da drin.", berichtigte Ginny ihre Mutter und deutete auf ihre Körpermitte.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Rons Schulter und beobachtete, wie Mrs Weasley leicht über den Bauch ihrer Tochter fuhr. Bei Hermines Schwangerschaft hatte sie es damals auch gemacht. Molly freute sich immer sehr auf ihre Enkelkinder, auch wenn es jetzt schon das vierte war. Percy hatte zwar Penelope Clearwater geheiratet, aber Kinder hatten sie keine, genauso wenig wie Charlie, Fred oder George. Aber das Geschlecht der Weasleys würde in keinem Falle aussterben, soviel war sicher.

"Versprich mir, Ginny, dass du das Baby nicht bekommst, bevor dein Dad und ich wieder aus Rumänien zurück sind, in Ordnung?", sagte Mrs Weasley hoffnungsvoll.

Ginny lächelte vage. "Ich kann's versuchen, Mum, aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Samstag und möchte mich für die sehr wenigen Reviews bedanken. Aber ehrlich gesagt frage ich mich schon, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, diese FF hier zu posten, da sie doch relativ wenig Leute zu lesen scheinen und noch weniger sie kommentieren.

Ich wünsch euch trotzdem ein schönes Wochenende und hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt.


	10. Dezember: 2 Advent á la Weasley

**10. Dezember: 2. Advent á la Weasley****

* * *

**

**Schneefall**

Es zogen dunkle Winterwolken  
vom Norden zu uns her.  
Sie waren voll wie Einkaufstüten,  
mit Schnee ganz groß und schwer.

Sie kamen bis zu unsrer Stadt,  
da blieben sie dann stehn  
und ließen ihren ganzen Schnee  
vom Himmel runterwehn.

Es schneite fast den ganzen Tag,  
dann waren die Wolken leer.  
Die Stadt war weiß besonders schön,  
es fuhr kein Auto mehr.

Wir Kinder aber freuten uns,  
denn so viel Schnee ist schön.  
Wir konnten in der Innenstadt  
Ski fahrn und rodeln gehen.

Wir machten auch ne Schneeballschlacht  
und bauten einen Mann.  
Aus Schnee, na klar, nun steht er da  
und lacht uns alle an.

©MillyM

* * *

"Ron, du stehst im Weg."

"Cathy, kannst du mal hier halten?"

"Julien, nicht die Nase essen!"

"Aber das ist doch nur eine Karotte."

"Da nischt, mein Schatz. Das soll anscheinend die Nase sein."

"Karotten sind immer die Nasen."

"Wir könnten doch auch etwas anderes als Nase nehmen, wenn die Julien so gut schmeckt."

"Und was?"

"Keine Ahnung. Mum braucht das ganze Gemüse zum Kochen."

"Vielleicht einen Schneebesen?"

"Willst du, dass sie uns umbringt?"

"Okay, dann eben ein Radieschen."

"Die braucht sie auch."

"Und wenn wir ihm einfach keine Nase machen?"

"Aber er braucht doch eine."

"Dann hättest du die Karotte nicht essen dürfen."

"Ich hab doch nicht gewusst, dass das die Nase sein soll."

"Wie wäre es, wenn Hermine einfach eine neue Karotte heraufbeschwört?"

"Du weißt doch, wie das mit Lebensmitteln ist, die sind ungenießbar, wenn man sie heraufbeschwört."

"Na und? Wir wollen sie ja schließlich nicht essen, sondern brauchen nur eine Nase."

"Also schön ... Hier bitte."

"Danke Hermine, du bist ein Schatz."

"Wo ist der Hut?"

"Ich glaub mit dem ist Krumbein vorhin weggelaufen."

"Na super. Ohne Hut können wir das ganze auch sein lassen."

"Ich geh und such ihn."

"Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt den Kopf draufsetzen."

"Sollten wir nicht erst die Knöpfe -"

"Nein, wenn die Steine rausfallen, dann ist das doch sinnlos."

"Genau, erst muss der Kopf drauf."

"Also bei drei?"

"Ja, das klingt gut."

"Fertig?"

"Jaah, fertig."

"Du auch, George?"

"Ich bin schon lange fertig."

"Also dann. Eins ... zwei ... drei ... los!"

"Sieht doch super aus."

"Findet ihr nicht, der ist ein bisschen schief, der Kopf?"

"Aus meinem Winkel nicht. Aber wenn ich von da schaue, dann hast du Recht, Hermine."

"Aber wenn wir den noch schieben, dann fällt er vielleicht runter."

"Meinst du wirklich? Der sieht doch ziemlich stabil aus."

"Das sagst du jedes Mal und jedes Mal fällt er runter."

"Und das sagst du jedes Mal."

"Ich hab doch Recht."

"Also lassen wir ihn so?"

"Ja. Jetzt können wir die Knöpfe machen."

"Sollte nicht erst die Nase in den Kopf?"

"Ich meine der Hut ist das wichtigste."

"Aber der ist ja nicht da."

"Ich hab ihn! Krumbein ist damit quer durch den Garten gehechtet, ich glaub ich bin auf ein paar Gnome draufgefallen, als ich ihn geschnappt hab."

"Das macht ja nichts, jetzt gib ihn schon her."

"Ist ja schon gut, nur die Ruhe."

"Ich finde man muss den Hut etwas zur Seite drehen, damit der Kopf nicht so schief aussieht."

"Nee, lass ihn so, das sieht besser aus."

"Vielleicht dreieinhalb Zentimeter nach rechts..."

"Noch präziser geht's wohl nicht, oder?"

"Doch, aber ich fürchte dann wärst du überfordert, Ron."

"Wenn du meinst ... besser so?"

"Viel besser. Wo ist jetzt die Nase?"

"Julien, nein! Nicht die auch noch."

"Ich dachte die war nicht gut als Nase. Die schmeckt so komisch."

"Deshalb ist die ja auch die Nase, weil sie so komisch schmeckt."

"Fleur, geh mit ihm zu Mum. Die hat ein gutes Mittel gegen heraufbeschworene Lebensmittel."

"In Ordnung, das masche isch. Julien, chéri, komm mit."

"Hermine, kannst du uns eine neue ... ah wunderbar, das hast du schon, danke."

"Können jetzt endlich die Knöpfe kommen?"

"Was hast du bloß mit den Knöpfen, Nathalie?"

"Die sind wichtig, ohne Knöpfe sieht er so nackt aus."

"Die Knöpfe sind das letzte, was kommen muss. Wichtiger sind der Schal und ein Besen."

"Den Schal hab ich hier, aber wo ist der Besen?"

"Ich hol ihn."

"Aber passt auf, dass du nicht den ganzen Besenschuppen in Schutt und Asche legst, Ginny."

"Pass _du _lieber auf!"

"Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Mir schlottern schon die Knie."

"Das sollten sie auch, Fred."

"Also schön, dann machen wir am besten jetzt den Schal fest, damit der Kopf auch wirklich hält."

"Zieh schon."

"Mach ich doch."

"Nicht zu fest, sonst fliegt er runter."

"Ach Quatsch, das macht er nicht."

"Vorsicht. Vorsicht! VORSICHT!"

"Wie oft willst du denn das noch sagen?"

"So lange bis ihr vorsichtig seid."

"Wir sind doch vorsichtig."

"Ja, das sehe ich."

"Es hält doch alles, was willst du denn?"

"Den Besen, im Moment."

"Ginny ist eben gerade etwas langsamer, da muss man Verständnis haben."

"Halt die Klappe, Fred!"

"Was für ein schlagfertiger Kommentar mal wieder, Ron."

"Ich bin doch schon da."

"Einen Älteren hättest du nicht nehmen können, oder?"

"Wohl kaum, es war kein Älterer mehr da."

"Der war doch zu Dads Zeiten schon veraltet."

"Hey, das ist ein Besen. Den wolltet ihr doch. Ihr müsst mit ihm ja nicht nach London fliegen."

"Ist ja schon gut, Schwesterherz, beruhig dich. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du vor Wut platzt."

"Können wir jetzt die Knöpfe machen?"

"Ja, jetzt können wir."

"Mund und Augen müssen doch auch noch gemacht werden."

"Nathalie, lass was von den Steinen für das Gesicht übrig."

"Na schön, wenn's sein muss."

"Ja, das muss sein. Er kann doch nicht nur eine Nase haben."

"Ja, wahrscheinlich."

"Wo soll der Besen hin?"

"Na auf seinen Kopf, wohin denn sonst?"

"Haha, wie witzig, ich meinte in die rechte Hand oder in die linke?"

"Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass er überhaupt keine Hände hat?"

"Sollen wir ihm denn noch welche machen?"

"Bist du verrückt? Der blöde Kopf war schon kompliziert genug."

"Aber wo soll der Besen dann hin, Dad?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihn einfach an ihn anlehnen?"

"Das wäre machbar, ja. Das könnten wir tatsächlich tun."

"Deshalb hab ich es ja auch vorgeschlagen."

"Also gut, versuchen wir's."

"Sieht gut aus."

"Finde ich auch."

"Hey, ein Auge ist rausgefallen."

"Dann mach ihm ein neues rein."

"Jaah doch ... fertig."

"Sieht super aus, ich glaube, so können wir ihn lassen."

"Ja, ganz passabel."

"Ich weiß nicht, da fehlt noch irgendwas."

"Und was?"

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht sowas wie eine Pfeife in seinem Mund?"

"Eine Pfeife? Wo sollen wir eine Pfeife hernehmen?"

"Hermine kann doch sicher eine heraufbeschwören."

"Also ich weiß nicht ... na gut ... hier."

"Danke."

"Steck sie ihm in den rechten Mundwinkel, damit eine Ausgeglichenheit zu dem Besen auf der linken Seite besteht."

"Okidoki. Gut so?"

"Klasse, jetzt ist er perfekt."

"Ja."

"Kinder, das habt ihr wirklich wundervoll hingekriegt." Mrs Weasley starrte staunend auf den mannshohen Schneemann, der einen großen alten schwarzen Zylinder auf dem Kopf trug und eine leuchtend rote Karotte als Nase hatte. Ein alter Sauberwisch lehnte an seiner Seite und Hermine hatte es hinbekommen, dass sogar etwas Rauch aus der Pfeife herauskam.

"Hey, der ist klasse geworden!", sagte auch Julien begeistert, der, dieses Mal ohne seine Mutter, wieder herausgekommen war und eine neue Karotte in den Händen hielt, die in ein paar strahlendgrünen Fäustlingen steckten. Bewundert schaute er alle Anwesenden an: Seinen Dad und seine große Schwester, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Cathy. Alle hatten rosige Wangen und freuten sich, dass ihnen der Schneemann so gut gelungen war.

"So, und jetzt kommt rein, das Essen ist fertig und wir müssen euch noch eure Geschenke für Weihnachten geben. Außerdem müsst ihr doch bald los.", trieb Mrs Weasley zur Eile an. Sie schritt zügig voran, denn sie fand es nicht sehr angenehm in der Kälte und wollte wieder ins Haus. Der Rest der Familie folgte ihr im Gänsemarsch.

/-/

"Okay, also lass mal sehen. Das hier ist für Nathalie, das auch, das hier für Julien und das für beide.", erklärte Ron, als er Fleur seine und Hermines Geschenke für ihre Kinder in die Hand drückte.

"Oh, so viele Geschenke? Das ist su nett von dir, Ron.", sagte Fleur lächelnd und gab die Geschenke an Bill weiter, der sie alle in einen Rucksack steckte. Fleur drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron bemerkte, wie Hermine ihr einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

"Keine Ursache, Fleur. Es sind ja immerhin meine Nichte und mein Neffe, nicht wahr?", winkte Ron ab und schaute Hermine liebevoll an. Mittlerweile war er ziemlich immun gegen Fleurs Charme, was Hermine wohlwollend zu Kenntnis nahm.

"Oh, bevor isch das vergesse, wir 'aben auch Geschenke für disch, 'ermine und Casy." Sie wandte sich zu Bill, der ihr zwei sehr kunstvoll verpackte Päckchen reichte, die sie an Ron weitergab. "Seid bitte vorsischtisch damit, isch 'abe eine 'albe Stunde gebrauscht, um sie so schön einsupacken."

Ron nickte. "Ja, natürlich, werden wir sein." Er gab Hermine die Geschenke, die sie ziemlich rücksichtslos in einen ihrer nun leeren Koffer stellte.

"Fred, George, hier, die sind für euch.", rief sie den Zwillingen zu, die ihre Päckchen, die sie bis jetzt bekommen hatten, kräftig schüttelten, um herauszufinden, was sich darin befand.

"Hey, gut geworfen, Hermine.", stellte George bewundernd fest und machte sich gleich daran, auch dieses Päckchen zu schütteln.

"So, wir haben Molly und Arthur unsere Geschenke gegeben, sowie das Geschenk für Charly. Bill, Fleur und die Kinder haben ihre Geschenke und die Zwillinge auch.", resümierte Hermine und hakte alle Namen im Geiste ab. "Harry und Ginny bekommen ihre an Weihnachten. So, jetzt bleibt nur noch Percys Geschenk übrig."

Waren bis jetzt noch leise Gespräche und lautes Rascheln zu hören, so herrschte plötzlich Totenstille. Alle starrten Hermine an, als hätte sie gerade ihren Kopf abgenommen, so wie es der kopflose Nick manchmal tat.

"Percy?", fragte Fred nach zwei Minuten langsam. "_Percy?!"_

"Wieso, beim Barte des Merlins, willst du diesem Mistkerl, Idiot und größtem Arschloch der Welt ein Geschenk zu Weihnachten machen, Hermine?", fragte Fred ungläubig und blickte Hermine an, als ob sie einen ekelerregenden Ausschlag hätte.

"Naja, ich dachte es wäre ganz nett und würde ihn freuen.", erklärte Hermine. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum sie nach zehn Jahren immer noch so ein Theater um Percy machten. Immerhin gehörte er doch zur Familie.

"_Es würde ihn freuen?!_", wiederholte Fred Hermines Worte und wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder. "Hermine, wir machen _nichts_, was ihm eine Freude macht. Das einzige, was ich ihm schenken würde, wäre ein Fluch, der seine hässliche Brille kaputtmacht und ihm sämtliche Haare abfackelt."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee ist, Hermine.", sagte Ron zu seiner Frau und mühte sich damit ab, den Koffer zu schließen, der durch die ganzen Geschenke voller war als gedacht. Sogar Fred und George hatten ihm ein Geschenk gegeben, wenn auch unter Vorbehalt, wie sie ihm versicherten.

"Also meint ihr, ich sollte ihm das Geschenk nicht schicken?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd und blickte skeptisch auf das Geschenk, das sie in den Händen hielt.

"NEIN!", riefen alle Weasleys im Chor.

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ist ja schon gut.", sagte sie und wollte es zurück in den Koffer legen, den Ron gerade zugemacht hatte, indem er sich draufgesetzt hatte.

"Hermine, ernsthaft, du hast doch nicht vor, dieses Geschenk wieder mitzunehmen?", erkundigte sich Fred. Er sprach jetzt in so rücksichtsvollem Ton, als hätte er eine schwerkranke Person vor sich. "Sowas nimmt man nicht wieder mit nach Hause, sowas verbrennt man im Kamin."

"Ich hab es bezahlt, also kann ich doch wohl damit machen, was ich will.", widersprach Hermine und quetschte es noch in den Koffer.

"Solange dein Plan beinhaltet, es vom höchsten Hochhaus der Welt zu schmeißen, sind wir einverstanden."

"Genau.", stimmte George seinem Bruder nickend zu.

/-/

"Endlich wieder Zuhause.", seufzte Ron und ließ sich zufrieden in ihr gemütliches großes Sofa sinken. "Ich finde es toll im Fuchsbau, aber dort komme ich mir immer wie ein zehnjähriger Junge vor, nicht wie ein einunddreißigjähriger verheirateter Mann, der eine wunderbare Tochter hat.", erklärte er Hermine, die aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, wo sie gerade ihre Koffer ausgepackt hatte. Sie hatte das Geschenk für Percy in der Hand. "Willst du ihm das wirklich schicken?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur beieinander und genossen die Nähe zueinander. Ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. "Er ist immerhin dein Bruder und somit mein Schwager."

"Ja, aber er legt nicht den geringsten Wert darauf, sich auch nur mit einem einzigen aus unserer Familie zu vertragen.", widersprach Ron und fing an, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen.

"Nur weil er so einen Dickkopf hat, genau wie der Rest von eurer Familie.", erwiderte sie und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Ihr Weasleys seid doch alle gleich!"

"Du gehörst jetzt auch zu dieser Familie, Mrs Weasley.", erinnerte er seine Frau und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er hätte früher nie geglaubt, dass er sie eines Tages so nennen könnte. "Und das schon seit fast zehn Jahren, wenn ich das mal sagen darf."

"Ich weiß, Ron, ich weiß. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht würde das Geschenk euch allen helfen, doch wieder Kontakt zu Percy aufzunehmen, verstehst du?", versuchte sie ihre Beweggründe zu erklären.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es den anderen geht, aber ich persönlich lege keinen Wert darauf, nochmal Kontakt zu Percy zu haben. Er hat sich wie ein Riesenidiot aufgeführt und ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm das irgendwann verzeihen kann.", sagte Ron leise. Er sprach nicht gerne über seinen Bruder, zu sehr hatte es ihn getroffen, dass Percy ihnen allen so misstraut und sie praktisch als Lügner hingestellt hatte. Und am schlimmsten war, dass er Dolores Umbridges Arbeit als gut erachtet hatte.

"Wenn du ihm das Geschenk schicken willst, dann mach es, aber bitte schreib nicht dazu, dass es von uns beiden ist. Ich möchte nichts mit dem Geschenk zu tun haben, klar?", sagte er leise, aber sehr bestimmt. Percy war Geschichte für ihn.

"Okay, wenn das so wichtig für dich ist...", lenkte Hermine ein und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Da war immer noch dieser lästige Schneeregen.

"Danke.", erwiderte Ron und küsste seine Frau auf den Kopf.

Sie wurden still, nur eines der Weihnachtspapierengelchen, die sie zu Hause vergessen hatten, flatterte an ihnen vorbei.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel möchte ich besonders meiner Freundin Melina widmen, die das Gedicht am Anfang geschrieben hat, vielen Dank dafür! Dann möchte ich mal meiner Beta-Leserin Janey danken, die mir bei der Entstehung dieser 10 Kapitel sehr geholfen hat und euch allen für die Reviews.

Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 2. Advent.

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	11. Dezember: Falsche Vermutungen

**11. Dezember: Falsche Vermutungen**

"Und was hälst du von dem Kleid?", fragte Hermine, als sie aus der Umkleide trat. Prüfend betrachtete sie sich von allen Seiten in dem großen Spiegel.

"Ich weiß nicht, Hermine.", erwiderte Ginny und betrachtete ihre Schwägerin mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem dunkelroten kurzen Kleid einfach nicht. Es saß irgendwie nicht richtig, in der Taille war es so eng. "Ich glaub das ist nicht das Richtige."

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen. Seit einer Stunde probierte sie nun schon die verschiedensten Abendkleider, aber nichts passte wirklich gut. Langsam war sie am verzweifeln.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du dir einfach einen Festumhang bei Madam Malkins kaufst?", schlug Ginny vor und schaute zu der Umkleide, an der die anderen zwanzig Kleider hingen, die Hermine schon anprobiert hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie macht nur noch Festumhänge für Zauberer, Hexen müssen sich mit Abendkleidern aus solchen Läden begnügen." Leider hatte die weibliche Zauberergesellschaft vor Jahren entdeckt, was es für schöne Abendgarderobe es in Muggelkaufhäusern gab und so hatte Madam Malkins im Bereich der Festumhänge fiel zu wenig Umsatz gehabt und ihre Angebote aus dem Laden genommen.

"Das ist wirklich bescheuert.", murmelte Ginny. Aber auch sie hatte schon lange keinen Festumhang mehr gekauft, ihr waren diese Abendkleider auch lieber, zumindest dann, wenn sie nicht schwanger war. Im Moment passte ihr sowieso nichts richtig. "Probier doch einfach nochmal das Schwarze, das du als erstes anhattest.", schlug sie dann vor.

"Brauchen Sie vielleicht Hilfe?", fragte eine Verkäuferin, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war und Hermine mit fachmännischem Blick musterte.

"Nun ja ... ähm ... vielleicht.", sagte Hermine unsicher. Sie mochte es eigentlich nicht, wenn Verkäufer ihr bei Kleidung halfen und immer das teuerste anschleppen mussten, das ihr sowieso nicht gefiel.

"Was brauchen Sie denn? Zu welchem Anlass soll das Abendkleid sein?", fragte sie, ohne eine eindeutige Antwort abzuwarten. Sie holte ihre Brille heraus und setzte sie auf. So umkreiste sie Hermine einmal und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

"Also, der Chef meines Mannes gibt zu Silvester ein kleines Fest und dafür brauche ich ein Abendkleid. Am bestens sehr schlicht und elegant.", erklärte Hermine. Dass sie mit dem Chef ihres Mannes den Zaubereiminister meinte und das Fest für das ganze Ministerium war, erwähnte sie lieber nicht.

"Ja, das wird das beste sein. Ich werde mal schauen, was wir so im Lager haben. Umstandskleider sind meistens so verziert, aber wir haben sicher noch irgendetwas elegantes da.", sagte die Verkäuferin in geschäftsmäßigem Ton und wollte schon davoneilen, aber Hermine hielt sie auf.

"Moment noch! Was meinen Sie denn mit Umstandkleidern? Ich brauche gar kein Umstandskleid.", sagte sie verwirrt und schaute zu Ginny, die ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Sind Sie denn nicht schwanger?", fragte die Frau überrascht und wollte sich, wie sie das immer machte, wenn sie nervös war, die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen, die aber gar nicht vorhanden waren, da sie ihr gefärbtes blondes Haar zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt hatte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihren Bauch etwas ein, damit die Frau ja nicht auf falsche Ideen kam. "Nein ich bin nicht schwanger.", sagte sie bestimmt. "Ich habe allerhöchstens etwas zugenommen, was vor Weihnachten ja wohl nicht so ungewöhnlich ist, oder?", fragte sie leicht beleidigt. Kaum hatte man ein, zwei Gramm mehr als sonst auf den Rippen, schon war man schwanger!

"Das tut mir wirklich Leid, entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, ich dachte nur ... und Sie sind ja in Begleitung einer Schwangeren unterwegs ...", stotterte die Verkäuferin hilflos herum und wagte es kaum, Hermine in die Augen zu blicken.

"Also wenn jemand mit seiner schwangeren Freundin einkaufen geht, dann ist dieser jemand auch automatisch schwanger?", hakte Hermine nach und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. Eigentlich wollte sie doch gar keine Hilfe von dieser Person haben, sie wollte nur ganz in Ruhe ein Kleid aussuchen.

"Ja ... also ich meine natürlich nein ... natürlich nicht ... ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten ... egal was Sie aus dieser Abteilung kaufen werden, das geht auf Kosten des Hauses.", sagte die Verkäuferin mit hochrotem Kopf. "Soll ich im Lager für Sie nachschauen?"

Hermine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. So sehr hatte sie die Frau keinesfalls verschrecken wollen. "Nein danke, ich denke wir finden uns schon alleine zurecht."

"Okay, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch ... einen schönen Aufenthalt." Die Frau verschwand so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war.

Hermine sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, während Ginny versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Ich glaub ich probier nochmal das Schwarze an.", überlegte Hermine und griff sich das Kleid, was ganz hinten hing und sie vor fast einer Stunde schon einmal probiert hatte.

Ginny nickte und beobachtete, wie Hermine damit in der Kabine verschwand.

"Das ist doch unglaublich, oder?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich aus dem roten Kleid gezwängt hatte und es so ordentlich wie möglich auf einen Kleiderbügel hängte.

"Was meinst du?", rief Ginny ihr zu und versuchte sich anders hinzusetzen, was sich als etwas komplizierter herausstellte als gedacht.

"Na dass die Verkäuferin gedacht hat, dass ich schwanger bin.", erwiderte Hermine und machte so gut es ging den Reißverschluss zu. Wenn sie das Kleid so ansah, war es doch sehr schön, obwohl sie es vorhin für "zu langweilig" gehalten hatte.

"Ach, so unglaublich finde ich das gar nicht.", widersprach Ginny und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Wirst du wohl Ruhe geben.", murmelte sie leise ihrem Bauch zu. Das Baby schien wohl geschlafen zu haben und war von ihren Bewegungen aufgewacht.

"Was?", fragte Hermine überrascht und schob den dunkelblauen Vorhang beiseite, der vor der Garderobe hing. Sie kam heraus und trat vor den großen Spiegel.

"Du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass du etwas zugenommen hast, oder?", fragte Ginny schelmisch und nahm Schwung, um aus dem Sessel aufzustehen. Sie ging zu ihrer Freundin und zog den Reißverschluss ganz hoch.

"Ich bitte dich, Ginny, jeder kann doch mal zunehmen, oder?", sagte Hermine augenverdrehend.

"Ja, das bestreite ich ja auch nicht, Mine. Aber ich meine, deshalb ist es doch nicht ganz so abwegig, dass die Verkäuferin das angenommen hat, oder?", nahm sie die Frau in Schutz und nickte. "Das solltest du nehmen."

"Ja, ich glaub das mach ich.", nickte Hermine und ging wieder in die Umkleide. Fünf Minuten später kam sie wieder raus, diesmal trug sie wieder ihre Jeans und einen Pullover vom letzten Jahr. Das Kleid hatte sie über dem Arm.

/-/

Zehn Minuten später schlenderten sie durch die Spielzeugabteilung und überlegten, was sie Cathy zu Weihnachten schenken konnten. Besonders zu dieser Zeit gab es eine große Auswahl, allerdings waren die Preise auch alles andere als billig.

"Also ich finde diese ferngesteuerte Katze niedlich.", meinte Ginny zum fünften Mal und musterte einen Hullahuppreifen. Sie fragte sich, ob der ungefähr ihren Bauchumfang hatte. "Wenn sie schon keine echte Katze kriegt ... Sie kriegt doch keine, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie kriegt keine. Wir haben ihr oft gesagt, sie kriegt eine, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommt. Also kriegt sie auch eine, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommt.", erklärte Hermine bestimmend und schaute sich die Puzzle mit 1000 Teilen an. Leider war kein schönes Bild darunter.

"Was willst du Ron denn schenken?", erkundigte sich Ginny und ging weiter zu den Kuscheltieren. Einen kleinen Plüschbär nahm sie aus dem Regal und betrachtete ihn genauer. "Na, mein Süßer? So allein hier?"

"Ich hab noch keine Ahnung. Ich wäre ja für ein Buch, aber Ron ist nicht wirklich dafür zu haben.", sagte sie bedauernd und strich dem Bär über sein braunes Fell. Es war wirklich sehr schön flauschig.

Ginny schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, Bücher sind wirklich nicht Rons Schwäche. Aber von Luna hab ich gehört, dass bald eine Biographie über die _Chudley Cannons _rauskommt. Selbst wenn das ein Buch ist, dafür könnte Ron sich doch eigentlich interessieren, oder?"

Hermine blickte Ginny dankbar an und umarmte sie kurz. "Das wird ihn ganz bestimmt interessieren, er ist doch noch immer so scharf auf diese Mannschaft."

"Nicht schärfer als auf dich, oder?", erwiderte Ginny und nahm den Bären mit zur Kasse. Der fehlte noch in dem Kinderzimmer für das Baby. Ansonsten war alles schon komplett, bis auf die Farbe an den Wänden. Wahrscheinlich würde Harry sie erst streichen, wenn das Baby da war und sie wussten, ob rosa oder blau.

"Sollen wir noch in der Babyabteilung vorbei schauen?", fragte Hermine, als Ginny den Bären bezahlt und in einer Tüte verstaut hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, wir haben schon so viele Sachen, dass wir eigentlich zehn Kinder einkleiden könnten und drei Wochen nicht waschen müssten.", erklärte sie lachend und hielt nach einer Toilette Ausschau.

"Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher, Ginny.", warnte Hermine. "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie viel ein Baby sabbern und spucken kann. Cathy musste ich manchmal fünfmal am Tag umziehen.", erzählte sie und zeigte auf ein Schild, das zu den Toiletten wies.

"Okay, danke für die Warnung.", sagte Ginny und drückte Hermine die Tüte mit dem Bären und ihrer Jacke in die Hand. Dann betrat sie die Damentoilette.

/-/

"Gehen wir noch in den Tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Ginny Hermine, nachdem sie das Kaufhaus verlassen hatten und sich unter die Menschenmassen mischten. "Ich hab irgendwie Appetit auf die Bohnensuppe von Tom."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Ginny, ich kann nicht. Cathy hatte heute eine Theaterprobe, deshalb ist sie noch in der Schule und ich hab versprochen, sie abzuholen." Die Lehrerin hatte sich vor kurzem entschieden, das Krippenspiel mit ihrer Klasse aufzuführen. Es war nicht viel Text und relativ unkompliziert, aber trotzdem mussten sie ein paar mal proben.

"Okay", sagte Ginny. Sie wirkte etwas enttäuscht, sie hatte sich auf einen ganzen Nachmittag mit ihrer besten Freundin gefreut, aber wenn diese keine Zeit hatte, dann war daran nichts zu ändern. Musste sie eben alleine die Bohnensuppe essen gehen.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber Cathy - ", fing Hermine zerknirscht an, aber Ginny winkte ab.

"Cathy geht vor, ich weiß.", sagte sie leichthin und umarmte ihre Schwägerin.

"Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder.", erwiderte Hermine und streichelte kurz Ginnys Bauch. Sie fühlte einen kleinen Tritt.

"Wenn Harry die Nase voll hat von mir, ja.", nickte Ginny. "Grüß Cathy und Ron vorn mir und apparier vorsichtig, okay?"

Hermine nickte. "Mach ich." Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße, wo sie ungestört disapparieren konnte.

"Dann gehen wir eben nur zu dritt essen.", sagte sie zu ihrem Baby und dem Bären. Sie starrte erstaunt in die Tüte, sie hätte schwören können, dass er ihr zugezwinkert hatte.

/-/

"Mum, danke dass du mich abgeholt hast.", sagte Cathy fröhlich, als Hermine die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Hermine hatte mit ihr noch einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang unternommen und sie hatten an einigen Spielzeuggeschäften halt gemacht.

"Ich hab's dir doch versprochen, Prinzessin. Und wenn ich kann, dann halte ich meine Versprechen auch, das weißt du.", erklärte Hermine und hob den Schulranzen auf, den Cathy achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und der aufgegangen war. Einige Bücher waren herausgefallen.

"Ich geh Hausaufgaben machen.", erwiderte Cathy, nahm ihrer Mutter die Sachen aus der Hand und stürmte in ihr Zimmer.

Hermine sah ihr lächelnd hinterher. Was für ein tolles Kind! Sie hatte wirklich allen Grund stolz auf sie zu sein, auf ihre Tochter, Ron und sich selbst. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft, sich eine intakte, glückliche Familie aufzubauen, in der alle zufrieden waren, meistens, jedenfalls.

Sie ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Konnte sie es riskieren, etwas zu kochen oder sollte sie doch wieder auf ein Tiefkühlmenü zurückgreifen? Da fiel ihr ein, dass Mrs Weasley ihnen etwas von dem gestrigen Auflauf mitgegeben hatte. Und das mit einem ziemlich mitleidigem Blick. Hatte sie etwa etwas von dem Küchenbrand erfahren? Eine leichte Röte stieg Hermine ins Gesicht, während sie im Kühlschrank nach dem richtigen Topf suchte.

Nachdem sie ihn auf drei Teller verteilt hatte, die sie nacheinander in die Mikrowelle schieben wollte, klingelte es Sturm an der Tür. Verwundert stellte Hermine den ersten Teller hin und eilte zur Tür.

Sekunden nachdem sie sie geöffnet hatte, schoss ein roter Strahl an ihr vorbei. Erschrocken griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt in kampfbereit vor sich. Sie ließ ihn allerdings wieder sinken, als sie Ginny erkannte, die mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihr stand.

"Ginny, was -", fing Hermine überrascht an, aber da war Ginny schon eingetreten.

"Wie kannst du nur? Wie kannst du nur, Hermine? Ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin! Ich hab dir vertraut! Ich hab dir wirklich vertraut, all die Jahre ... und Ron auch! Und dann hintergehst du mich ... warum nur? Hättet ihr es mir nicht einfach sagen können?" Sie warf Hermine einen tief enttäuschten Blick zu.

Hermine verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Was war plötzlich mit Ginny los? Warum sagte sie solche Sachen? "Ginny, was - " Aber da wurde sie schon unterbrochen.

"Spar dir dieses verlogene, scheinheilige Getue, Hermine, das kauft dir doch niemand ab!", sagte sie aggressiv. Dann fügte sie in etwas leiserem Ton hinzu: "Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich mich so lange in dir täuschen konnte, und Ron auch. Wieso müsst ihr mir das gerade jetzt antun, jetzt, wo ich schwanger bin?"

"Ginny, was ist überhaupt los? Wovon redest du?", fragte Hermine völlig verwirrt. Was hatte Ginny auf einmal, dass sie sie so beschuldigte?

Ginny schnaubte verächtlich und warf Hermine einen höhnischen Blick zu. "Als ob du das nicht wüsstest, Hermine! Aber wenn du so tun willst, als wärst du nicht allwissend, dann bitte schön! Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich tief, wirklich sehr tief enttäuscht von dir bin und du mich sehr verletzt hast! Ich möchte dich nie, nie wieder sehen, hast du verstanden?" Ginny ging schnell zur Tür, so, als ob sie es nicht mehr in der Nähe ihrer Schwägerin aushalten könnte, und riss die Tür auf. "Und halte dich bloß von meinem Kind fern!", fügte sie noch kalt hinzu. Sie wäre fast gegen ihren Bruder geknallt, als sie raschen Schrittes davoneilte.

Ron sah seiner kleinen Schwester verwirrt hinterher. So kalt gegenüber ihrer besten Freundin hatte er sie selten erlebt und in den letzten Monaten hatte er sie auch nicht mehr so schnell laufen gesehen. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er Hermine, die ziemlich verstört aussah.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und fiel Ron ohne jede Vorwarnung um den Hals.

"Ist schon gut.", sagte Ron hilflos und tätschelte seiner Frau den Kopf. Er fühlte sich immer ziemlich hilflos, wenn Frauen solche Gefühlsausbrüche hatten. Tröstend drückte er Hermine an sich, der jetzt Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

"Nein, ist es nicht.", schniefte sie und klammerte sich beinahe wie eine ertrinkende an ihn. "Meine beste Freundin ist wütend auf mich und will mich nie wieder sehen und ich weiß nicht mal, was ich gemacht habe."

"Aber sie muss doch irgendetwas gesagt haben, Hermine. Selbst wenn sie schwanger ist, sie ist nie grundlos auf jemanden sauer, selbst wenn der Grund noch so bescheuert ist.", versuchte Ron zu helfen und zog Hermine mit sich auf die Couch.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihr für einen Grund gegeben hätte. Na schön, ich bin mit ihr nicht in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen, weil ich Cathy abgeholt habe, aber sie sagte, sie hätte das verstanden. Ich versteh nicht, was ich gemacht haben könnte, dass so schlimm ist, dass sie mir sogar die Freundschaft kündigen will."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Schwester zu so einer Entscheidung hätte bringen können. Selbst wenn Ginny schwanger war, so verrückt konnten ihre Hormone doch gar nicht spielen!

Er wusste nicht, was er hätte erwidern können und so begnügte er sich damit, Hermine einfach sanft über den Rücken zu streichen, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal morgen mit ihr sprechen und sie fragen, was los war. Manchmal kann so ein Gespräch unter Geschwistern schon helfen.", schlug er vor.

"Mhm", nickte Hermine und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen.

"Hey, das wird schon wieder, Mine.", sagte Ron leise und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Hermine legte dankbar ihre Hand auf seine und seufzte.

"Danke.", murmelte sie leise.

"Ach, wofür denn?", wehrte Ron verlegen ab und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Dafür, dass du da bist.", erwiderte sie leise. Nur mit diesen kleinen Gesten und seinen aufmunternden Worten hatte er ihr schon ein sehr viel besseres Gefühl gegeben. Er war wirklich ein wunderbarer Mann.

Ron, der vor Verlegenheit leicht rosa geworden war, wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber abgelenkt als eine Eule mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Ron stand auf und öffnete verwundert. Die Eule flog herein, sie hatte die neueste _Hexenwoche _im Schnabel.

"Du kommst aber spät.", stellte er fest und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Knut. Nachdem die Eule wieder herausgeflattert und er das Fenster geschlossen hatte, faltete er die Zeitschrift auseinander. "Oh", murmelte er überrascht und starrte auf das Titelbild.

"Was?", fragte Hermine gespannt. Sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und strich ihren Pullover glatt.

"Ich glaub ich weiß jetzt den Grund, warum Ginny so sauer auf dich ist.", stellte er fest und reichte seiner Frau die _Hexenwoche_.

Hermine nahm sie erstaunt an sich und warf nun ihrerseits einen Blick auf die Titelseite.

_Harry Potter betrügt seine Frau mit der besten Freundin!_

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Jetzt verstand sie, warum Ginny so wütend auf sie war. In ihrem Zustand wirkte eine Nachricht wie diese doppelt so schwer. "Das ist ja unglaublich.", murmelte sie fassungslos und blätterte schnell zu dem besagten Artikel. Sie überflog ihn.

_Harry Potter, 31, bekannt als 'der Junge, der überlebte' sowie als der 'Auserwählte', hat nach jüngsten Informationen aus sehr zuverlässigen Quellen eine Affäre mit seiner besten Freundin, Hermine Jane Weasley, 32, geborene Granger, die mit Ronald Weasley, dem Bruder von Potters Frau Ginevra_,_ 30, verheiratet ist. Es gab in den letzten Jahren schon einige Hinweise auf ein solch anstößiges Verhalten (wir berichteten), jedoch konnte sich Potter anscheinend raffiniert bei seiner Frau, die momentan im 8. Monat mit seinem Baby schwanger ist, herausreden. Auf den Fotos der nächsten Seiten sind Potter und Weasley in einer eindeutigen Pose zu sehen. Laut Augenzeugen haben sie schon eine langjährige Beziehung miteinander, die sie aus Rücksicht auf ihre Ehepartner noch nicht offenbart hatten._

_Wir sind zutiefst erschüttert über dieses Verhalten eines so großen Vorbildes für die Zauberergemeinschaft und hoffen, dass auch bald Potters Frau Konsequenzen aus dem Verhalten ihres Mannes zieht._

Hermine blätterte wütend zur nächsten Seite und starrte auf das Foto, dass sie und Harry angeblich in "eindeutiger" Position zeigte. Es war ein Foto, das bei der Party zu Harrys 30. Geburtstag aufgenommen worden war und auf dem Hermine ihn geschwisterlich umarmte. Auch die anderen Fotos waren von der Party. Sie verstand nicht, was da mit "eindeutiger Position" gemeint war. Das einzig eindeutige war, dass sie Freunde waren. Freunde, die sich nahe standen und schon viel zusammen erlebt hatten.

"Das ist doch unglaublich ...", murmelte sie fassungslos und schaute sich noch die nächsten Seiten voller Fotos an. "Die scheinen wirklich keine anderen Themen zu haben, wenn die solchen Mist wieder ausgraben.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Sogar den Artikel über Harry, mich und Viktor haben sie zitiert!"

Ron verzog leicht das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung von Viktor Krums Namen. Er war immer noch nicht gut auf den internationalen Quidditschspieler zu sprechen. "Naja, bei dem Artikel hatten sie schließlich nicht ganz Unrecht. Krum _hat _solche Dinge zu dir gesagt."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Rons Eifersucht war wirklich lächerlich, nach fast zehn Jahren Ehe und einem wunderbaren Kind. "Ja, das schon, aber ich hatte ihm weder zugesagt noch hatte ich irgendeine ... romantische Beziehung mit Harry.", erklärte Hermine wieder einmal und stand auf. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. "Ich liebe dich und nur dich. Und Cathy. Ihr seid meine Familie und die würde ich für nichts in der Welt aufgeben, auch nicht für so eine lächerliche Affäre mit Harry, wie die behaupten."

Ron grinste. "Sag das nicht mir, sag das Ginny.", erwiderte er und zu sie näher zu sich. Hermines Blick verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten. "Ihr tut das sicher schon wieder Leid, Mine. Ich kenne sie. Sie reagiert öfters über, schwanger oder nicht. Spätestens morgen wird sie sich beruhigt haben und entschuldigt sich bei dir. Harry wird ihr schon noch ins Gewissen reden, jedenfalls, wenn sie ihn am Leben lässt."

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht ..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Ich muss sagen, ich hab mich wirklich sehr über die 5 Reviews gefreut. Vielen Dank euch allen. Ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt ;-).

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	12. Dezember: Mathe und Entschuldigungen

**12. Dezember: Mathe und Entschuldigungen**

Wütend warf Ron den Bleistift auf den Tisch. "Was ist das denn für ein Mist?", fragte er sauer und starrte das Blatt mit den vielen Zahlen erzürnt an. "Wozu braucht man sowas überhaupt in der realen Welt?"

Cathy lächelte ihren Vater nachsichtig an. Das hatte sie sich von ihrer Lehrerin abgeschaut, die auch immer so dreinblickte, wenn jemand diese Frage stellte. "Dad.", sagte sie, als würde sie mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. "So etwas begegnet dir beinahe täglich. Wenn du zum Beispiel den Preis für mehrere Liter Milch ausrechnen willst."

"Ich kaufe nie Milch, das macht deine Mutter immer.", widersprach Ron und kritzelte auf dem Blatt herum. Mit so einem Schwachsinn konnten wirklich nur Muggel etwas anfangen.

"Oder wenn du ausrechnen willst, wie viel Taschengeld du deiner Tochter im Monat gibst. Oder wenn du wissen willst, wie viel du in einer Woche ausgegeben hast, um das in deiner Steuererklärung zu notieren."

"Hermine, deine Tochter verwirrt mich!", rief Ron seiner Frau zu, die in der Küche versuchte Kartoffelbrei zu kochen. Bis jetzt gelang es ihr auch sehr gut, vielleicht schaffte sie einmal ein genießbares Essen.

"Du wolltest ihr doch bei den Hausaufgaben helfen!", rief sie zurück. Das Püree fing langsam an zu blubbern und das war etwas, das es nicht tun sollte. "So ein Mist!", murmelte sie und begann hektisch in dem Topf zu rühren.

"Das war bevor ich wusste, dass das Mathematik ist!", informierte er Hermine laut. "Ich versteh nicht einmal, was die von mir wollen.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und starrte auf die vielen Zahlen vor ihm.

"Hmm, wie wäre es, wenn du mir dann einfach mal bei dieser Sachaufgabe hilfst, den Rest machen wir dann später.", schlug Cathy vor und holte ihr Mathebuch heraus. Sie suchte einen Moment nach der richtigen Seite, fand sie und legte das Buch vor Ron auf den Tisch. "Hier, die ist es.", sagte sie und zeigte auf die längste Aufgabe.

Ron lächelte gequält. Seiner Tochter zu Liebe las er sie sich durch. "_Ein Zug aus London fährt 60 km/h. Karen, Susan, Max, Peter und Sam fahren mit einem Zug aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung um 13.48 Uhr los. Wie viel kosten die Tickets der Freunde zusammen?_" Was war das denn für ein Schwachsinn? Er beugte sich weiter zu dem Buch herunter und las den Satz erneut. Er schien nichts falsch verstanden zu haben. Ratlos kratze er sich am Kopf. Das war ja fast schlimmer als Snapes frühere Forderungen bei den Aufsätzen, die hatte er wenigstens teilweise verstanden.

"Die Aufgabe ist komisch, oder, Dad?", fragte Cathy. Sie hatte sich da auch schon die Zähne ausgebissen und war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, deshalb hatte sie ihren Vater um Hilfe gebeten, der anscheinend auch nicht weiter wusste.

Ron nickte. "Ich bin kein Experte, aber ich glaube diese Aufgabe ergibt keinen Sinn.", meinte er und las die Aufgabe ein drittes Mal durch. "Hermine?", rief er dann nach seiner Frau. "Kannst du mal kurz kommen?"

"Ich glaube ... das ist im Moment etwas ... ungünstig!", antwortete Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang leicht nervös.

"Ist irgendwas?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und stand auf. Wenn Hermine so klang, dann bedeutete das meistens nichts gutes, besonders wenn sie versuchte etwas zu kochen.

"Nichts, Ron, nichts.", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen.

"Das glaube ich dir aber nicht.", widersprach Ron und öffnete die Küchentür. Seine Frau stand in einer geblümelten Schürze am Herd und rührte so schnell sie konnte in einem der Kochtöpfe. Ihre Haare standen wild zu Berge.

"Hey, Ron. Du hättest nicht kommen müssen.", meinte sie und versuchte den Topf vor ihm zu verstecken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte also einen Sturkopf, ja?

"Das sehe ich aber anders.", erwiderte er und ging zu ihr. Leider kam er zu spät um die Herdplatte auszuschalten, denn plötzlich schoss der Kartoffelbrei wie eine Fontäne nach oben und Sekunden später waren Hermine und Ron voll von dem Brei.

"Es ist also nichts?", fragte Ron rhetorisch und wischte sich etwas davon aus den Augen.

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich bin als Köchin wohl gänzlich ungeeignet, oder?", fragte sie kleinlaut und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in etwas komplett versagte und Ron wusste das.

"Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Jeder hat was, in dem er nicht gut ist.", versuchte er sie zu trösten, ging zu Spüle, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt seinen Kopf unter das kalte Wasser. Der Brei war ziemlich heiß gewesen und auf Dauer war das definitiv nicht die angenehmste Gesichtsmaske. Nachdem er sein Gesicht abgespült und die Hälfte seiner Kleidung nassgemacht hatte, hielt er ein Küchentuch unter das Wasser und machte sich daran, Hermine von dem Brei zu befreien.

"Jetzt hab ich unsere Küche schon wieder ruiniert.", sagte sie zerknirscht, als Ron ihr Gesicht wieder sichtbar gemacht hat. Er nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

"Ach Quatsch, das hast du nicht. Du hast sie nur verdreckt. Nichts, das man nicht wieder sauber zaubern kann.", erwiderte Ron aufmunternd. "Pass auf, ich mach die einen Vorschlag: Ich mache die Küche sauber und koche uns etwas essbares und du hilfst Cathy bei den Hausaufgaben.", sagte er, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie zur Tür. "Du verstehst Mathe viel besser als ich.", fügte er hinzu.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später waren alle Matheaufgaben gelöst. Alle, bis auf eine. Hermine vertrat die gleiche Meinung wie Ron. Diese Aufgabe war einfach unlösbar mit diesen verschiedenen Angaben, die alle nicht zusammen passten.

"Tut mir Leid, Prinzessin, aber bei dieser Aufgabe kann ich dir wohl nicht helfen.", sagte Hermine bedauernd und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Cathy lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich etwas auf ihrem Stuhl.

"Schon in Ordnung, Mum. Solange ich den Rest habe, ist das nicht weiter schlimm, glaub ich.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und räumte ihre Schulsachen zusammen. "Das riecht gut, was Dad da kocht.", stellte sie dann fest, nachdem sie intensiv geschnuppert hatte. Die Gerüche, die mittlerweile aus der Küche strömten, waren wirklich sehr verlockend.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Das stimmt. Ich bin gespannt, ob es auch so gut schmecken wird, wie es riecht oder noch besser.", sagte sie lächelnd. Schon am Anfang ihrer Ehe hatte sie entdeckt, wie talentiert ihr Mann war, was das Kochen betraf.

"Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, was heute lustiges in Mathe passiert ist?", fragte Cathy ihre Mutter grinsend. Hermine schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. Lustig? Mathe? Das hatte ihre Tochter noch nicht erwähnt. Cathy holte tief Luft, musste dann allerdings erst anfangen zu kichern. Die Sache fand sie einfach zu komisch. "Also pass auf, Mum.", setzte sie erneut an, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ich hab dir doch von Nathan erzählt, oder?" Nathan war ein Mitschüler von ihr, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt, selten ernst und seine Beiträge waren meistens sehr sinnlos, sorgten aber immer zur Erheiterung der ganzen Klasse, bis auf Miss Johnson. Hermine nickte. "Und der hat sich heute so übertrieben schnell und auffällig gemeldet, dass ihm sein Füller aus der Hand in die hintere Wand von unserem Klassenzimmer geflogen ist! Und der ist da auch noch stecken geblieben! Das sah aus, als hätte man den wie einen Dartpfeil auf die Wand geworfen ...", beschrieb Cathy die Szene. Mittlerweile liefen ihr Lachtränen die Wangen herunter. "Es war so komisch, Mum! Miss Johnson hab ich noch nie mit einem so bescheuerten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen!"

Hermine musste auch anfangen zu grinsen. Sie gönnte es der Lehrerin, dass sie überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, was sie machen sollte. Aber vor allem gönnte sie ihrer Tochter den Spaß, den sie offensichtlich gehabt hatte und immer noch hatte.

Cathy stand auf, Buch, Heft und Stifte im Arm. "Ich pack das schon mal in meinen Schulranzen, ja?", informierte sie ihre Mutter, nachdem sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte und ging in ihr Zimmer. Kurz nachdem ihre Tür zugefallen war, klingelte es an der Haustür.

Hermine stand auf und wischte sich die Reste des Kartoffelbreis von ihrer Schulter. Sie hatte sich so gut es ging davon befreit, aber etwas war dennoch hängen geblieben. Sie öffnete die Haustür und wusste einen Moment nicht, ob sie überrascht sein sollte oder nicht von der Tatsache, dass Ginny vor ihr stand und verlegen auf ihre Schuhe starrte.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie eine halbe Minute lang nichts gesagt hatte.

Ginny blickte kurz auf, nur um dann sofort wieder den Kopf zu senken, weil sie dem Blick ihrer Freundin begegnet war. "Kann ich ... kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie langsam und fing an, mit ihrem Shirt zu spielen.

Hermine nickte und trat zu Seite. "Natürlich.", sagte sie kühler als sie eigentlich wollte.

Ginny zuckte etwas bei diesem Ton zusammen, beachtete ihn ansonsten aber nicht weiter. Sie kam herein und Hermine schloss leise die Tür hinter der rothaarigen Frau. "Willst du dich vielleicht setzen?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden peinlicher Stille. In Ginnys Zustand sollte sie nicht mehr allzu lange stehen, hatten die Ärzte ihr gesagt.

Aber Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke, ich geh sowieso gleich wieder.", sagte sie lieber zu dem Teppich als zu ihrer Schwägerin.

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Hermine und verschränkte wartend die Arme. Sie war gespannt was jetzt kam. Ihr war klar, dass Ginny den ersten Schritt machen musste, schließlich hatte sie Hermine gestern beschuldigt und nicht anders herum. Sie fragte sich nur, wie lange dieses peinliche Schweigen noch anhalten würde.

Ginny schien noch nicht so weit zu sein, ihren Fehler zuzugeben, weshalb sie erstmal damit anfing, zur Ablenkung über ihren Bauch zu streichen, um ihn von nichtvorhandenem Staub zu befreien. Langsam blickte sie auf und suchte Hermines Augen. Nachdem sie mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, fing sie an zu sprechen. "Also, Hermine, ich bin gekommen, um ... um ... also um ...", sie brach ab und schaute schnell wieder auf den Teppich.

"Um ... ?", hakte Hermine forschend nach. Dieses Mal war sie nicht bereit, nachzugeben, das tat sie sowieso viel zu oft, besonders, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging.

"Wegen dem ... dem Vorfall ... von gestern.", stotterte sie herum und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Du weißt schon, Hermine.", fügte sie hinzu und schaute wieder auf. Aber Hermine erwiderte nichts. "Ich glaub ich setz mich doch lieber.", sagte Ginny schließlich und ließ sich sofort in einen Sessel sinken.

Hermine setzte sich wortlos auf die Couch. Aus der Küche konnte man Ron furchtbar falsch ein Weihnachtslied summen hören. Ginny lächelte gequält. Normalerweise hätte sie sich mit Hermine darüber lustig gemacht, aber im Moment war die Situation wohl etwas unpassend. Sie seufzte. "Also hör zu, Hermine, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern Abend etwas überreagiert habe.", sagte sie schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen.

"Etwas überreagiert?", hakte Hermine mit schiefgelegtem Kopf nach. Das war ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres!

"Okay, ich hab mich völlig bescheuert verhalten.", lenkte sie ein und knetete ihre Hände. "Ich weiß, dass diese Affäre Schwachsinn ist, den sich die Medien ausgedacht haben, um mal wieder einen Skandal zu haben, aber als ich gestern in den Tropfenden Kessel gekommen bin, da ist ein ganzes Kamerateam auf mich zugestürmt und hat mich gefragt, was ich davon halte, dass mein Mann mich jahrelang mit mit meiner besten Freundin betrogen hat und was ich für Konsequenzen durch dieses Wissen ziehen möchte und dann haben die mir sekundenlang die Fotos unter die Nase gehalten und in dem Moment hab ich das dann wirklich geglaubt und dann wurde ich so sauer auf dich, ich hab das gar nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Weißt du, all die Jahre hatte ich im Hinterkopf diese unbegründete - ich weiß - Angst, dass Harry mich für eine von diesen Flittchen verlässt und jetzt, wo ich sein Baby im Bauch hab, höre ich, dass er mich mit dir hintergeht ... in dem Moment ist es einfach mit mir durchgegangen, Hermine. Ich weiß, ich hätte euch nicht so misstrauen dürfen. Als Harry gestern Abend nach Hause kam, hab ich mich schon für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber richtig geschämt, ich weiß, es war dumm von mir und es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid.", sprudelte es aus Ginny heraus. Einige Tränen kullerten ihr über die Wange und sie schaute Hermine und Verzeihung bittend an. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hermine."

Hermine hatte Mühe gehabt, Ginnys Entschuldigung zu folgen, so schnell hatte ihre Freundin plötzlich gesprochen, außerdem war Ron von Summen auf Singen umgestiegen, ziemlich laut und schief. "Das macht nichts, Ginny, wirklich. Ich weiß, wie man manchmal drauf ist, wenn man schwanger ist und wie einem das alles zum Halse raushängt und dann ist so eine Nachricht wirklich das Letzte, was man gebrauchen kann.", sagte sie leichthin.

Ginny wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Wirklich nicht?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und schniefte leise.

Hermine schaute auf den Boden. "Nun ja, es hat mir gestern schon etwas ausgemacht, um ehrlich zu sein.", gestand sie ihrer besten Freundin. Sofort kullerten weitere Tränen Ginnys Wangen hinunter und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. Hermine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen; das hatte sie damit eigentlich nicht erreichen wollen. "Ich war einfach sehr überrascht und auch enttäuscht, weil du mir so etwas zugetraut hast. Ich meine, du kennst mich jetzt schon seit du elf Jahre alt bist und du weißt, dass zwischen mir und Harry _nie _mehr als Freundschaft war. Nach diesem Überfall von den Kameraleuten von diesem Klatschmagazin kann ich das schon verstehen, jetzt wo du es mir erklärt hast, aber ich war im ersten Moment schon sehr geschockt. Genau wie du, wahrscheinlich.", erklärte Hermine. Sie hatte Ginny das alles eigentlich nicht sagen wollen nach dieser umfangreichen Entschuldigung, aber jetzt fand sie, dass es besser war, dass es gesagt wurde, damit es keine Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen beiden gab, dazu war diese Freundschaft zu kostbar.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Hermine, das musst du mir glauben!", erwiderte Ginny und versuchte vergeblich, den Tränenfluss zu stoppen.

"Das tue ich doch.", sagte Hermine, beugte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf Ginnys. "Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut und dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dieses Misstrauen mich verletzt hat. Es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, du hast dich entschuldigt, damit vergessen wir das alles einfach wieder, okay?", schlug sie vor und hoffte, dass Ginny sich jetzt nicht zu sehr fertig machte wegen dieser Geschichte.

Ginny atmete erleichtert durch, nickte und beugte sich über die Lehne, um Hermine zu umarmen. "Ich war wirklich bescheuert. Hoffentlich geht das wieder weg, wenn das Baby da ist.", murmelte sie.

"Ganz bestimmt.", lachte Hermine. Sie war froh, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, mit Ginny war es eigentlich immer lustig.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und ein paar Töpfe schwebten durch die Luft und landeten mehr oder weniger sanft auf den Küchentisch. Ron streckte den Kopf heraus. "Das Abendessen ist fertig.", informierte er seine Frau. "Ginny, du kannst mitessen, wenn du willst. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob wir dann genug haben.", sagte er vage und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und stand langsam auf. "Nein danke. Harry und ich gehen etwas später in ein Restaurant essen. Wir wollen die Zeit feiern, wo wir noch zu zweit sind.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Hermine nickte und stand ebenfalls auf. "Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß dabei.", sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte sie nochmal.

"Danke, ich denke, den werden wir auch haben.", erwiderte sie und verließ die Wohnung.

Hermine schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher und ging dann zu Ron in die Küche. Er hatte sie anscheinend sauber gezaubert und noch dazu ein sehr gut riechendes Essen zubereitet. "Danke.", sagte sie glücklich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Keine Ursache.", erwiderte Ron grinsend und drehte sich um. "Ich mach das sehr gerne und jederzeit wieder. Solange ich unserer Tochter nie wieder bei ihren Hausaufgaben helfen muss!"

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Ich danke euch sehr für die Reviews. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, einmal 6 für ein Kapitel zu bekommen, umso mehr freu ich mich jetzt darüber. Vielen Dank euch allen, ich freue mich sehr, dass euch die FF gefällt.

Entschuldigt, dass das Kapitel erst so spät kommt, aber ich hatte am Nachmittag Schule, schreib morgen noch eine Arbeit und müsste jetzt eigentlich schon lange lernen...

Was wollte ich noch sagen...? Ach ja: So eine Matheaufgabe existiert tatsächlich, die Schwester meiner Freundin hat die einmal vorgesetzt bekommen ... und das lustige Erlebnis von Cathy hab ich heute live miterleben dürfen. Jaah ... ansonsten hoffe ich, dass euch das Kapitel gefällt und ich wieder so viele Reviews bekomme ;-).

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	13. Dezember: Fahrvergnügen

**13. Dezember: Fahrvergnügen**

"Wieso ... muss ... dieser ... kleine ... Hügel ... so ... viel ... größer ... sein ... als ... er ... aussieht ...?", schnaufte Ron, während er den Schlitten, der immer schwerer zu werden schien, den Schnee hochzog. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er, dass er sogar Recht mit diesem Eindruck hatte. Vorher hatte nur Cathy auf dem Schlitten gesessen, die wirklich nicht sehr schwer war, jetzt hatte sich aber auch noch Hermine draufgesetzt. Ron warf ihnen einen strafenden Blick zu. "Also das geht wirklich nicht, meine Damen! Ich bin nicht Hagrid, ich kann euch nicht den ganzen Hügel raufziehen."

Cathy zog einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine tat es ihrer Tochter nach. "Ich dachte, du bist so stark, Dad!", sagte sie spottend und blickte ihren Vater herausfordernd an.

Ron blickte leicht verlegen zu Boden. "Jaah, schon, aber so stark nun auch wieder nicht...", wehrte er ab.

"Das glaub ich dir nicht.", erwiderte Cathy und zog ihren Schal fester. "Du bist nur zu faul, um uns die paar Meter hochzuziehen!", provozierte sie ihren Vater ein kleines bisschen und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

"Die paar Meter?! Schau doch mal nach oben, das sind eher Kilometer als Meter!", empörte sich Ron und wies mit einer Hand nach oben. Aber er musste sofort wieder die Schnur greifen, sonst wäre der Schlitten den Berg wieder runtergefahren.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ron, du übertreibst.", sagte sie sanft und zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu. "Das sind _allerhöchstens _hundert Meter.", schätzte sie und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Schlitten ab.

"Hundert Meter zu viel, wenn du mich fragst.", meckerte Ron. "Warum steht ihr nicht einfach auf, dann sind wir viel schneller oben.", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor, aber leider machten seine beiden Frauen ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem sie synchron die Köpfe schüttelten.

"Das schaffst du schon, Dad.", munterte Cathy ihn auf.

Ron schnaubte. Widerwillig drehte er sich wieder um und zog den Schlitten weiter durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Er bedauerte es mittlerweile zutiefst, die Idee gehabt zu haben, heute Nachmittag Schlitten fahren zu gehen. In der Nacht hatte es viel geschneit, die Stadt hatte heute morgen wie gepudert ausgesehen, aber laut dem Wetterbericht würde der Schnee nicht sehr lange liegen bleiben und so hatte sich die kleine Familie dazu entschlossen, den schönen Tag und den frischen Schnee effektiv zu nutzen. Leider schien halb London auch auf diese Idee zu kommen, denn die Hügel in den Parks von London waren überfüllt mit Schlittenfahrern.

Gerade lief ein Mann in Rons Alter an ihm vorbei, er zog einen Schlitten, auf den sich drei kleine Mädchen und eine erwachsene Frau, wahrscheinlich die Mutter, gequetscht hatten, mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit hinter sich her, das Ron sich ernsthaft fragte, welchen Zauber dieser Mann, der Ron jetzt sehr mitleidig zulächelte, angewandt hatte. Dieses Lächeln weckte Rons Kampfgeist und auch er legte etwas an Tempo zu. Hermine und Cathy, die erkannt hatten, dass sich hier eine Art Wettrennen entwickelte, klatschen wild mit ihren Händen, die in wunderbar warmen Fäustlingen steckten, und feuerten Ron lautstark an.

Am Ende hatte der andere Mann ganz knapp gewonnen, aber er warf seinem Konkurrenten einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Ron hatte sich schwer atmend auf dem Schlitten zwischen Hermine und Cathy niedergelassen, die ihn bewundernd anschauten.

"Das hast du wirklich toll gemacht, Dad!", sagte Cathy begeistert und kopfte ihrem Vater stolz auf die Schulter. Ron schaute sie gequält lächelnd an, ihm war plötzlich so heiß in seiner Winterjacke geworden.

Hermine nickte bekräftigend bei den Worten ihrer Tochter. "Du warst wirklich sehr schnell, mein Schatz.", bestätigte sie und küsste ihren Mann auf die rote Wange. Sie warf einen Blick zu der anderen Familie und bemerkte, wie die sich bereit machte, den Berg herunter zu fahren. Hermine stupste ihren Mann an der Schulter an und wies mit dem Kopf auf den Kontrahenten. Ron verstand sofort, was sie meinte und setzte sich schnell so hin, dass auch sie starten konnten. Er nickte dem Mann zu, der anscheinend auf dieses Zeichen gewartet hatten und sie stießen sich zeitgleich vom Boden ab.

Es wurde richtig abenteuerlich, beide Familien wollten natürlich gewinnen und so wurden sie zunehmend rücksichtsloser. Es waren aber auch wirklich sehr viele Kleinkinder mit diesen Plastikrutschtellern auf der Fahrbahn. Ron, Hermine und Cathy wichen ihnen sehr viel geschickter aus als die andere Familie, was teilweise auch daran lag, das fünf Personen wesentlich weniger Platz auf diesem doch schon überdurchschnittlich langem Schlitten hatten als drei. Außerdem hatte Ron den Verdacht, dass Hermines Zauberstab mit ihm Spiel war und ihnen dabei half, die Kinder gut zu umschiffen.

Am Ende waren die Weasleys der klare Sieger, was vor allem daran lag, das eines der Mädchen vom anderen Schlitten gefallen war und sie erst wieder aufgesammelt werden musste. Hermine und Cathy strahlten fröhlich, sie hatten schließlich gewonnen.

"Machen wir das nochmal?", fragte sie ganz aufgeregt und hibbelig. Der Nachmittag war bis jetzt sogar noch besser, als sie sich ihn vorgestellt hatte. _Ich hab doch den besten Dad der Welt!_

Ron schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein! Nie im Leben! Ich zieh euch nicht nochmal in diesem Tempo den Berg herauf, ich bleib schön hier unten stehen und schaue euch beim Fahren zu. Ich bin schließlich keine zwanzig mehr!"

_Korrigiere, ich hab doch nicht den besten Dad der Welt ... ach Quatsch, hab ich sehr wohl!_

Hermine schaute ihn mitleidig lächelnd an. "Du hast recht Ron, du bist ja wirklich schon ein Opa - mit deinen einunddreißig Jahren.", stimmte sie ihm zu. "Pass bloß auf, dass du deinen Gehstock nicht vergisst, wenn wir später nach Hause gehen."

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und wenn du dich noch so lustig über mich machst, Hermine, keine zehn Hippogreife bringen mich nochmal diesen Berg rauf!", sagte er bestimmt und stand von dem Schlitten auf, der nach hinten kippte, weil er nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht war. Hermine landete im Schnee, Cathy auf ihr drauf.

"Autsch.", murmelte die Hexe und schob ihre Tochter von sich herunter. Ron grinste schadenfroh, half aber trotzdem seiner Tochter und seiner Frau auf. "Danke, sehr freundlich.", sagte Hermine gespielt beleidigt.

"Tja, das kommt davon.", sagte Ron mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. Hermine und Cathy streckten ihm die Zunge raus. Ron riss überrascht die Augen auf. Dass seine beiden Mädchen zu so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit fähig waren ... manchmal waren Frauen für ihn immer noch ein Rätsel.

"Du willst wirklich nicht mit?", fragte Hermine ihren Mann, nachdem sie sich den Schnee von ihrem Hinterteil geklopft hatte. Sie schaute ihn bittend an, aber er schüttelte stur den Kopf.

"Ich warte hier auf euch.", beharrte er und

Hermine warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu und nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand. "Bitte, dann eben nicht. Komm, Cathy!" Schnellen Schrittes stapften die beiden durch den Schnee davon. Ron sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach und stellte sich dann in die Nähe des Hanges, um sie nicht zu verpassen.

"Sie haben sich gut geschlagen.", sprach ihn jemand von der Seite an. Ron drehte überrascht den Kopf und erkannte den Mann, mit dem er sich das Rennen geliefert hatte.

Ron grinste. "Danke. Sie sich aber auch.", sagte er anerkennend.

"Meiner Frau und meinen Töchtern hat das großen Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht können wir das ja wieder einmal machen, wenn wir uns hier treffen sollten.", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor.

Ron legte den Kopf schief. _Nur über meine Leiche, wegen so jemandem sprinte ich doch nicht wieder einen Berg rauf!_ "Jaah, sicher, das könnten wir machen.", nickte er und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand. "Ich würde das ja jetzt sofort noch einmal machen, aber meine Frau und meine Tochter wollten alleine fahren ..."

Der Mann winkte ab. "Das macht nichts, wir müssen sowieso gehen und unsere Kinder zum Klavierunterricht bringen. Sie wissen schon, das übliche." Der Mann lächelte gequält und eilte davon, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und winkte Ron zu, der einfach nur die Augen verdrehte und dann weiterhin Ausschau nach Hermine und Cathy hielt. Sie waren sicher schon oben angekommen und dabei, nach unten zu sausen.

Es zeigte sich, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, denn kurz darauf sah er Hermine und Cathy mit wehenden Haaren und Schals in einem Affenzahn nach unten fahren. Die Freude stand beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Zu spät erkannte Ron, dass sie - winkend und schreiend - geradewegs auf ihn zurasten. Ehe er aus der Bahn springen konnte hatte der Schlitten ihn schon unter sich begraben.

"Oh mein Gott!", rief Hermine erschrocken und sprang sofort vom Schlitten runter. Cathy tat es ihr nach. Hermine schob den Schlitten von ihrem Gemahl runter und kniete sich besorgt neben ihn. "Ron, alles okay? Ron, sag was! Kannst du mich hören? Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch?", fragte sie aufgeregt und beinahe hysterisch.

Ron musterte seine Frau aus halb geschlossenen Augen. "Gar keine.", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

"Gar keine was?", fragte Hermine zerstreut und half ihm vorsichtig dabei, sich in eine aufrechte Haltung zu bringen.

"Gar keine Finger.", erklärte er und lächelte schwach. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute ihn prüfend an.

"Tut dir irgendwas weh? Ist dir schwindelig? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Kannst du deine Zehen bewegen?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen. Sie strich Ron sanft über die Wange. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts schlimmes passiert.

"Hermine, im Moment tut mir nur meine Hand weh, auf der du kniest.", sagte er mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht. Hermine blickte nach unten, schlug peinlich berührt die Hand vor den Mund und rutschte zu Seite.

"Und sonst?", versuchte sie abzulenken und tastete flüchtig seinen Oberkörper ab, als ob sie so irgendwelche Verletzungen hätte erkennen können.

"Mein Knöchel tut weh, aber ansonsten geht's mir gut, denke ich.", erklärte Ron und wollte aufstehen, knickte aber mit dem Fuß um. "Aua!", rief er und fing an, auf einem Bein zu hüpfen. Hermine verfrachtete ihn schnell auf den Schlitten.

"Wir sollten dich sofort ins Mungos bringen.", sagte sie besorgt und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie streifte seinen Stiefel so vorsichtig wie möglich ab. Ron musste trotzdem die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Sie tastete den Knöchel, der innerhalb von Sekunden die Farben zu wechseln schien, behutsam ab. Er war schon ziemlich geschwollen.

Ron schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Bitte nicht ins Mungos.", flehte er. "Harry hat mir erzählt, wie viel da momentan los ist, bis ich mal drankomme, ist es schon übermorgen.", erklärte er und warf auch einen Blick auf seinen Fuß. Langsam fühlte er sich wie ein Eisklumpen an.

"Dann gehen wir eben zu einem anderen Arzt.", schlug Hermine stattdessen vor, aber auch dagegen hatte Ron etwas einzuwenden.

"Denkst du, da werden wir nicht so lange warten müssen?", sagte er zweifelnd. "Du kennst doch sicher irgendwelche Muggelheilmethoden für solche Unfälle, oder?", fragte er mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte. "Ich hab zu Hause sicher noch ein paar Bücher über diese Sachen.", sagte sie und stand auf. "Ich glaub wir sollten gehen, oder?", fragte sie und schaute zu ihrer Tochter. Cathy sah ziemlich erschrocken aus und nickte. "Kannst du laufen?", fragte sie Ron. Er schaute sie an, als wäre sie komplett durchgeknallt und hätte sich noch dazu in Percy verwandelt.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte er langsam.

"Okay, dann müssen wir eben apparieren.", seufzte sie und sah sich um. Dort hinten stand eine Baumgruppe, wo man unauffällig verschwinden konnte. "Am besten da drüben." Sie griff die Schnur und versuchten den Schlitten mit Ron zu ziehen. Es war sehr viel schwerer als erwartet und sie brauchte Cathys Hilfe, um ihn vom Fleck zu bewegen. "Hast du Steine im Magen?", fragte sie ihren Mann, nachdem sie nur mühsam vorankamen.

"Aber ich übertreibe, ja?", fragte Ron und verdrehte die Augen.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Jaah, wie geschrieben, ich danke euch für eure Reviews, auch wenn es gestern nur noch vier waren ... Und weil die Frage kam: Diese Matheaufgabe ist nicht zu lösen, da fehlen einige Angaben, die man braucht, um das Gesuchte auszurechnen ... und ja, die Sache mit dem Füller in der Wand habe ich erst gestern im Französischunterricht selbst erlebt.

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	14. Dezember: Brennt's irgendwo?

**14. Dezember: Brennt's irgendwo?**

"Mir ist langweilig."

"Dann lies was."

"Keine Lust."

"Dann schlaf doch."

"Ich bin nicht müde."

"Willst du vielleicht irgendwas malen?"

"Spinnst du?"

"War ja nur ein Vorschlag."

"Aber ein mieser."

"Das hab ich gehört!"

"Ich weiß."

"Entspann dich doch einfach mal, du hast selten unter der Woche frei."

"Entspannen? Wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn ich hier schwer verletzt herumliege?"

"Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, du hast dir nur den Fuß verknackst. Morgen musst du sowieso wieder ins Ministerium."

"Wieso hab ich eigentlich nur einen Tag frei gekriegt?"

"Weil ein verknackster Fuß eigentlich kein Grund ist, jemandem frei zu geben Du hast den Tag eigentlich nur gekriegt, weil ich ihnen erzählt habe, dass du eine Grippe hast."

"Mir ist langweilig."

Hermine legte seufzend die Feder zur Seite und rollte ihr Pergament zusammen. Im Moment würde sie sowieso nicht weiter kommen. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster; schon wieder hatte der Schneeregen eingesetzt, der schöne Pulverschnee war fast komplett verschwunden, gut, dass sie den Tag gestern genutzt hatten. Langsam schon sie den Stuhl nach hinten und ging auf ihren Mann zu, der mit verschränkten Armen und genervtem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa saß. Sein verstauchter Fuß lag, auf ein Kissen gebettet, auf dem Couchtisch.

"Ron, du hattest doch schon sehr viel schlimme Verletzungen und da hast du dich auch nicht gelangweilt.", meinte sie und setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn. Sie ignorierte dabei sein übertrieben schmerzhaftes Stöhnen, sie wusste, dass er nur ihr Mitleid haben wollte.

"Soll ich mich etwa wieder vergiften lassen, nur damit mir nicht langweilig ist?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und rutschte etwas auf der Couch herum, um sich in eine bequemere Sitzhaltung zu bringen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Bloß nicht. Das waren damals die schlimmsten Stunden meines Lebens.", seufzte sie und schauderte bei der Erinnerung an dieses Erlebnis. Sie hatte damals wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihn für immer verloren hätte, ein unerträglicher Gedanke, auch heute noch.

"Ach wirklich?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll und starrte Hermine begierig an.

"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.", erwiderte sie und verdrehte wieder einmal die Augen. Sanft strich sie über seine Hand.

"Wie soll ich das denn bitte wissen, ich war schließlich bewusstlos!", ereiferte sich Ron. "Das einzige, was ich von dem Tag noch weiß, ist, dass ich kopfüber von der Decke gehangen, Harry eine runtergehauen und mich in Slughorns Büro wohl ziemlich peinlich aufgeführt habe. Und deine Stimme hab ich noch im Kopf, die hat irgendwie sehr weinerlich geklungen.", sagte er, nachdem er sehr scharf nachgedacht hatte.

Hermine schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schrecklich ich mich damals gefühlt hab? Du hättest sterben können und ich hätte damit leben müssen, mich nie wieder mit dir vertragen zu haben.", sagte sie leise und traurig. Die Gefühle von damals stiegen wieder in ihr auf.

Ron legte einen Arm um sie und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. "Hey, nicht weinen.", flüsterte er. "Ich bin doch hier und lebe noch und wir haben uns doch wieder vertragen.", sagte er beruhigend und trocknete ihre Träne mit seinem Ärmel.

Sie schniefte etwas. "Ich weiß. Ich hab Glück gehabt, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe.", meinte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln und drückte sich näher an ihn.

"Dieses Glück hab ich aber auch.", widersprach Ron. "Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass du dem Basilisken damals wirklich ins Auge hättest schauen können." Er schauderte. Das war damals ein sehr großer Schock für ihn gewesen, Hermine versteinert dort liegen zu sehen.

"Also zusammenfassend haben wir beide Glück, jetzt noch zu leben und sogar verheiratet zu sein.", schloss Hermine. Ron nickte.

"Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Auch wenn das gestern wirklich sehr übel hätte ausgehen können.", sagte er dramatisch.

Hermine entschloss sich nichts zu sagen und einfach nur seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Ihr Kopf lag mittlerweile auf seiner Brust, was für sie sehr bequem war, für ihn eher weniger, aber da Ron die Nähe zu Hermine genießen wollte, sagte er nichts und strich ihr einfach über den Rücken.

Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

/-/

Eine Stunde später wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen und Cathy stürmte wie üblich mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen herein. Sie erwartete, dass die Wohnung wie immer nach irgendeinem Tiefkühlgericht duftete und ihre Mutter ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange geben würde, aber verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es noch gar nicht nach Essen duftete. War überhaupt jemand zu Hause?

Sie erhielt die Antwort, als sie leises Schnarchen hörte und auf das Sofa schaute. Dort lagen ihre beiden Eltern und schliefen friedlich. Rons Mund war leicht geöffnet und zwischendurch entschlüpfte ihm ein kleiner Schnarcher.

Es wunderte sie sehr, dass ihr Vater an einem Wochentag schon zu Hause war, normalerweise arbeitete er um die Zeit immer, aber vielleicht hatte er ja ausnahmsweise wegen dieser kleinen Verletzung von gestern frei gekriegt.

Cathy entschloss sich, ihre Eltern schlafen zu lassen, besonders ihre Mutter war in letzter Zeit so oft müde gewesen, da tat ihnen dieses kleine Mittagsschläfchen sicher sehr gut. Sie stelltre ihren Schulranzen leise in eine Ecke, schließlich wollte sie Ron und Hermine nicht wecken, zog Jacke und Straßenschuhe aus und ging in die Küche. Sie öffnete die Tiefkühltruhe und entdeckte eine Salamipizza, die sie in den Backofen schob, nachdem sie die Verpackung entfernt hatte. Sie holte einen Teller und Besteck heraus und stellte beides auf den Tisch, in sicherer Entfernung von Hermines Arbeit, die über die halbe Tischplatte verstreut war.

Cathy warf noch einen Blick auf ihre schlafenden Eltern und ging dann wieder zurück in die Küche. Sie ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor dem Backofen nieder. Cathy machte es immer großen Spaß, zuzusehen, wie die Pizza vor sich hinschmorte und immer weiter aufging. Faszinierend beobachtete sie die nächsten zwanzig Minuten den Teig.

/-/

In der Wohnung duftete es nach verbrannter Salami. Der Geruch stieg Ron immer stärker in die Nase und brachte ihn schließlich dazu, zu niesen. Er schreckte hoch und schlug die Augen auf. Direkt vor sich sah er ein Tier mit pelzigen Körper und acht Beinen in der Luft schweben.

"Aaahhrg!", rief er erschrocken und sprang auf. Er jaulte gequält auf, als er auf seinen verletzten Fuß trat und begann auf einem Bein zu hüpfen, immer noch das Bild dieser Spinne vor Augen habend.

"Ron? Was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine verschlafen und rieb sich ihren Hinterkopf, der gegen die Wand geknallt war, als Ron von der Couch gesprungen war. "Brennt's irgendwo?", fragte sie dann erschrocken und fuhr von der Sitzgelegenheit hoch. "Cathy? Ist irgendwas mit Cathy?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing und schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. "Ron, wo ist Cathy? Die Schule ist schon seit einer Stunde zu Ende, sie müsste längst da sein!"

Ron sah seine Frau mit geweiteten Augen an. Er fühlte sich, als würde plötzlich Eis in seinen Adern fließen und fragte sich, was mit seiner Tochter passiert war, denn normalerweise war sie immer schon um diese Uhrzeit zu Hause. Wenn ihr etwas passiert war und sie am Ende verletzt in einem Straßengraben lag ... oder sie wurde entführt, vielleicht sogar von einem Todesser, schließlich war ihr Vater doch ein relativ erfolgreicher Auror und sie somit in Gefahr. Oh Merlin, warum hatte er nur nicht früher daran gedacht, dass Cathy mehr Schutz brauchte!

Er lief so schnell er konnte zur Haustür. Den Schmerz in seinem Fuß nahm er schon gar nicht mehr war, als er fieberhaft nach seinen Schuhen suchte. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte und versuchte, einen der beiden Stiefel über seinen geschwollenen Knöchel zu ziehen, fiel sein Blick auf einen bunten Rucksack mit kleinen Hexenbesen drauf - Cathys Schulranzen. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte Ron und holte tief Luft.

"CATHY!", schrie er laut durch die ganze Wohnung.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ließ das Kissen, fallen, das sie in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Sekunden später erschien Cathy im Wohnzimmer und blickte ihre Eltern überrascht an. "Was ist denn, Dad? Wieso schreist du so?", fragte sie interessiert und kam näher. Ron stürmte auf sie zu und riss seine Tochter in seine Arme. Er drückte sie so fest, dass Cathy kaum noch Luft bekam. "Dad, lass mir runter!", forderte sie und wurde kurz darauf wieder auf den Boden gesetzt. Ron konnte es nicht lassen und drückte dem Mädchen noch einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verwirrt und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Auch Hermine kam jetzt zu ihr und nahm sie wortlos und mit Tränen in den Augen in die Arme.

"Wir dachten, dir wäre etwas passiert.", erklärte Hermine, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, strahlend. "Wieso hast du uns nicht geweckt, als du gekommen bist?"

"Naja, ihr habt so schön geschlafen und weil ihr doch immer so müde von der Arbeit im Ministerium seid, dachte ich, ich lasse euch einfach - war das falsch?", fragte sie irritiert.

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, das war ganz süß von dir, mein Schatz, wirklich. Aber als ich aufgewacht bin und die Uhrzeit gesehen hab, da habe ich im ersten Moment einen riesigen Schrecken gekriegt."

Ron nickte bestätigend. Langsam kehrte der Schmerz in seinen Fuß zurück. Außerdem roch es irgendwie komisch in der Wohnung, nicht mehr nur nach Salami, sondern nach etwas sehr verbranntem. Er ging humpelnd in die Küche und sah, dass der Backofen eingeschaltet war. So schnell es ging, schaltete er ihn aus und öffnete die Klappe. Rauch kam ihm entgegen und seine Augen fingen an zu tränen.

"Oh je, meine Pizza hab ich ganz vergessen.", stellte Cathy fest und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. "Entschuldigung.", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. "Kann man die Pizza wenigstens noch essen?"

"Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen.", stellte Ron fest und zeigte ihr eine verkohlte kreisrunde Fläche, die auf dem Blech war, das er mit Topflappen aus dem Ofen gezerrt hatte.

Hermine seufzte. "Also, wie wäre es mit chinesisch?", schlug sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln vor.

**TBC...**


	15. Dezember: Babyschuhe und falscher Alarm

**15. Dezember: Babyschuhe und falscher Alarm**

"Was machst du denn da?", erkundigte Ron sich am Abend des 15. Dezmbers bei seiner Frau. "Du strickst doch nicht schon wieder Hüte für die Hauselfen, die du dann nach Hogwarts schicken willst, oder?", fragte Ron misstrauisch und musterte Hermine prüfend. Es war ein richtig behaglicher Freitag Abend, das Kaminfeuer knisterte vor sich hin, Cathy hatte sich im Sessel eingerollt und las ein Buch. Sie hatte eine spezielle Lampe am oberen Rand befestigt, damit sie sich nicht die Augen verdarb und Hermine saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Sofa und strickte an etwas, das von weitem Ähnlichkeiten mit den Elfenhüten hatte, die sie im fünften Schuljahr gestrickt hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klapperte etwas langsamer mit ihren Stricknadeln, weil sie den Verdacht hatte, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. "Nein, du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht mehr darf. McGonagall hat mir Anfang dieses Jahres doch einen Brief geschrieben, in dem stand, dass sie es wünscht, solche Geschenke für Hogwartshauselfen nicht mehr in der Schule zu sehen.", sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Wut in der Stimme.

"Ach so, stimmt ja, ich erinnere mich.", erwiderte Ron, der diesen Vorfall schon ganz vergessen hatte. "Und was soll das dann werden?", lenkte er ab und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

Hermine zog ihre Füße, die in dicken Wollsocken steckten, noch mehr an ihren Körper. "Das wird ein Geschenk für Harry und Ginny.", erklärte sie und hielt ihre Arbeit etwas von sich weg, um sie genauer zu betrachten.

"Und _was _genau wird das?", hakte Ron nach und überlegte, ob sich seine kleine Schwester und sein bester Freund sich über einen so unförmigen Schal freuen würden.

"Das sollen Babyschuhe werden.", sagte Hermine und warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, der ganz klar sagte:_ Das sieht man doch! _

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände und betrachtete Hermines Strickarbeit dann etwas intensiver. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, dann konnte man mit etwas Phantasie erkennen, dass es _vielleicht _Babyschuhe werden konnten. Er nickte. "Ja, du hast Recht, jetzt kann man es erkennen. Das sieht wirklich schon sehr viel besser aus als das, was du damals für Cathy gestrickt hast.", sagte er lobend.

Cathy blickte überrascht von ihrem Buch auf. "Du hast sowas auch mal für mich gestrickt, Mum?" Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und schaute ihre Mutter interessiert an.

Hermine nickte. "Natürlich hab ich das, mein Schatz. Aber sie sind ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich fertig geworden. Das war auch ein sehr komplizierter Schnitt, und die Wolle und die Stricknadeln haben sich ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich vertragen, erst Recht nicht, als ich die mit einem Zauber belegt habe ...", erklärte Hermine ihrer Tochter schnell.

"Kurz gesagt", unterbrach Ron den Redeschwall seiner Frau, der locker drei Stunden gehen konnte, "du hast dich als Baby geweigert, sie anzuziehen." Er lächelte erinnerungsselig. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Cathy als zwei Monate altes Baby, das beharrlich strampelte, um dieses wollene Etwas von seinen Füßen zu bekommen.

Cathy musste lachen. "Bei diesen Dingern ist das aber auch kein Wunder.", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, die Stelle war ziemlich spannend.

"Ich hatte damals auch kaum Zeit, überhaupt zu stricken.", verteidigte Hermine empört ihr Werk. "Wir sind hier eingezogen und eine Woche später warst du da, davor musste ich unsere ganzen Sachen einpacken, alles mit dickem Bauch. Ich hab nur gedacht, dass es vielleicht ganz nett sein könnte, Schuhe für meine Tochter zustricken. Es war nur ein Versuch.", steigerte sie sich in die Sache hinein.

Es stimmte, vor Cathys Geburt hatten sie in einer sehr kleinen Muggelmietwohnung in einem schlechten Stadtteil Londons gelebt, da beide nach ihrer Hochzeit nicht viel Geld besaßen und Hermine erst angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, während Ron kurz vor Abschluss seiner Aurorenschulung stand. Sie hatten genommen, was sie kriegen konnten und sich nicht darüber beschwert. Sie hatten lernen müssen, auf so engem Raum zusammen zu leben, nicht selten war es zu kleinen Auseinandersetzungen gekommen.

Als Hermine mit vierundzwanzig schwanger wurde, entschloss sich das Ehepaar, eine größere Eigentumswohnung zu kaufen, gespart hatten sie genug und mit einem kleinen Baby konnten sie schließlich nicht in ihrer winzigen Wohnung bleiben. Allerdings hatte sich die Suche sehr hingezogen, bis sie das perfekte Objekt und passende neue Möbel gefunden hatte war sehr viel Zeit vergangen.

Als sie schließlich in die neue Wohnung (das Haus war ganz neu gebaut worden und bestand nur aus Eigentumswohnungen) ziehen konnten, war Hermine hochschwanger gewesen und ihr Arzt hatte ihr verboten, etwas schweres zu tragen. Also hatte Ron einen Teil seiner Brüder angeheuert, ihnen beim Umzug zu helfen, was die auch mit Freuden getan hatten. Leider hatte Hermine das damals die letzten Nerven gekostet.

Flashback Anfang

_"Wo soll die hier hin, Chef?", fragte Fred grinsend seine Schwägerin, die mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck an der Tür stand, eine Hand beruhigend auf ihren großen Bauch gelegt hatte und alle anderen in die richtigen Zimmer schickte, um wenigstens etwas Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Ihre Möbel waren schon geliefert worden, leider war nur Ron anwesend gewesen, sie hatte einen Arzttermin gehabt, der sich nicht verschieben ließ und Ron hatte den Lieferanten vergessen zu sagen, in welches Zimmer sie welches Möbelstück stellen sollten, weshalb jetzt alles kreuz und quer im Wohnzimmer rumstand und man jeglichen Überblick verloren hatte._

_"Das steht doch drauf, ins Schlafzimmer.", erwiderte Hermine genervt._

_Fred starrte sie mit großen Augen an und warf dann noch einen Blick auf den Schriftzug an der Seite. "_Das _soll 'Schlafzimmer' heißen? Welcher Idiot hat das denn geschrieben?", wollte er wissen._

_Hermine seufzte. "Bring der Karton einfach ins Schlafzimmer, ja?", schlug sie vor und lehnte sich gegen die Wand._

_"Wir sind heute aber gar nicht schlagfertig, meine Liebe.", stellte er fest und drehte sich um. Dann fiel ihm auf, das er etwas entscheidendes nicht wusste. "Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"_

_Hermine schaute gen Himmel. "Oh Gott, hilf mir. Da vorne.", fügte sie hinzu und wies auf einen der Räume, in denen sich schon haufenweise Kisten stapelten._

_Fred musterte die Frau seines Bruders amüsiert und ging dann sehr vorsichtig durch ein Labyrinth von Schränken und Stühlen zu dem angegebenen Raum._

_"Isch glaube isch 'abe mir einen Fingernagel abgebroschen.", hörte Hermine Fleurs Stimme im Treppenhaus. "Isch verste'e nischt, wieso wir die Kartons von 'and nasch oben schleppen müssen, wosu können wir schließlisch saubern?", beschwerte sie sich._

_Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich nicht aufzuregen. Sie öffnete die Haustür und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Drohend sah sie Fleur entgegen. "Würdest du bitte hier nicht so laut herausposaunen, dass wir du-weißt-schon-was sind?", zischte sie ihr zu._

_"Hermine, bitte beruhig dich!", sagte Ginny schnell und sprang die Treppen nach oben. Sie stellte den Karton achtlos auf den Boden und eilte zu ihrer besten Freundin. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über den großen Bauch. "Du darfst dich doch nicht aufregen."_

_"Ich würde mich auch nicht aufregen, wenn Fleur etwas diskreter wäre.", schnaubte sie. Ginny schob sie auf eine Kiste. "Warum muss die überhaupt dabei sein?", empörte sie sich und ignorierte die protestierenden Tritte ihres Babys. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Umzug sie so sehr schlauchen würde._

_"Weil Bill auch zum Helfen gekommen ist. Sie ist seine Frau und wir können sie leider nicht ignorieren.", seufzte Ginny und klemmte sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Sie hatte die Haare locker hochgesteckt, damit sie sie nicht beim arbeiten störten. Sie trug ein altes weißes T-Shirt und eine abgetragene Jeans._

_Hermine stöhnte und rieb sich den Rücken. "Warum beschwer ich mich eigentlich? Ich sollte froh sein, dass ihr uns alle beim Umzug helft, aber momentan habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich diesen Tag nicht überstehe."_

_Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Klirren, wie wenn Glas zersplittern würde. Hermine schaute entsetzt zur Tür._

_Ginny legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Reg dich bloß nicht auf.", murmelte sie und eilte auf den Hausflur hinaus. "Was ist denn passiert?" Aber dann sah sie selber die Bescherung: Fleur, die wegen der Schachtel, die sie trug, nichts gesehen hatte, war auf den Karton getreten, den Ginny achtlos an die Tür gestellt hatte. Leider waren darin alle Gläser verpackt gewesen._

_"Oh, das tut mir wirklisch Leid, isch 'abe das nischt gese'en.", murmelte Fleur._

_"Vorsicht, Harry, die Wand.", rief Ron seinem besten Freund etwas weiter unten im Treppenhaus zu, mit dem er eine Schachtel Bücher hoch trug. "Links, links, Harry!" _

_Harry ging die Treppe rückwärts hoch und unglücklicherweise war der Treppenabsatz zu Ende. Harry drehte sich um, verpasste dabei eine Treppenstufe und ließ dabei die Schachtel los. Alleine konnte Ron sie nicht halten und ließ los. Die Bücher fielen direkt auf seinen Fuß. "Autsch!", jaulte Ron auf und griff nach dem Geländer, sonst hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren. "Verdammt.", murmelte er._

_"Ron, alles okay?", fragte Harry erschrocken._

_Ron lachte gequält auf. "Natürlich. Ist doch nicht so schlimm, wenn dir fünfzig Kilo schwere Bücher auf deinen großen Zeh fallen!"_

_"Jetzt sei mal nicht so wehleidig, kleiner Bruder.", sagte George mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. Er kam gerade von draußen und trug eine einzelne Stehlampe._

_Ron warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Übernimmst du dich nicht?", fragte er gespielt besorgt und deutete auf die Lampe._

_"Die ist schwerer als sie aussieht. Du solltest froh sein, dass wir unsere wertvolle freie Zeit opfern und dir beim Umzug helfen."_

_"Von helfen kann hier nicht dir Rede sein.", murmelte er und stand auf. Vorsichtig stellte er seinen Fuß auf den Boden und prüfte, wie belastbar er war._

_"Wie war das bitte?" George legte eine Hand an sein Ohr._

_Ron verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich wieder zu der Kiste herunter. "Auf drei, ja?"_

_"Hey, rennt mich nicht um!", sagte Bill lachend, der mit der kleinen Nathalie auf dem Arm die Treppe herunter kam. "Du solltest mal nach deiner Frau sehen, Ron, die sieht ziemlich fertig aus.", rief er ihm hinterher._

_Ron nickte nur und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Stufen. Er versuchte Georges nerviges "Vorsicht!", das dieser bei jeder neuen Treppenstufe anbrachte, auszublenden._

_Hermine schien derweil in der Wohnung den Tränen nahe zu sein. Der Wandschrank, den Bill mühsam im Badezimmer über dem Waschbecken befestigt hatte, war heruntergefallen und kaputtgegangen. Ginny redete beruhigend auf sie ein, aber Hermine schien das gar nicht wahrzunehmen._

_"Isch finde diese Wohnung sowieso su klein für drei Menschen.", stellte Fleur gerade fest und warf einen Blick auf die Straße, wo ein blauer Lieferwagen stand, den die Zwillinge aufgetrieben hatten, um Ron und Hermines Sachen halbwegs sicher zu transportieren. Leider war ihr Fahrstil alles andere als sicher und Hermine hatte sich zweimal übergeben müssen._

_"Hermine, wieso hast du nur so viele Bücher?", stöhnte Ron. Er und Harry waren halbwegs heil oben angekommen und hievten die Kiste auf den Küchentisch, der direkt am Kamin stand._

_"Bildung, Ron, Bildung.", sagte Fred altklug. Er hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, die Kisten im Schlafzimmer, völlig sinnlos übrigens, neu zu ordnen. "Das würde dir auch mal gut tun."_

_"Haha.", erwiderte Ron und streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge heraus._

_"So, wo soll dieses wunderschöne Stück denn hin?", wollte George nun wissen und deutete auf die Lampe._

_"Stell sie einfach in die Ecke.", schlug Ron von und wollte wieder zur Tür._

_"In die Ecke?", fragte George in einem Ton, als hätte Ron ihn zutiefst beleidigt. "_In die Ecke?! _Da kommt diese einzigartige Lampe überhaupt nicht zur Geltung, das Licht fällt völlig falsch. Außerdem sind das dann keine guten Schwingungen, du hast wohl überhaupt keine Ahnung von Feng Shiu, was?"_

_"Sie wird ja nicht ewig dort stehen.", sagte Ron genervt._

_George holte tief Luft. "Ron, ich muss dir in aller Deutlichkeit sagen - entschuldige bitte diesen harschen Ton, den ich jetzt anschlagen werde - dass du überhaupt - "_

_"Schnell, Hermine hat Wehen!", rief Ginny, die wie der Blitz aus dem Bad geschossen kam._

_"WAS?!", riefen alle Anwesenden geschockt und starrten Ginny, an, als wäre sie die MILKA-Kuh._

_"Sie hat Wehen.", wiederholte Ginny etwas langsamer. "Schafft alles aus dem Wagen, damit wir Hermine zum St Mungo bringen können, in ihrem Zustand sollte sie nicht apparieren und der Kamin ist noch nicht beim Flohnetzwerk angemeldet. Also los, hopp hopp.", forderte sie ihre Familie auf. In Windeseile waren alle bei dem Auto. Zehn Minuten später war das Auto komplett leergeräumt und Fred saß hinter dem Steuer wie ein Rennfahrer, bereit, den ersten Preis zu gewinnen._

_Hermine erschien erschöpft im Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest der Weasleys angespannt auf sie wartete. "Falscher Alarm.", sagte sie und zwinkerte Ginny zu._

Flashback Ende

"Und diese Dinger willst du wirklich Harry und Ginny schenken?", fragte Ron ungläubig und strich vorsichtig über das bisherige Ergebnis von Hermines Strickarbeit. "Aber sehr weich.", sagte er anerkennend.

"Sie sind ja noch nicht fertig, Ron.", erwiderte Hermine und strickte seelenruhig weiter. "Es sind ja noch neun Tage bis Weihnachten, bis dahin sind sie so, wie sie nach diesem Muster hier auch sein sollen."

"Aha.", murmelte Ron und warf einen Blick auf das Bild. Man musste kein Hellseher sein, um vorauszusagen, dass diese Schühchen nie so aussehen würden wie auf dem Bild. "Was sollen eigentlich diese ganzen Einkaufstüten in der Küche? Ich bin vorhin fast darüber gestolpert."

"Morgen und übermorgen wollen Cathy und ich Plätzchen backen, dafür brauchen wir das Mehl, den Zucker und die anderen Dinge.", erklärte Hermine.

"Darf ich euch dabei helfen?", erkundigte Ron sich scheinheilig. Er kannte die Antwort, es war jedes Jahr die selbe.

"Nein, darfst du nicht. Etwas von dem Teig soll auch für die Plätzchen übrig bleiben.", erwiderte Hermine und löste eine Masche auf.

"Du bist viel zu verfressen, Dad.", warf Cathy ein und blickte von ihrem Buch auf.

"Das sagt die Richtige.", stellte Ron kopfschüttelnd fest.

**TBC...**


	16. Dezember: Eine MutterTochterSache

**16. Dezember: Eine Mutter-Tochter-Sache**

"Kannst du mir mal die Schürze umbinden?", fragte Hermine freundlich ihren Mann, der missmutig am Kühlschrank lehnte und die Szenerie beobachtete. Cathy stellte alles auf die Arbeitsfläche, was sie brauchten.

"Dad, kannst du mal weggehen? Ich muss die Butter und die Eier rausholen.", forderte Cathy ihren Vater lächelnd auf und öffnete den Kühlschrank, nachdem sich Ron so langsam wie möglich von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

"Also, Ron, kannst du mir jetzt die Schürze zubinden oder nicht?", wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage und bemühte sich, ihren freundlichen Ton beizubehalten. Ron war immer so maulig, wenn sie und Cathy alleine die Kekse für Weihnachten backten.

"Wenn's sein muss.", erwiderte Ron miesepetrig und wollte die Enden etwas fester verschnüren, aber sie reichten kaum bis nach hinten. "Hey, du scheinst wirklich zugenommen zu haben.", stellte er überrascht fest und knotete die Schnüre so gut es ging zusammen. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine etwas rundlicher um die Taile geworden war, es war auch nicht sehr auffällig, aber durch die Schürze konnte man es erkennen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Du weißt wirklich, wie man einer Frau Komplimente macht, Ron." Das war wirklich typisch Ron, Sachen sagen, ohne nachzudenken.

"Hey, das stimmt aber.", verteidigte sich Ron. Aber ihm dämmerte langsam, das er nichts wirklich schmeichelhaftes gesagt hatte. "Entschuldige.", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.

"Weißt du was? Warum gehst du nicht einfach ins Wohnzimmer und schaust dir die Wiederholung von einem Quidditchspiel an oder du machst dir einen netten Männertag mit Harry ...", schlug Hermine vor, legte die Hände auf seine Schultern und schob ihn aus der Küche. "... und lässt uns beide hier in Ruhe backen ..."

"Wieso darf ich euch denn nicht helfen?", wimmerte Ron und versuchte mit der Unterlippe zu zittern, um Mitleid zu erregen.

"Weil das eine Mutter-Tochter-Sache zwischen Cathy und mir ist. Wenn ich schon nicht mit ihr zusammen kochen kann, dann lass mich doch wenigstens mit ihr zusammen Plätzchen backen, ja?", bat Hermine ihren Mann.

"Cathy und ich haben keine Vater-Tochter-Sache, das ist gemein.", schmollte Ron und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

"Natürlich habt ihr die, oder muss ich dich an eure Quidditchleidenschaft erinnern?", fragte sie lächelnd. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie vernachlässigt ich mich fühle, wenn ihr anfangt, von irgendwelchen Spielzügen zu schwärmen. Besonders, wenn Harry und Ginny noch dazu kommen. Das einzige, was mir dann noch bleibt, ist saubermachen." Das stimmte, denn immer wenn diese stundenlangen Diskussionen über Quidditch anfingen, sah sie am Ende keine andere Lösung mehr als Staub zu wischen

Ron grinste. Das war ihm eigentlich nie bewusst gewesen. Er hatte eine Vater-Tochter-Sache mit Cathy, er hatte tatsächlich eine Vater-Tochter-Sache mit seinem einzigen Kind! "Dann müssten wir noch ein Baby bekommen, das sich überhaupt nicht für diesen Sport interessiert und dann immer gemeinsam mit dir putzt." Augenverdrehend schlug sie ihm auf den Arm.

"Ich bekomme doch kein Baby, nur damit ich jemanden habe, mit dem ich reden kann, wenn ihr euch über Sport unterhaltet."

_Also Ideen hat er manchmal..._

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "War ja nur ein Vorschlag.", erwiderte er. "Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fügte er hinzu und beobachtete neidisch seine Tochter, die jetzt sorgfältig alle nebeneinander legte und darauf achtete, dass sie nicht herunterfielen. _Das hat sie von Hermine._

"Wie wäre es mit Quidditch?", schlug Hermine vor und schob ihn nun endgültig vor die Tür.

"Bei diesem Mistwetter? Hermine, geht's dir gut?", erkundigte Ron sich besorgt und nahm schnell die Hand seiner Frau.

Hermine befreite ihre Hand wieder und machte die Tür zu. "Dir wird schon was einfallen.", rief sie ihm zuversichtlich zu und drehte sich dann zu ihrer Tochter um, die inzwischen alle Zutaten geholt hatte und ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll anblickte.

"Also, was machen wir als erstes, Mum?", fragte sie gespannt und aufgeregt, sie liebte es, mit ihrer Mutter zu backen.

"Hmmm." Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte. "Ich glaube wir sollten zuerst den Teig vorbereiten, sonst haben wir ja nichts, aus dem wir die Plätzchen machen können.", schlug sie vor und holte die Rezepte aus der Tasche ihrer Schürze.

Zehn Minuten später wogen sie Zutaten ab und vermengten sie in einer Schüssel.

"Warum darf Dad eigentlich nicht mitmachen?", fragte Cathy neugierig.

"Naja, weißt du, ich kenne deinen Dad. Kochen kann er wunderbar, also Hut ab, aber backen, das ist was ganz anderes, er isst die Hälfte vom Teig schon auf, bevor wir überhaupt etwas ausgestochen haben. Und es macht mir Spaß, etwas nur mit dir alleine zu machen, verstehst du?", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter und verhexte den Rührbesen, damit er den Teig schneller vermengte.

"Aber Dad sah ziemlich traurig aus, weil er nicht mitmachen durfte.", wandte Cathy ein und schaute dem rotierenden Küchegerät fasziniert zu.

Hermine winkte ab und stoppte den Besen. "Du weißt doch, wie gerne er manchmal übertreibt. Wäre er hier, dann würden wir gar nicht vorankommen, das haben wir doch schon einmal ausprobiert? Weißt du noch? Und am Ende war die Küche ein größeres Schlachtfeld als damals, als ich sie aus Versehen angezündet habe."

Cathy nickte. Trotzdem war sie irgendwie traurig, dass ihr Dad nicht dabei sein konnte, sie verbrachte so wenig Zeit mit ihm und heute hatte er frei. Es hätte lustig werden können. Aber ihrer Mutter machte es anscheinend großen Spaß, mit ihr alleine etwas zu machen und Cathy wollte ihr den nicht verderben. Aber bald war Weihnachten, dann würden sie und ihr Dad etwas mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen können, dachte Cathy hoffnungsvoll und wog etwas fröhlicher den Zucker ab.

Sie kamen sehr gut voran, Cathy hatte die Plätzchen für drei Bleche nur mit einer Katzenform ausgestochen, während Hermine zwischen Weihnachtsbäumen, Sternschnuppen, Herzen und anderen Dingen variierte. Aber dieses Mal machte es Cathy einfach keinen Spaß, egal wie schnell sie waren. Es war alles so ... so organisiert und kam Cathy dieses Mal nicht halb so lustig vor wie letztes Jahr, obwohl sie damals auch nur mit ihrer Mutter gebacken hatte.

"Cathy, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt, weil ihre Tochter in der letzten halben Stunde so schweigsam geworden war und nicht mehr mit der selben Begeisterung wie noch vor zwei Stunden den Teig bearbeitete. "Ist dir schlecht?"

Cathy zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Arme sinken. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht schon.", sagte sie tonlos und schaute ihre Mutter ratlos an. Cathy verstand nicht, wieso ihre gute Laune plötzlich verschwunden war.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich auf die Couch setzen und dich etwas ausruhen, wenn dir nicht gut ist. Ich mach die Ladung hier fertig.", schlug Hermine vor und ging besorgt in die Knie. Sie legte eine Hand auf Cathys Stirn. "Alles normal.", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Jaah, du hast Recht, ich glaub ich geh ins Wohnzimmer.", stimmte Cathy dem Vorschlag zu und verließ die Küche. Hermine wandte sich seufzend ihrem halb ausgerollten Teig zu und fragte sich, was mit ihrer Tochter los war.

/-/

Als Cathy das Wohnzimmer betrat, war sie überrascht, ihren Dad auf der Couch zu sehen, der mit leerem Blick auf eines seiner aufgeschlagenen Quidditbücher starrte.

"Dad?", fragte sie überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er zu Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny gehen würde oder in die Winkelgasse oder sonst wohin. Dass er hier war überraschte sie ehrlich gesagt sehr. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Ron sah auf und lächelte seine Tochter liebevoll an. "Ich lese, das sieht man doch, oder?", fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Seid ihr schon fertig? Das ging aber schnell.", sagte er anerkennend und winkte sie zu sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht ganz, eigentlich sind noch zwei Teige im Kühlschrank, die wollten wir am Nachmittag machen, aber ich ... ich weiß nicht ... es ist nur ..." Sie sah auf ihre Fußspitzen und wusste nicht, wie sie ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte. Sie ging einige Schritte zu ihrem Vater, der sie auf seinen Schoß zog.

"Es macht dir keinen Spaß mehr, oder?", fragte Ron behutsam und umarmte Cathy tröstend. "Ich kenne deine Mutter, sie ist manchmal etwas zu ... durchorganisiert und übersieht dabei das Wesentliche.", versuchte Ron Hermine in Schutz zu nehmen.

"Das ist es nicht, sonst hat es mit Mum immer Spaß gemacht und sie war jedes Mal so durchorganisiert ... es ist einfach nicht so wie sonst. Mit dir wäre es lustiger, ganz bestimmt.", erwiderte Cathy und kuschelte sich in die Arme seines Vaters.

"Meinst du?", fragte Ron und wusste nicht, ob er sich jetzt freuen sollte oder nicht, schließlich war diese Backerei Hermines und Cathys Ding, das hatte seine Frau ihm ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht und da wollte er ihr auch nicht reinreden, aber schließlich ging es um ihre Tochter. Cathy war das wichtigste.

"Ganz bestimmt." Sie nickte eifrig. "Kannst du nicht mit mir heute Nachmittag die übrigen Plätzchen ausstechen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und sah ihren Vater gespannt an.

Ron blickte unsicher zurück. Er wusste nicht, ob es das Richtige war. "Na ja, wenn du unbedingt willst ... dann backe ich mit dir die restlichen Plätzchen."

"Ach, so ist das also?", unterbrach ihn eine bekannte Stimme. Vater und Tochter blickten überrascht auf und sahen Hermine vor sich stehen, die wütend die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und beide streng ansah. "Dir passt es nicht, dass Cathy und ich zusammen Zeit verbringen und du nicht dabei sein darfst, Ronald Weasley.", sagte sie laut. "Wieso sagst du mir dass dann nicht einfach direkt, statt unsere Tochter zu manipulieren und sie anzustiften, mir zu sagen, dass es ihr nicht gut geht?!"

"Hermine, nein, das hast du falsch verstanden!", beeilte Ron sich zu sagen, setzte Cathy neben sich und stand schnell auf. Beschwichtigend ging er auf sie zu.

"So, habe ich das? Das bezweifle ich, Ron! Reicht es dir nicht, dass ihr stundenlang über Sport reden könnt und mich völlig außen vor lasst? Musst du mir auch noch dieses bisschen Zeit mit meinem Kind ruinieren, ja?"

"Hermine, bitte, hör mir zu.", versuchte Ron sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber seine Frau schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

"Vergiss es!", sagte sie kalt. "Wenn du unbedingt mit ihr Plätzchen backen willst, dann mach das auch, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit nochmal mit dir rede." Sie drehte sich schnell um, damit Ron nicht die Tränen sah, die sich gebildet hatten und eilte ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie dir Tür zuknallte.

"Hermine ...", murmelte Ron und schaute seiner Frau fassungslos hinterher. Was war denn plötzlich in sie gefahren, so war sie doch sonst nie?! Er ging zur Schlafzimmertür und wollte mit ihr darüber sprechen.

"Wag es bloß nicht, mir jetzt zu folgen, Ronald Billius Weasley!", drang es durch die geschlossene Tür und brachte Ron dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Auf einen Streit mit ihr wollte Ron sich im Moment wirklich nicht einlassen, besonders weil Cathy dann alles zumindest am Rande mitbekam und das wollte er nicht. Bisher hatten beide es vermieden, sich vor ihrer Tochter zu streiten, schließlich waren das auch nur Sachen, die sie beide etwas angingen.

"Okay, dann eben nicht.", murmelte er und zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich zu Cathy um, die ihn ratlos ansah. Sie wusste nicht, was sie nach dem Wutausbruch ihrer Mutter jetzt tun sollte.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie ihn hilflos.

"Hmm, ich schlage vor, wir gehen in die Küche und backen das, was du noch mit Mommy backen wolltest. Schließlich ist es schade um den Teig. Sie muss sich wahrscheinlich erst etwas beruhigen. Für sie war das in der letzten Zeit ziemlich viel Stress, die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen, diese Bilanz...", versuchte Ron nicht nur seiner Tochter Hermines Verhalten zu erklären. Er hatte sie schon in der dritten Klasse labil und sehr schwankend erlebt, weil sie sich zu viel Arbeit aufgehalst hatte, aber normalerweise hatte sie auch relativ viel zutun und verhielt sich nicht so merkwürdig.

Ron und Cathy gingen in die Küche, Ron zog die zweite Schürze an, die sie hatten und die mit kleinen Schmetterlingen bedruckt war und brachte seine Tochter zum Lachen, indem er versuchte, mit dem Nudelholz, der Mehltüte, die ihm leider herunterfiel und aufplatzte, und einem Kochlöffel zu jonglieren.

Cathy fing an zu kichern, als sie sah, wie ungeschickt sich ihr Vater anstellte und was für eine Sauerei er veranstaltete. Es war zwar lustiger, aber richtig Spaß machte es ihr auch jetzt nicht, ständig dachte sie daran, dass ihre Mutter wütend und traurig war und das nur weil sie ihren Dad gebeten hatte, mitzumachen.

/-/

Ron klopfte sachte an die Zimmertür. Er wollte keinen weiteren Wutausbruch riskieren, nur weil er wie ein Trampeltier in das Zimmer gestürzt kam. Als er nichts hörte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und linste mit einem Auge durch den Spalt. Er konnte nichts erkennen, also machte er die Tür weiter auf. Hermine saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett, ihre Augen waren ganz verquollen, anscheinend hatte sie geweint, ihr Haar klebte am Gesicht und sie spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Ron hörte ein Zwitschern und warf überrascht einen Blick an die Decke; lauter gelbe Vögel flatterten dort oben herum. "Ähm", fing er vorsichtig an, denn er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Aber das klappte nicht, denn Hermine zuckte zusammen. Als sie Ron sah, versuchte sie ihre roten Augen zu verbergen und sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. "Wenn ich reinkomme, dann wirst du die aber nicht wieder auf mich hetzen, oder?", versicherte er sich und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Vögel.

Hermine lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, aber wer weiß ...", sagte sie vage. "Warum kommst du nicht einfach rein, dann werden wir ja sehen.", schlug sie vor und legte den Zauberstab auf ihren Nachttisch. Sie setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin und strich ihr Shirt glatt. Die Schürze hatte sie wütend in eine Ecke gepfeffert, als sie vor über zwei Stunden in das Zimmer gestürmt war.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt du was, ich glaub ich bleib lieber hier, das ist sicherer, mit ist vorhin schon die Mehltüte auf den Fuß gefallen.", erklärte er und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, Die Hände vergrub er in den Hosentaschen.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf seine Schuhe. Sie sahen aus als ob sie kleine Pudelmützen anhätten. Ihr Lächeln würde etwas größer. "Das sieht man.", bemerkte sie mit einem amüsierten Ton. Sie schaute Ron leicht flehentlich an. "Komm doch bitte rein. Ich kann nicht mit dir reden, wenn du so zwischen Tür und Angel stehst."

Ron nickte und trat folgsam über die Türschwelle, auch wenn er den Muggelspruch nicht verstanden hatte. Aber das musste sie ja nicht wissen. Er machte die Tür zu, kam aber nicht näher zu dem Bett. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er die Vögel.

Hermine seufzte. _Typisch Ron! _"Komm doch bitte näher. Die Vögel beißen nicht." Sie beugte sich zu Seite und griff ihren Zauberstab. Sie schnippte einmal mit ihm und einer nach dem anderen verpufften die gelben Flugobjekte. "Besser so?"

Ron nickte erleichtert. "Viel besser, ja. Seit dem Vorfall im sechsten Schuljahr bin ich vorsichtig geworden bei diesen Viechern.", sagte er und setzte sich auf das Ende des Bettes.

"Wo ist Cathy?", fragte Hermine und unterdrückte die leise Enttäuschung in ihr, dass Ron nicht näher kam und sie wie sonst umarmte. Sie schien im mehr weh getan zu haben als sie dachte.

"Duschen. Sie hat ziemlich viel Mehl in den Haaren gehabt. Keine Ahnung, wie das da rein gekommen ist, ehrlich.", beteuerte Ron. Hermines Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter. Er konnte so süß sein...

"Seid ihr ohne mich fertig geworden?", fragte Hermine und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was war nur los mit ihr, so verhielt sie sich doch sonst nicht?!

Ron nickte. "Ja, sind wir. Die Küche muss ich nachher noch sauber machen, die sieht etwas ... nun ja ... demoliert aus, aber wir haben es geschafft. Nur hat es Cathy nicht halb so viel Spaß gemacht wie wenn du dabei gewesen wärst.", erzählte Ron und rückte einige Zentimeter näher.

Hermine versuchte ihr schadenfrohes Grinsen zu unterdrücken, scheiterte aber kläglich. Nur ein "Ich hab's doch gewusst!" konnte sie sich verkneifen. Ron schien allerdings ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

"Es hat dich niemand daran gehindert, mitzumachen. Cathy wollte einfach nur, dass ich euch helfe, weil sie wohl gedacht hat, dass es dann mehr Spaß machen würde. Nicht nur du und sie oder ich und sie, beides hat ihr keinen großen Spaß gemacht, habe ich den Eindruck, sie möchte, dass du und ich zusammen mit ihr backen, eine Familiensache, kein Mutter-Tochter-Ding, wie du es genannt hast.", erklärte Ron seinen Entschluss, zu dem er gekommen war, als er heute Nachmittag mit Cathy in der Küche gearbeitet hatte.

Hermine ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Ron rutschte noch näher zu ihr heran, damit er sie in den Arm nehmen konnte. "Dann habe ich ja wieder keine Mutter-Tochter-Sache mit Cathy.", murmelte sie deprimiert in Rons Hemd.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso dir das so wichtig ist, Hermine.", erwiderte Ron leise. Darüber hatte er sich schon den ganzen Vormittag Gedanken gemacht, war aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. "Du verbringst doch so viel Zeit mit ihr, jeden Nachmittag, warum brauchst du dann noch so etwas?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube ich möchte einfach etwas mit meinem Kind gemeinsam haben, nur sie und ich. Wir sehen uns zwar jeden Nachmittag, aber dann macht sie meistens Hausaufgaben, ich arbeite, sie geht Freunde besuchen oder spielt unten, wir machen sehr selten wirklich etwas zusammen und das fehlt mir ziemlich."

"Ach deshalb liegt dir so viel daran.", ging Ron ein Licht auf. "Jetzt verstehe ich das erst.", sagte er erfreut. "Aber dann sucht euch doch einfach was anderes, das euch beiden Spaß macht und mir nicht, dann fühl ich mich nicht ausgeschlossen und Cathy fragt sich nicht, ob es irgendwie unfair mir gegenüber sein könnte. Deine Tochter besitzt nämlich ein starkes Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit, fällt mir auf. Und von mir hat sie das nicht.", sagte Ron und brachte Hermine zum Lachen, jedenfalls für einen Augenblick lang.

"Aber was?", fragte sie ratlos und blickte ihn hilfesuchend an.

"Da fragst du mich? Du hast doch immer so tolle Geistesblitze.", erwiderte Ron überrascht. "Aber vielleicht fällt mir wirklich was ein ... ihr zwei seid doch große Katzenliebhaber, oder?", fragte er rhetorisch, aber Hermine gab ihm trotzdem eine Antwort.

"Naja, so große Katzenliebhaber sind wir jetzt auch nicht, nur weil ich Krumbein habe ... aber was hattest du für eine Idee?", unterbrach sie sich. Sie war doch neugierig, was Ron eingefallen war.

"Ich meine, ihr könntet euch doch ein Tierheim in der Nähe suchen und da alle zwei oder drei Wochen mal einen Nachmittag helfen gehen, besonders bei den Katzen. Cathy lernt den Umgang mit ihnen und weiß schon, was sie erwartet, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommt und ihr verbringt Zeit zusammen.", unterbreitete Ron Hermine seinen Vorschlag.

Sie blickte ihn bewundernd an. "Das ist eine tolle Idee, Ron. Das können wir wirklich machen, du hast Recht. Ich werde mit Cathy mal darüber sprechen und wenn sie einverstanden ist ..."

"Du kennst unsere Tochter, die ist garantiert damit einverstanden.", lachte Ron und strich Hermine sanft über den Rücken.

"Hoffentlich hast du Recht.", sagte Hermine, löste sich von ihm und wischte sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Dann umarmte sie ihn dankbar und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich so überreagiert hab, das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon okay, du hast es ja nicht böse gemeint, mein Schatz.", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Er wollte aufstehen, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und dieser Kuss wurde sehr viel intensiver. Hermine begann langsam sein Hemd auszuknöpfen, seine Hand wanderte unter ihr Shirt und schob es nach oben. Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, sie ließen sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken.

Gerade als sie sein Hemd abstreifen wollten, klopfte es an die Tür und Cathy kam in ihrem Bademantel herein, auf dem Niffy, der Niffler zu sehen war. Er war ihr eigentlich schon viel zu klein, denn er ging ihr nur noch bis an die Knie, schließlich hatte sie ihn schon, seit sie fünf war, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem flauschigen Etwas trennen.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich so schnell wie möglich aufgerichtet, Hermine zog ihr Oberteil so weit runter wie möglich und Ron knöpfte in Windeseile sein Hemd - falsch - zu. Erschrocken sahen sie Cathy an, die etwas verwundert ihre Eltern anstarrte und sich auf das Ende des Bettes setzte.

"Also ich kann wirklich keinen blauen Fleck sehen, Ron", improvisierte Hermine eilig und strich sich die Haare nach hinten. Sie lächelte Cathy etwas zu breit an.

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte Ron erleichtert. Nicht, weil sie keinen Fleck finden konnte, sondern weil sie sich so schnell eine Ausrede hatte einfallen lassen. Darin war Hermine noch nie schlecht gewesen. "Gut, ich dachte, dass da einer war, so stark, wie ich mich an der Klinke gestoßen hatte...", fügte er hinzu, um ihre Geschichte realistischer zu machen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihre Haare Ron im Gesicht erwischten und er die Augen zukniff. "Nein. Alles in bester Ordnung."

"Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen?", warf Cathy ein und blickte erleichtert von ihrem Vater zu ihrer Mutter, die sich ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkten. "Und du bist mir auch nicht mehr böse, Mum?", fügte sie unsicher hinzu und stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf dem Bett auf.

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, ich hab einfach etwas überreagiert. Morgen backen wir alle zusammen, du, Dad und ich, einverstanden?", teilte sie ihr den Entschluss mit.

Cathy nickte begeistert. "Klar. Super, danke." Sie krabbelte an das Kopfende, drückte erst ihrem Vater und dann ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und quetschte sich dann in die Mitte. Ron und Hermine rutschten schnell auf die Seite und legten jeweils einen Arm um ihre Tochter.

Hermine räusperte sich und schaute Cathy nervös an. "Prinzessin, dein Dad hatte eine sehr gute Idee, was wir beide zusammen machen könnten - nur wir zwei. Das heißt, wenn du das überhaupt möchtest.", sagte sie unsicher und warf Ron einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

"Sicher bin ich einverstanden, Mum. Ich würde gerne war mit dir alleine machen.", erwiderte Cathy zu Hermines Erleichterung. Hermine begann ihr zu erzählen, was Ron vorgeschlagen hatte und ihre Hoffnung bestätigte sich: Cathy war begeistert. Die nächste Viertelstunde verbachten sie damit, schon eifrig Pläne für ihr Vorhaben zu schmieden und am Ende konnten sie es kaum mehr erwarten.

Aber dann sah Cathy ihrem Vater sehr amüsiert an und fragte verschmitzt: "Billius?"

**TBC...**


	17. Dezember: Saure Gurken & kleine Unfälle

**17. Dezember: Saure Gurken und kleine Unfälle**

"Ok, was müssen wir noch machen?", fragte Ron am nächsten Nachmittag - es war übrigens Sonntag. Er krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und blickte Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Den Vormittag über hatten sie nach einem Rezept von Hermines Großmutter die so genannten "Taler" gebacken. Einfach runde Kekse. Am Ende würden immer zwei mit Kaffeecreme zusammengeklebt werden, der obere Teil mit Schokoladenglasur bestrichen und eine Walnuss drauf gesetzt werden. Bis jetzt hatte das immer sehr gut geschmeckt.

"Ich denke, mit dem Ausstechen sind wir fertig.", stellte Hermine fest und strich sich die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, die sich trotz des Pferdeschwanzes immer wieder in ihr Gesicht schmuggelten. "Heute Nachmittag sollten wir alles glasieren, die Katzen, Engel, Sterne, Taler und was wir sonst noch gestern gemacht haben.", schlug sie deshalb vor. "Irgendwelche Einwände?" Ron und Cathy schüttelten die Köpfe. "Gut.", murmelte Hermine und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Schürze.

Nach und nach kam alles angeschwebt, was sie brauchten und die drei setzten sich an den Tisch. Jeder nahm sich eine Glasur, die wunderbarerweise schon flüssig war und fing an, die Plätzchen, die in der Nähe waren oder die ihm am besten gefielen, zu bestreichen und zu verzieren.

Cathy bestückte Sternschnuppen mit rotem Streusel und Katzen mit Schokoglasur mit schwarzem. Ron fand, dass seine zur Hälfte bestrichenen Tannenbäume abstrakte Kunst seien und die Engel einem wirklich zuzwinkerten, während Hermine bemüht war, die Kaffeecreme so vorsichtig wie möglich aufzutragen, damit keiner der Kekse zerbrach.

Am Ende war der ganze Tisch übersäht mit glasierten Plätzchen, verschüttetem Streusel, einer umgekippten Glasur und vielem mehr. Ron war versehentlich an die Zitronenglasur gestoßen, weshalb sein linker Unterarm jetzt aussah, als wäre er eingegipst worden. Cathy hatte das ganze noch mit Schokostreuseln garniert und fand, dass ihr Vater jetzt selbst wie ein Gebäckstück aussah, was Hermine dermaßen zum lachen gebracht hatte, dass sie drohte, an einem Krümel zu ersticken, wovor sie Ron in letzter Sekunde noch bewaren konnte.

Cathy war am saubersten geblieben und konnte nur einige Schokoladenflecken auf ihrem alten weißen T-Shirt vorweisen, während ihre Eltern innerhalb der letzten Stunden ziemlich bunt geworden waren. Aber das störte sie nicht weiter; der Spaß war es ihnen allemal wert gewesen. Sie standen in stiller Eintracht vor dem Esstisch und betrachteten stolz ihr vollendetes Werk.

"Das haben wir wirklich super hingekriegt.", stellte Ron erfreut fest und schien noch ein paar Zentimeter größer geworden zu sein.

"Bin ich froh, dass wir das geschafft haben! Dieses Mal war das sehr viel mehr Arbeit als in den letzten Jahren.", seufzte Hermine und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen Ron, der die Arme von hinten um sie legte.

"Ich fand den Tag heute toll.", sagte Cathy glücklich.

Hermine und Ron lächelten leise, es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt, zu wissen, dass das eigene Kind glücklich war und man selbst zu diesem Glück beigetragen hatte.

Aber plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln von Cathys Gesicht und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. "Oh mein Gott!", murmelte sie und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

"Was ist?!", fragten Ron und Hermine alarmiert und wechselten einen beunruhigten Blick. Was war plötzlich mit Cathy, ging es ihr nicht gut, bohrte ein Einbrecher ein Loch in die Wand?

"Ich hab vergessen, meine Mathehausaufgaben zu machen!", rief sie laut, riss sich die Schürze herunter, schmiss sie auf den Boden und rannte schnell wie der Wind in ihr Zimmer. Beinahe hätte sie Harry umgerannt, der gerade aus dem Kamin trat, als Überraschungsbesuch, sozusagen. Seine Brille war ihm Dank seiner Nichte von der Nase gefegt worden und gegen die Wand geflogen. Die Gläser waren kaputt.

"Hey, Mann, was machst du denn um die Zeit hier?", begrüßte Ron seinen besten Freund und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken, während Harry mit einem zugekniffenen Auge versuchte zu erahnen, wo Ron sich befand.

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz, sammelte alle Bestandteile der Brille auf und tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an. "_Oculus reparo!_" Die Brille fügte sich magisch wieder zusammen, wie schon so häufig. Wenn Harry es sich recht überlegte, war die Brille in Hogwarts öfters kaputt gegangen als in den zehn Jahren, die er mit Dudley jeden Tag unter einem Dach verbracht hatte. "Hier.", sagte Hermine und hielt Harry seine Brille hin, die er erleichtert entgegen nahm.

"Danke.", sagte Harry und setzte sie wieder auf. Er blinzelte ein, zwei Mal und erwiderte Rons Grinsen.

"Wie wäre es mal mit Kontaktlinsen, Harry?", schlug er vor und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Etwas von dem Zitronenzuckerguss blieb darin hängen. "Deine Brille ist doch auch schon während ein paar Einsätzen angeschlagen worden.", erinnerte er sich.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. "In meiner Stärke haben die keine Kontaktlinsen mehr, ich hab schon mehrmals gefragt. Und während meiner Einsätze hab ich einen speziellen Schutzzauber auf den Gläsern. Aber ich hab ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich hier in eurer Wohnung deine Tochter umrennt.", sagte er lachend.

"Tja, damit musst du hier immer rechnen, Harry.", sagte Hermine warnend und setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes. Er unterdrückte ein überraschendes Keuchen, denn er hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Frau so schwer sein würde. "Das hat sie von Ron.", fügte sie hinzu und warf Ron einen anklagenden Blick zu, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte

"Hey, nicht nur von mir. Du bist manchmal auch sehr schnell, vorallem beim Schreiben in Prüfungen. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, wie du es geschafft hast, Buchstaben zu schreiben; in dem Tempo hätte ich nur Striche hinbekommen.", überlegte Ron und legte seinen Kopf auf Hermines Schulter.

"Sie hat sehr viel von euch beiden.", fasste Harry zusammen, um weitere Kabbeleien zu unterbinden. Er kannte seine Freunde. Einmal hatte dieses Thema zu einem handfesten Streit bei ihnen geführt und sie hatten mehrere Tage gebraucht, um sich wieder zu vertragen.

"Ja, das hat sie.", sagte Ron und schaute verträumt an die Wand. Die kleine Spinne, die sich gerade von der Decke abseilte, bemerkte er gar nicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal mit Hermine ein Kind haben würde. Ein so tolles Kind noch dazu. Mit Cathy hatten sie unheimlich Glück, so pflegeleicht und unkompliziert, wie sie war.

"Wieso kommst du um diese Zeit noch zu uns, Harry?", wollte Hermine jetzt wissen. Es war doch relativ ungewöhnlich, dass Harry am Sonntagabend bei ihnen vorbeischaute, besonders weil die hochschwangere Ginny seine ganze freie Zeit beanspruchte.

Harry seufzte und beugte sich in dem Sessel nach vorne. "Ginny hatte plötzlich große Lust auf Saure Gurken. Letzte Woche wurde ihr nur von dem Gedanken daran schlecht und ich musste sie alle aus dem Haus schaffen und jetzt ist sie plötzlich wieder ganz scharf auf das Zeug und ich hab nichts mehr. Die Supermärkte haben schon zu, Tankstellen haben wahrscheinlich keine Gurken, ihr seid meine letzte Hoffnung!", sagte er theatralisch und blickte seine Freunde flehentlich an.

Hermine grinste. "In der Küche müssten noch ein paar sein. Ich hab die lange nicht mehr gekauft, weil die in der letzten Zeit keiner Essen wollte.", erklärte Hermine. Harry stand auf und umarmte seine langjährige Freundin dankbar.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Hermine, ich hoffe du weißt das.", flüsterte er ihr zu und eilte dann in die Küche.

"Pass auf, Harry, dass du nicht auf der Glasur ausrutscht, die Ron verschüttet hat!", rief sie ihm noch nach, aber da war es schon zu spät. Sie hörten einen Schrei und einen Knall. Erschrocken sprangen beide auf.

Harry lag auf dem Fußboden, in einer dunkelbraunen Pfütze und tastete den Boden nach deiner Brille ab. Ron wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen und hörte ein Knacken. Er war auf die Brille seines Freundes getreten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog erneut ihren Zauberstab. "_Accio!_" Die Einzelteile flogen ihr in die Hand. "_Oculus reparo!_" Die Brille war wieder ganz. Hermine drückte sie dem berühmten Zauberer in die Hand, der sich mühsam vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte. Dann öffnete sie einen Küchenschrank und griff zielsicher nach den Gurken. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf das Verfallsdatum, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Gurken noch gut waren. Sie schnupperte prüfend daran und fischte schließlich sogar eine heraus, die sie sich in den Mund stopfte.

"Schmeckt gut.", sagte sie mit vollem Mund und wollte sich eine weitere herausholen, aber Harry nahm ihr das Glas schnell aus der Hand.

"Danke.", sagte er und schraubte den Deckel drauf, ehe Hermine auf die Idee kommen konnte, das Glas alleine aufzufuttern. "Dann lässt Ginny mich wenigstens am Leben."

"Hey, sag nichts gegen meine kleine Schwester!", spielte Ron sich als großer Bruder auf und blickte Harry drohend an. "Schließlich bist nur du Schuld an dem Zustand, in dem sie jetzt ist!" Ron hatte schon immer Probleme damit gehabt, dass Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung so intensiv war. Er hatte immer noch gehofft, dass er mit dieser Befürchtung falsch liegen würde, aber Ginnys Schwangerschaft hatte ihm diesen Wunschtraum genommen.

"Ron, dazu gehören immer zwei.", sagte Hermine genervt. Dieses Thema hatten sie jetzt wirklich schon oft genug durchgekaut. Sie schob Harry zum Kamin. "Also, Harry, viel Spaß mit den Gurken, grüß Ginny von uns und sag ihr, das mit dem Treffen am Dienstag geht klar, ja?" Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied auf die Wange und drückte ihm dann etwas Flohpulver in die Hand.

"Wieso hast du Harry so schnell nach Hause geschickt?", fragte Ron eine Minute später verwirrt.

Hermine drehte sich um und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. "Weil Ginny momentan wirklich unberechenbar ist und ich im Moment nicht die Nerven für irgendwelche Diskussionen habe von wegen Entjungferung der eigenen Schwester."

Rons Augen weiteten sich voller Entsetzen und er holte tief Luft, um etwas zu erwidern. Hermine hatte das kommen sehen und sich auch schon eine Taktik überlegt, um den Redefluss zu verhindern. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich nach einigen Minuten lösten um nach Luft zu schnappen, schaute Ron einigermaßen bedröppelt drein.

"Wir sollten uns waschen.", lenkte Hermine ab, löste sich ganz von ihm und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Sie klebte auch schon, ihre Haare hatten sich verfilzt, sie sehnte sich nach einem gemütlichen und entspannenden Bad.

"Wir?", fragte Ron grinsend und folgte ihr schnell.

Hermine drehte sich um und lächelte verschmitzt. "Warum nicht?"

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen beide in der großen schönen Eckbadewanne in warmen Wasser mit viel Schaum. Der Raum war stark parfümiert durch die Badezusätze, aber das störte sie nicht. Draußen war es schon ziemlich lange stockdunkel. Sie hatten die Vorhänge zugezogen und einige Kerzen im Bad verteilt. Cathy war über ihren Matheaufgaben eingeschlafen, Ron hatte sie hinüber zu ihrem Bett getragen und Hermine hatte ihr einfach ihren Schlafanzug mittels eines Zauber angezogen. Die Tür hatten sie sicherheitshalber abgeschlossen, zum Glück gab es noch eine zweite Toilette in der Wohnung.

"Gemütlich hier, oder?", fragte Ron leise und versuchte Hermine einen Bart aus Schaum ins Gesicht zu schmieren. Er saß hinter ihr.

Hermine nickte schläfrig. "Ja, schon. Sowas entspannendes hat mir richtig gefehlt in den letzten Wochen. Dieser ganze Stress wird mir langsam zu viel.", sagte sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und wischte sich den Schaum wieder aus dem Gesicht. So ging das schon zum dritten Mal.

Ron gab schließlich auf und ließ sich noch etwas mehr ins Wasser sinken. Hermines Bauch schaute aus dem Wasser heraus und Rons Hand fuhr in sanften Kreisen darüber. "Das hast du damals auch gemacht, als ich mit Cathy schwanger war, weißt du noch?", fragte Hermine mit leisem Lächeln bei der Erinnerung. Kurz nach dem Einzug in diese Wohnung und kurz vor der Geburt ihrer Tochter hatten sie zum ersten Mal in dieser Wanne gebadet. Hermine hatte sich damals sehr unwohl gefühlt, aber das Wasser hatte sie - und auch das Baby - beruhigt, besonders, als Ron so zärtlich über den stark gewölbten Bauch gestrichen hatte.

Ron nickte. "Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Am Anfang hat Cathy dich so stark getreten, dass das Wasser richtige Wellen geschlagen hat.", lachte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das nasse Haar. Etwas Schaum klebte jetzt an seiner Nase.

"Sei froh, dass du sie nicht im Bauch hattest. Ich hatte Angst, dass sie meine Niere in mein Rückgrat katapultiert, so hat sie mich manchmal getreten.", erwiderte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch, auf dem sie aber bei genauen Hinsehen ein paar kleine Speckrollen entdecken konnte. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit Rons. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie ein Mädchen wird, ich hab schon fest mit einem Jungen gerechnet.", gestand sie und schloss die Augen.

Ron fuhr mit seiner anderen Hand durch ihre Haare und gab ihr so eine kleine aber feine Kopfmassage. "Ich weiß", erwiderte er. "Ich auch. Aber ich freu mich sehr, dass sie ein Mädchen geworden ist."

"Ja, ich hab mich auch gefreut.", murmelte Hermine und genoss Rons Berührungen. Sie lösten so ein wohliges Prickeln in der Magengrube aus, das sie sehr liebte.

"Wieso bekommen wir eigentlich kein zweites Baby?", fragte Ron nach einigen Minuten für Hermine völlig überraschend. Sie war leicht eingedöst, die parfümierte Luft und das angenehm warme Wasser hatten sie schläfrig gemacht.

"Was?", fragte sie benommen und richtete sich etwas im Wasser auf. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Hatte sie sich verhört?

"Wieso bekommen wir kein zweites Baby?", wiederholte Ron die Frage und zog Hermine wieder in seine Arme zurück, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sie leicht fröstelte und eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Muss das unbedingt jetzt sein, Ron?", fragte sie in einem sehr genervten Tonfall. Es war gerade so schön gewesen... "Können wir nicht wann anders darüber reden?" Sie wollte jetzt nicht über diese Dinge nachdenken, nicht jetzt, wo es so gemütlich war und diese Nähe zwischen ihnen bestand.

"Ja, das muss jetzt sein!", beharrte Ron. "Wir verschieben dieses Thema schon seit Jahren, wir wollten doch irgendwann darüber reden."

"Aber irgendwann muss doch nicht jetzt sein, oder?", widersprach Hermine und hätte ihm am liebsten den Mund zugehalten. Er versaute die ganze schöne Stimmung, merkte er das nicht?

"Doch Hermine, irgendwann ist genau jetzt. Wir haben dieses Thema zum letzten Mal kurz nach Cathys Geburt diskutiert und dann auf Eis gelegt. Findest du nicht, dass wir es langsam mal wieder auftauen müssten?", sagte Ron vernünftig und spritzte ihr etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Hermine knurrte und spritzte zurück.

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber dann wirklich langsam, sodass wir nicht jetzt darüber reden müssen.", wich sie aus und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Das Wasser wurde nämlich langsam kalt und sie wollte warmes nachfüllen.

"Komm schon, warum willst du kein zweites Baby haben?", hakte Ron nach und begann kleine Zöpfe aus ihren Haaren zu flechten.

Hermine seufzte. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht will, Ron?", erwiderte sie und nahm ihm ihre Haare aus der Hand, weil sie es unangenehm fand.

"Du willst ja nicht mal mit mir darüber reden.", sagte Ron und klang etwas deprimiert. "Ich meine, vor und auch kurz nach Cathys Geburt haben wir doch besprochen, dass wir noch mehr Kinder wollen, mindestens eins. Was ist denn aus dem Plan geworden?"

Hermine rutschte unbehaglich in der Wanne herum. "Ich weiß, dass wir das beschlossen hatten, aber die ersten Monate mit ihr waren sehr viel anstrengender als ich angenommen hatte, wir haben beide wieder gearbeitet, wir hatten gar keine Zeit für ein neues Baby. Und jetzt? Ich weiß nicht, sind wir nicht schon ...", sie brach ab und schaute betreten auf ihre Zehen, die aus dem Wasser ragten.

"Sind wir nicht schon was?", hakte Ron nach.

"Zu alt?", beendete Hermine leise ihren Satz.

"Zu alt?", fragte Ron lachend. "Hermine, meine Schwester ist nur ein Jahr jünger als ich und bekommt erst jetzt ihr erstes Baby. Ich bezweifle, dass wir wirklich schon zu alt für ein zweites Kind sind.", widersprach Ron und fing wieder an, ihren Bauch zu streicheln.

"Du möchtest wohl gerne noch ein Baby, was?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

"Sagen wir's mal so, wenn wir eins bekommen würden, dann hätte ich nichts dagegen.", meinte er vage und grinste. "Aber darüber müssen wir uns einig sein, schließlich ist das doch eine nicht zu verachtende Verantwortung. Aber eine, die ich sehr gerne übernehme.", sagte er entschlossen.

"Hmm ... ich weiß nicht, Ron. Können wir das nicht noch ausführlicher besprechen, wenn ich ansprechbarer bin und klar denken kann?", erwiderte sie leise.

Ron legte den Kopf schief. "Okay.", sagte er großzügig. "Aber nicht, dass wir das erst wieder in sieben Jahren aufrollen, klar?"

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ich wünsche euch allen einen wunderschönen 3. Advent und vielen Dank für die Reviews.


	18. Dezember: Eine Katze unter'm Weihnachts

**18. Dezember: Eine Katze unter'm Weihnachtsbaum

* * *

**

**Stolze Tanne**

Es kam eine stolze Tanne  
vom Walde in die Stadt,  
wo man zwar viele Häuser,  
doch wenig Bäume hat.

Doch sie war nicht alleine,  
da waren noch viel mehr.  
Alles stolze Tannen,  
vom Walde kamen sie her.

Nun stand sie da, die Tanne,  
bis eine Frau sie sah.  
Die nahm sie mit nach Hause,  
ihr Heim war auch ganz nah.

Zuhause angekommen,  
wurde sie ganz toll geschmückt.  
Lametta, Stroh und Kugeln  
und echtes Kerzenlicht.

Dann, nach dem Weihnachtsfeste,  
ging's in den Wald zurück.  
Die Zeit war nun vorrüber,  
vorbei das Weihnachtsglück.

©MillyM

* * *

"Was hällst du von dem?", fragte Ron und trat einige Schritte zurück, um den Baum mit schiefgelegten Kopf zu betrachten, so wie Hermine es manchmal gemacht hatte, wenn sie beide eine Kunstausstellung (zu denen sie ihn immer Stunden überreden musste) besucht hatten.

"Also ich weiß nicht, Ron.", widersprach Hermine skeptisch und strich über einen Zweig. "Der sieht so schief aus, außerdem ist er so mickrig."

"Jetzt sag doch nicht sowas zu dem armen Baum, wie fühlt der sich denn bei sowas?", sagte Ron und warf der Tanne einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Hermine trat näher zu ihm und legte ihrem Mann besorgt die Hand auf die Stirn. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ron? Fühlst du dich gut? Ist dir vielleicht schlecht oder haben Fred und George dir irgendwas gegeben an dem letzten Wochenende wo wir sie gesehen haben, das irgendwelche Langzeitwirkungen hat?", redete sie auf ihn ein.

Ron schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand von seinem Kopf. "Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Obwohl, ich glaube, Professor Sprout hat mal erwähnt, dass Pflanzen dich verstehen können.", wandte er ein und schlenderte zur nächsten Tanne, einem riesengroßen Baum, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in ihre Wohnung passen würde, wenn sie ein großes Loch in die Decke bohren würden.

"Nein, sie hat nur einmal erwähnt, dass es Vermutungen darüber gibt. Ich glaube Neville ist zur Zeit an diesem Thema dran.", überlegte sie. Neville hatte nach seinem Schulabschluss im St Mungo studiert und sich zu einem Pflanzenexperten ausbilden lassen. Seitdem er damit fertig war, war er in der Forschungsabteilung sehr engagiert tätig.

"Dann hab ich das wohl falsch verstanden.", sagte Ron schulterzuckend, blickte den Baum noch einmal bewundert an und ging dann weiter. Der nächste war so klein, wie der letzte groß war. Ron fragte sich, ob dieser Baum auch nur eine einzige Kugel tragen könnte. "Ich finde die Bäume hier ehrlich gesagt alle ziemlich hässlich.", gestand Ron und blickte sich vorsichtig nach dem Verkäufer um, der ziemlich grimmig dreinblickte und eigentlich nicht den Anschein erweckte, kundenfreundlich zu sein.

Hermine nickte. "Finde ich auch. Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, die haben hier bessere Angebote, so wie einige Kollegen von dieser Auswahl geschwärmt haben.", sagte sie enttäuscht. Den Tipp hatte sie von einer Mitarbeiterin aus ihrer Abteilung, die jedes Jahr hier kaufte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte die Frau einfach nur eine Brille, beschloss Hermine.

"Wir sollten gehen und uns woanders umschauen. Schließlich ist das hier nicht der einzige Weihnachtsbaumverkäufer in London, die findet man jetzt an jeder Ecke.", schlug er vor.

Hermine nickte und hakte sich bei ihrem Mann unter. Sie sah sich suchend nach Cathy um, die vor zehn Minuten in diesem Meer von Weihnachtsbäumen verschwunden und bis jetzt nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Der Kauf schien sie nicht wirklich zu interessieren, sie freute sich immer mehr auf das Schmücken. Das war ihre Spezialität und das konnte sie auch besonders gut.

"Cathy?", riefen Hermine und Ron nach ihrer Tochter und entdeckten sie eine Minute später unter einem mittelgroßen, sehr schön gewachsenen Baum. Sie kauerte auf dem Boden und schielte in eine Richtung.

"Na komm schon her.", redete sie mit sanfter Stimme auf etwas ein. "Ich tu dir doch nichts. Na komm schon.", sprach sie in lockendem Ton und hielt etwas die Hand hin.

Ron beugte sich nach unten und bog einige Zweige auseinander. "Ähm ... Cathy ... Schätzchen ... was machst du da?", fragte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Trotzdem zuckte das Mädchen zusammen und drehte schnell den Kopf. Erleichtert erkannte sie, dass es nur ihr Vater war, der sie neugierig anblickte und einige Locken aus den Zweigen zupfte, die darin hängen geblieben waren, sowie die knallrote Pudelmütze, die seine Mutter ihr letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

"Hi, Dad.", antwortete sie unbehaglich und knipste schnell ein Lächeln an, von dem sie wusste, dass ihr Vater ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Was machst du hier unten, Cathy?", wiederholte Ron und bemühte sich um einen strengen Ton. Hermine schimpfte immer mit ihm, weil er sich von Cathy immer erweichen ließ und nicht standhaft war. "Deine Hose wird ganz schmutzig, schau sie dir nur mal an.", forderte er sie auf und blickte vorwurfsvoll auf die verdreckte Jeans.

Cathy schaute an sich herunter. "Oh", sagte sie, als sie den Schaden bemerkte. "Das tut mir Leid, Dad.", sagte sie peinlich berührt. "Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht.", erklärte sie und warf wieder einen Blick in das Dunkel.

"Und was machst du hier unter dem Baum?", wiederholte Ron erneut und fragte sich, ob seine Tochter ihn wirklich nicht gehört hat oder ihn einfach nicht hören wollte. Mit der Zeit konnte er verstehen, warum seine Mutter immer so wütend war, weil sie ihr nicht zuhörten.

"Als wir vorhin hierher gekommen sind, da ist mir so ein ganz süßes Kätzchen über den Weg gelaufen.", fing Cathy an zu erzählen und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung Dunkelheit aus. Ron ignorierte Hermines Zeigefinger, der ihm auf die Schulter tippte und ihn wohl dazu auffordern sollte, die Sache hier schneller zu regeln. "Das war so süß, Dad, ganz weiß, nur die Pfoten, die sind schwarz, so als wäre es über eine geteerte Straße gelaufen, wo der Teer noch nicht getrocknet war.", schwärmte Cathy mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. Hermines Zeigefinger wurde energischer und langsam tat Ron die Stelle weh, bei der der Finger aufkam. Außerdem fing sein Rücken an zu protestieren, der diese Stellung anscheinend überhaupt nicht guthieß. "Ich wollte es gerade streicheln, aber es hat mich ganz komisch angeschaut und ist dann unter diesen Baum verschwunden. Ich bin ihr hinterhergelaufen und jetzt versuche ich es hier rauszulocken.", erklärte Cathy und sah ihren Vater aus großen Augen treuherzig an. Hermines Finger haute Ron jetzt im Sekundentakt auf die Schulter.

"Was machen Sie da?", fragte eine grimmige und tiefe Stimme drohend.

Ron fuhr sofort hoch und schaute den Verkäufer erschrocken an. "Ich ... ähm ... also ... es ist so ...", stotterte er herum und blickte Hermine hilflos an, die sich ihren leicht geröteten Finger rieb.

"Wollten Sie den Baum kaputt machen?", fragte der Mann misstrauisch. Er wirkte wie ein kanadischer Holzfäller, nur hatte Ron sich die immer viel sympathischer vorgestellt. "So geht das aber nicht, mein Freundchen. Die Zweige haben Sie schon ganz verbogen. Die Tanne müssen Sie jetzt kaufen und ich fordere Schadensersatz. Zwanzig Pfund, mein Lieber, Sie werden mit zwanzig Pfund dafür zahlen.", sagte er streng und knackte drohend mit den Fingern.

Hermine sah ziemlich unzufrieden aus, aber leider war es ihre Idee, hierher zu kommen. "Können wir uns denn nicht auch anders einigen?", wandte sie ein und versuchte ein nettes Lächeln aufzusetzen, was ihr nicht gelang. Ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer komischen Grimasse.

Der Mann schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wenn Sie nicht darauf eingehen, dann rufe ich die Polizei, lassen Sie sich das gesagt sein.", sagte er und trat drohend einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, die aber nicht zurückzuckte. Ron quetschte sich rasch zwischen sie, um seine Frau vor eventuellen gewaltsamen Übergriffen zu schützen.

"Dad?", fragte Cathy vorsichtig und kroch unter dem Baum hervor. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Ihre Knie waren leider ziemlich dreckig geworden; das würde Ärger geben. "Kannst du nicht mal versuchen, das Kätzchen rauszulocken? Es will einfach nicht zu mir kommen, aber es ist ganz sicher da, ich hab's miauen gehört.", erklärte Cathy ihrem Vater.

Der Verkäufer schaute überrascht auf das kleine hübsche Mädchen mit den schönen Locken, die unter der Mütze hervorschauten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand unter dem Baum war. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er und packte sie an den Schultern.

"Hey, lassen Sie meine Tochter in Ruhe!", rief Ron sofort und kam Cathy zu Hilfe.

Der Mann ließ das Mädchen sofort los und wiederholte mit etwas sanfterer Stimme: "Was hast du grade gesagt, Kleine?"

Cathy schaute ängstlich von diesem groben Mann zu ihrem Vater, der den Mann wütend und auch eine Spur aggressiv anstarrte. "Ich hab nur gesagt, dass das Kätzchen nicht rauskommen will.", sagte sie nervös und drückte sich gegen ihren Vater.

"Kätzchen? Welches Kätzchen?", drängte der Mann und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter. "Ein weißes mit schwarzen Pfoten?", wollte er wissen. Cathy nickte ängstlich und fragte sich einen Moment später, wieso dieser Mann sich auf die Knie fallen ließ und angestrengt unter den Baum schaute. "Minnie, komm zum Herrchen, Minnie!", rief er so lockend wie Cathy vor kurzem.

Ron schaute verwirrt auf die Rückseite des Mannes und auch Hermine verstand nicht wirklich, was dieser mürrische Mann da machte, der einen Moment später wieder auftauchte und das kleine Kätzchen, das Cathy beschrieben hatte, auf dem Arm trug. Liebevoll schaute er es an und streichelte so zärtlich über das seidige Fell, wie es ihm keiner der Weasleys zugetraut hätte.

"Danke, Kleine. Ich suche Minnie schon seit gestern Abend, sie ist mir einfach davongelaufen. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass sie von einem Auto überfahren wird.", sagte er und blickte Cathy dankbar an. "Sie müssen den Baum natürlich nicht bezahlen, jetzt, wo Ihre Tochter meine Katze gefunden hat." wandte er sich an Ron, der innerlich lauthals über den Namen Minnie lachte. "Und Sie können sich einen Baum von mir aussuchen, egal welchen. Den bekommen Sie kostenlos.", fügte er noch hinzu und drückte das Kätzchen an sich.

Ron wischte sie den Schneeregen aus den Augen und schaute ratlos zu Hermine. "Schauen wir uns nochmal um?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht.", erwiderte sie, nahm Cathy an die Hand und schlenderte mit ihr durch die Reihen von Tannen. Wenn sie den Baum umsonst bekommen würden, dann war vielleicht doch ein ganz netter dabei.

Am Ende hatten sie sich für einen schönen, dicht gewachsenen Baum entschieden, der zwar etwas schief stand, aber das konnte man sehr leicht kaschieren, wenn man ihn gut schmückte und im richtigen Winkel aufstellte.

Es erwies sich als relativ problematisch, mit dem doch etwas größeren Baum in der U-Bahn nach Hause zu fahren. Ron wollte ihn unbedingt klein zaubern, aber leider waren zu dieser Zeit so viele Menschen unterwegs, dass sie nirgends unbeobachtet hätten zaubern können. Hermine und Cathy hatten sich auf die letzten beiden Plätze gesetzt, während Ron den Baum umarmte und versuchte, nicht hinzufallen, was bei dieser schwankenden Bahn ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen. Die anderen Fahrgäste warfen ihm Blicke zu, die von genervt bis stinksauer gingen.

Ron war heilfroh, als sie endlich aussteigen konnten. An seinem Hinterkopf wuchs eine schnatzgroße Beule, die er von dem Krückstock einer älteren Frau hatte, die er versehentlich angerempelt hatte. "Wieso haben wir nicht apparieren können?", schnaufte er. Die Zweige pieksten ihn, der Schneeregen wehte ihm in die Augen, einmal wäre er beinahe ausgerutscht, er hatte die Schnauze voll!

"Ron, wenn wir es nicht einmal geschafft haben, den Baum kleinzuzaubern, denkst du, dass wir dann einfach so mit ihm hätten disaparieren können? Noch dazu, wo wir Cathy mitnehmen müssten. Muggel sind nicht ganz so dumm wie die Zauberer immer glauben.", erklärte Hermine und schlug den Kragen ihres Wintermantels hoch, um sich gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Bald würde es schneien, das hatte sie im Gefühl.

"Wir haben es gleich geschafft, Dad, noch drei Häuser.", versuchte Cathy ihren Vater zu motivieren, der ihr ziemlich Leid tat.

Fünf Minuten später waren sie vor ihrem Haus angekommen und Ron kämpfte sich mit dem Baum das Treppenhaus hoch. Hermine und Cathy hatten zusammen den Baumstamm gepackt und versuchten dem rothaarigen Zauberer zu helfen, aber das Treppenhaus war beinahe zu klein für den Baum.

Als sie mit der Tanne in ihre Wohnung stürzten, zog Ron aller Vorsicht zum trotz seinen Zauberstab und ließ sie auf den Balkon schweben, wo sie noch einige Tage an der frischen Luft stehen konnte.

"Letztes Jahr ist das anders gewesen.", sagte Ron, nachdem er sich Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hatte. Er ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen und schüttelte einige Tannennadeln aus den Haaren. Auch in seinem Pullover hatten sich einige verheddert.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wickelte ihren Schal von ihrem Hals. "Das sagst du jedes Jahr, Ron, und jedes Jahr ist es doch wieder das Gleiche gewesen.", widersprach sie und lächelte nachsichtig. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm die letzte Nadel aus seinen Haaren.

"Dieses Jahr war bis jetzt das schlimmste.", behauptete Ron trotzig und verschränkte die Arme.

Hermine lachte, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. "Auch das sagst du jedes Jahr, Schatz." Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich an ihn und lauschte den Gesängen von ein paar Kindern unten auf der Straße.

"O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
wie grün sind deine Blätter!  
Du grünst nicht nur zur Sommerszeit,  
nein auch im Winter, wenn es schneit!  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
wie grün sind deine Blätter!

O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
du kannst mir sehr gefallen!  
Wie oft hat nicht zu Weihnachtszeit  
ein Baum von dir mich hoch erfreut!  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
du kannst mir sehr gefallen!

O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
dein Kleid will mich was lehren:  
Die Hoffnung und Beständigkeit  
gibt Trost und Kraft zu jeder Zeit.  
O Tannenbaum, o Tannenbaum,  
dein Kleid will mich was lehren."

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Mein besonderer Dank heute gilt wieder meiner Freundin Melina, die so freundlich war mir dieses wunderschöne Gedicht am Anfang des Kapitel zur Verfügung zu stellen.


	19. Dezember: Eine Karte mit Folgen

**19. Dezember: Eine Weihnachtskarte mit Folgen**

"Vorsicht, Ginny, da liegt Krumbein!", rief Hermine warnend und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihre Freundin sich auf den alten Katzer setzte, der fauchend in eine andere Zimmerecke flüchtete.

Ginny war mitten in der Luft erstarrt und wartete, bis das Fellknäuel außer Reichweite war, bis sie sich in das Polstermöbelstück sinken ließ. "Wieso ist der denn plötzlich bei euch, der ist doch sonst nur bei Mum und Dad?", fragte sie verwundert und schaute zu dem Kater, der sie grimmig beobachtete.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Couchtisch, nachdem sie eine Ausgaben des Magazins _Quidditch Heute _zur Seite geschoben hatte. Ron hatte die Zeitschrift abonniert, las sie aber ziemlich selten, meistens schaute er sich die Ergebnisse und Berichte im Fernsehen an. "Errol kam heute morgen zu mir ins Ministerium, deine Eltern haben ihn kurz vor ihrer Abreise zu mir geschickt. Er hatte eine Nachricht dabei, auf der stand, dass wir Krumbein und Pig doch zu uns nehmen sollten, die beiden wollte Molly ungern alleine lassen. Alle anderen Tiere sind das gewöhnt, aber die zwei wohl nicht. Naja, Cathy wird sich freuen, Krumbein heute Abend zu sehen.", erzählte Hermine, beugte sich vor und kraulte ihren Kater.

"Wieso erst heute Abend?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Normalerweise war Cathy am Nachmittag - und es war Nachmittag - Zuhause. "Wo ist sie denn jetzt noch?"

"Letzte Woche hab ich dir doch erzählt, dass sie im Krippenspiel mitmacht. Das findet an Weihnachten statt und dafür proben sie noch einmal heute und am Donnerstag. Cathy ist schon ganz aufgeregt, auch wenn sie nur einen Hirten spielt.", erklärte Hermine. "Deshalb kommt sie heute erst gegen Abend, sogar Ron wird wohl früher hier sein als sie."

"Ach deshalb hast du vorgeschlagen, dass wir unseren Frauennachmittag auf heute verlegen.", sagte Ginny, verschmitzt grinsend und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie schaute sich suchend um. "Wo ist denn Pig, ich dachte, ihn solltest du auch mitnehmen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wollte ich auch, aber als ich nach der Arbeit im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut habe, war er nicht da. Ich denke, der kommt schon, wenn er merkt, dass dort niemand ist.", sagte sie zuversichtlich. "Und? Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie dann neugierig und strich über den Bauch der Freundin.

Ginny seufzte erschöpft und genervt zugleich. "Langsam wünsch ich mir wirklich, dass das Baby bald kommt. Seit Wochen kann ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen, weil ich in keiner Position gut liegen kann und mich das Kind gerade dann tritt, wenn ich endlich liege und entspannen könnte. Ich dachte, die Fressattacken sind endlich vorbei, aber nein, ich hab seit vorgestern wieder Heißhunger auf Saure Gurken. Und dabei dachte ich, dass das nur ein Klischee ist, aber falsch gedacht.", erzählte die rothaarige Hexe. "Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, hast du zufällig welche da?", fügte sie noch hinzu. Ihre Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf.

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Hermine und stand auf. "Du hast Glück, Ginny, ich hab heute drei Gläser gekauft. "Keine Ahnung, wieso, aber als ich die heute im Supermarkt gesehen hab, da hatte ich plötzlich irgendwie Appetit darauf.", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und stand auf. Sie ging in die Küche, um ein Glas zu holen.

"Vielleicht bist du schwanger, Hermine.", rief Ginny ihrer Schwägerin scherzhaft hinterher. Sie fühlte einen Tritt, so, als ob ihr Kind ihr zustimmen wollte. Sanft strich Ginny über ihr Bäuchlein.

"Das ist absolut unmöglich, Ginny.", erwiderte Hermine und kam wieder zurück. Mit sehr viel Kraftaufwand schaffte sie es, den Deckel abzuschrauben. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Tisch und hielt es ihrer Freundin hin, die sich gleich zwei genehmigte.

"Und wieso? Weil ihr schon so lange keinen ... du weißt schon ... hattet?", fragte sie und schaute unbehaglich auf ihre Gurke, anstatt zu ihrer Freundin. Das Liebesleben ihres Bruders war noch immer keines ihrer Lieblingsthemen, obwohl ihre beste Freundin schon lange mit Ron verheiratet war.

Hermine wurde leicht rosa, musste aber trotzdem lachen. "Das ist es nicht unbedingt, eigentlich kann ich mich darüber nicht beschweren.", überlegte sie. Ginny kicherte. "Aber schwanger bin ich trotzdem nicht."

"Und wieso nicht?", wollte Ginny mit vollem Mund wissen. Sie kaute schnell und schluckte die Gurke herunter. "Weil ihr immer verhütet habt? Das funktioniert auch nicht immer, Hermine.", sagte Ginny realistisch.

"Das weiß ich, Ginny. Cathy ist auch trotz der Verhütung entstanden, obwohl wir es zu der Zeit zugegebenermaßen nicht so genau genommen hatten.", gestand Hermine, strich sich die Haare nach hinten und streichelte Krumbein, der ihr auf den Schoß gesprungen war. "Ich hatte erst vor kurzem meine Tage, deshalb ist es unmöglich."

"Ach so.", meinte Ginny und genehmigte sich eine weitere Gurke. Auch Hermine bediente sich. "Und wollt ihr noch weitere Kinder haben?", fragte sie dann neugierig.

Hermine seufzte. _Hab ich eigentlich auf meiner Stirn stehen: "Fragt mich über ein weiteres Baby aus" oder warum kommt alle Welt auf dieses Thema? _"Ron und ich haben vor kurzem auch schon darüber gesprochen."

"Und?" Ginny richtete sich gespannt auf und ließ beinahe das Gurkenglas fallen.

Hermine zuckte mir den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wir wollten nach Cathy noch weitere Kinder, ja, aber das hat sich dann immer mehr hinausgezögert, wir hatten das Thema erstmal abgehakt und jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob wir überhaupt noch die Kraft für ein weiteres Kind haben. So ein Kind kann einen ganz schön auf Trapp halten.", erklärte Hermine ihren Gemütszustand, so gut sie konnte.

Ginny lachte. "Hermine, ihr seid doch erst dreißig. In der heutigen Zeit bekommen die Frauen meistens erst mit vierzig ein Kind. Und zwar das erste. Ihr wisst doch schon, wie der Niffler läuft. Und Cathy geht bald nach Hogwarts, ihr hättet also genug Zeit für das Baby.", sagte Ginny engagiert und hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen.

Hermine lachte. "Versuchst du mir gerade davon zu überzeugen, noch ein zweites Kind zu kriegen? Wo du doch ständig wegen deiner Schwangerschaft meckerst?"

Ginny schaute sie entrüstet an. "Ich meckere wegen der Schwangerschaft, nicht wegen dem Baby. Auf das Baby freue ich mich schon wahnsinnig. Gestern hab ich in dem fertigen Zimmer gesessen und mir vorgestellt, wie es sein wird, wenn das Kind endlich da ist und ich es in den Armen halten kann. Mir hängt es nur langsam zum Hals raus, wie bequem es sich der Wurm in meinem Bauch macht, wobei man von Wurm schon gar nicht mehr sprechen kann."

"Jaah, so ein Baby hat schon was...", sagte Hermine verträumt und erinnerte sich an Cathy, als sie noch ein Baby war und sie immer mit so großen Kulleraugen angesehen hatte. Ein Kind war wirklich ein wundervolles Geschenk, besonders, wenn es gesund war und von dem Menschen, den man liebte.

Hermine wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein hektischen Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe hörte. Sie sah auf und erblickte Rons Winzeule Pig. Sie setzte Krumbein neben sich auf den Tisch, stand auf und eilte zum Fenster. Sie öffnete es und ließ die kleine halberfrorene Eule herein. Sie nahm Pig den Brief ab und öffnete das Kuvert. Heraus kam eine verspätete Weihnachtskarte. Die meisten hatten sie schon im November bekommen, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie auch ihre eigenen verschickt.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich wünsche Dir und Deiner Familie ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest und ein schönes neues Jahr._

_Eliza und ich würden uns sehr freuen, Euch bald bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Unsere besten Wünsche,_

_Viktor und Eliza Krum_

Hermine drehte die Karte um und betrachtete lächelnd die Winterlandschaft, die auf der Vorderseite abgebildet war. Es gab sogar einen winkenden Schneemann. Sie steckte die Karte wieder zurück in den Umschlag, auf dem _Für Hermine von Viktor _stand.

"Von wem ist denn die Karte?", erkundigte sich Ginny und hoffte, nicht zu neugierig zu klingen.

"Von Viktor", erwiderte Hermine leichthin und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo sie die Karte in ihren Nachttisch und ein Buch darüber legte. Zur Sicherheit.

"Krum?", fragte Ginny erstaunt, als Hermine das Zimmer wieder betrat. Sie setzte sich noch mehr auf und blickte ihre Freundin verwundert an.

Hermine seufzte genervt. "Fängst du jetzt schon an wie Ron? Jaah, die Karte ist von Viktor, er schickt mir jedes Jahr eine.", erklärte Hermine und setzte sich dieses Mal auf das Sofa anstatt auf den Tisch; auf Dauer war der doch recht unbequem.

"Davon hat Ron mir nie was erzählt.", überlegte Ginny und vergaß ganz, dass sie eine Saure Gurke in der Hand hielt. Wissbegierig starrte sie ihre Freundin an.

"Ron weiß nichts davon.", gestand Hermine und schaute verlegen auf den Fußboden.

"Er weiß nichts davon? Aber warum denn nicht? Ich dachte, ihr führt eine so tolle Ehe und habt keine Geheimnisse voreinander.", sagte Ginny überrascht. Die Eule ihres Bruders flog auf ihre Schulter und zog an einer roten Haarsträhne. Ginny verscheuchte Pig.

Hermines Hände spielten mit einem losen Faden an ihrem bunt bedrucktem Shirt. "Du kennst doch Ron. Er kann so schrecklich eifersüchtig sein, besonders, wenn es um Viktor geht. Dann wird er immer so unberechenbar und reagiert völlig überzogen.", sagte sie zögernd.

Ginny lächelte. "Er liebt dich eben, Hermine. Und er hat Angst, dich an jemand anderen zu verlieren. Ich kenne meinen Bruder, ihm hat fast nichts gehört, was nicht schon jemand anderem gehört hat, er musste immer teilen und hat sich unseren anderen Brüdern immer unterlegen gefühlt.", fasste Ginny zusammen und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch, das Baby schien zunehmend unruhiger zu werden. "Viktor ist ein internationaler Quidditchspieler, er ist jemand, dem sich Ron zigfach unterlegen fühlen muss. Du bist das wertvollste, das er je besessen hat und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass er immer noch Angst hat, dich zu verlieren, selbst nach fast zehn Jahren Ehe und einem gemeinsamen Kind."

Hermine nickte. "Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß. Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich keine Angst hätte. Aber genau aus diesem Grund verheimliche ich ihm diese Karten von Viktor, ich will nicht, dass er Angst hat, mich zu verlieren und sich in irgendwas hineinsteigert. So ist es besser, glaub mir, Ginny.", sagte Hermine zuversichtlich.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", widersprach Ginny. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, was nicht nur daran lag, dass ihr Kind ihr gerade einen Tritt in die Nieren versetzt hatte.

/-/

Gut gelaunt schloss Ron die Haustür auf. Er war heute früher mit seiner Arbeit fertig gewesen und auf dem Weg nach Hause war zur Abwechslung einmal nicht dieser lästige Schneeregen in sein Gesicht geweht.

"Hallo, ich bin Zuhause!", rief er und wäre beinahe über Krumbein gestolpert, der im Flur lag. Ron beugte sich herunter und kraulte den Kater seiner Frau. "Was machst du denn hier, Krumbein?", fragte er leise. "Hat Hermine dich von Mum und Dad geholt?" Der Kater schnurrte leise, ganz so als ob er antworten wollte.

In der Wohnung befanden sich die verlockendsten Gerüche. Sie erinnerten Ron an den Fuchsbau. Als er die Küche betrat, bemerkte er auch den Grund dafür: Hermine schob gerade einen Auflauf in den Ofen, der ihn sehr an den seiner Mutter erinnerte.

"Hey.", sagte er leise, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

Hermine sah auf und lächelte, sie hatte ihn kommen hören. Sie klappte die Tür zu und richtete sich auf. "Du bist schon da?", fragte sie freudig überrascht und stellte die kleine Küchenuhr ein, damit das Essen nicht zu lang im Ofen war.

Ron kam in die Küche und schlang die Arme um sie. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss. "Ja, heute war überraschenderweise nicht so viel zu tun, Harry hat während seiner Überstunden viel geschafft. Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn wir wieder normale Einsätze haben und nicht nur diesen langweiligen Bürokram.", seufzte er und strich ihr das Haar nach hinten.

"Also mir ist es eigentlich ganz Recht so, wenn du dich nicht täglich in irgendwelche Gefahren stürzt.", erwiderte Hermine und löste sich von ihm. Sie ging zum Küchenschrank und holte einige Teller heraus. Cathy müsste bald kommen.

"Ach komm schon, Mine, das ist doch nichts neues. Schon in der ersten Klasse hätten wir öfter draufgehen können als manch andere Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben.", sagte Ron leichthin und holte das Besteck aus einer Schublade.

"Ja, schon, aber damals waren wir noch nicht verheiratet und hatten keine Kinder. Es stand nicht so viel auf dem Spiel wie jetzt.", erklärte Hermine und legte leicht beunruhigt die Stirn in Falten. Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber manchmal machte sie sich doch einige Sorgen über Rons Arbeit. Es war schließlich kein ungefährlicher Beruf, den er da ausübte.

"Hermine, du kennst mich. Ich bin vorsichtig. Unsere Familie möchte ich keinesfalls auf Spiel setzen, dazu ist sie mir zu wichtig.", sagte Ron überzeugend und verteilte Messer, Löffel und Gabeln. "Ich möchte euch zwei nicht verlieren. Ich liebe euch, das weißt du."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Ihr war einen Moment lang schwindelig gewesen. Nach Halt suchend hielt sie sich an der Tischplatte fest. "Ich weiß.", erwiderte sie und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. "Aber trotzdem. Es ist doch normal, dass ich manchmal etwas Angst um dich habe, oder?"

Ron kniete sich vor ihr hin und fuhr ihr sanft über die Wange. "Natürlich ist es das. Aber du weißt, dass dieser Beruf längst nicht mehr so gefährlich ist wie damals, als du-weißt-schon-wer noch an der Macht war. Und bis jetzt ist mir nie etwas schlimmeres passiert." Er grinste verschmitzt.

"Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so.", sagte sie streng und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Deine Lippen sind noch ganz kalt.", stellte sie dann fest und strich kurz über sie.

Ron lachte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie kalt es draußen ist? Bei diesen Temperaturen müsste es eigentlich schon längst geschneit haben. Und nicht nur das Bisschen von letzter Woche. Eigentlich müsste er schon liegen bleiben.", beschwerte er sich und stand wieder auf.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Lange kann es eigentlich nicht mehr dauern, bis es endlich schneit." Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah ihre Worte schon bestätigt. Große weiße Flocken fielen vom Himmel. "Siehst du?", fügte sie hinzu und deutete nach draußen.

Er grinste, als er es bemerkte. "Na endlich."

Die Küchenuhr klingelte einmal, zum Zeichen dafür, dass der Auflauf in fünf Minuten fertig sein würde. Hermine stand auf, strich ihr Shirt glatt und ging in die Küche. "Schickst du Pig bitte mit einem kleinen Brief an Harry und Ginny? Sie haben mir im Fuchsbau vorgeschlagen, dass sie zu Weihnachten einen Braten mitbringen könnten. Ich hab Ginny vergessen heute zu sagen, dass sie einen machen sollen.", bat Hermine Ron und holte einige Gläser aus einem Schrank.

"Und wieso kann ich es Harry nicht einfach morgen sagen?", sagte Ron, der nicht gerade begeistert davon war, noch etwas zu schreiben.

"Weil du das mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder vergessen wirst, Ron. Ich kenne dich.", rief Hermine ihm zu und hielt sich einen Moment später den Kopf, weil sie gegen die Schranktür gestoßen war. _Na super, jetzt kommen zu dem Schwindelgefühl auch noch Kopfschmerzen hinzu, als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte!_ "Komm schon, das dauert doch höchstens zehn Minuten. Bis dahin ist das Essen fertig und Cathy hoffentlich endlich hier."

Leise vor sich hin maulend schlurfte Ron ins Schlafzimmer, weil er wusste, dass Hermine in ihrem Nachttisch immer Pergament und Federn aufbewahrte. Er setzte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes und zog die oberste Schublade auf. Das erste, was er sah, war das Buch _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_. Er lächelte. _Hermine wird sich wohl nie ändern! _Sie hatte Cathy öfters aus dem Buch vorgelesen, als sie noch kleiner gewesen war. Kein Wunder, dass sie so sehnsüchtig nach Hogwarts wollte.

Er nahm das große schwere Buch heraus, da er vermutete, dass sich dahinter die Federn befanden. Allerdings war nichts weiter in der Schublade als ein weißer Umschlag und Hermines Lesebrille, die sie schon brauchte, wenn sie im Bett lesen wollte. Er hatte das Buch schon fast wieder zurück gelegt, als ihm der Schriftzug auf dem Kuvert auffiel:

_Für Hermine von Viktor_

Viktor? Viktor Krum? Welcher Viktor könnte es sonst sein, der Hermine Briefe schickte? Briefe, die sie anscheinend vor ihm versteckte. Warum sonst sollten sie an einer Stelle liegen, von der sie wusste, dass er nie dort nachschaute? Besonders unter einem so schweren und langweiligem Buch, für das er sich auch nie interessiert hatte.

Er wusste nicht einmal, dass sie noch Kontakt zu ihm hatte, seit der fünften Klasse hatten sie darüber nicht mehr gesprochen.

Flashback Anfang

_"An wen schreibst du eigentlich diesen Roman?", fragte Ron Hermine und versuchte das Pergament zu lesen, das nun auf den Boden hing. Hermine zog es hoch und ließ es verschwinden._

_"An Viktor."_

_"_Krum?_"_

_"Wie viele Viktors kennen wir noch?"_

_Ron sagte nichts, schaute aber griesgrämig drein._

Flashback Ende

Seit diesem Moment hatte Hermine nie wieder erwähnt, dass sie und Krum sich noch schrieben und Ron hatte angenommen, dass sie irgendwann einfach aufgehört hatten. Schließlich war Krum ein internationaler Sportler, der sicher viel zu wenig Zeit für so eine lächerliche Brieffreundschaft hatte. Aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall, sonst würde hier wohl kein Brief von ihm liegen.

Er fragte sich, ob er den Brief lesen sollte oder nicht. Aber das war wohl zu viel Eingriff in Hermines Privatsphäre. Doch dann siegte seine Neugier und Eifersucht und kurz entschlossen öffnete er das Kuvert.

Eine Weihnachtskarte, auf der die Zahl des nächsten Jahres stand, befand sich darin. Rons Hoffnung, dass es ein Brief von vor einigen Jahren gewesen ist, den seine Frau einfach nur vergessen hatte, verflüchtigte sich.

Zögernd schlug er sie auf. Wollte er wirklich wissen, was dieser hakennasige griesgrämige Kerl seiner Frau schrieb? _Liebe Hermine._ Ron ließ die Karte fallen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Er konnte nicht weiterlesen, wer weiß, was er dann erfahren würde. Am Ende hatten Hermine und dieser ... dieser ... dieser _Krum _eine jahrelange Affäre. Er hob die Karte wieder auf und stürmte dann wutentbrannt in die Küche.

Hermine war gerade dabei, den Auflauf aus dem Ofen zu holen, als Ron hinter ihr auftauchte. "Und? Bist du schon fertig mit dem Brief?", wollte sie wissen und drehte sich um.

"Nein.", sagte Ron in einem so wütendem Ton, wie Hermine ihn sehr selten bei ihm gehört hatte. Er hielt ihr die Karte unter die Nase, die sie erst vor zwei Stunden versteckt hatte. Erschrocken ließ Hermine den Auflauf fallen. Die Form zerfiel in tausend Scherben. "Was soll das?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine blickte ihn erstarrt an. Ihr kam es vor, als wäre ihr Blut in den Adern gefroren, bei der Kälte, die Ron plötzlich ausstrahlte. "Was soll was?", fragte sie und versuchte so zu klingen, als wüsste sie nicht, von was er da sprach, was natürlich lächerlich war, ihre erste Reaktion hatte alles gesagt.

"Wieso schreibt dir _Vicky _wieder? Und wieso versteckst du diese Briefe unter tonnenschweren Büchern?" Ron atmete tief durch, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Er scheiterte kläglich, diese Sache regte ihn ungemein auf.

"Du hast in meinem Nachttisch herumgeschnüffelt? Wie kommst du dazu!", wich Hermine diesem Thema aus.

"Ich wollte nur eine Feder haben, ich wusste nicht, dass das schon in die Kategorie herumschnüffeln fällt!", widersprach Ron. "Wieso hast du mir nicht davon erzählt, dass Vicky dir schreibt? Und dass du ihm schreibst? Was soll der Mist, Hermine? Was verheimlicht ihr beide vor mir? Betrügst du mich mit ihm und hast nur nicht den Mumm, mir das zu sagen?!", ereiferte sich Ron, er steigerte sich regelrecht in diese Sache hinein.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Die Zornesröte von Ron hatte sich schon auf seinen Hals ausgebreitet. "Wie kannst du sowas nur von mir _denken_, Ron?!" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Enttäuschung. "Du müsstest mich eigentlich besser kennen."

"Das dachte ich auch, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du mir Briefe von Vicky verheimlichst. Wer weiß, in welchen Sachen du mich noch angelogen hast!", widersprach Ron, seine Stimme klang nicht weniger enttäuscht, allerdings hatte die Wut Überhand genommen.

"Was hälst du eigentlich von mir, Ronald Weasley?!", fragte Hermine empört und schmiss die Topflappen auf den Boden. _Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!_

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von dir halten soll, Hermine!", schrie Ron. "Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du mich anlügst!"

Hermine warf ihm einen tiefverletzten Blick zu, dann stieg sie über den am Boden liegenden Auflauf und verließ wortlos die Küche. Kurz darauf hörte er die Schlafzimmertür zuknallen.

_Was hab ich nur angerichtet?_

/-/

Hermine kauerte auf dem Fußboden. Sie hatte ihre Knie angezogen und mit den Armen fest umschlungen. Ihre Haltung hatte sich seit zehn Minuten nicht verändert. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Wie konnte er ihr nur eine Affäre zutrauen? Wie konnte er glauben, dass sie ihr Familienglück für _Viktor _aufs Spiel setzen würde? Ausgerechnet Viktor! Nie hatte sie mehr in ihm gesehen als einen Freund, einen guten Freund und Zuhörer. Gut, Viktor hatte in ihr vielleicht mehr gesehen, aber sie nie.

Sie war schon damals in Ron verliebt gewesen. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Aber er hatte sie nicht zu dem Ball eingeladen, also hatte sie Viktors Einladung angenommen. Es hatte ihr schon geschmeichelt, dass jemand wie er Interesse an ihr hatte. Und Ron war damals so wunderbar eifersüchtig gewesen, das schaffte wirklich nur er. Damals war das auch verständlich, aber heute?

Hermine hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass Ron wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Nur ihn. Und niemand anderen. Sie hatte auch geglaubt, dass er ihr vertraute, aber selbst da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. Und selbst wenn sie eine Affäre mit Viktor haben würde, dann hätte er doch zumindest darauf vertrauen können, dass sie so ehrlich war und ihm sagte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. Aber nein, Misstrauen auf der ganzen Linie!

Zornig stand Hermine auf und packte Rons Kissen und seine Bettdecke. Sie riss die Tür auf und schmiss die Sachen nach draußen, bevor sie die Tür noch lauter zuknallte als beim ersten Mal und außerdem noch zuschloss. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie Ron heute noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie Cathy heute auch nicht mehr sehen würde. Aber sie würde definitiv nicht mehr aus diesem Zimmer kommen!

Einen Moment später war ihre Wut verschwunden, so plötzlich, wie sie aufgeflammt war. Traurig ließ sie sich auf seine Seite vom Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Warum hatte sie Ron nicht einfach von der Karte und den vorhergehenden erzählt? Es waren schließlich nur harmlose Weihnachtsgrüße, so wie Ron sie jedes Jahr von seiner Tante Muriel bekam. Aber nein, sie hatte ihm ja alles verheimlichen müssen. Eigentlich war sie selbst Schuld an dieser Situation. Aber trotzdem hatte Ron sie tief enttäuscht.

/-/

"Hey, Dad!", sagte Cathy fröhlich und wäre beinahe in die Scherben getreten, die Ron gerade langsam aufsammelte. Gerade war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, überreagiert zu haben. Er hatte die Weihnachtskarte von Krum zu Ende gelesen, was er gleich hätte tun sollen, dann hätte er Hermine nie verdächtigt, eine Affäre zu haben. Er fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig.

Andererseits, diese Heimlichkrämerei von Hermine war schon verdächtig gewesen und man konnte es ihm eigentlich nicht verübeln, dass er misstrauisch war. Es war nur normal, dass man sich als liebender Ehemann fragte, was das sollte, wenn die eigene Frau die Briefe des Exfreundes vor ihm versteckte.

"Dad?", fragte Cathy besorgt, als ihr Vater nicht reagierte und kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Sie schaute ihn an. Rons etwas längere Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine traurigen Augen. "Was ist denn los?", wollte sie wissen und half ihm dabei, die Scherben einzusammeln.

"Nicht weiter, Cathy.", erwiderte Ron in einem Ton, der wohl unbeschwert klingen sollte. "Mir ist das hier nur runtergefallen, das ist alles.", sagte er und deutete auf den Scherbenhaufen, in dem die Reste des Auflaufs zu entdecken waren.

In diesem Moment hörten sie eine Tür ziemlich laut zuknallen. Ron zuckte zusammen und schnitt sich an einer Scherbe. Rotes Blut tropfte auf das weiße Porzellan. Er schien es gar nicht wirklich zu bemerken.

"Dad? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cathy vorsichtig und stand auf, um ihm ein Küchentuch für seinen blutenden Daumen zu geben.

"Ja, alles bestens.", erwiderte Ron. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte etwas ganz anderes. Er nahm das Tuch entgegen und wickelte seinen Finger darin ein. Sofort wurde es rot. Er stand auf. "Kannst du das hier vielleicht aufräumen?", bat er seine Tochter und deutete auf die Scherben. "Ich geh ins Bad und wasch die Wunde aus."

Cathy nickte und schaute ihrem Vater ängstlich hinterher. "Was war nur los mit ihm? Ob er krank war? So verhielt er sich doch sonst nie. Und wo war ihre Mutter? Etwa nicht zu Hause? Oder hatte sie die Tür zugeknallt? Was war heute bloß mit ihren Eltern los?

/-/

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer hatte Ron seine Bettwäsche auf dem Flur entdeckt. Sie hatten sich schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm gestritten, dass er auf der Couch schlafen musste. Normalerweise waren ihre Streitereien ziemlich unwichtig und sinnlos, es war manchmal einfach ihre Art zu Kommunizieren.

Er öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer, knipste das Licht an und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Er hielt seinen stark blutenden Daumen unter den Strahl.

_Warum reg ich mich nur immer so auf, wenn der Name Viktor fällt? Gut, er war mal mit Hermine zusammen, aber ich hab sie schließlich bekommen, oder? Sie und eine wunderbare Tochter. Ich hab das, was ich wollte. Und Krum wahrscheinlich auch, diese Eliza scheint seine Frau zu sein ... Aber was, wenn er immer noch Hermine will? Und sie ihn am Ende auch? Nein, das tut sie mir nicht an, sie liebt mich. Aber warum hat sie mir diesen harmlosen Brief dann verheimlicht?_

Am liebsten wäre Ron zu seiner Frau gegangen, hätte sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er so ein riesen Hippogreif war und mit ihr vernünftig über dieses Thema geredet, aber so, wie er Hermine kannte, hatte sie die Tür abgeschlossen und wollte ihn für die nächsten paar Tage nicht mehr sehen. Und das alles so kurz vor Weihnachten!

/-/

Da Abendessen verlief schweigen, Ron hatte einige Sandwiches gemacht, da der Auflauf nicht mehr zum Essen war. Falls Ron gehofft hatte, dass Hermine mit ihnen Essen würde, dann wurde er enttäuscht, sie kam nicht aus ihrem Zimmer. Einmal hörte man einen lauten Krach, aber ansonsten blieb es ruhig im elterlichen Schlafzimmer.

Cathy fragte sich immer noch, was mit ihren Eltern los war, aber sie hatte sich langsam damit abgefunden, heute keine Antwort mehr zu erhalten. Sie hoffte nur, dass das kein Dauerzustand war. Sie war sehr stolz auf ihre Eltern, die schon so lange glücklich verheiratet waren und sich wirklich lieb hatten. Die Hälfte der Kinder in ihrer Klasse hatte geschiedene Eltern, die sich meistens noch um das Sorgerecht kloppten. Cathy wollte nicht, dass ihrer Familie auch so etwas passierte.

Cathy ging bald in ihr Zimmer, diese Stimmung hielt sie nicht lange durch. Außerdem musste sie noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen und Text lernen; sie hatte in letzter Minute die Rolle von einem der Weisen aus dem Morgenland bekommen, weil die andere Darstellerin krank geworden war. Das hatte sie ihren Eltern stolz erzählen wollen, aber dieses Vorhaben hatte sie dann enttäuscht aufgegeben. Ihr Vater hätte ihr wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zugehört, ihre Mutter sah sie wohl heute auch nicht mehr. Sie hasste es, wenn ihre Eltern sich wie Kleinkinder aufführten, was Merlin sei Dank mit der Zeit immer seltener der Fall gewesen war.

Ron saß auf dem Sofa und starrte missmutig ins Feuer. Er hatte festgestellt, dass die Heizung heute Abend im Wohnzimmer wohl kaputt gegangen war und um nicht in Eiseskälte zu hocken hatte er im Kamin ein Feuer entfacht. Er hatte seine Decke um sich gewickelt und Krumbein auf dem Schoß, aber trotzdem wurde ihm nicht warm. Die Couch war zu eng, er vermisste Hermines ruhigen Atem neben sich und war kurz davor, Pig einen Schockzauber aufzuhalsen, weil der laut zwitschernd durch die Wohnung flatterte.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Nach einiger Zeit befand er sich wirklich in einem schlafähnlichen Zustand. An die Geräusche von Pig und Krumbein hatte er sich gewöhnt, aber als er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hörte, saß er sofort kerzengerade da und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Wer ist da?", fragte er und hoffte mit seinem drohenden Tonfall jeden Einbrecher in eine Ohnmacht zu treiben.

Die Kirchturmuhr drei Straßen weiter schlug zwölf Mal und läutete damit den Beginn eines neuen Tages ein...

**TBC...**


	20. Dezember: Eingeschneite FBIAgenten

**20. Dezember: Eingeschneite FBI-Agenten**

"Ich bin's nur.", hörte er leise die Stimme seiner Frau. Sofort ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Hermine knipste die Stehlampe an, die im Wohnzimmer stand und Licht erleuchtete das Wohnzimmer.

Hermines Haare waren noch buschiger als sonst, sie hatte geschwollene Augen und ihr Schlafanzug (bei näherem Betrachten fiel ihm auf, dass sie _seinen _Schlafanzug trug) war falsch zugeknöpft.

"Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", sagte sie und schaute auf ihre nackten Füße. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Ron sie nicht hören würde.

"Du hast mich nicht geweckt, ich kann hier sowieso nicht schlafen.", erwiderte Ron und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Das Sofa ist zu eng ... und ... ich vermiss dich.", sagte er ganz schnell und schaute zu dem ausgegangenen Kaminfeuer um nicht seine Frau anschauen zu müssen.

"Oh." Hermine trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie leise und schaute langsam auf, nur um zu merken, dass er sie anschaute. Nicht mehr kalt und enttäuscht, wie heute Nachmittag, nein, so liebevoll wie sonst auch. Sie fröstelte.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragte Ron sofort besorgt. "Komm her." Er hielt seine Decke hoch, damit sie sich neben ihn setzten konnte. Sie zögerte kurz, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung. Ron deckte sie sorgfältig zu und sie lehnte ihren Kopf langsam an seine Schulter.

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten Stille, in denen sie einfach die Nähe des Anderen genoßen. "Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass mir, dass heißt, uns, Viktor jedes Jahr eine Karte zu Weihnachten schickt, aber ich weiß, wie eifersüchtig du sein kannst und diese Auseinandersetzungen wollte ich mir einfach ersparen.", gestand sie.

Ron streichelte ihr sanft über die Haare. "Mir tut es auch Leid, Mine. Ich hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen, ich weiß ja, das zwischen euch nichts ist. Aber Viktor ist für mich ... wie ein rotes Tuch, da _muss _ich einfach ausrasten.", versuchte Ron zu erklären.

Hermine lächelte, streckte sich und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schon okay."

"Heißt das, dass jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Ron erleichtert und drückte Hermine an sich. Er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Sie lachte. "Ja, das heißt es."

/-/

Cathy atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, mit ihren Eltern über dieses Verhalten zu reden, das war doch kein Zustand! Sie wusste, wie stur und dickköpfig sie sein konnten. Sie waren glatt im Stande, das wochenlang durchzuziehen und das wollte Cathy nicht. Sie mochte es viel lieber, wenn ihre Eltern sich vertrugen und nicht stritten, aber welches Kind mochte das nicht?

Festen Schrittes kam sie ins Wohnzimmer und blieb überrascht stehen. Mit diesem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet. Da lag ihr Vater auf dem Sofa, seine nackten Füße schauten unter der Decke hervor. Das allein war nicht so ungewöhnlich, aber dass ihre Mutter praktisch auf ihm drauflag und sich ihm Schlaf noch mehr an ihn schmiegte, war doch ziemlich merkwürdig, wo sie sich gestern doch noch beharrlich geweigert hatten, auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen.

Krumbein hatte es sich auf Hermines Rücken bequem gemacht und Pig schien in ihren Haaren zu schlafen, was eigentlich kein Wunder war; ihre Haare wirkten wirklich wie ein Nest.

Cathy überlegte, ob sie die beiden wecken sollte. Erst entschied sie dagegen - ihre Eltern sahen so süß aus - aber dann fiel ihr ein, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als sie sie einfach hatte schlafen lassen. Ihr Vater hatte gedacht, dass sie von einigen Todessern entführt worden war. Das wollte sie ihm kein zweites Mal antun.

Leise näherte sie sich dem Sofa. Krumbein schien sie zu hören. Cathy sah, wie er ein Auge öffnete, aber zwei Sekunden schloss er es wieder; er sah in ihr wohl keine Gefahr. Auch Pig bemerkte die Tochter seines Besitzers, aber anstatt wie Krumbein ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren flog er lautstark von Hermines Kopf in die Höhe und flatterte zwitschernd durch den Raum.

Hermine wedelte schlaftrunken über ihrem Kopf herum und murmelte: "Lass das, Ron."

Cathy lächelte, schlich noch näher heran und beugte sich hinunter. Erst gab sie ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann ihrem Vater. Aber abgesehen davon, dass beide leicht lächelten kam keine Reaktion von den Schlafenden.

Cathy entschloss sich, nun doch zu etwas radikaleren Methoden zu greifen und formte seine Hände zu einem Trichter. Sie holte tief Luft und schrie "HILFE, ES BRENNT!!!"

Hermine fuhr erschreckt hoch und sprang von der Couch. Krumbein drohte von ihrem Rücken zu fallen und versuchte sich mit seinen Pfoten in Hermines Schlafanzug festzukrallen. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und schüttelte sich so lange, bis der Kater sich von ihr löste.

Ron schaute sich verwirrt in der Wohnung um und hielt benommen seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er hatte so schön geschlafen, Hermine ganz nah bei sich - _manchmal hat diese enge Couch wirklich Vorteile _- er wurde sogar auf die Wange geküsst und dann wurde ihm plötzlich ein Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt, nachdem ihm ins Ohr geschrien wurde. So früh in seinem Leben hatte er eigentlich noch nicht das Verlangen nach einem Hörschaden gehabt.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte er verwirrt wissen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die dadurch noch mehr zu Berge standen als so schon. "Wer hat hier so geschrieen, ist irgendwas passiert?" Unwissend blickte er von seiner Frau, die einen sehr leidenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, zu seiner Tochter, die versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Hermine schaute sich hektisch um und versuchte die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken zu verdrängen. Cathy hatte etwas von Feuer gesagt, wo war das Feuer? Sie konnte weit und breit nichts sehen und riechen, was auch nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Feuer hatte.

"Cathy, wo brennt es?", wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter.

"Es brennt?!", rief Ron erschrocken und sprang sofort vom Sofa. Leider trat er Krumbein, der unter das Möbelstück geflüchtet war, nachdem Hermine ihn von ihrem Rücken katapultiert hatte, auf den Schwanz. Der Kater fauchte und sprang an Rons Bein. "AUA!"

"Krumbein, aus!", rief Hermine und verscheuchte das Tier.

Ron ließ sich stöhnend auf das Sofa sinken und hielt sich sein rechtes Schienbein, das sogar etwas blutete. Hermine sank besorgt auf die Knie und schaute sich die kleine Wunde genauer an.

"Ist nicht so schlimm.", beruhigte sie ihren Mann und hielt sich einen Moment später an seinem Knie fest, weil ihr schwindelig geworden war. Ron packte sie schnell an den Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Er drückte sie neben sich auf das Sofa und fuhr ihr sanft über den Rücken. Sie sog vor Schmerz scharf die Luft ein.

Cathy beobachtete ihre Eltern und fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde schuldiger. Sie hatte sie nur wecken wollen und jetzt hatte sie so ein Chaos angerichtet. Traurig schaute sie auf den Boden und schien um einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen.

Ron hatte Hermines Oberteil hochgeschoben, um sich ihre Wunden näher anzusehen. Sie waren nicht tief, aber sicher sehr schmerzhaft. Etwas von dieser Wundsalbe, die sie von Neville bekommen hatte, würde sicher helfen.

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Cathy kleinlaut und setzte sich langsam in den Sessel. Besser sie kam ihren Eltern jetzt nicht zu nahe, das könnte übel ausgehen. "Ich wollte euch nicht so erschrecken."

"Wo ist das Feuer?", fragte Hermine erneut und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Es gibt kein Feuer, Mum. Mir ist nur nichts besseres eingefallen, um euch zu wecken.", gestand sie und fing an mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu spielen. Sie schaute an ihrer Mutter vorbei auf ein langweiliges Bild an der Wand.

"Dir ist nichts besseres eingefallen?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. "Cathy, bitte, hör mir zu. Komm nie wieder auf die Idee, uns mit solchen Schauernachrichten zu wecken. Wenn du das jedes Mal so machst, dann reagieren wir irgendwann nicht mehr und wenn es dann wirklich brennt, dann denken wir nicht mehr, dass es sich wirklich um einen Notfall handelt.", sagte sie eindringlich und suchte Cathys Blick. Die allerdings wagte es noch nicht, zu ihren Eltern zu schauen. "Hol von mir aus deinen lauten Wecker und halt ihn uns an die Ohren-"

"Bist du wahnsinnig?!", unterbrach Ron erschrocken seine Frau. Wenn es etwas gab, was er auf den Tod nich ausstehen konnte, dann war es Cathys lauter und unangenehmer Wecker.

"-aber komm bitte nicht mehr auf die Idee, 'es brennt' zu rufen, okay?", ignorierte Hermine den Einwand ihres Mannes.

"Ja, Mum.", sagte Cathy folgsam und schaffte es, ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu sehen. "Es tut mir Leid, ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass ihr zu spät zur Arbeit kommt und das war eben das Einzige, was mir eingefallen ist."

"Arbeit?!", fiel Hermine ein und sprang auf. "Ron, wir müssen los, wir sind bestimmt schon viel zu spät!" Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sie sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen, Ron musste erst ihre Wunden behandeln, sonst würde sie nirgendwo hingehen.

Zehn Minuten später waren die tiefen Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken fast gänzlich verheilt, genauso wie die, die auf Rons Schienbein gewesen waren. Diese Salbe war wirklich Gold wert, Neville hatte einen wahren Glückstreffer gelandet. Diese Entdeckung vor einigen Jahren hatte ihm viele Galleonen und einen wirklich schwärmerischen Artikel in _Magische Botanik Heute _eingebracht. Auch die lobenden Worte seiner Großmutter waren in dem Artikel nicht zu kurz gekommen.

Fünf Minuten später waren auch Hermine und Ron angezogen und fertig zur Arbeit. Sie lagen noch relativ gut in der Zeit, auch wenn Hermine und Cathy Rons Magen ziemlich laut knurren hören konnten.

"Wieso können wir nicht wenigstens heute apparieren?", fragte Ron mussmutig. Er hasste diese Hetzerei, noch dazu mit leerem Magen.

"Halt die Klappe, Ron!", zischte Hermine ihm zu. "Hast du die Nachbarn vergessen?"

"Die sind doch alle schon in der Arbeit. Du musst doch nicht immer so übervorsichtig sein.", widersprach Ron, als er den letzten Treppenabsatz erreichte. Überrascht blieb er stehen, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Die Nachbarn sind alle in der Arbeit, Ron? Das sieht man ja.", sagte Hermine lachend und warf Ron einen Blick von der Sorte _ich hab's dir ja gesagt _zu.

Alle Bewohner des Hauses oder zumindest die, die in der Früh zur Arbeit oder in die Schule mussten und starrten die Eingangstür sauer an.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ron laut und fühlte sich im nächsten Moment, als wäre ein riesengroßer Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet worden, denn alle Anwesenden hatte ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung gedreht.

Mr Watson (Hermine nannte ihn im Stillen Sherlock, weil er ziemlich neugierig war) trat zu Ron. "Es hat in der Nacht so stark geschneit, dass die Tür jetzt vereist ist und sich davor ziemlich große Schneemassen befinden. Auf jeden Fall kriegen wir sie nicht auf."

"Und was ist mit der Tiefgarage?", erkundigte sich Hermine und trat näher zu dem unbeliebten Nachbarn. Sie mochte ihn nicht, er steckte seine dicke Nase in alles rein, wollte immer alles wissen und nervte alle über die Maßen. Im Moment hatte er es auf die Nachbarin gegenüber abgesehen, die erst vor kurzem eingezogen war, aber Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich bald wieder ihrer Familie zuwenden würde. Es wurmte ihn ziemlich, dass er so wenig über sie wusste. Hermine verhinderte wohlwissend den Kontakt zu ihm. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand wie er herausfinden würde, dass sie Zauberer waren.

"Das Tor klemmt, keine Chance, es hochzukriegen. Ebenso ist es mit allen Fenstern und Türen der Wohnungen im Erdgeschoss. Die Schneemassen sind viel zu hoch und schwer. Wir sind hier alle eingesperrt für heute.", erklärte Mr Watson aufgeregt und nahm seine Brille von der Nase, um sie zu putzen. Das angegraute Haar klebte an seiner schweißnassen Stirn, er hatte schon versucht, mit anderen Nachbarn die Tür aufzustemmen.

"Verdammt.", murmelte Ron. "Und wie kommen wir jetzt ins Ministerium?" Dieser Tag war wirklich bescheuert, erst wurde er von einem Kater angefallen, bekam kein Frühstück und jetzt versperrte der Schnee, der sich wochenlang nicht hatte blicken lassen, jeglichen Muggelweg zur Außenwelt.

"Ministerium?", fragte Mr Watson sofort alarmiert und schaute Ron neugierig an. Er sah aus, als hätte der Weihnachtsmann ihm ein besonders schönes Geschenk gegeben. "Sie arbeiten im Ministerium? Warum haben Sie nie etwas gesagt? Kann ich mal mitkommen, ich wollte mir so etwas schon immer mal von innen ansehen."

Hermine verdrehte seufzend die Augen und trat Ron auf den Fuß. Es war zwar schon zu spät, Ron hatte sich verplappert, aber trotzdem, Strafe musste sein. "Wissen Sie, unsere Arbeit dort ist Top Secret, eigentlich darf keiner davon wissen. Jeder ist in Gefahr, verstehen Sie? Sogar unsere Tochter weiß nicht, was genau wir machen, wir wollen sie nicht verängstigen. Deshalb können wir Sie leider nicht dorthin mitnehmen, die Regierung würde das gar nicht gutheißen.", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und so leise wie möglich.

Mr Watson riss die Augen auf und betrachtete seine Nachbarin sprachlos. Das hätte er nie vermutet; die Weasleys Geheimagenten! "Oh, natürlich, wenn das so ist, dann ist es natürlich unmöglich, dass ich mitkomme, Sie haben Recht..."

"Wir würden Ihnen sehr gerne alles zeigen, aber das würde Sie nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Falls Sie irgendjemand fragen sollte, Sie wissen von nichts, klar?", sie sah ihn beschwörend an und trat Ron erneut auf den Fuß, damit dieser bloß nicht anfing zu lachen. Er sah nämlich ganz danach aus.

Mr Watson nickte hektisch und zog sich zu den anderen Nachbarn zurück. "Natürlich nicht. Ich weiß von gar nichts, überhaupt nichts."

Ron hatte die nächsten Minuten einen sehr heftigen Hustenanfall und auch Hermine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Cathy hatte sich zu den anderen Kindern gesellt, die sie fröhlich informiert hatten, dass sie heute nicht in die Schule gehen konnten.

Hermine hatte vorgeschlagen, die Feuerwehr zu rufen, aber das Telefon war tot. Schließlich hatte man sich darauf geeinigt, das einzige Fenster im Flur einzuschlagen und sich dann durch den Schnee ins Freie zu graben. Im Flur türmte sich schon haufenweise Schnee, ein Teil davon war geschmolzen aber immer noch schien es kein Durchkommen zu geben. Die Frauen verfrachteten den Schnee in Eimer und kippten ihn anschließend in die Badewanne, während die Männer mittlerweile schon beinahe einen Tunnel gegraben hatten.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie endlich den Durchbruch geschafft. Nach und nach konnten sie alle ins Freie klettern. Die Straße war freigeräumt und bei allen anderen war die Haustür problemlos zu erreichen. Der Schneepflug schien den ganzen Schnee vor ihrem Haus abgeladen zu haben - und es war eine Menge Schnee.

Ron atmete tief durch, um nicht aus der Haut zu fahren, was Mr Watson schon für ihn übernahm.

"Das ist doch unerhört. Unerhört! Wir sind doch keine Schneemüllhalde! Was haben sich diese Idioten nur dabei gedacht, was? Es gibt hier Menschen, die dringend zur Arbeit müssen! Das Wohl des ganzen Landes kann hier dem Spiel stehen!", ereiferte er sich. Sein Gesicht wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

"Das Wohl des Landes?", fragte die Frau, die über Mr Watson wohnte, kichernd. "Damit meint er doch hoffentlich nicht seinen eigenen Beruf."

"Ich werde mich bei der Stadt beschweren! So geht das doch nicht! Und dafür zahlt man Steuern!" Entschlossen kletterte Mr Watson wieder in das Loch des Schneehaufens und kroch ins Haus zurück.

"Ob er weiß, dass das Telefon immer noch tot ist?", überlegte Hermine.

"Hoffentlich nicht.", erwiderte Ron und schüttelte sich Schnee aus seinen Haaren. Er ging zu Cathy, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie jetzt gehen müssten, schließlich konnte sie nicht den ganzen Unterricht verpassen.

Hermine und Ron brachten sie noch in die Schule, um sie bei ihrer Lehrerin zu entschuldigen, die Ron wieder ziemlich eindeutige Blicke zuwarf, was der natürlich nicht bemerkte. Anschließend disapparierten sie zum Ministerium, wo Ron sich eine halbstündige Predigt von Kingsley darüber anhören musste, dass er seine Pflichten als Auror ernst nehmen sollte und man eine so große Verspätung nicht ohne Abmahnung dulden konnte. Ron musste erst Hermine zu sich holen, die bestätigte, dass es wirklich so war, wie ihr Mann sagte.

Am Nachmittag war der ganze Schnee vor ihrem Haus verschwunden. Mr Watson erzählte stolz, dass alles sein Verdienst wäre, da er der Stadt gedroht hatte, indem er sagte, dass er Kontakt zum FBI hatte, aber natürlich hatte er keine Namen genannt, versicherte er besonders Hermine und Ron.

Alle Nachbarn schüttelten lachend den Kopf und Hermine fragte sich, wie jemand eine solch blühende Phantasie haben konnte, ohne eine Flotte Schreibe Feder zu besitzen.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, das war es, das 20. Kapitel. Noch vier Kapitel... Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, genau wie das letzte, selbst wenn ich dazu kein Review bekommen hab... Nun ja, frohe Vorweihnachten!

LG, _ChrissiTine_


	21. Dezember: Die Gefahren des

**21. Dezember: Die Gefahren des Weihnachtsbaumschmückens**

"Höher!"

"So?"

"Noch höher!"

"Und jetzt?"

"Noch höher!"

"Und jetzt?"

"Höher!"

"Soll ich die Kugel vielleicht in der Wohnung über uns aufhängen oder ist das immer noch nicht hoch genug?", fragte Ron genervt und ließ den Arm mit der roten Weihnachtsbaumkugel hängen. Seit einer halben Stunde versuchte er den Baum zu schmücken, aber ständig unterbrach ihn Hermine, die ihm versuchte mitzuteilen, wo er was hinzuhängen hatte.

"Ach komm schon, Ron, du siehst doch, dass die Kugel da nicht hingehört.", versuchte Hermine ihren Mann zu überzeugen. Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Baum und musterte ihn kritisch. Sie fand, dass er viel zu groß war für ihre Wohnung, auf dem Balkon hatte er viel kleiner ausgesehen. Außerdem machte Ron alles falsch, hängte zu viele Dinge auf die eine Seite und viel zu wenig auf die andere. Die Kerzen waren falsch verteilt und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass die Tanne schief stand.

"Hermine, ich hab die Schnauze voll! Wenn du meinst, dass du es besser machen kannst, dann mach's doch!", erwiderte Ron höchstgradig genervt und schmiss Hermine die Kugel vor die Füße. Sie ging kaputt und zersprang in hundert Einzelteile. Hermine war erschrocken zurückgesprungen.

"Sag mal, was soll das?", fragte sie gereizt, beugte sich nach unten und zog ihren Zauberstab. "_Reparo!_" Die Kugel fügte sich wieder zusammen.

"Du sollst den Baum schmücken, wenn du so viel zu meckern hast. ", erklärte Ron, stieg von der Leiter und klappte sie lautstark zusammen. "Frag Cathy doch, ob sie für dich den Hampelmann spielt." Er ging in zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bevor er die Tür zuknallte, drehte er sich um und fügte hinzu: "Ich mach das nämlich nicht mehr!"

Hermine sah ihm seufzend hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war in den letzten Tagen wirklich viel zu genervt, so kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Diese Jahresbilanz war wirklich eine idiotische Idee von dem Minister gewesen, auf die Bürokratie war eigentlich nie wirklich viel Wert gelegt worden.

"Was ist denn los, Mum?", wollte Cathy wissen. Sie hatte den Knall gehört und war neugierig aus dem Zimmer gekommen.

"Nichts weiter, Schatz.", erwiderte Hermine und hängte lustlos die Kugel an die Stelle, die sie für perfekt hielt. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und erkannte, dass der Baum jetzt noch schlimmer aussah als vorher. Seufzend richtete sie ihren Zauberstab darauf und murmelte: "_Accio!_" Der Baumschmuck flog ihr in die Arme.

"Ihr streitet doch nicht schon wieder, oder?", erkundigte sich Cathy vorsichtig und kam näher.

"Vielleicht sollten wir den Baum einfach so lassen.", überlegte Hermine und legte den Kopf schief. Wenigstens wirkte er jetzt nicht mehr überladen und er stand nicht mehr schief.

"Aber an einem Weihnachtsbaum hängt doch _immer _Schmuck!", widersprach Cathy entrüstet. Was sollten sie mit einer Tanne ohne Schmuck im Wohnzimmer, das war doch Schwachsinn!

"Ich weiß nicht, Cathy. Das ist doch nur eine Tradition, die wir getrost vergessen können.", erwiderte Hermine und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Er sieht doch viel schöner aus, wenn dieses viele Zeug nicht an ihm dran hängt, oder?", fragte sie mit träumerischem Blick.

Cathy musterte ihre Mutter entgeistert und winkte sie zu sich. Hermine beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter, die ihr schließlich besorgt die Hand auf die Stirn legte. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Normalerweise hast du doch den Schmuck so gerne."

Hermine lächelte. Cathy war schon ein wunderbares Kind. "Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur, es wäre eine ... nette Abwechslung.", erklärte sie und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Also ich find das doof, Mum. Ein Weihnachtsbaum _muss _geschmückt sein, sonst ist es doch kein Weihnachtsbaum.", erklärte sie Hermine und grinste. Hermine strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und nickte.

"In Ordnung, Cathy, du hast mich überzeugt.", meinte sie und richtete sich wieder auf. "Aber dann schmückst du den Baum alleine, einverstanden? Ich bezweifle, dass er schön aussehen würde, wenn ich das heute mache."

Cathys Augen wurden klatschergroß. "Ich darf den Baum wirklich _alleine _schmücken?" Bis jetzt hatte sie ihren Eltern, die sich bei diesem Thema _immer _gestritten hatten, nur etwas helfen dürfen. Den ganzen Baum alleine schmücken, das war für Cathy eine unglaublich verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, ich glaube du bist jetzt alt genug dafür.", sagte sie und kam sich beinahe etwas feierlich vor. "Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du es besser hinkriegst als Ron und ich.", fügte sie noch hinzu und drückte Cathy den ganzen Schmuck in die Hände. Das Mädchen hatte Mühe damit, nichts fallen zu lassen und legte es schnell auf dem Sessel ab. "Ich geh mal nach deinem Dad schauen.", informierte Hermine ihre Tochter. _Mal sehen, ob er sich schon wieder beruhigt hat._

Cathy nickte, kniete sich hin und wühlte in dem Schmuck. Sie suchte nach der passenden Kugel. "Ja, in Ordnung.", murmelte sie und beachtete ihre Mutter nicht weiter.

Hermine schaute ihr noch einen Moment zu und freute sich, dass Cathy so begeistert davon war, dann ging sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie klopfte an, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort und öffnete die Tür.

Ron saß auf dem Bett und schrieb mit einer Feder etwas auf ein Pergament. Er sah auf und stieß dabei versehentlich sein Tintenfass um, das auf dem Bett stand. Sie verteilte sich über die Bettwäsche. Erschrocken stellte er das Fass wieder hin; für die Tinte jedoch kam jede Rettung zu spät.

Hermine zog wortlos ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Unglück. "_Ratzeputz!_" Der Fleck verschwand in sekundenschnelle. Zufrieden steckte Hermine den Zauberstab wieder weg und schaute Ron erwartungsvoll an. Eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er sie so angefahren hatte, konnte sie doch wenigstens erwarten. Aber nichts kam. Ron schrieb stumm weiter und kratzte zwischendurch die übrig gebliebene Tinte aus dem Fass zusammen.

"Danke.", sagte er nach einer Weile ohne aufzusehen.

Hermine seufzte und ging zum Bett. Sie setzte sich auf ihrer Seite ans Fußende.

Stille.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Hermine ein paar Minuten später, um _irgendetwas _zu sagen. Sie rutschte etwas näher zu ihm.

"Arbeiten.", sagte er knapp. "Ich bin im Ministerium nicht mehr dazu gekommen, weil ich euch helfen musste, den Baum aufzustellen. Deshalb bin ich früher gegangen.", fügte er noch hinzu und schrieb unbeirrt weiter.

Hermine schaute beschämt auf die weiße Bettdecke. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er heute wegen dem Baum früher Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie brauchten ihn eigentlich nicht unbedingt, aber in den letzten Jahren war es immer so gewesen, dass sie am 21. Dezember zusammen den Baum geschmückt hatten. Und jetzt hatte sie ihm wegen ihrem Herumgemeckere den Spaß verdorben und ihn auch noch dazu gebracht, Arbeit mit nach Hause zu nehmen - was er hasste. Besonders, weil er gestern wegen dem Schnee so spät gekommen war.

"Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie kleinlaut und legte langsam ihre Hand auf seinen Knöchel (das Körperteil, das ihr am nächsten war). Endlich blickte er von dem Pergament auf und schaute ihr in die Augen.

"Ich dachte schon, das sagst du nie.", sagte er lachend, legte das Pergament neben sich auf den Boden und beugte sich vor, um ihre Hand zu berühren, die immer noch auf seinem Fuß war. Er zog sie an der Hand mit einem Ruck zu sich. Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet und fiel auf ihn. Ron strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich hab keine Lust mehr, ständig mit dir zu streiten.", meinte er und lehnte sich nach hinten in die Kissen.

"Denkst du ich?", erwiderte sie schnippisch und lächelte.

"Ach weißt du, so sicher bin ich mir da nicht.", erwiderte Ron. Hermine schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. "Eigentlich streite ich sehr gerne mit dir, das konnten wir seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, besonders gut.", gestand er ihr.

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß, Ron. Du hast übrigens Tinte an der Nase." Sie fuhr sanft mit der Hand über die Stelle. Ron musste lachen.

"Aber in der letzten Zeit sind unsere Streits irgendwie anders.", überlegte er und rieb sich über die Nase. "Nicht mehr so lustig wie sonst, wir nehmen alles viel zu persönlich, glaube ich.", meinte er.

"Ich denke, das liegt einfach an Weihnachten und dem Ministerium. Dieser ganze Druck in der Arbeit, die Vorbereitungen ... wir sind noch gar nicht richtig dazu gekommen, irgendetwas davon wirklich zu genießen.", vermutete sie. "Wir haben immer nur daran gedacht, was wir noch erledigen müssen und wie viel wir noch abarbeiten müssen, dass diese weihnachtliche Stimmung noch gar nicht bis zu uns durchgedrungen ist."

Ron lachte und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Da könntest du tatsächlich Recht haben.", stellte er fest. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns dann einfach nur noch freuen? Am 22. Dezember ist unser letzter Arbeitstag, den Rest des Jahres haben wir frei und dann können wir die Zeit richtig genießen, die Zeit mit Cathy."

Hermine nickte. "Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

"Das ist ein Satz, den man wirklich sehr selten aus deinem Mund hört.", stellte Ron mit schiefem Grinsen fest und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

"Schreib ihn dir lieber auf, in der nächsten Zeit werde ich ihn wohl nicht sagen.", erwiderte Hermine und schob sich etwas hoch, damit Ron sich nicht so verrenken musste, um sie zu küssen. Diesmal ging es wirklich leichter und deshalb wurde der Kuss auch viel intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Rons Hände fanden unter ihren Pullover, Hermines vergruben sich in seinem Haar. Aber kurz bevor er ihr den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen konnte, stoppte sie ihn. "Nicht. Ich glaub nicht, dass mir für Cathy schon wieder eine glaubwürdige Ausrede einfällt.", bremste sie ihn und schnappte nach Luft.

Ron schob den Pullover enttäuscht wieder nach unten. "Warum mussten wir nur Kinder haben?", murmelte er. Hermine lächelte nur, sie wusste, dass Cathy Rons Ein und Alles war. "Wenn es dir dann nichts ausmacht, könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen? Du bist ziemlich schwer.", fügte er hinzu und schob Hermine von sich.

"Du weißt wirklich, wie man seiner Frau Komplimente machen kann.", erwiderte Hermine augenverdrehend, rollte sich aber schließlich doch zur Seite, da die Position langsam ziemlich unbequem für sie wurde.

"Das war schon immer meine Spezialität, das weißt du doch.", meinte Ron und legte einen Arm um sie, als sie sich neben ihn kuschelte. Er mochte ihre Streitereien zwar nicht mehr so wie früher, wahrscheinlich vor allem auch, weil jetzt wohl mehr auf dem Spiel stand, als nur ihre Freundschaft, aber in den letzten Wochen war es einfach nur noch nervig geworden. Das einzige, was er daran mochte, waren ihre Versöhnungen.

"Ja, ich erinnere mich.", murmelte Hermine mit geschlossenen Augen und rückte noch etwas näher zu ihrem Mann. Sie war heute irgendwie so müde gewesen und hier war es so bequem...

/-/

"Hey, ich bin fertig!", platzte jemand in ihren angenehmen Traum. Hermine schreckte hoch und rieb sich müde die Augen. Ron neben ihr schien nicht minder durcheinander zu sein.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie benommen und schaute sich verwirrt um. "Wer ist fertig?"

Cathy, die in der Tür stand, seufzte genervt. Sie verstand nicht, wie jemand mitten am Nachmittag schon so tief und fest schlafen konnte, wozu gab es denn schließlich die Nacht? "Na ich bin fertig, Mum.", erklärte sie langsam, so als würde sie mit einem kleinen Baby sprechen.

"Und womit?", fragte Hermine verständnislos.

"Na mit dem Baum schmücken.", half Cathy ihrer Mutter auf die Sprünge. _Warum sind Erwachsene manchmal so doof?_

"Mit dem Baum schmücken?", wiederholte Ron und schaute Hermine erstaunt an. "Du lässte sie tatsächlich alleine den Baum schmücken?", fragte er sie ungläubig. "_Alleine?!_" Er schaute von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter und wieder zurück zu seiner Frau.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich dachte, sie kann es dieses Jahr vielleicht besser hinkriegen als wir beide."

"Keine schlechte Idee.", sagte Ron. Cathy nickte zustimmend und lächelte. Gut, das ihre Eltern wohl keinen schlimmen Streit hatten, bestimmt war es nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung gewesen. "Und der Baum ist schon fertig?"

Cathy nickte erneut. "Mum ist doch schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, also würde ich nicht unbedingt 'schon' sagen.", meinte Cathy und wurde langsam unruhig. Warum standen ihre Eltern denn nicht endlich auf, um sich den tollen Baum anzusehen?

"Eine Stunde?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Tatsächlich, eine Stunde war vergangen...

"Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?", fragte Cathy hibbelig und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Ron nickte und stand neugierig auf, Hermine folgte ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter schnell, die beide schon ins Wohnzimmer geeilt waren. Erstaunt blieb sie vor dem Baum stehen. Cathy hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, er sah prachtvoll aus, nicht zu überladen, nicht zu leer, genau richtig. Er war wunderschön und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr schief.

"Der ist super!", sagte Ron begeistert und hob seine Tochter hoch. Sie hielt sich quietschend an ihrem Vater fest, als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Hermine ging zu den beiden und gab erst Cathy und dann Ron einen Kuss. "Der Baum ist perfekt, Cathy. Das hast du toll gemacht, so gut hätten wir das nie im Leben hingekriegt.", sagte sie stolz und versuchte ihre Tochter zu umarmen, was ziemlich schwierig war, weil Ron sie noch auf dem Arm hatte. Schließlich umarmte sie einfach beide.

"Wirklich?", fragte Cathy strahlend.

"Auf jeden Fall.", versicherte Ron und nickte heftig. Cathy lachte. Sie hatte schon tolle Eltern.

**TBC...**


	22. Dezember: Die CIA und Autoritätspersonen

**22. Dezember: Die CIA und ältere Autoritätspersonen**

"Vorsicht, Ron! So fällst du noch hin!", sagte Hermine warnend und hielt ihn schnell am Arm fest, bevor Ron das Gleichgewicht verlieren konnte. Er klammerte sich hilfesuchend an ihrer Jacke fest und ruderte mit dem anderen Arm wild in der Luft.

"Ach komm schon, Dad, so schwer ist das doch nicht.", sagte Cathy aufmunternd und beeilte sich noch etwas, um ihre Eltern einzuholen. Als sie bei ihnen angekommen war, verlangsamte sie das Tempo und duckte sich unter Rons Arm weg, der sie sonst am Kopf getroffen hätte.

"Pass auf, Ron!", sagte Hermine streng und hinderte ihren Mann daran, nach vorne zu fallen. "Hier sind auch noch andere Menschen, die heil wieder rauskommen wollen." Sie fing ihren grünen Schal auf, bevor dieser zu Boden fallen konnte.

"Ach was? Wirklich? Hier sind noch andere Leute?", fragte Ron genervt. Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. "Gut, dass du mich darauf hinweißt, Hermine, ich hätte das von alleine nie bemerkt."

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ließ ihn los. Ron verlor sofort das Gleichgewicht und ruderte jetzt wild mit beiden Armen in der Luft herum. Seine Füße schienen in verschiedene Richtungen zu wollen und er konnte sich für keine entscheiden. Letzten Endes landete er schmerzhaft auf seinem Hinterteil.

Hermine hatte ihn grinsend beobachtet und fing jetzt an, herzlich zu lachen. Ron sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wie er mit dümmlichem Gesichtsausdruck dasaß und sich über seinen Hintern rieb.

"Sehr elegant, wirklich.", sagte sie und versuchte sich nun, das Lachen zu verbeißen, denn Ron hatte ihr gerade einen Blick zugeworfen, den man nicht unbedingt in der Kategorie _besonders freundlich _einordnen konnte.

"Ich finde das nicht witzig.", presste Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte aufzustehen. Allerdings bewerkstelligte er dieses Vorhaben ziemlich umständlich und landete ein weiteres Mal auf seinem Hinterteil.

"Alles in Ordnung, Dad?", erkundigte sich Cathy, halb amüsiert, halb besorgt, als sie wieder herangeeilt kam. Ihr Vater schaffte es auch immer wieder, sich zum Affen zu machen, dazu hatte er Talent wie kein anderer.

"Sicher Schatz.", erwiderte Ron sarkastisch und ergriff schließlich Hermines Hand, die sie ihm schon seit einer Minute hinhielt. Bis jetzt war sein Stolz jedoch zu groß gewesen, aber nun wurde es ihm definitiv zu kalt.

"Dann ist ja gut.", meinte Cathy grinsend und flitzte wieder davon, ihr roter Schal flatterte hinter ihr durch die Luft, genau wie ihre Locken, die unter der Pudelmütze hervorschauten.

"Das hat sie von dir.", sagte Ron missmutig zu Hermine und hielt sich an ihr fest, da er schon wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor. Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu überreden lassen? Solche Aktionen wie diese _konnten _doch gar nicht gut ausgehen! Aber nein, seine Tochter musste ihn nur einmal mit diesem Dackelblick anschauen und schon schmolz er dahin wie Schnee in der Sonne. Und jetzt machte sie sich auch noch lustig über ihn. Sie, für die er diesen Zirkus überhaupt mitmachte.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Sicher doch, Ron. Die Eigenschaft, sich über andere Leute lustig zu machen hat unsere Tochter von mir, wie könnte es auch anders sein?" Langsam aber sicher nervte es sie ziemlich, dass Ron immer behauptete, dass Cathy das von ihr hatte, was ihm nicht passte, obwohl es meistens seine typischen Eigenschaften waren. _Aber so sind sie eben, die Männer._

"Gut, dass du das auch so siehst.", sagte Ron triumphierend. Zur Strafe machte Hermine einen Schritt nach vorne, womit Ron nicht gerechnet hatte, der prompt wieder ins Schwanken geriet. "Ich glaub ich höre auf.", sagte er ziemlich entschlossen.

Hermine nickte. "In Ordnung. Wenn du meinst ... ist vielleicht auch besser so, dann müssen wir dich nicht noch ins Mungos bringen, das wäre doch ein etwas größerer Umweg." Sie schob seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und entfernte sich einige Meter von ihrem Mann, der sofort wieder auf seinen vier Buchstaben landete. Ein anderer wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen und konnte in letzter Sekunde einen Bogen um ihn schlagen. Ron sah ihr flehend hinterher, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. _Damit musst du selber fertig werden, mein Lieber. _dachte sie schadenfroh und beobachtete lachend, wie Ron schließlich auf allen Vieren an den Rand kroch.

"Es war wohl keine gute Idee, mit Dad hierher zu kommen, oder?", fragte Cathy traurig, die kurz darauf neben ihrer Mutter auftauchte. Sie hatte aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, wie ihr Vater schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

"Ich fürchte nicht.", erwiderte Hermine schulterzuckend. "Aber einen Versuch war es wert."

"Und lustig war es auch.", sah Cathy das Positive daran. Ihr Dad konnte manchmal unsagbar tollpatschig sein und es war immer wieder eine große Freude, ihm zuzusehen, zwar nicht für ihn selber, aber für alle anderen.

"Oh ja, da hast du vollkommen Recht.", stimmte sie zu. "Und dieses Mal ist er ja heil davongekommen."

/-/

"Ich werde das nie wieder machen, Hermine, nie wieder!", ereiferte sich Ron, als er die Haustür aufschloss, die zu den Treppen führte. "Am Ende hat sogar so ein kleiner sechsjähriger Knirps über mich gelacht, ein sechsjähriger! Das musst du dir mal vorstellen, Hermine! Von Respekt gegenüber älteren Autoritätspersonen hat der wohl noch nie etwas gehört!" Ron stieß die Tür auf und tastete nach dem Schalter, um etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Nachdem Hermine eingetreten war, lehnte er die Tür an. Cathy würde nachkommen, sie hatte noch eine Freundin getroffen, mit der sie kurz über die Aufführung in der Schule, die an Weihnachten stattfinden sollte, sprechen wollte.

"Ältere Autoritätspersonen?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. Ron kannte dieses Wort? "Was bist du denn für eine Autoritätsperson für einen sechsjährigen Jungen?", wollte sie wissen und stieg langsam die Treppen hinauf. Ihre Beine waren vom heutigen Nachmittag ziemlich müde geworden und das spürte sie jetzt mit jedem Schritt.

"Nun ja, ich bin zumindest älter, oder?", beharrte Ron auf seinem Standpunkt und folgte Hermine die Treppen hinauf. "Ich hätte zumindest nie mit dem Finger auf einen Erwachsenen gezeigt und dann lauthals über ihn gelacht.", sagte er beleidigt, weil Hermine ihn anscheinend nicht ernst nahm.

"Du Armer.", sagte sie gespielt mitleidig. "Sein wir froh, dass Cathy nicht so ist, den Rest ihrer Generation werden wir wohl auch nicht ändern können." Als sie den ersten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatten, ging das Licht aus. Hermine tastete eine Weile vergeblich an der Wand entlang, aber letztendlich war es Ron, der den Schalter gefunden hatte.

"Hoffentlich wird das Kind von Harry und Ginny nicht so verkorkst sein.", meinte er. "Aber das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, Ginnys Gene sind ja ziemlich gut und auch Harrys sind nicht die schlimmsten."

Hermine lachte und stieß kurz darauf mit jemandem zusammen, der die Treppe hinuntereilte. Sie hörte ein reißendes Geräusch und spürte einen Moment später etwas klebriges in ihrem Ausschnitt. Sie sah an sich herunter und entdeckte eine Bananenschale. Sie schaute wieder nach oben und erkannte Mr Watson, der verlegen zu Hermine blickte.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss, das war keine Absicht.", sagte er und streckte die Hand nach der Schale aus.

"Mrs.", stellte Ron sofort richtig und trat schnell zu seiner Frau. Er nahm die Bananenschale an sich, ehe Mr Watson sie erwischen konnte. Das wäre ja noch schöner, dass dieser neugierige Kerl seine Hermine anfassen würde!

Der hatte sich inzwischen heruntergebeugt und beeilte sich, seinen Abfall wieder einzusammeln. Der Müllsack war bei dem Zusammenstoß auseinander gerissen. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich habe Sie beide nicht gesehen und Sie mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht.", erklärte er, während er ein paar braune Salatblätter einsammelte. "Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, am Ende halten Sie mich noch für einen Feind und schießen versehentlich auf mich." Er lachte über seinen Scherz.

Hermine und Ron wechselten einen eindeutigen Blick und lachten nicht. Mr Watsons gekünsteltes Lachen verstummte Sekunden später und er sammelte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit seinen Müll ein. Er raffte einige alte Tageszeitungen zusammen und suchte rasch nach allen verstreuten Erdnussschalen.

"Ich hab natürlich zu niemandem etwas gesagt wegen dem, was sie mir vor zwei Tagen anvertraut haben, wissen Sie? Gut, es könnte unter Umständen sein, dass mir meiner Schwester gegenüber, ganz aus Versehen natürlich, etwas rausgerutscht ist...", erzählte er und fand immer neue Erdnussschalen.

"Natürlich.", nickte Hermine. Ihr Ton verriet ihm, dass sie keines Falls daran glaubte, dass ihm _aus Versehen _etwas herausgerutscht war.

"Wirklich. Ich wollte das nicht. Aber meine Schwester kann schrecklich neugierig sein, müssen Sie wissen, man sagt nur zwei Worte und schon will sie die unmöglichsten Sachen darüber wissen. Ich könnte Ihnen da Geschichten erzählen, die würden Sie mit Sicherheit nicht glauben. Einmal hat sie sogar gedacht, dass sie ein fliegendes Auto über London gesehen hat. Das müssen Sie sich mal vorstellen, ein fliegendes Auto! Einen Ford Anglia, sagte sie, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere.", ratterte Mr Watson herunter, um eine peinliche Stille, die für ihn mehr als unangenehm werden konnte, zu vermeiden.

"So so, ein fliegendes Auto.", erwiderte Ron und versuchte so ungläubig wie möglich zu klingen. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass Mr Watson herausfinden würde, dass er in dem Auto gesessen hatte.

"Meine Schwester eben. Sie war schon immer eine Tratschtante, schon in frühester Jugend. Sie glauben gar nicht, wie oft sie das schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Ich hab natürlich keine Namen genannt und sofort bestritten, dass ich etwas über die CIA gesagt habe, Sie müssen sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir so sicher wie eine Million Pfund." Er lachte erneut, aber auch diese Bemerkung schienen Ron und Hermine nicht besonders witzig zu finden. Er hielt den kaputten Sack so gut es ging zusammen und stand wieder auf. "Nun ja, wie dem auch sei, es war nett, mit Ihnen zu plaudern, aber ich muss los, zur Mülltonne, Sie wissen schon." Er nickte dem Ehepaar zu und eilte dann schnellen Schrittes die Treppe nach unten.

Ron sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. "Mir sind schon viele komische Muggel begegnet, aber der hier ist wirklich die Krönung, Hermine.", sagte er lachend und nahm sie in seinem Übermut auf den Arm.

Hermine quietschte und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Was soll das denn, Ron?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich dachte, weil du solche Probleme hast, die Treppe hochzugehen, helfe ich dir ein bisschen." Er wäre beinahe auf der Bananenschale ausgerutscht, die Mr Watson vergessen hatte, einzusammeln, aber er fand gerade rechtzeitig noch Halt und trug seine Frau überschwänglich die Treppe nach oben. "So lange ich nie wieder mit euch Schlittschuhlaufen muss."

**TBC...**


	23. Dezember: Und das 1 Tag vor Weihnachten!

**23. Dezember: Und das einen Tag vor Weihnachten!**

"Rote, grüne, schwarze, große, kleine, mit zwei Löchern, mit vier Löchern, runde, eckige ... Wie viele Knöpfe haben wir eigentlich, Hermine?", fragte Ron und kratzte sich überfordert am Kopf. Er hatte einen ganzen Berg Knöpfe vor sich, den er sortieren sollte. Momentan wühlte er jedoch ziemlich ergebnislos darin herum.

"Viel zu viele.", erwiderte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie hatte einige Stecknadeln zwischen den Zähnen, die nicht rausfallen sollten. Sie nahm eine und steckte sie sorgfältig in den Saum von Cathys Kostüm. "Deshalb sollst du sie ja auch sortieren."

"Ich würde das machen, Dad, wenn ich hier nicht rumstehen müsste.", warf Cathy ein. Sie mochte dieses doofe Kostüm nicht, darunter wurde ihr viel zu warm und es war so schwer und kratzig. Aber es wurde leider schon seit Jahren verwendet; sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie viele es vor ihr getragen hatten und wie oft es schon umgenäht werden musste.

"Ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen, Schatz.", erwiderte Ron und hielt zwei weiße Knöpfe hoch.

Hermine warf einen Blick darauf und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die passen nicht zusammen.", sagte sie und bedeutete Cathy, sich zu drehen, damit sie die andere Seite des Saumes in Angriff nehmen konnte.

"Mist.", murmelte er und schmiss sie wieder zurück auf den Haufen. Die nächsten zehn Minuten arbeiteten sie alle schweigend. Cathy starrte auf die Wand und versuchte dabei krampfhaft, das Jucken auf ihrer Nase zu unterdrücken, weil sie sich im Moment nicht kratzen durfte. Hermine kämpfte mit dem schwierigen Stoff, durch den sich die Nadeln so schwer stechen ließen und Ron fragte sich, wozu sie so viele verschiedene Knöpfe brauchten.

"Ok, Cathy, ich bin im Moment fertig, du kannst das Kostüm ausziehen.", sagte Hermine schließlich. "Ich nähe erst den Saum um, danach kommt alles andere." Erleichtert und vorsichtig schlüpfte Cathy aus diesem kleidähnlichen Umhang und drückte ihn ihrer Mutter in die Hand. Mit den Worten "ich wiederhol' nochmal den Text" ging sie schnell in ihr Zimmer. Hermine sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher und setzte sich schließlich zu Ron an den Tisch.

"Ich glaube sie mag das Kostüm nicht, Hermine.", überlegte Ron und legte einige rote Knöpfe auf die Seite. Er fragte sich, wozu sie jemals so viele rote Knöpfe brauchen würden oder gebraucht hatten.

"Ach was, wirklich, Ron?", erwiderte Hermine mit ironischem Unterton in der Stimme. Sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, um mit der Nadel durch diesen festen Stoff zu kommen. "Ich mag dieses Kostüm auch nicht, aber leider hat die Schule kein anderes und ich näh ihr kein neues, da ist das Umnähen noch einfacher."

"Und wenn du einfach zaubern würdest?", schlug Ron vor und wendete sich jetzt giftgrünen dreieckigen Knöpfen zu. _Wer von uns braucht denn solche Knöpfe? _"Ich meine, wozu haben wir in Hogwarts schließlich Zaubern gelernt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich auch schon daran gedacht, aber ... "Es schadet nicht, manches auf Muggelart zu erledigen, Ron.", meinte sie. "Man sollte es sich nicht zu einfach machen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und spürte einen Moment später einen Stich in ihrem linken Zeigefinger. Sie hatte sich aus Versehen mit der Nadel gepiekst.

"Aber auch nicht zu schwer.", ergänzte Ron lächelnd, nahm ihren Finger und begutachtete den Schaden. Ein Tröpfchen Blut kam heraus, mehr nicht. Er küsste den Finger sanft. Hermine blickte ihn liebevoll an.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht.", überlegte sie. Aber etwas in ihr sträubte sich gegen diese Entscheidung. Und sie glaubte auch zu wissen, warum. Diese Dinge hatte ihr ihre Mutter gezeigt, als sie noch nicht wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Ihre Mutter hatte so wenig mit ihrer jetzigen Welt zu tun, Hermine hatte eigentlich kaum Kontakt zu ihr, Molly stand ihr mittlerweile sogar schon näher als ihre Mutter ... aber diese Dinge, diese banalen Haushaltsaufgaben wie Staubsaugen, Bügeln, Nähen, Kochen (auch wenn sie da immer kläglich versagte), die hatte ihre Mutter ihr gezeigt und indem sie diese Dinge auf Muggelart erledigte, fühlte sie sich ihrer Mutter noch verbunden. Aber ihr Finger tat weh, ihr Rücken auch, ihre Augen tränten von dem konzentrierten Starren auf den Saum; sie hatte schlicht und einfach keine Lust. Sie zog mit der rechten Hand ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf die Nadel, murmelte etwas, und konnte einen Moment später beobachten, wie die Nadel von alleine sehr viel schneller nähte, als wenn sie sie geführt hätte.

"Na siehst du, das geht doch viel schneller.", stellte Ron fest und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Und wenn du zaubern darfst, dann darf ich das auch.", fügte er hinzu und richtete ihn auf die Knöpfe. Eine Minute später war ein wildes Durcheinander in der Luft, als alle Knöpfe versuchten, zu den zugewiesenen Plätzen zu gelangen.

"Du wolltest nur, dass ich zaubere, damit du das Sortieren nicht mehr von Hand machen musst.", ging Hermine ein Licht auf und sie versuchte, einen tadelnden Blick aufzusetzen, der ihr aber nicht gut gelang, da sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Das war doch ziemlich schlau von mir, oder?", sagte Ron mit schiefem Grinsen, stand auf und zog seine Frau zur Couch, auf der die beiden es sich gemütlich machten. "Morgen ist schon Weihnachten. Die Zeit ist eigentlich ziemlich schnell vergangen, oder?", überlegte Ron nach einer Weile, in der sie den Knöpfen und dem Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster zugesehen hatten.

Hermine nickte. "Wem sagst du das? Mir war, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als Cathy mit ihren kurzen Beinchen zum ersten Mal auf mich zugelaufen ist.", lachte Hermine. Sie war damals so stolz auf ihren kleinen Minimuff gewesen (wie sie Cathy lange genannt hatte). Cathy hatte es so oft versucht, bis sie mehrere Meter gehen konnte, ohne auf ihren, von den Windeln erschwerten, Hintern zu fallen. So stolz wie an diesem Abend hatte Hermine Ron noch nie erlebt. "Aber du hast Recht, dieses Mal ist die Zeit bis Weihnachten sehr schnell rumgegangen. Aber diese Jahresbilanz hat uns die Vorweihnachtszeit richtig versüßt."

"Und wie. So sehr wie dieses Jahr hab ich mich noch nie auf meinen Urlaub gefreut.", gestand Ron und schloss die Augen. Sein Urlaub begann mit Cathys erstem Ferientag und der war heute, genau wie Hermines Urlaub. Merlin sei Dank hatte das Ministerium eine gute Familienpolitik, die es jüngeren Familien ermöglichte, Weihnachten zusammen zu feiern.

Zwei Minuten später kam Cathy wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie war gespannt, wie weit ihre Mutter schon mit dem schrecklichen Kostüm war und wie es jetzt aussehen würde. Dementsprechend überrascht war sie, als sie ihre Eltern faul auf der Couch rumlungern sah. Ihre Mutter konnte doch nie im Leben schon mit dem Kostüm fertig sein!

"Mum?", fragte sie vorsichtig, um Hermine nicht zu erschrecken.

Hermine drehte den Kopf, erblickte ihre Tochter und lächelte. "Ja, Schatz, was ist denn?" War Cathy schon fertig mit Lernen? Das war aber schnell gegangen. Was für eine kluge Tochter sie doch hatte!

"Du bist doch nicht etwa schon ganz fertig mit meinem Kostüm, oder?", fragte das Mädchen misstrauisch und strich sich einige Locken aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten.

"Doch. Wieso?", fragte Hermine und wich unbehaglich dem Blick ihrer Tochter aus. Ron fing an zu pfeifen und schaute an die Decke, hier wollte er sich nicht einmischen.

"Du hast doch nicht etwa gezaubert, oder?", fragte Cathy langsam. Ein wütender Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. "Ich dachte, du willst das ganz normal wie alle anderen Eltern auch machen!"

"Nur ein kleines bisschen!", verteidigte sich Hermine. "Ich hab mir in den Finger gestochen und dein Dad hat gemeint -"

"Zieh mich da nicht mit hinein, Hermine!", unterbrach Ron sie warnend. Das fehlte grade noch, ein Familienkrach direkt vor Weihnachten!

"Aber andere Eltern nähen die Kostüme auch mit der Hand fertig, selbst wenn sie sich in den Finger gestochen haben!", erwiderte Cathy sauer. "Die können auch nicht einfach zaubern, wenn sie keine Lust mehr haben! Und wenn du schon zaubern musst, Mum, dann kannst du mir doch gleich ein vernünftiges und bequemes Kostüm herzaubern und nicht diesen Mist verändern!"

"Aber Cathy, andere Kinder haben auch keine neuen Kos-", versuchte Hermine zu erklären, wurde aber von Cathy unterbrochen, die sie im Moment sehr an Ron erinnerte. Dieser wutentbrannte Blick, das war genau der Blick, mit dem er sie immer bedachte, wenn sie sich stritten.

"Andere Eltern zaubern ihren Kindern die Kostüme auch nicht fertig!", sagte Cathy laut und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Könnt ihr nicht einmal im Leben normal sein?! Nie darf ich was in der Schule über euch erzählen oder über Onkel Fred, Onkel George, Onkel Harry oder Tante Ginny! Das ist so unfair!" Cathy drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer und knallte ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu.

"Das hat sie-", fing Ron, erstaunt über den Wutausbruch nach einigen Sekunden Stille an, aber Hermine fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.

"Sprich diesen Satz nicht zu Ende, Ron, ich warne dich!", sagte sie drohend und richtete sich auf. Energisch strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Du hast mich dazu überredet, zu zaubern, du hast gemeint, es wäre nicht so schlimm! Nur wegen dir ist unsere Tochter jetzt wütend auf mich!" Hermine befreite sich von seinem Arm, der noch auf ihrer Schulter lag und sprang auf. "Hätte ich nur nicht auf dich gehört!" Sie stürmte, genau wie Cathy vor zwei Minuten, aus dem Wohnzimmer und knallte ebenfalls die Zimmertür zu.

Ron sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. _Wieso werden meine beiden Engel dieses Weihnachten zu kleinen Teufeln? Ich versteh das nicht, wir streiten uns in den letzten Tagen ja fast nur noch. Was ist nur mit Hermine los, so empfindlich ist sie doch sonst auch nicht?_

"Frauen...", murmelte er.

/-/

Nach einer Viertelstunde stand er auf. Er meinte, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Cathy sich jetzt beruhigt haben mussten und er sich jetzt darum kümmern konnte, den Familienfrieden wieder herzustellen. Er konnte sich nur nicht entscheiden, zu wem er zuerst gehen sollte, aber schließlich entschied er sich für seine Tochter, die schließlich nur auf Hermine sauer war. Er hatte schon die Hand erhoben, um an ihre Zimmertür zu klopfen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Ron entschloss sich, erst zu öffnen, und sich dann erst mit seinen Frauen anzulegen.

Vor ihm stand Mr Watson. Neugierig stellte der Nachbar sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte an Ron vorbei in die Wohnung zu schauen. Glücklicherweise war Ron um einiges größer als der ältere Mann. "Guten Tag, Mr Watson.", sagte er überrascht.

"Hallo, Mr Weasley.", sagte Mr Watson hektisch und versuchte, sich an Ron vorbei zu drängen. Ron stellte sich ihm schnell in den Weg. Das fehlte ja noch, dass dieser Mensch zu ihnen in die Wohnung kam!

"Was wollen Sie denn, Mr Watson?", fragte Ron, um ihn abzulenken. _Hermine hat wirklich Recht, dieser Mensch ist extrem neugierig._

"Ach, nichts weiter.", erwiderte Mr Watson und fing tatsächlich an, auf der Stelle zu hüpfen, um Ron über die Schulter sehen zu können. "Ich meinte nur, dass ich Schüsse aus Ihrer Wohnung gehört habe und dachte, dass sie vielleicht Hilfe bräuchten...", erklärte er und hörte auf zu hüpfen. Stattdessen hob er kampfbereit die Fäuste.

Ron verbiss sich so gut es ging ein Grinsen. Er fragte sich, wie ihm dieser Mann wohl helfen könnte, wenn er sich jetzt wirklich in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation befände. "Ähm, die Schüsse ... jaah ... wissen Sie ... ich habe mit Hermine, also meiner Frau, nur ein paar Nahkampfübungen gemacht ... damit wir nicht einrosten ... Sie verstehen schon ... und dabei haben sich aus Versehen die Schüsse gelöst ... alles in Ordnung, also, kein Grund zur Sorge." Merlin sei Dank, dass Hermine ihm einmal erklärt hatte, wie Pistolen und ähnliches funktionierten, sonst hätte er Mr Watson dieses Märchen jetzt nicht auftischen können.

Der Nachbar schaute Ron enttäuscht an. Er hatte wohl gedacht, wenn er ihm jetzt helfen würde, dann würde er in alle Zeitungen von hier bis Tokio kommen. "Dann brauchen Sie wirklich keine Hilfe?"

Ron schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir Leid. Wir kommen ganz gut ohne Hilfe klar." Er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm. "Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf: Kommen Sie nicht zu uns, es sei denn, wir haben Sie darum gebeten, dass kann sonst ganz üble Folgen haben, glauben Sie mir. Wenn Sie wüssten, was mit anderen Nachbarn von uns passiert ist...", er brach ab und mühte sich, nicht laut loszulachen angesichts der erschrockenen Miene Mr Watsons.

"Jaah ... also dann ... ich will Sie nicht weiter stören ... bei diesen Übungen ... ich glaub, mein Braten verkohlt grade im Ofen ... wenn Sie mich entschuldigen ... also dann ..." Er war so schnell verschwunden, dass Ron wirklich ernsthaft überlegte, ob er nicht tatsächlich disappariert war.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an sein Vorhaben, dass durch Mr Watson unterbrochen worden war und ging zu Cathys Zimmertür, an die er dieses Mal wirklich klopfte. Er hörte ein sehr missmutiges "Herein" und öffnete sachte die Tür.

"Cathy?", fragte er vorsichtig und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. Cathy saß auf dem Bett und hatte ihre Plüscheule umarmt. Als die Tür aufging, hatte sie nach oben gesehen. Ihr Blick war eine Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Ron und öffnete die Tür ganz.

"Sicher.", nickte Cathy. "Solange Mum nicht hinter dir steht.", fügte sie hinzu und rutschte etwas, damit ihr Vater sich neben sie setzen konnte. "Aber sie würde die Tür wahrscheinlich sowieso aufzaubern, also ist es egal." Wütend pfefferte sie ihre Stoffeule in eine Zimmerecke, nur um sich im nächsten Moment in die Arme von Ron zu werfen. Sie fing an zu schluchzen.

Ron schaute hilflos auf seine Tochter herunter und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. "Was ist denn los, Cathy?", fragte er leise. So kannte er seine Tochter gar nicht. "Ist es so schlimm, dass deine Mum das Kostüm mit Zauberei fertig machen wollte?"

Cathy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich finde es nur so unfair, dass ihr zaubern dürft und ich nicht. Und wenn ihr dann mal was für mich zaubert, dann nur, um euch einen Gefallen zu tun und nicht mir. Ich will dieses hässliche Kostüm nicht tragen!", sagte Cathy, zwischendurch von Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Ron seufzte. Erziehung war manchmal doch schwerer als er gedacht hatte. "Cathy, es ist nicht die Schuld deiner Mutter. Ich hab sie dazu überredet, die Nadel zu verzaubern, sie hätte es per Hand zu Ende genäht, wirklich! Aber sie hat sich so gequält und war schon so überarbeitet, mir hat sie Leid getan. Wenn du sauer sein willst, dann bitte auf mich, nicht auf deine Mutter, das hat sie nicht verdient.", verteidigte Ron seine Frau.

"Aber sie hätte sich nicht dazu überreden lassen müssen!", beharrte Cathy und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in Rons Arme. "Ich finde das so ungerecht! Warum können wir nicht einfach ganz normal sein, wie alle anderen auch? Das heißt, ich bin ja noch normal, bis ich zaubern kann dauert es noch Jahre!", empörte Cathy sich leise.

Ron hörte diesem kleinen Wutausbruch schweigend zu. Irgendwo hatte er es geahnt, dass es einmal Probleme wegen der Zauberei geben würde. Das heißt, eher Hermine hatte es geahnt und ihn an ihren Vermutungen teilhaben lassen. Ron hatte sie als Nichtigkeit abgetan, aber jetzt erkannte er, dass Hermine doch wieder einmal Recht gehabt hatte.

"Ach Schatz.", seufzte er und drückte seine Tochter fester an sich. "Du kannst doch schon zaubern.", versuchte er sie erst einmal mit dem naheliegendsten zu trösten. Aber leider schien es nicht zu wirken.

"Kann ich nicht. Nicht richtig. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie ich diesen Mülleimer überhaupt zum Schweben gebracht hab!", widersprach Cathy. "Und ich finde es doof, dass ich niemandem was davon erzählen darf, nicht einmal meinen Freundinnen! Ich darf ihnen immer nur erzählen, dass meine Mum in einem Büro arbeitet und du Polizist bist, aber ich muss mir immer irgendwas ausdenken, wenn sie dich mal auf der Wache sehen wollen.", sprudelte es aus Cathy hervor.

Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Pullover immer nasser und nasser wurde. Er hatte nicht gewusst und auch nie vermutet, dass es sie so belastete, nichts von der Zaubererwelt erzählen zu dürfen und noch nicht richtig zaubern zu können. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass es ihr Spaß machte, sich eine kleine Phantasiewelt aufzubauen und tolle Geschichten über ihre Eltern zu erzählen.

"Ach Prinzessin." Ron schaute voller Schuldgefühle auf seine Tochter. "Warum hast du mir nicht schon eher gesagt, dass du unglücklich bist?", fragte er sie, weil er vergeblich überlegte, wann diese Miesere angefangen hatte.

"Ich bin doch gar nicht unglücklich.", schniefte Cathy. "Ich find's cool, dass ihr Zauberer seid und ich irgendwann mal eine Hexe und das alles, das ist sonst keiner meiner Freunde, aber ich finde es bescheuert, dass ich das _jetzt _noch nicht bin und ich niemandem davon erzählen darf! Weder von meinem tollen Adventskalender noch von Onkel Charly oder von Onkel Harry, dabei hat niemand so einen berühmten Onkel wie ich. In der Zaubererwelt kennen ihn alle, nur in der Muggelwelt hat niemand Ahnung! Wieso können wir nicht auch nur in der Zaubererwelt leben, wie Nathalie und Julien auch?", erklärte Cathy ihrem Vater und wurde schneller und schneller beim sprechen. Sie löste sich von ihm, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Aus roten Augen sah sie ihren Vater an, der ihren Blick unbehaglich erwiderte. Er schwieg. Nach einer Weile wurde es Cathy zu viel und sie fing wieder an zu sprechen. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Ron schaute beinahe verwundert zu Cathy. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen zu sein.

"Warum leben wir nicht nur in der Zaubererwelt wie alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen auch?", fragte Cathy neugierig. Diese Frage stellte sie sich schon lange und vielleicht würde sie heute sogar eine Antwort darauf bekommen.

Ron seufzte. Er hoffte, dass er ihr gut genug erklären konnte, warum sie lebten, wie sie lebten. Hermine könnte das viel besser erklären, aber Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass Cathy immer noch nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen war.

Er holte tief Luft. "Also mein Schatz, ich hoffe, ich kann es dir einigermaßen so erklären, dass du es verstehst. Wie du weißt, sind Grandma und Grandpa Granger Muggel." Cathy nickte. Das wusste sie schon lange. "Und deine Mum hat nicht gewusst, dass sie eine Hexe ist, bis der Brief von Hogwarts kam. Sie hat überhaupt nichts über die Zaubererwelt gewusst und musste alles erst lernen, genau wie Onkel Harry. Du weißt ja, seine Eltern waren Zauberer, aber da sie so früh gestorben sind, ist er auch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und hatte keine Ahnung von der anderen Welt. Und bei mir war es genau anders rum, ich hatte keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt. Deine Mum musste mir erst alles erklären, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie kompliziert das anfangs war.", lachte Ron und strich Cathy über den Kopf. Sie lächelte. Das konnte sie sich bildhaft vorstellen. "Und deshalb wollten wir vermeiden, dass es dir auch so geht, Prinzessin. Wir haben lange darüber diskutiert, als deine Mum damals schwanger wurde. Wo wir leben wollen, wie wir leben wollen und wie du leben wirst, bis du nach Hogwarts kommst und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass du dich in beiden Welten auskennen solltest. Du weißt nie, wohin es dich einmal verschlagen wird und wozu dein Wissen gut sein wird. Ich hab zum Beispiel nie damit gerechnet, einmal in einer Muggelwohung zu wohnen. Wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, dann hast du Ahnung von beiden Welten und irgendwann wird das noch ein großer Vorteil für dich sein. Ich weiß, es ärgert dich, dass du deinen jetzigen Freunden nicht alles sagen darfst, aber in Hogwarts findest du ganz bestimmt neue Freunde und denen darfst du dann alles erzählen.", erklärte Ron und atmete tief durch. Dieser Vortrag hatte ihn enorm viel Luft gekostet, aber Cathy schien tatsächlich zu verstehen.

"Versprochen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. In ihre Augen trat ein fröhliches Funkeln.

Ron nickte. "Versprochen, Prinzessin." Cathy fiel ihrem Vater erneut um den Hals, dieses Mal allerdings ohne zu schluchzen.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Mum so angefahren hab.", murmelte sie in seinen Nacken. Ihre Mutter war bestimmt wütend auf sie, weil sie so respektlos gewesen war. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht allzu schlimm bestraft werden.

Wie auf's Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie Vater und Tochter so sah und wünschte sich, ebenfalls dazuzugehören.

"Hey.", sagte sie leise, kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Weiter wagte sie sich noch nicht vor. "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Cathy, Schatz. Ich weiß, es war unfair, dein Kostüm mit Zauberei fertig zu machen, wenn du willst, dann mache ich das rückgängig und nähe es von Hand zu Ende und -", schlug sie vor, wurde aber von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.

Cathy löste sich von Ron, sprang auf und eilte zu ihrer Mutter. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Mum, du musst das nicht machen, wirklich nicht. Und ich bin nicht mehr böse auf dich, wenn du nicht mehr böse auf mich bist.", erklärte sie.

Hermine schaute ihre Tochter überrascht an. "Warum sollte ich denn böse auf dich sein? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht. Es war doch nur meine Schuld.", erwiderte sie.

Cathy winkte ab. "Keine Sorge, Dad hat mir alles schon erklärt.", sagte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihre Mutter.

"Ach ja?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und warf Ron einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Er war froh, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war, wenn dieser Streit sich bis Weihnachten gehalten hätte, dann wäre die ganze schöne Stimmung im Eimer gewesen.

"Ja.", nickte Cathy. "Es war alles seine Schuld."

**TBC...**


	24. Dezember: Eine Weihnachtsüberraschung

**24. Dezember: Eine Weihnachtsüberraschung**

Cathy öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie streckte sich und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sie aus dem Fenster sehen konnte. Draußen herrschte ein wildes Schneegestöber, lauter feine Flocken fielen vom Himmel und tanzten umeinander. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Tierkinderkalender, den sie letztes Jahr von Tante Ginny zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Als sie erkannte, dass der heutige Tag rot umkreist worden war, musste sie erst einen Moment überlegen, warum. Doch dann fiel es ihr schlagartig ein: Heute war Weihnachten! Endlich! Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, seit ihr Dad den Schokofroschadventskalender im Wohnzimmer aufgehängt hatte und heute war es endlich soweit!

Sie schlug fröhlich die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett. Der Tag heute würde super werden, das wusste sie jetzt schon. Selbst wenn sie in diesem hässlichen Kostüm auftreten musste, immerhin trat sie auf!

Cathy riss die Tür auf und lief zu der Schlafzimmertür ihrer Eltern. Ohne zu klopfen stürmte sie hinein. Ron und Hermine schliefen noch friedlich; Hermine hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und atmete regelmäßig. Aber dieses Mal war es Cathy egal, wie müde ihre Eltern waren, heute war Weihnachten und Weihnachten verschlief man nicht!

Mit Schwung sprang sie auf das Bett, das ein sehr komisches Knacken von sich gab. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und schaute sich benommen um. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, wo sie war und dass ihre Tochter mitten im Bett saß.

"Was machst du denn so früh hier?", fragte sie verschlafen, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihren Wecker geworfen hatte. "Es ist doch erst halb acht." Sie schaute zu ihrem Mann, der friedlich weiter schlief und sich nicht stören ließ.

"Heute ist doch Weihnachten, Mum!", rief Cathy und schaute ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen!

"Ach so, ja richtig." Hermine setzte sich etwas auf und rutschte zur Seite, damit Cathy auch unter die Decke konnte. "Aber an Weihnachten kann man ausschlafen, du hättest uns nicht so früh wecken müssen."

"Doch, natürlich, sonst verpasst ihr doch den halben Tag!", erwiderte Cathy aufgeregt und schaute zu ihrem Vater, der jetzt auch noch anfing zu schnarchen. So ging das ja nun nicht! Sie stupste ihn erst vorsichtig an, aber als er nicht reagierte, zwickte sie ihn in die Schulter.

"AUA!" Ron fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Wütend schaute er zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter. "Was soll das denn?! Könnt ihr mich nicht auch normal wecken? Und warum so früh, es ist Weihnachten, an Weihnachten kann man ausschlafen!", meckerte er, ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

"Aber sonst verschläfst du doch alles, Dad!", erwiderte Cathy. Sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso ihr Vater lieber schlafen wollte, als sich darüber zu freuen, dass endlich Weihnachten war. Darauf hatten sie sich doch alle schon so lange gefreut!

"Na und?", murmelte er und drehte sich zur Seite. Er hatte endlich Urlaub, er wollte ausschlafen und nicht mitten in der Nacht von seiner aufgedrehten Tochter geweckt werden, wo er endlich einmal Ruhe hatte.

Cathy aber war fest entschlossen, ihre Eltern dazu zu bewegen, endlich aufzustehen. Ihre Mutter war kein großes Problem; sie saß aufrecht im Bett, sah zwar noch etwas verschlafen aus, beobachtete aber amüsiert, wie Ron sich sträubte. Cathy kroch langsam ganz zu ihrem Vater und setzte sich auf ihn drauf. Ron schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, als sich etwas schweres auf ihn setzte und schlug die Augen wieder auf.

"Würdest du bitte von mir runtergehen?", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte seine Tochter von sich zu schieben.

"Erst wenn du aufstehst, Dad!", beharrte Cathy und versuchte standhaft zu sein.

"Na wenn's unbedingt sein muss.", seufzte Ron schicksalsergeben. Gegen seine Tochter war er doch jedes Mal machtlos, sie fand immer einen Weg, um ihn zu etwas zu überreden, das er nicht wollte.

"Super!", freute sich Cathy, rutschte von ihrem Vater herunter und hopste ein paar Mal auf und ab.

Hermine hörte es als erste, dieses unheilvolle Knacken, das definitiv nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, dazu ging alles viel zu schnell, aber sie wusste, dass sie alle zu leiden haben würden.

Mit extrem viel Krach krachte in Sekundenbruchteilen das Ehebett von Ron und Hermine zusammen, das dem Gehopse von Cathy einfach nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Mit ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdrücken saßen alle drei Weasleys die nächsten Minuten in einem Bretterhaufen, zwischen dem eine Bettdecke, mehrere Kissen und eine Matratze zu finden war.

/-/

"Alles wieder repariert?", fragte Ron und steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Hermine saß auf dem Boden, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und starrte angestrengt auf das Holz, das immer noch so im Zimmer lag, wie vor anderthalb Stunden, als die Familie mühsam aus dem Bretterhaufen herausgeklettert war. Auf den Schock hatten die drei erst einmal ausgiebig gefrühstückt und sich darauf geeinigt, dass Ron das leckere Abendessen für heute vorbereitete, während Hermine sich um das Bett kümmerte und Cathy ein weiteres Mal ihre Rolle wiederholte. Langsam aber sicher wurde das Mädchen doch nervös, schließlich musste sie vor einigen Personen spielen.

"HILFE!", hörten sie einen entsetzten Schrei aus dem Wohnzimmer, gerade als Hermine Ron wutschnaubend erklären wollte, dass er schließlich sehen könne, ob alles repariert ist und dass sie kein Hauself ist, der alles in Windeseile fertig bringt.

Erschrocken sprang Hermine vom Boden auf, bekämpfte das aufkommende Schwindelgefühl und hastete hinter Ron ins Wohnzimmer. Die Stimme hatte sich eindeutig nach Cathy angehört und Ron und Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern, Angst machte sich in ihnen breit.

"Was ist los, Schatz?", fragte Ron und zog kampfbereit seinen Zauberstab. Überrascht sah er einen Schokofrosch an sich vorbeihüpfen, gefolgt von einem zweiten und einem dritten. "Wo kommen die denn auf einmal her?", fragte er verwundert.

Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Lage erfasst und festgestellt, das nichts schlimmes passiert war. Cathy stand mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck mitten im Wohnzimmer, umgeben von vielen Schokofröschen.

"Was ist hier los, Cathy?", fragte Ron verständnislos und drehte sich im Kreis. So viele Frösche hatte er noch nie auf einmal gesehen.

Ich hab keine Ahnung, Dad!", beteuerte Cathy. "Ich hab einfach nur das letzte Türchen aufgemacht und plötzlich sind die mir alle entgegengehopst." Sie schaute ihren Vater ängstlich an, dieses Gequake um sie herum machte ihr Angst.

"Hast du da etwa so viele Frösche reingequetscht?", fragte Hermine verwundert und schaute Ron interessiert an. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass in dieses kleine Kästchen so viele Frösche passen würden.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab da nur zwei hineingetan, als kleine Überraschung. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso da plötzlich so viele sind..." Er starrte den Kasten an, als ob er so eine Erklärung erhalten würde.

"Hmm, vielleicht haben sie sich ja vermehrt in den letzten Wochen.", überlegte Hermine. Ron starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an und nickte nach ein paar Sekunden.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.", stimmte er zu und beobachtete erschrocken, wie seine Frau sich plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund presste und in Richtung Badezimmer stürzte. Wahrscheinlich war ihr wieder schlecht.

"Was hat Mum denn?", fragte Cathy besorg und schaute zur Wohnzimmertür.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ist sie seit neuestem allergisch gegen Schokofrösche, sie hat doch schonmal so auf sie reagiert.", vermutete er, da ihm keine andere Erklärung einfiel.

"Aber es ist doch nichts schlimmes, oder?", wollte Cathy wissen und schaute ihren Vater jetzt ängstlich an.

"Ich hoffe nicht, Cathy, ich hoffe nicht."

/-/

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Harry, als er aus dem Kamin trat und sich die Asche aus den Haaren schüttelte. Es klang allerdings etwas gequält und Harry wirkte nicht so fröhlich wie andere Menschen an diesem freudigen Tag.

Ron steckte den Kopf aus der Küchentür heraus und grinste Harry zu. "Danke, gleichfalls." Er reckte den Hals noch etwas, sah aber nicht das, was er gesucht hatte. "Wo ist Ginny?", wollte er wissen und zog rasch den Kopf zurück, als er etwas blubbern hörte.

"Die wurde im Netzwerk aufgehalten.", rief Harry seinem Schwager zu und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, nachdem er Krumbein daraus verscheucht hatte. Den Kater schien es nicht weiter zu stören, er hüpfte auf Harrys Schoß und ließ sich graulen. "Eine ältere Frau hat sie angerempelt und Ginny macht sie jetzt zur Sau."

"Was?", fragte Ron erschrocken und stellte den Topf mit dem kochenden Wasser auf eine andere Herdplatte. "Sie macht sie zur Sau? Das Ministerium heißt es nicht gut, wenn Zauberer andere Zauberer in Tiere verwandeln, da können üble Strafen darauf folgen.", rief er seinem Freund besorgt zu.

Harry lachte. "So meinte ich das nicht, Ron. 'Zur Sau machen' ist ein Muggelsprichwort, das heißt einfach, sie schreit die andere Frau an und macht ihr irgendwelche Vorwürfe. So wie Snape es früher bei uns getan hat."

"Ach so.", rief Ron beruhigt zurück. Er kochte schon für heute Abend vor. Jetzt würde es nur ein kleines Mittagessen geben, bevor sie alle in Cathys Schule gingen, um sich die Aufführung anzusehen. Cathy war jetzt schon ziemlich nervös und Ron war sich sicher, dass sie kaum etwas runterbringen würde.

"Wo ist Hermine?", wollte Harry wissen und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer nach seiner alten Freundin um.

"Die baut mit Cathy unser Bett wieder zusammen.", erklärte Ron und rührte die Suppe um. Sie duftete schon sehr gut.

Harry lachte erneut. "Warum muss Hermine denn euer Bett zusammenbauen? Was habt ihr da drin denn veranstaltet?" Ron wurde leicht rosa, was nicht an der Hitze des der Kochplatten lag. Ihm war völlig klar, was Harry vermutete.

"Es war nicht so wie du denkst!", bestritt er und legte noch einen Zahn zu beim rühren. "Cathy ist heute morgen zu uns ins Bett gesprungen und dabei ist das Ding dann eingekracht.", erklärte er, hörte Harry aber immer noch lachen.

"Wenn du meinst.", rief er ihm zu, nahm Krumbein vorsichtig und setzte ihn auf den Boden, bevor er aufstand und in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging. Er hörte Hermine fluchen, als er vor der Tür stand. Er klopfte kurz an und trat, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ein.

Hermine und Cathy standen mit zerzausten Haaren vor einigen Brettern, die wohl das Bett darstellen sollten, aber auf Harry nicht den Eindruck machte, dass es standhalten würde, wenn sich nur eine Fliege darauf niederlassen würde.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", wünschte er seiner Nichte und Hermine, die sich beide zu ihm umdrehten und wie eine Erleuchtung anstarrten.

"Onkel Harry!", rief Cathy begeistert, lief auf den berühmten Zauberer zu und ließ sich wieder von ihm hochheben und umarmen. Harry drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich wünsch dir auch ganz tolle Weihnachten!" Endlich war jemand da, der in Weihnachtsstimmung war!

Harry lächelte. "Vielen Dank, Prinzessin. Und, bist du schon aufgeregt?", wollte er wissen und spielte auf die Aufführung am Nachmittag an. Er hatte in seiner Grundschulzeit glücklicherweise nie bei so etwas mitmachen müssen, wahrscheinlich hatten die Dursleys gedacht, es könnte ihm zu viel Freude bereiten, etwas, das sie besonders an Weihnachten verhindern wollten.

Cathy nickte und wurde gleich um eine Spur blasser. "Sehr. Miss Johnson hat gesagt, dass da ganz viele Leute kommen werden, viele Schüler und ihre Eltern und Freunde und wenn ich dann meinen Text vergesse, dann lachen vielleicht auch noch alle über mich.", befürchtete Cathy, während sie von Harry wieder heruntergelassen wurde.

Harry winkte ab. "Das wird bestimmt alles halb so schlimm. Wie ich dich kenne, kannst du den Text perfekt und es wird dir bestimmt Spaß machen, dort oben auf der Bühne zu stehen und einen der heiligen drei Könige zu spielen.", sagte er überzeugt und beobachtete erleichtert, wie wieder Farbe in das Gesicht seiner Nichte zurückkehrte. Ihm fiel noch etwas ein und er kramte in den Taschen seines Umhangs. Er förderte einen kleinen Schokoweihnachtsmann zu Tage und drückte ihn Hermines Tochter in die Hand. "Hier. Als kleine Aufmunterung und als kleiner Vorgeschmack auf morgen.", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Cathy strahlte ihn an, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

"Danke Harry.", seufzte Hermine erschöpft, ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn auch. "Schön, dass ihr schon da seit."

Harry betrachtete sie prüfend. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst noch blasser als Cathy aus."

Hermine nickte abweisend. "Jaja, alles bestens. Es waren nur schon zu viele Zwischenfälle am Morgen. Und dieses verdammte Bett will einfach nicht so stehen wie es soll. Heute ist wohl nicht mein Tag.", stellte sie fest und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Harry legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie zur Tür. "Weißt du was, Hermine? Du gehst jetzt ins Wohnzimmer, ruhst dich aus, freust dich, dass endlich Weihnachten ist und ich kümmere mich um das Bett, einverstanden?" Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Du hast in den letzten Wochen genug gemacht. Außerdem kommt Ginny gleich. Sie hat heute ziemlich schlechte Laune und braucht vielleicht eine Ablenkung." Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür, zog seinen Zauberstab und blickte das Bett entschlossen an. "So, Freundchen..."

/-/

Hermine kam ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich erleichtert in einen Sessel fallen. Sie war froh, dass Harry das Bett für sie übernahm, heute hätte sie sich daran wohl die Zähne ausgebissen; sie war irgendwie so unkonzentriert und fühlte sich auch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, seit sie sich hatte übergeben müssen.

Cathy lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, hielt ihre Textblätter in der Hand und wiederholte halblaut einige Sätze. Dabei stieß sie unbeabsichtigt an ihren Schokoweihnachtsmann, den Harry ihr geschenkt hatte und er fiel vom Esstisch auf den Boden. Erschrocken bückte sie sich und hob ihn schnell auf. Zum Glück war ihm nichts passiert, bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. "Verdammt, jetzt hat er ein Loch im Sack!", rief sie enttäuscht und hielt den Nikolaus in die Höhe, damit ihre Mutter den Schaden sehen konnte.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Ron kam mit weitaufgerissenen Augen herausgestürzt. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?!", fragte er entsetzt und starrte Cathy an, die überhaupt nicht verstand, warum ihr Dad sich so komisch benahm.

"Ich hab nur gesagt, dass der Weihnachtsmann jetzt ein Loch im Sack hat.", wiederholte sie. "Hier, schau mal." Sie hielt ihn erneut hoch und Ron konnte das kleine Loch sehen, das sich ein in dem Sack für die Geschenke befand. Beruhigt atmete er aus und warf Hermine anschleißend einen bösen Blick zu, weil sie sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Cathy blickte verständnislos von ihrem Vater zu ihrer Mutter und fragte sich, warum sich ihre Eltern plötzlich so komisch benahmen. War vielleicht ein Schlickschlumpf im Zimmer, von dem immer auf diesem komischen Esoterikhexenkanal berichtet wurde?

"Ron, geh lieber wieder nach dem Essen sehen.", schlug Hermine vor und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus den Augen. Ron nickte und eilte wortlos zurück in die Küche, aus der es schon nicht mehr so verlockend duftete wie vor zwei Minuten.

Cathy schaute ihre Mutter noch einen Moment verwirrt an, machte dann aber mit ihrer Textwiederholung weiter und wäre so beinahe in ihre Tante gelaufen, die grade im Kamin erschienen war und nicht allzu glücklich aussah.

"Alles Amateure in diesem Flohnetzwerk!", schnaubte sie wütend, trat aber sehr vorsichtig aus dem Kamin und hielt sich dabei ihren großen Bauch. Sie fühlte sich heute gar nicht wohl. Sie hatte ständig das Gefühl, sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen und ihre Unbeweglichkeit nervte sie noch mehr als sonst. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen. "Ich will nicht mehr schwanger sein, Hermine!", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten. "Dieses Baby macht es sich viel zu bequem, ich hab das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht mehr rauskommen will und für alle Ewigkeit in meinem Bauch bleiben möchte. Ich will es nicht mehr mit mir herumschleppen und von ihm getreten werden, ich will wieder meine Füße sehen können und endlich wieder auf dem Bauch liegen!", regte sie sich auf. Sie hatte es satt, sie hatte es ein für alle mal satt!

"Aber leider bestimmst nicht du, wann das Kind herauskommt, sondern das Baby.", erwiderte Hermine und fühlte sich an ihre eigene Schwangerschaft erinnert. Am Ende war es ihr auch schon zu viel gewesen und sie hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das Baby endlich in den Armen halten zu können.

"Ich weiß. Aber das ist doch bescheuert! Normalerweise sollten sich die Kinder nach den Eltern richten und nicht umgekehrt! Wie soll der Wurm jemals auf mich hören, wenn es doch sowieso alles bestimmt!", ereiferte sich Ginny und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Die Schwangerschaft setzte ihr zu, das konnte man sehen.

"Nur noch ein paar Wochen, Ginny, dann hast du es hinter dir und kannst dich hoffentlich über ein gesundes Baby freuen. Glaub mir, alles ist vergessen, wenn du es zum ersten Mal in deinen Armen hältst.", versicherte Hermine ihr und versuchte Ginny Mut zu machen.

"Ja, aber wann, Hermine, wann?", rief Ginny verzweifelt.

"Bald.", erwiderte sie hilflos. Sie konnte Ginny doch auch nicht helfen, da musste jede werdende Mutter durch.

"Bald ist zu lange.", beschwerte sie sich und sank wieder nach hinten. "Ich hab langsam schon keine Kraft mehr.", gestand sie und warf ihrem Bauch einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Aber das Baby schien sich wohl nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

/-/

"Wow, sind das viele Leute.", stellte Ron staunend fest und drehte sich einmal im Kreis. Er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass so viele Menschen auf einmal in diese winzige Aula passen würden und jeder auch noch einen Platz finden würde.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ron, bitte! Benimm dich doch wie ein normaler Muggel und starr nicht alles an. Die Leute fangen schon an zu schauen.", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Tatsächlich warfen die Leute ihnen einige merkwürdige Blicke zu.

Ron seufzte. "Ist ja schon gut. Dann lass uns schon mal Plätze suchen, sonst sind die besten weg und wir sehen nichts!", sagte er eifrig und bahnte sich, unter Einsatz seiner Ellbogen, einen Weg durch die Menge. Hermine eilte hinterher und warf allen Leuten entschuldigende Blicke zu.

"Setz dich an den Rand, Ginny muss alle Viertelstunde aufs Klo." Ron seufzte. Er hatte diese schwangerschaftsbedingten Eigenarten schon ganz vergessen gehabt, aber durch seine Schwester wurde er wieder schmerzlich daran erinnert.

Sie hatten Glück und fanden noch vier Plätze relativ weit vorne und gut am Rand, sodass alle zufrieden waren. Gespannt setzten sie sich hin und warteten darauf, dass die Aufführung begann. Ron war beinahe aufgeregter als seine Tochter, seine Hände zitterten richtig, als er das Blatt mit dem Programm mal zusammenrollte und dann wieder faltete. Hermine studierte ihres genau, während Harry sich beinahe den Hals verrenkte, um sich die Schule ein wenig näher anzuschauen (er war noch nicht oft hier gewesen) und Ginny auf die Toilette gegangen war.

Es waren doch mehr Leute hier als Ron erwartet hatte, viele Eltern, die wahrscheinlich auch noch die Geschwister der Darsteller mitgebracht hatten. Er war auch verwundert darüber, dass es so viele kleine Kinder waren, er hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, es würden immer weniger Kinder werden, da oftmals beide Eltern berufstätig waren und nicht viel Zeit für ihre Kinder hatten. So war es ja auch bei ihm und Hermine, wahrscheinlich war nur der Zeitmangel daran Schuld, der sie schon so lange davon abhielt, ein zweites Baby zu bekommen.

Es wurde leiser und leiser. Alle Gespräche verstummten und die Anwesenden richteten erwartungsvoll ihren Blick hoch auf die Bühne. Harry sah sich nach seiner Frau um, die einige Sekunden später auf ihren Platz huschte und sich dabei den Bauch hielt.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie leise und schaute sie besorgt an. So fertig hatte er sie während der Schwangerschaft noch nie gesehen.

Sie nickte. "Ja, es geht schon. Ich fühl mich heute einfach nicht besonders gut. Aber das ist jetzt egal, jetzt ist Cathys große Stunde gekommen." Sie beugte sich etwas vor und küsste Harry auf die Wange, bevor auch sie zur Bühne schaute.

Auf der Bühne stand jetzt Miss Johnson. Sie hatte ihre langen blonden Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und trug ein elegantes langes schwarzes Kleid. Einladend lächelte sie in die Runde. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass der Blick der Lehrerin öfters zu Ron wanderte als zu irgend jemand anderem im Saal.

"Willkommen, liebe Mütter, Väter" - wieder ein Blick zu Ron - "Geschwister, Großeltern, andere Verwandte und Freunde!", sagte sie strahlend und breitete die Arme aus. "Ich freue mich sehr, dass so viele von Ihnen an diesem heutigen freudigen Tag hierher gefunden haben, um sich anzusehen, was meine Schützlinge für Sie einstudiert haben. Sie werden Sie nicht enttäuschen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Und nun wünsche ich Ihnen viel Vergnügen mit der Weihnachtsgeschichte." Sie lächelte noch einmal charmant, klatschte dann in die Hände und trat langsam zur Seite. Das Publikum begann ebenfalls zu klatschen, als sich der schwarze Vorhang langsam öffnete und ein liebevoll gestaltetes Bühnenbild preis gab.

Die Aufführung war wirklich sehr gelungen. Es passierten eigentlich kaum Patzer, wenn man davon absah, dass der Wirt einmal über seinen langen Umhang stolperte und sich an Marias großem Bauch festhielt, wodurch ihr fast das Kissen, dass den schwangeren Bauch darstellte, auf den Boden gefallen wäre. Ginny verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht bei der Szene und hielt sich den Bauch; wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn der Wirt sich an ihrem Bauch festgehalten hätte.

Ein sehnsüchtiger Blick trat in ihre Augen, als sie Maria und Joseph an der Krippe sitzen und auf eine Plastikpuppe blicken sah. Sie wollte auch endlich ihr Baby haben und es in den Armen halten.

Cathy machte ihre Sache ausgezeichnet, sie spielte wunderbar glaubhaft, vergaß ihren Text nicht und das Kostüm schien ihr nichts mehr auszumachen. Rons Gesicht glühte vor Stolz und er drückte Hermines Hand so fest, dass sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste.

Als die Aufführung beendet war und alle Darsteller sich auf der Bühne verbeugten, klatschte Ron am lautesten von allen stolzen Vätern und Müttern. Hermine lächelte leise und freute sich darüber, dass sie wirklich den besten Mann der Welt hatte und er der beste Vater für ihre Tochter war, den sie sich nur wünschen konnte.

Miss Johnson trat wieder auf die Bühne, legte ihre Hände auf Cathys Schultern und strahlte die Anwesenden wieder an. "Das haben sie doch alle sehr gut gemacht, nicht wahr?"

_Natürlich haben sie das. Du bist wohl taub, sonst hättest du den Applaus doch sicher mitbekommen! Und lass die Finger von meiner Tochter!_, dachte Hermine, während sie versuchte ihr freundliches Lächeln zu behalten.

"Und als kleinen Abschluss dieser schönen Feier dachte ich mir, dass wir alle zusammen noch ein kleines Liedchen singen könnten." Sie lachte geziert, warf dem Mann, der neben der Bühne an einem schwarzen Flügel saß und schon die Aufführung musikalisch untermalt hatte, einen auffordernden Blick zu worauf dieses sofort in die Tasten haute und die Melodie zu _Jingle Bells _anstimmte.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go, laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring, making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright, was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot;  
He got into a drifted bank and we got upsot

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

A day or two ago, the story I must tell  
I went out on the snow, and on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by, in a one-horse open sleigh  
He laughed as there I sprawling lie but quickly drove away

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Now the ground is white, go it while you're young  
Take the girls tonight, and sing this sleighing song;  
Just get a bob-tailed bay, two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh and crack! you'll take the lead

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh "

Das Publikum verstummte und klatschte erneut. Alle hatten begeistert mitgesungen, einige hatten nach der Hälfte aufgegeben, weil sie den Text nicht mehr kannten und dann umso begeisterter den Refrain geschmettert. Es hatte zwar etwas schief geklungen, aber das machte keinem etwas aus.

Die Kinder, die im Krippenspiel mitgewirkt hatten, kletterten von der Bühne herunter und liefen strahlend zu ihren Angehörigen. Cathy rannte auf ihren Vater zu, der sie fröhlich hochhob und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. "Du warst umwerfend, Cathy!", sagte er begeistert, während Cathy sich mit ihrer Hand über die Wange rieb. "Einfach klasse, so toll wie du hat kein anderer gespielt.", lobte Ron seine Tochter in den Himmel und drückte sie an sich, bis sie zu protestieren begann und Ron sie wieder absetzte.

Hermine beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und umarmte sie ebenfalls, aber nicht so stürmisch. "Du warst wirklich wunderbar, Prinzessin.", sagte sie lächelnd und strich ihr ein paar Locken aus der Stirn, bevor sie sich am nächsten Stuhl festhielt.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt und trat näher zu Hermine. Er hatte bemerkt, wie schwindelig ihr war.

Sie atmete tief durch und nickte. "Ja, geht schon. Das hatte ich in den letzten Wochen schon öfter, nichts ernstes.", winkte sie ab und sah sich suchend nach Ron um, der nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Auch Ginny konnte sie nicht sehen, aber die war wahrscheinlich noch auf der Toilette, wohin sie schon mitten in dem schiefen Gesang gegangen war.

"Du hast das wirklich fantastisch gemacht.", lobte nun auch Harry seine Nichte, die stolz alle anstrahlte und ein paar Zentimeter größer als sonst zu sein schien.

"Danke.", sagte sie. "Wo ist Dad?", fragte sie dann, als sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass ihr Vater fehlte. Harry reckte den Kopf und erkannte die typisch weasleyroten Haare. Hermine, Harry und Cathy bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu Ron. Ginny würde sie schon finden, wenn sie wieder kam. Ron unterhielt sich mit einer Frau und beim Näherkommen erkannten die drei, dass es Miss Johnson war. Hermine fing wieder an, vor Zorn zu qualmen. _Was denkt sich diese Schlampe eigentlich? Ron ist ein glücklich verheirateter Mann, der kein Interesse an so jemandem wie ihr hat! Typisch Ron, der merkt natürlich wieder nicht, dass sie mit ihm flirtet!_

"Ja, das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee.", sagte er grade. "Meine Frau und ich werden mit unserer Tochter in den nächsten Tagen darüber sprechen. Das Angebot klingt schon sehr verlockend und ich bin sicher, Cathy würde es Spaß machen..."

"Sie hat ein unglaubliches Talent, Mr Weasley.", nickte die Lehrerin und zog ihn praktisch mit den Augen aus. "Oder darf ich Ron sagen?", fragte sie gespielt schüchtern und schlug die Augenlider nieder.

_Das wäre ja noch schöner..._

"Ach hier steckst du, Ron!", sagte Hermine lauter als nötig und stellte sich neben ihn. "Ich hab dich schon gesucht." Sie warf der Lehrerin einen kalten Blick zu. "Oh, guten Tag Miss Johnson. Ich hatte Sie gar nicht gesehen.", sagte sie gespielt überrascht und schüttelte der blonden Frau die Hand.

"Schön Sie zu sehen, Mrs Weasley.", erwiderte die Lehrerin in einem Ton, der ganz klar sagte, dass sie Hermine in diesem Augenblick an das andere Ende der Welt wünschte. "Ich habe gerade zu Ihrem Mann gesagt, dass Cathy genau die richtige für die Theatergruppe hier an der Schule wäre.", fügte sie hinzu und warf Ron einen schmachtenden Blick zu.

_Tief durchatmen, Hermine, tief durchatmen._

"Wir werden mit Cathy darüber sprechen.", sagte sie kurz angebunden und hakte sich bei Ron ein. "Wenn Sie uns dann bitte entschuldigen würden, unser Schwager wartet schon auf uns.", fügte sie hinzu und deutete zu Harry, der einige Meter entfernt stand und sich von Cathy anscheinend etwas erklären ließ.

Miss Johnson nickte. "Natürlich, natürlich. Sie können ihn sicher nicht warten lassen, obwohl ich gerne noch mit Ihnen über-"

"Entschuldigen Sie", drängte sich ein bärtiger Mann zwischen sie. "Miss Johnson, meine Frau hat noch eine dringende Frage, wenn sie kurz..." Er sah Hermine und Ron entschuldigend an. Hermine lächelte ihm zu, nickte und zog Ron mit sich zu Harry und Cathy.

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", sagte sie wütend und ließ Ron sofort los. "Dass diese Frau sich nicht beherrschen kann, wir sind doch nicht in einem Swingerclub!" Sie schnaubte. "Und das vor meinen Augen, diese Frau hat wohl überhaupt kein Schamgefühl!"

Ron starrte Hermine verständnislos an. "Wovon redest du?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Sag bloß, du hast schon wieder nicht bemerkt, wie schamlos diese ... diese ... diese Person mit dir geflirtet hat!", sagte Hermine laut, ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn, "Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, ob du so blöd bist oder nur so tust!"

"Was soll das denn heißen!", erwiderte Ron und schaute Hermine durchdringend an. Er hatte sich doch nur mit der Lehrerin seiner Tochter unterhalten, das war alles! Er verstand nicht, wieso Hermine ihm solche Vorwürfe machte. "Harry, hilf mir!", wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund, der sich zu Cathy runtergebeugt hatte, damit er sie besser verstehen konnte. "Sag Hermine, dass Miss Johnson nicht mit mir geflirtet hat!", bat er ihn flehentlich.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, aber man hat ja sogar von hier gesehen, wie sie dich angemacht hat."

Rons Kopf wurde rot wie eine Tomate und er blickte von Harry zu Hermine zu Miss Johnsonn und wieder zurück. "Also das ... ich ... ähm ... sie ... Hermine, ich hab nicht mit ihr geflirtet!", stammelte er und fragte sich, wieso um alles in der Welt seine Frau und sein bester Freund so grinsten.

"Schon in Ordnung, Ron.", erwiderte Hermine. Ihre Wut schien verraucht zu sein. "Du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sie streckte sich und gab ihm einen kurzen aber sehr zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. "Ok, wenn Ginny kommt, dann gehen wir, oder?", schlug sie vor und sah sich um. Der Großteil der Leute hatte die Aula schon verlassen und sich auf den Heimweg gemacht.

Harry nickte. "Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich möchte Ginny heute ungern noch mehr zumuten, sie ist ziemlich fertig.", sagte er besorgt und richtete sich auf, um besser nach seiner Frau Ausschau halten zu können. "Wo ist sie denn?"

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ron schulterzuckend. Er konnte seine Schwester nirgendwo entdecken. "Vielleicht sollten wir in Richtung Toilette gehen, dort werden wir sie sicher irgendwo finden.", schlug er vor und setzte sich auch gleich in Bewegung. Die anderen Familienmitglieder folgten ihm.

Einige Meter von der Toilette entfernt trafen sie dann auf Ginny, die mit geschlossenen Augen an einer der Säulen lehnte und die Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt hatte.

"Ach hier bist du.", sagte Harry erleichtert und ging zu seiner Frau. Ginny öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn an. Er bekam etwas Angst, als er den Blick von ihr sah, eine Mischung aus Nervosität, Freude und Angst. So hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen. "Was ist los?", fragte er sofort besorgt.

Ginny atmete tief durch und seufzte. "Ich glaub ich habe Wehen.", gestand sie.

"WAS?!", riefen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Cathy erschrocken und starrten Ginny mit großen Augen an.

"Bist du dir auch sicher?", versicherte sich Hermine, trat zu ihrer Freundin und strich ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken. Harrys Gesicht war weiß wie ein Laken geworden.

Ginny nickte. "In Anbetracht dessen, das meine Fruchtblase grade geplatzt ist, ja, ich bin mir sicher.", sagte sie merkwürdig ruhig.

Hermine nickte. "Ok, wenn die Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, dann müssen wir sofort ins Mungos.", sagte sie sachlich und schaute zu Harry und Ron, deren Gesichtsfarbe jetzt grünlich weiß war. Von Ron kannte sie das schon, er hatte sich auch so panisch benommen, als Cathy auf die Welt gekommen war. "Ich appariere mit Ginny und ihr beiden kümmert euch um Cathy, ja?" Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage. Eine Schwangere in den Wehen wollte sie den beiden Männern nicht anvertrauen und bei Cathy war sie sich sicher, dass Ron aufpasste, damit ihr nichts passierte.

Eine Minute später waren alle fünf disappariert und Miss Johnson sah sich umsonst nach Ron um.

/-/

Der Warteraum des St Mungos war so festlich geschmückt und erleuchtet wie damals, als sie alle zusammen Arthur nach diesem Schlangenbiss besucht hatten. Es war noch nicht viel los, aber das lag wohl daran, dass erst der 24. Dezember war. Die meisten Familienstreitigkeiten würden wohl erst am 25. Dezember losgehen, vermutete Hermine, die Ginny zu einem Stuhl führte. Ginny hatte mit den ersten Wehen zu kämpfen und atmete stoßweise. Hermine warf ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zu und eilte zu der Empfangshexe, die zur Feier des Tages eine rote Zipfelmütze trug.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Weasley.", sagte Hermine und ärgerte sich, dass die Hexe es wohl nicht für nötig hielt, von der _Hexenwoche _aufzublicken. "Die Frau meines Bekannten hat Wehen und die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

"Mhm" Die Frau blickte auf, warf einen Blick auf Ginny, deren Blick leicht panisch wurde, weil sie sich fragte, wo Harry blieb und nickte. "In Ordnung. Ich schicke einen Heiler zu Ihnen." Sie kritzelte etwas auf ein Pergament und gab Hermine das Zeichen, dass sie sich setzen konnte, was sie schließlich auch tat.

Sie setzte sich zu Ginny und musterte die Freundin besorgt. Die Wehe schien vorbei zu sein, aber Ginny war sehr angespannt. "Wo ist Harry?", wollte sie wissen und schaute sich in der Halle um.

"Er kommt sicher gleich.", sagte Hermine sanft und drückte Ginnys Hand. "Er muss diesen kleinen Schock sicher noch verarbeiten. Als bei mir damals die Wehen eingesetzt haben, hat Ron sich zehn Minuten nicht bewegt.", erinnerte sie sich. "Harry ist bestimmt gleich da."

Wie auf Kommando hörten sie einen _Knall _und Ron, Harry und Cathy standen in dem großen Raum. Harry eilte sofort zu seiner Frau und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl zu Ginnys rechter Seite.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt und strich ihr etwas von dem schon schweißnassen Haar aus der Stirn. Er blickte Hermine dankbar an, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte und dann aufstand. Das war eine Sache zwischen den beiden.

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Harry?", erwiderte Ginny genervt, wütend und ängstlich zugleich. "Wunderbar! Ganz ausgezeichnet! Ich muss ja nur etwas, das so groß wie ein Quaffel ist durch die Öffnung, die für einen Schnatz gemacht ist, pressen, das ist doch ein Klacks!"

Hermine seufzte. Harry tat ihr Leid, aber damit musste er jetzt fertig werden. Keine werdende Mutter war vor der Geburt gut auf denjenigen zu sprechen, der sie in diese Situation gebracht hatte, außer sie stand unter sehr starken Schmerzmitteln.

"Mrs Granger?", rief jemand. Hermine sah einen älteren Mann mit einem limonengrünen Umhang. Er schüttelte ihr die Hand und musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Man hat mich wegen einer Geburt gerufen, aber so weit kann es bei Ihnen doch noch nicht sein, Sie sind doch höchstens im dritten Monat..."

Hermine seufzte und setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fiel...

/-/

Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug, befand sie sich in einem kleinen kahlem Raum. Einen Moment lang hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich alles um sie drehte, aber dieses Gefühl verflüchtigte sich bald wieder und sie richtete sich langsam auf.

"Mum?", hörte sie die ängstliche Stimme ihrer Tochter, die Sekunden später in ihr Blickfeld trat und ihr kurz darauf um den Hals fiel. "Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie besorgt und einige Tränen kullerten ihre Wange herunter.

Hermine drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. Cathy schien große Angst um sie gehabt zu haben. "Also ich fühl mich soweit gut. Was ist denn passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

Cathy schluchzte leise. "Naja, du bist umgekippt, ein Heiler hat dich in den Raum hier gebracht und Dad nach fünf Minuten rausgeschmissen, weil der das Personal zu sehr genervt hat.", erzählte Cathy und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Mutter gelöst hatte. Hermine lächelte. "Er hat gesagt, er geht zu Tante Ginny und Onkel Harry und ich soll hier warten."

Hermine nickte und stand langsam von der Liege auf. Sie war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber ansonsten fühlte sie sich gut. Besser als heute Vormittag jedenfalls. Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als eine junge Frau in einem limonengrünen Kittel eintrat.

"Ah, Mrs Weasley, Sie sind schon wach.", sagte sie überrascht, gab ihr die Hand und blickte von Hermine zu Cathy. "Dein Dad hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich zu ihm schicken, wenn deine Mum aufwacht, würdest du das bitte machen?", bat sie das Mädchen freundlich. Cathy nickte, umarmte ihre Mutter noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum. Die Heilerin schaute zu Hermine. "Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Mrs Weasley."

Hermine schaute die Medihexe verwundert an, setzte sich aber folgsam auf die Liege. "Hab ich denn irgendetwas schlimmes? Ich hab angenommen, dass es nur sowas wie ein kleiner Kreislaufkollaps ist, in den letzten Wochen habe ich sehr viel gearbeitet, wissen Sie?" Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

Die schwarzhaarige Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es ist kein Kreislaufkollaps." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett und seufzte. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick schaute sie Hermine an.

Hermine schluckte.

/-/

Ron schritt in einem anderen Flur auf dem selben Stockwerk auf und ab. Er fühlte sich noch nervöser als damals, als er selbst Vater geworden war. Diese Ungewissheit war schrecklich für ihn. Harry durfte wenigstens bei seiner Frau sein, er konnte nur Ginnys Schreie hören. Außerdem machte ihn fertig, dass er nicht wusste, was mit Hermine los war. Die Heilerin hatte ihn einfach rausgeschmissen. Ihn! Hermines Ehemann! Angeblich, weil er jeden ausgefragt und den Betrieb gestört hatte, aber es war doch völlig normal, dass er wissen wollte, was mit seiner Frau nicht in Ordnung war, jeder andere könnte das nachvollziehen.

Er war so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er Cathy anfangs gar nicht wahrnahm und sie ihn erst zwicken musste, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Aua!", rief er und rieb sich den Unterarm. "Was soll das denn?", fragte er ärgerlich, aber sofort war seine Wut verschwunden, als er seine Tochter sah. "Cathy, was ist? Ist deine Mutter aufgewacht?", fragte er aufgeregt. Als Cathy nickte, wollte er sofort losstürmen, wurde aber von Harrys Stimme aufgehalten.

"Ron! Ginny will dich sehen.", rief er ihm zu und entfernte sich von der Tür, aus der er gerade gekommen war.

"Warum?", fragte Ron verständnislos. Er wollte zu seiner Frau. Seine Schwester hatte ihren Mann, der bei ihr sein sollte.

"Weil Ginny grade gesagt hat, dass sie den Anblick von mir, wegen dem sie diese Schmerzen hat, momentan nicht ertragen kann.", erwiderte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich geh solange in die Cafeteria und besorge ihr etwas Eis." Er eilte zum Treppenhaus während Ron sich beinahe schon verzweifelt fragte, zu wem er jetzt gehen sollte.

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?", fragte er Cathy schließlich, während er Ginnys Schreie hören konnte.

"Sie hat gesagt, ihr geht es ganz gut.", erwiderte Cathy und schaute ängstlich zur Tür, hinter der sie ihre Tante hören konnte. "Was ist mit Tante Ginny?"

Ron winkte ab. "Ach, der geht's gut, die bekommt nur grade ihr Baby. Das ist nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört, in ein paar Stunden wird sie nur noch glücklich sein, glaub mir.", versicherte er seiner Tochter und entschloss sich schließlich, zu seiner Schwester zu gehen. Hermine schien es soweit gut zu gehen und Ginny brauchte jemanden zum anschreien.

Er sagte Cathy, dass sie zu ihrer Mutter zurück gehen sollte und ging schließlich, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte, zu seiner Schwester ins Zimmer. Ginnys Haar war verschwitzt, ihr Gesicht war rot, Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und sie schien ziemlich starke Schmerzen zu haben.

"Sie sind der Bruder, oder?", wurde er von dem Heiler empfangen, der vorhin Hermine gesagt hatte, sie könne nicht weiter als im dritten Monat sein. Ron nickte und ging zu seiner Schwester, die ziemlich unregelmäßig atmete.

"Hey Ron.", keuchte sie und strich sich über den Bauch. "Wie geht's Hermine?" Dass ihre Freundin umgekippt war, hatte sie noch mitbekommen.

"Cathy sagt, dass Hermine gesagt hat, es geht ihr gut.", erwiderte Ron und fragte sich, ob er es riskieren konnte, Ginnys Hand zu halten. Bei Hermine hatte er damit sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, aber vielleicht war seine kleine Schwester ja anders. Schließlich ergriff er sie. "Du hast es bald geschafft.", ermutigte er sie. Sie richtete sich etwas auf.

Ginny seufzte. "Bald ist zu lange.", beschwerte sie sich und sank wieder nach hinten. "Ich hab langsam schon keine Kraft mehr.", gestand sie und warf ihrem Bauch einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Aber das Baby schien sich wohl nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

/-/

Zehn Minuten später tauchte Harry wieder im Zimmer auf und hielt einen großen Eisbeutel in der Hand. Ron schaute ihn erleichtert an. "Merlin sei Dank, dass du da bist, Mann. Ginny hat dich schon vermisst." Er stand auf und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hand.

Harry grinste, als Ron ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und aus dem Zimmer ging. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. "Viel Glück."

Draußen traf er auf Cathy, die wieder fröhlich aussah, weil es ihrer Mutter wohl nicht weiter schlecht ging und auch ihre Tante Ginny in wenigen Stunden wieder glücklich sein würde. Hermine war wenige Schritte hinter ihrer Tochter. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck konnte Ron beim besten Willen nicht deuten. Aber es war wohl alles soweit in Ordnung, weswegen Ron ein schwerer Stein von Herzen fiel.

Er eilte zu seiner Frau. "Hermine! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, was hat die Heilerin gesagt?", fragte er besorgt und nahm ihre Hand. Hermine warf ihm einen leeren Blick zu und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, die im Flur für die Wartenden aufgestellt worden waren. "Hermine?" _Was ist mit ihr los?_

"Cathy, könntest du rauf in die Cafeteria gehen und mir ein Glas Wasser holen?", wandte sich Hermine an ihre Tochter und schaute sie bittend an. Cathy nickte, drehte sich um und ging den Flur entlang.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ron drängend und schaute Hermine prüfend an. "Ist es doch irgendwas schlimmes? Musst du sterben? Was ist, Hermine?" Er malte sich schon die schrecklichsten Dinge aus, die passieren konnten und war froh, als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich muss nicht sterben, Ron.", beruhigte sie ihn und lächelte leicht. "Und schlimm ist es eigentlich auch nicht, es ist nur etwas ... unerwartet.", überlegte sie. Ron schaute seine Frau verwirrt an. Wovon redete Hermine bloß?

"Aha..."

Hermine lächelte. "Ich erklär's dir anders.", sagte sie. "Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch in der Badewanne letztes Wochenende?" Er nickte langsam. "Weißt du auch noch, worum es bei diesem Gespräch ging?" Er nickte wieder und schien nicht zu wissen, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Und weißt du auch noch, was wir am Ende abgemacht hatten?" Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf, aber wohin diese Unterhaltung führen würde, das wusste er noch nicht wirklich. "Dann weißt du auch noch, dass du am Ende gesagt hast, dass wir das nicht erst in sieben Jahren wieder besprechen sollten." Er nickte immer noch. Und dann ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf.

"Hermine! Bedeutet das etwa..." Er sah sie aus großen Augen an und als sie nickte, sprang er auf, zog sie hoch und umarmte sie überglücklich. Er wirbelte sie regelrecht durch die Luft und setzte sie erst ab, als sie protestierte. "Aber wie ... wann ..."

"Also wie, das müsstest du doch wissen.", erwiderte sie lachend. Sie war erleichtert, dass Ron sich so freute, obwohl sie eigentlich nichts anderes von ihm erwartet hatte, wenn sie ehrlich war. "Und wann kann ich nicht genau sagen, irgendwann in der letzten Zeit eben."

"Ich freu mich so.", sagte er glücklich und gab ihr einen stürmischen Kuss, den Hermine nur zu gerne erwiderte. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und er drückte sie fest an sich. Jetzt, als es endlich passiert war, erkannte Ron, wie lange er es sich doch schon unbewusst gewünscht hatte.

Die beiden wurden unterbrochen, als sie einen lauten Schrei hörten. Es war nicht Ginny, die schrie, es war jemand ganz anderes. Jemand sehr kleines...

Ron und Hermine schauten sich erst perplex an (sie hatten ganz vergessen, wo sie sich befanden), dann stürmten sie zur Tür und rissen sie auf, ohne anzuklopfen. Der Heiler hielt ein kleines Bündel im Arm, das sehr laut schrie und strampelte. Ginny rang nach Atem und schaute sehnsüchtig zu dem Heiler, während Harry stolz von seiner Frau zu seinem Kind blickte.

"Ein gesundes Mädchen haben wir da!", verkündete der Heiler und reichte Ginny das Baby. Sie nahm es glücklich in empfang und betrachtete es liebevoll. Harry beugte sich vor und schaute seine kleine Tochter voller Stolz an. Auch Hermine und Ron strahlten und Hermine legte unbemerkt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Alle waren ganz verzaubert von dem Anblick des kleinen Wesens. Das Gesicht sah zwar noch etwas zerknautscht aus, aber das war ja bei allen Babys so. Zärtlich strich Ginny ihm über die Wange. "Hallo, meine Süße. Schön, dass du endlich da bist.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Die Kleine sah ihre Mutter aus großen grünen Augen an.

"Haben Sie sich denn schon einen Namen überlegt?", unterbrach der Heiler nach fünf Minuten das Kennenlernen. Er hielt wieder sein Klemmbrett in der Hand.

Ginny nickte und sah kurz zu Harry. "Ja, haben wir. Diane Lily Potter.", verkündete sie und lächelte ihrer Tochter zu.

"Was für ein wunderschöner Name!", rief der Heiler. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er es wirklich so meinte oder ob er dazu verpflichtet war, das bei jedem seiner Patienten zu sagen. Aber eigentlich war es ihr egal.

/-/

Am Abend saßen sie alle um Ginnys Krankenhausbett herum. Sie war in ein anderes Zimmer verlegt worden. Diane schlief in einem kleinen Bettchen neben dem Bett ihrer Mutter.

"Das war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das du mir machen konntest.", flüsterte Harry Ginny zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ginny lächelte und warf einen Blick auf ihre Tochter. Sie war so wunderschön ... so perfekt.

"Ja, du mir auch.", erwiderte sie glücklich. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

"Ach, wo wir grade bei Geschenken sind!", fiel Hermine und kramte in ihrer Jacke. Sie förderte etwas zu Tage, das in sehr schönem mit Sternschnuppen bedrucktem Papier eingepackt war und drückte es Harry in die Hand. Er packte es aus und hielt zwei halbwegs erkennbare gestrickte Babyschuhe in der Hand. Er fing an zu lachen und auch Ron stimmte mit ein. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Dinger jemals fertig werden würden.

"Danke, Hermine.", sagte er schließlich und legte sie zu Ginny auf das Bett. "Unsere Geschenke kriegt ihr dann alle morgen, wie ausgemacht."

Hermine nickte. "Ja, ihr unsere auch. Das heißt, Cathy möchte ich eins noch heute geben, kommst du mal mit, Schatz?", fragte sie ihre Tochter, die fasziniert auf ihre kleine Cousine starrte und nickte. Ron folgte den beiden in die andere Ecke des Zimmers, während Harry bei Ginny auf dem Bett sitzen blieb, die erschöpft ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. Der heutige Tag war sehr anstrengend gewesen.

"Cathy, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an den Wunsch, von dem du uns Anfang Dezember erzählt hattest?", fing Hermine an, aber Ron unterbrach sie.

"Hermine, hör mit diesen lächerlichen Fragen auf! Also Cathy, es geht um folgendes: Nach langem Überlegen haben wir uns entschieden, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.", sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte seiner Frau zu.

Cathy fing an zu strahlen. "Das heißt ich bekomme die Katze?", fragte sie glücklich und fiel erst ihrer Mutter und dann ihrem Vater um den Hals. Aber Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

"Nein, die Katze bekommst du, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst, wie ausgemacht.", erwiderte sie. Cathy schaute ihre Eltern verwirrt an. "Wir erfüllen dir den anderen Wunsch." Das Mädchen brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, worauf ihre Mutter hinauswollte, aber plötzlich machte es Klick.

"Ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen?", fragte sie überglücklich und umarmte ihre Eltern gleich nochmal.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, mein Schatz. Fröhliche Weihnachten."

**The End**


	25. Danke

**Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,**

ich danke euch allen vielmals für eure Reviews, euer Lob, eure Anregungen und dafür, dass ihr diesen Adventskalender gelesen habt. Ich bin sehr froh, dass er so gut angekommen ist und euch allen so gut gefallen hat. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich den Wunsch nach weiteren Kapiteln nicht erfüllen kann, ich hab noch einige andere FFs, die ich in den letzten Monaten sehr vernachlässigt habe.

Es war sehr viel Arbeit, so viele Kapitel zu schreiben, so viele Ideen zu haben und umzusetzen, damit jeder Tag im Leben der Weasleys nicht zu langweilig wurde und auch mehr Stress als ich dachte, jeden Tag eines on zu stellen. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert und glücklich, dass sich die Arbeit, die mich mehrere Monate gekostet hat, da ich schon im Oktober mit dem Schreiben der Kapitel begonnen habe, gelohnt hat und der Adventskalender euch allen so gut gefallen hat.

Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es eine Fortsetzung gibt (ich bezweifle, dass ich so viele Ideen haben werde) und dass es nächstes Jahr wieder einen Kalender geben wird, aber wenn genug Nachfrage besteht, werde ich es versuchen.

Ich **danke **besonders meiner Bate-Leserin **Janey**, die jedes Kapitel korrigiert und verbessert und mich die ganze Zeit über ermutigt hat und ohne die dieser Kalender sicher nicht zu Stande gekommen wäre. Des weiteren danke ich meiner Freundin Melina, von der die beiden wunderschönen Gedichte stammen sowie Natalie, die mir das herrliche Banner gemacht hat.

Und dann danke ich noch allen, die mir so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben und zwar: Isi, Will, Inujeanne, Pretty Lily Potter, KitKat2006, Guinevra und allen anderen. Vielen lieben Dank.

Ich wünsche euch allen weiterhin frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

_Eure ChrissiTine_


End file.
